<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Un)real Union by NomiNolinasiNNs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756903">(Un)real Union</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomiNolinasiNNs/pseuds/NomiNolinasiNNs'>NomiNolinasiNNs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maulsoka - Trilogy (and associated works) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Canon, Blood Kink, Canon Universe, Cyborgs, Drama &amp; Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, First Time, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Bond Sexual Situations (Star Wars), Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Love, Maulsoka, Order 66 Aftermath (Star Wars), Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Sexual Content, Slow Burn, The Force, Togrutas (Star Wars), Xenophilia, Zabraks (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>80,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomiNolinasiNNs/pseuds/NomiNolinasiNNs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Order 66, paths of Ahsoka and Rex diverge. Ahsoka is shattered but not alone - (former Darth) Maul lured her into cooperation which was meant to ensure their survival during the dark times. Ex-Sith' hidden goal remains the same: to acquire an ally for overpowering Sidious. But he misjudged about the alliance with an ex-Jedi and his world turned upside down in an unbelievable fashion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darth Maul &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maulsoka - Trilogy (and associated works) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Maulsoka Fanfic Writers (Discord)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Converging and Diverging Paths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/715313">(Не)вероятный Союз</a> by NominolinasiNNs (me).
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While maneuvering a boldly proclaimed shuttle, opposing feelings tormented former Sith, Lord Maul:<br/><br/>Relief and doubt.<br/><br/>Self-satisfaction and regret.<br/><br/><br/>Leaving Tano behind alongside her faithful clone commander, he was about to lose a valuable ally, who represented the only link to the roots of Sidious's designs. Tano knew Sith's brand-new apprentice Skywalker better than anyone in the Galaxy (except for Kenobi, obviously), being his former Padawan. As for the clone commander - he was aware of military secrets of the Republic, or whatever Sidious's legacy was turning into.</p><p>Maul hastily retyped the coordinates on the control panel.<br/><br/><em>Back! </em><br/><br/>He decided to go back and rescue them. All too valuable individuals were worth the risk he was about to take. Coming out of hyperspace, he thought it was way too late. The Star Destroyer, he managed to escape from, swooped down and crashed into the planet's surface. He tensed immensely. Still, there was no time and place for panic. He concentrated instead:<br/><br/><em>Is Tano still alive?<br/></em></p><p>Thanks, Force! Yes, she was!<br/><br/></p><p>Her Force signature trembled and raged from the awful experience, but she held on. He confessed that Tano was incredibly resilient for someone as young and fragile as she looked: the pain of loss, despair, panic, and hopelessness must have tormented her right now, however, her Force signature was still shining very bright. She was not the 'giving up type'.<br/><br/>This reminded him of his own fate: despite bloody Kenobi shredded him into two, and damned Sidious with his minions eradicated his mother and brothers, he still held onto his life and whatever it was offering to him. Though, not much at all. He was left with some fearful "allies" from the syndicates, forged here and there, who most likely already heard about his capture by the Jedi and concluded that he was a lost bet.<br/><br/>While calculating how to fix the situation and lure Tano to his side (considering their level of distrust), he maneuvered through the smoky atmosphere. Having rounded the crash site, he lowered the ship to the surface, far enough not to be seen. All his luring plans seemed complicated by the fact that Tano was not alone. Thus, he intended to apply delicate tactics.</p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p>After the burial of the bodies of their former battle mates and brothers, Ahsoka and Rex were in doomy moods and maddened by everything that just happened. Rex was concerned about his brothers, those whom he loved, whom he could have helped. Heartbroken and shaken to the core, Ahsoka was frantically thinking what shall they do next:</p><p>
  <em>Go save Anakin? Contact the Order? Find Obi-Wan? Call Bo-Katan? Or remain in the shadows until the scale of the catastrophe becomes clearer?</em>
</p><p>She felt the pressure of the dark side as never before - the Galaxy was drowning in it. It seemed that the darkness was chasing upon her, luring her into its deadly hug, calling her. Calling to her. Calling her name:</p><p><em>"Lady Tano!</em>" she perceived the call.</p><p><em>Stop! </em> <em>What!? </em> <em>It can't be!  </em>She undoubtedly felt his signature. Moreover, it seemed he was deliberately making himself apparent, and was not far away.</p><p><em><strong>MAUL!?!</strong> </em> <em>But how?! Why is he here?! Came to finish us off?</em></p><p><em>"We need to talk!"</em> He sent her another Force-message, which Ahsoka did not block while being in confused thoughts due to his actions.</p><p>She suspected Maul won't leave them in peace until she resolves the case with him. How much of a threat he was now, she could not determine with certainty. It was unlikely, though, that he was here to kill. His quick return and delicate approach indicated that he did not intend to go for their lives, at least for now. Ahsoka decided to face Maul alone, and to give Rex some time to mourn his gone brothers in peace.</p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p>"May I admit, I am greatly impressed that you survived!" Began Maul in his made-up flattering tone.</p><p>"Is that what you wanted to communicate!?" Ahsoka gave him a gloomy look and continued, "If so, I am disappointed! But even more so with your absolute imprudence!"</p><p>"Oh, dear, do not take it personally. In the matters of survival, in which I am an expert, it was the only right decision to take this chance to evacuate, when such presented itself. You must be reset and angry with me for not picking you up... But see, there was no time and space for maneuvering, in that mess of a situation!"</p><p>Ahsoka instantly boiled and shouted furiously at her opponent:</p><p>"Shut up and listen, you, half-Sith! I have <strong>no</strong> interest in dealing with you! Get <strong>out</strong> of here, while you still can! I am not giving you a second chance neither have I any restrains left that would stop me from killing you!!!" Her voice was trembling from overwhelming emotions.</p><p>Maul did not look surprised or offended in the slightest. In fact, he had expected this exact reaction and he had his strategy in place:</p><p>"Tano, would you calm down and listen for a minute! I was pissed with you for the capture, imprisonment, and shameful restrainment in that ancient coffin-sort-of-a-thing, thus my revenge was quite justified. However, to express my sincere <em>gratitude</em> for saving my ass and releasing me from the captivity, here I returned, to pay you a tribute."</p><p>"I don't need your apologies or tributes! Enjoy your pitiful life or as much as there is left of it, since you will be caught soon, by<em>…</em> by<em>…</em> the Jedi<em>…</em>" she finished uncertainly.</p><p>"Open up your eyes and mind, lady! There are no <em>other </em>Jedi left, but you! All the Jedi are<em> killed </em>at the behest of Sidious. Your survival is a miracle! Partly thanks to my sabotage back there, by the way!"</p><p>Ahsoka closed her eyes, holding back bitter tears. The current reality was not getting settled in her mind anyhow... </p><p>
  <em>What the Force, had happened? How could everything go so askew? What is up with the Order? Where is the Light in the Force? Why is Maul messing around here? What are his intentions? </em>
</p><p>"Now, give me the honest answer - are you involved in this mess? Or did your former Master indeed keep you uninformed and manipulated from afar?"</p><p>All Maul wanted was to answer the togruta's insolence respectively, but this was against the tactics. Therefore, he answered in a political tone:</p><p>"You tell me too, why, why in the Galaxy, would you still cling to the old dogmas of your <em>Order</em>, which disposed of you without second thought!? Set yourself free from this nonsense and judge soberly!" He made a small pause, composing himself, then continued, "Let us put our emotions for each other aside, and face reality. How long will you endure until you die of hunger in this desolate place? Or you have already come up with a plan where to go hiding? And most importantly - on what?"</p><p>Ahsoka had no answers to the points he raised. She also admitted bitterly that Maul's statements made sense. Although they made it through the crash, the chances of surviving without supplies and fuel were nil.</p><p>"Would you like to hear the scenarios of your fate, Lady Tano, if you don't come to senses now?"</p><p>"I've got it. Don't bother explaining the obvious!" She interrupted his trail of needless words, "Get to the point, until I still have some leftover patience to listen to you."</p><p>Maul was pleasantly surprised at the success of this negotiation. Without delay, he laid out everything he had on his mind: <br/>he was going to use his shady connections and resources, provide Ahsoka protection and help in hiding from persecution for a favor in return - she and the clone were to deliver everything they knew about Skywalker and the Sith Lord, along with military plans and strategies of the Jedi Council and the former Republican senate.</p><p>Obviously, he demanded the impossible: never in her life would Ahsoka Tano spill out <em>a single fact</em> about Anakin or the secrets of the Order, same as Rex - the military affairs, to the slimy Sith. But she had to play along and assured him that the requested information would be provided as soon as they get into safety, far in the Outer Rim, where they could lay low and rebuild the strength. Maul sensed her unease, but let it slide without digging deeper. The achieved agreement was too fragile yet to put more pressure on togruta now.</p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p>Rex met Maul at gunpoint and made it clear, that cooperation with him is out of the question. However, after meaningful signs from Ahsoka, he fell silent and made a face, as if he agrees. This was only the facade though. Once they were about to take off into the nooks of the Galaxy, Rex dropped his agreement and declared that he is not going with them. Ahsoka felt shaken and caught up. </p><p>"Ahsoka, I want to find my brothers. I can still rescue some of them since I have knowledge about the chips. I just can't act otherwise. I am not asking you to come with me. This is hardly feasible, I realize, since you are the target, while I am not. May I ask you just one thing before we part," he came closer and hugged her goodbye, whispering at the same time: "Do not trust Maul! Finish him off as soon as possible, if you can."</p><p>Ahsoka understood his point, but something inside her was sternly against Maul's murder. In fact, not for the first time.<br/><br/>For the umpteenth time during that doomsday, her heart was breaking into pieces upon the realization that their paths with Rex part here and probably forever. She released Rex and proceeded after Maul. While boarding the shuttle, she turned around, just for a moment, to get the last glimpse of her loyal soldier and friend. Catching Ahsoka's gaze, Rex saluted her one last time. The shuttle ramp began to close. When it shut down with a click and the engines roared, Ahsoka fell onto her knees and sobbed loudly, not caring about exhibiting her weakness in front of  Maul and the impression it would create. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chaperone into the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heart-rending cries and sobs distressed Maul's hearing. He sensed Ahsoka's pain like a knife cutting through his own tendon. He kept himself composed. After all, he was not surprised. Considering her age, gender and the experience of today, crying was an expected reaction.</p><p>He remembered how he felt all the same, maddening sadness and immense sorrow, which drove him close to insanity when he was defeated and disregarded by his Master. He nearly got crazy again, when his Mother was killed by him. He endured this suffers only due to his tempering training as Sidious's apprentice. He knew little about Tano's conditioning. However, he could not miss the fact that she possessed an advantage: she was not alone. He was here, her only ally, who also understood her situation very well. He, who went through hellfire and survived. And he should probably aid her because if left to herself, troubles are granted. Maul set the autopilot program and went to sobbing Ahsoka, without a clear idea what to say or do. </p><p>She sensed his approach and attempted to hide her hysteria, but only choked on tears while shaking uncontrollably in the coldness of the lower shuttle section. Her state was embarrassing, but she couldn’t help it. Maul was already in sight and was observing her tensely.</p><p>What he saw, was unsettling: a great warrior, former commander of battalions, now appeared as a grief-stricken young girl, struggling desperately with tears and embarrassment in from of him. Not able to sustain such sight a minute longer, he decided to distract her from the grief the way he could:</p><p>"Tano, you are going to freeze in here to death. Come upstairs. Let's check out what reserves do we have," he suggested, trying not to stare at her swollen face too much or look too concerned.</p><p>Still sobbing, Ahsoka accepted his offer and went up to him. Through a veil of tears that flooded her eyes, it appeared to her that Maul's eyes glittered with some sympathy or even understanding.<br/><br/>She followed him into the passenger compartment. They started looking for supplies and useful stuff. In the process, Ahsoka realized that she needed new clothes because hers were extremely dirty and torn in many places. The bacta ointment and patches she found helped her wounds. Maul found rations, tonic, basic survival tools, and some blasters. They gathered everything on the floor and sat down at a table in the passenger compartment, assessing the gain.</p><p>"Not much…  The snacks will be over in a few days, which enables us only to get to the Outer Rim."</p><p>"Where are we heading to, exactly?" Ahsoka asked blankly.</p><p>"Dukkhar V. An uninhabited planet in outer Hutt’s space. No inhabitants - no issues."</p><p>"And what about your connections and allies? Dare to contact them for some help?" Pointed Ahsoka.</p><p>"And what about the military plans of the Order and the Republic?" Retorted Maul, being reluctant to go into the details of his accomplices, which, by the way, he had no success reaching up to until now.</p><p>"We didn't know about Sidious' identity until recently. All of his strategies are a pure farce. I can tell you what I know, but this will barely be useful."</p><p>"Put it all out!"</p><p>Ahsoka told Maul what she had heard of Sidious's plans and the Order's operations against the SIth, keeping the subject away from Anakin by all means. But as she realized during her speech, her former Master was always in the focus point of Senator Palpatine/Darth Sidious and participated in all the strategic moves of the Republic that the Sith orchestrated. This seemed alarming and indicated that Maul was probably right: Sidious planned to turn Anakin into his tool for a long time, ensuring he gets strong, powerful, while owning the strings to pull him with, when necessary.</p><p>"Sounds so familiar to me! My former Master uses his favorite tactics: secrecy, powerplay, political diversions, orchestrated conflicts, weapon trade!"</p><p>"Are you saying this of admiration or envy?" Ahsoka asked sarcastically to shift the conversation from sensitive topics.</p><p>"I hate him with every fiber of my soul! Even more, than I hate Kenobi! Because Kenobi managed to hurt only me, while Sidious used me as his puppet all my life, harmed my brothers, killed one in front of my eyes… Same he did to my Mother!" He banged his fists on the table, hanging his head in sorrow.</p><p>He regretted his frankness right away. Although, despite unwanted openness, his honesty had an instant favorable effect:</p><p>"So, your desire to overthrow him is not egoistic ambition… It is also something meaningful for me - I do it for the sake of my Master and friends who have fallen," Ahsoka stopped abruptly - the conversation was turning out very personal. It did not seem inappropriate in the current situation, but precautions as she was, she decided not to reveal more than she already had to her new, dubious companion.</p><p>~ ~ ~<br/><br/></p><p>Time went by quickly as they conversed further, though, about far less personal subjects. The stress of past days caught up with them soon: both Maul and Ahsoka felt extremely tired and drained emotionally. Ahsoka's eyelids were getting heavier and heavier by the minute and Maul was shagging, clearly in need of rest. There were no berths on the shuttle, so they had to accommodate themselves in the cockpit.</p><p>Ahsoka fell asleep as soon as they stopped talking.</p><p>As for Maul, despite unbearable tiredness, he could not sleep for a long time. Young Togruta had a strange effect on him: he had fallen into sympathy, made unnecessary revelations, engaged in long conversations, and discussion of his plans. Such behavior was extremely unusual for him. Moreover, it didn't seem wrong at all during the process… All of it felt alright to do in her presence.</p><p>And there was something else: he could not take his eyes off her. Even now, when she was asleep, his thoughts hovered around her, and his eyes outlined her chiseled features: a young pretty face, which mirrored her emotions so explicitly, her hypnotizing white ornaments; colorful lekku that framed her voluminous breasts, which heaved due to her sleepy breathing; her thin waist made her rounded hips look succulent. Togruta was in the age of blossom. She was becoming a seducing female. In addition, she possessed enviable strength and a sharp tongue, which Maul secretly admired. He began to imagine what else her tongue was capable of, besides snippy pokes…</p><p>
  <em> Force, what am I thinking of? Must be some kind of rave from the distress and all...</em>
</p><p>Maul decided to put an end to improper thoughts. He forced himself to stop thinking in Ahsoka's direction. He even turned away from her, to avoid visual distraction. He did his best to withdraw from this strange affection and not to look back at her. However, to no avail. Only when he had absorbed every detail of Ahsoka lying peacefully almost next to him and depicted how would her breasts and hips look like without clothes in every detail, the sleep finally took him.</p><p> </p><p>The Force was ashamed by the gore of his dreams…<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First Halt and First Lessons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The flight to Dukkhar V turned out into torture for Ahsoka. She was in boredom and worry. The temperature on the shuttle was too low due to reduced fuel usage (so they’d last longer), she was freezing to the bone. The rations were consumed in no time, leaving them with drinks and minimal snacks. From such a diet, she felt weak and trembling. Wherever she went, she bumped right into Maul, not to mention his vibrating dark signature occupying the whole space, thus making it impossible not to think of him every now and then. Moreover, he threw the weird glances at her all the time. She couldn’t characterize what his intention was but it made her feel so uneasy and tense. To calm her soul she forcedly decided that he was watching her <em>so</em> out of alertness.</p><p>Their conversations became very limited since none wanted to reveal more than they already had. Also, they had quite distinct points of view on many things, thus making it hard to converse without getting into an argument. </p><p>Despite all this, Maul seemed to be enjoying himself: he seemed cheerful, was delving in the onboard datapads, sending encodings his contacts; counting and cleaning the weapons, and rustling in the cupboards for stuff. But even his seemingly well-fuelled enthusiasm diminished soon lost and he spent most of the time in the cockpit. Ahsoka also spent her time there. She huddled in her seat, chattering teeth from cold, looking apathetic.</p><p>Maul noticed her condition and did not enjoy the sight. Recalling that he saw thermal suits of clones among the stuff they've sorted, he delivered one to Ahsoka, so she could warm up a bit. As he handed her the clothes, he stated:</p><p>"Use the Force to keep yourself warm. Sick togruta is the last thing we need onboard." </p><p>Though it sounded mundane, Ahsoka noticed slight concern in his words. She put the suit on over her tattered clothes and thanked him in a low voice:</p><p>"Thank you, this is really helpful… since I cannot use the Force. I only feel the Darkness. These state of Force seems so alien to me, so unnatural. I can’t wield it."</p><p>Maul thought she must have been totally overwhelmed with the change of sides: the Force was radiating Darkness now, with no single Light manifestation. That is what knocked her out of the ordinary and did not allow her to use the Force. For a Dark-sider like him the change was rather welcome, but for someone so Light like Tano – probably fatal. <br/><br/>Without a second thought, he summoned the heat radiation of the entire shuttle with the Force and enveloped her in this warmth. Ahsoka sensed his effort and was pleasantly surprised. She didn’t find what to comment, just curled up in her seat and fell silent, lulled by of heat aura that Maul continued to concentrate upon her. He sat down in the opposite chair and got himself busy staring at Ahsoka while she rested.</p><p>But the issue was - she did not sleep this time. She felt his burning gaze on her body as clearly as she felt the chair under her side. It made her feel hot… and curious… and agitated.</p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p>The landing on Dukkhar V was soft.</p><p><br/>Maul went out for terrain scanning and reconnaissance, leaving the ship after Ahsoka. She patiently waited for his return.</p><p>Upon his report, that all is clear, she exited the shuttle and they went to look for food together. The planet, as Maul claimed, was not inhabited by any intelligent creatures. This left the space for flora and fauna to flourish: giant trees, huge shrubs and flowers, creeping mushrooms, colorful insects, and reptiles amazed the viewer with a range of colors and shapes. Despite feeling worn and down, Ahsoka was impressed with the variability of local life forms. However, there was also a major con: the climate on the planet was extremely humid. The clothes got wet after a few minutes on the surface. Maul took off his robe, exposing his muscular back and torso. Ahsoka removed her thermal suit and boots leaving them next to the shuttle.</p><p>Given the variety of vegetation, it was not difficult to find fruits to eat. Ahsoka picked those that looked and smell edible. She was about to taste one them when Maul snatched it from her hand in a harsh move:</p><p>"Lady Tano, don’t be reckless!" he grumbled, scanning the fruit with the beam of the toxo-scanner built into his wrist remote.</p><p>The result alerted him, and he threw it away. From now on Ahsoka collected food under Maul's compulsive check-up. As he later explained, his diet was restrictive, and he could not eat a lot of ingredients, so he had to check the food for compatibility all the time.</p><p>"I think your scanner only works well for you. I am omnivorous, and my instincts never betray me when it comes to food."</p><p>"Yes, this is a limitation," Maul said thoughtfully, weighing something, "I can set in the program for you too if you like. Your genetic code will be needed for this, though."</p><p>Ahsoka considered his offer: given that they were heading to the rancor-knows-what-wilds, and what kind of food was awaiting them there, the idea made sense. But how did Maul want to get her DNA? From her blood? At the mere thought of bloodletting, Ahsoka felt ill. She politely declined. But Maul insisted:</p><p>"What is it again so <em>wrong</em> with my proposal? Let me guess, it goes against some of your <em>Jedi principles</em>?"</p><p>Ahsoka had to patiently explain Maul her customs:<br/>In her tribe, blood was considered a divine substance, also called the Liquid Fuel of Life. The ancient natives of Shili attributed magical powers to it. In her culture, it was highly inappropriate not only to expose your blood to anyone but even to talk about it outside of special circumstances. Specific attention was paid to the female blood: all the bloody events were to be hidden from the eyes of witnesses. For example, it was not allowed for relatives to observe childbirth, because the process was associated with bleeding. Sneaky husbands, who attempted to peep, risked having their eye gouged out, or even both.</p><p>Maul listened with sincere interest and in return enlightened Ahsoka that in his tribe there existed a blood cult altogether. However, the attitude towards the substance was completely different: bloodletting in skirmishes and on the hunt, blood-drinking, bloody rituals, and binding spells on blood were routine events in Dathomirians' life. Moreover, drinking the blood of a female was a sign of ultimate trust and respect for her.</p><p>Ahsoka got petrified hearing of such barbarism, and once again prayed to the Universe so their paths diverge sooner. <br/><br/>Gladly, a way out for obtaining her DNA without spilling blood was found: a scrap from the inner lining of the eye contained enough material to program the scanner.</p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p>Their way back ran through flat terrain, where the soil sagged oddly here and there. Maul scanned the underground landscape. It turned out they were in the middle of a system of passages of an underground creature. There was no way out but to head further and hope they do not get sucked into the soil, which dangerously sagged under their feet.</p><p>Lightweight Ahsoka deftly made her way forward, leaving Maul to lag behind. He was pretty heavy and the load he carried added on, thus it was only a matter of time until the inevitable happened: he got stuck in the soil to the knee. Realizing it’s due to his weight, he dropped the load and attempted to get out, moving his cyber legs vigorously, but only made matters worse.</p><p>"Tano!" He shouted to alert Ahsoka, who was already far away.</p><p>She instantly turned around to see Maul being sucked underground already halfway. She rushed to help him without delay. The soil around him was depressing rapidly. He applied the Force to stay on the surface, but there was nothing to cling to - a large depression was spreading on the ground. The entire underground structure sagged down, the whole field turning into a big whirlpool. Ahsoka couldn't get close to him so she gathered her power and wrapped her unfortunate companion with her Force currents.</p><p>She almost pulled him up, just like she had done it on Mandalore, but her success was disrupted with a sudden resistance.</p><p>Unnerved by the intrusion, the underground creature whose home Maul happened to destroy, grabbed his cyber leg in his jaws, and pulled him down forcefully. Maul strangled the creature, but it was huge and tenacious and, even while dying, did not let go of his leg. He had to disengage his toothy jaws from his extremity with bare hands. Finally, the creature fell off, and Ahsoka managed to pull Maul out to the surface next to her, where the soil was still intact. To their displeasure, the sinking ground was approaching them. It was best to retreat instantly. However, it appeared to be complicated: Maul was limping like a three-legged turtle, unable to use the damaged extremity. Ahsoka offered him her shoulder as support, which he firmly refused, referring that he had managed to survive worse conditions alone.</p><p>At that very moment, the untold truth surfaced: he was no longer alone. Helpful and strong companion - Ahsoka, was by his side now.</p><p>If he would just accept her…</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Side Effects</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Ahsoka got offended by Maul's reaction to her heartily offer and did not dare to insist.  Apparently, the concept of selfless help was foreign to him.</p><p>As soon as they reached the shuttle Maul went to search of tools for repairing cybernetics, limping badly and puffing along the way.</p><p>Ahsoka unloaded the supplies that remained after the incident into the storage boards, dressed up, and could not resist the urge to check upon Maul. The rustle she heard from the technical cabin indicated that he was still in the process.</p><p>Indeed. Maul was bent over open toolboxes, his pants cut into pieces and scattered on the floor. He had already begun repairing his leg, but a myriad of sparks emanating from his open cyber-calf after power-on indicated that malfunction persisted. Not paying any attention to Ahsoka, he cut off the power in annoyance and bent over the damage again. His aura was full of irritation. He looked dejected.</p><p>"I could take a look at that if you'd allow,"  Ahsoka offered her help again despite the former disappointment.</p><p>"I am handling it alright!" said Maul self-confidently, without looking up at her (and that was obviously not so).</p><p>"Well, I see," she sneered and moved closer, ignoring his wrinkled nose.</p><p>She sat on the floor right next to Maul and glanced at him from below. He recoiled at her sudden proximity and straight gaze but did not resist further. Then, Ahsoka gave his calf a critical look and spotted where the contacts were distorted.</p><p>"May I?" She asked, taking the necessary tools and glasses.</p><p>Maul hesitated with an answer, weighing the risks of leaving his cyber leg under her care, but seeing no threat, eventually nodded. He put his foot on the bench with his hands, arching the hip joint at an unnatural angle to make it easier for her to work. Ahsoka commenced immediately. Most of the wires and connections in the leg were in order or already fixed, but a few were poorly insulated and crossed over creating short circuits.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The technical cabin felt too cramped. Maul was too close. She could not say what: his proximity or the smell of industrial oils, was more suffocating. Ignoring all this to the best of her ability, she focused on the task at hand: intertwine the wires, insulate them better, tighten up.</p><p>Maul watched her every move hyper-attentively, sometimes commenting and instructing her on the obvious. Ahsoka played it cool, realizing that the mistrust between them would not resolve any time soon. The heat and lack of oxygen became unbearable forcing her to unbutton her vest, which was sticking on her skin on the neck and chest. She wished to remove it completely, but could not since her hands were messed up with a technical grease.</p><p>From that moment on, Maul fell quiet and did not comment on anything else. His look wandered over her exposed glittery skin: beads of sweat condensed on her chest and the drops rolled down into the gap between her orange breasts. His gaze automatically followed the trajectory of those drops. He even stretched his neck involuntarily. He stared at her toned breast, covered by dark tightening bandage in awe. The sight boiled the blood in his veins and he felt exceedingly hot. Sweat came upon his forehead and back. He tensed and looked away.</p><p>"That’s it! I’m done!" Ahsoka announced loudly, making him flinch at the sudden sound.</p><p>She collected the tools and stood up, expecting Maul to test the fixed cybernetics. Maul turned on the power and moved his leg. There were no sparks or short circuits, the sensors indicated that everything was functioning well. He was grateful to the Force that this torture was over so soon.</p><p>Ahsoka hastily wiped her dirty hands on the remnants of his pants and exited. She needed to get out of the stuffy atmosphere (in every sense) and did so rapidly, without looking back. She needed a refreshment. A good one.</p><p> </p><p>Maul remained on the bench, finishing up with his cyber leg. He wiped off the sweat from his face with a piece of cloth and covered his eyes for a moment, sinking into his thoughts. He was uncomfortable, unnerved, agitated with the young Togruta's presence, looks, and actions. This added up the tension to their already complex union.</p><p>He was certain, that she would never look at him the same way, acknowledge him as a worthy male, which he hardly was now…Also, judging by the way she flew out of the cabin, she had probably seen enough of him.</p><p>The annoyance and self-reproach run through his essence like a deadly hurricane, turning his chest inside out. He slammed the toolbox shut and left the compartment. He needed to calm down, to distract from these nonsense feelings and thoughts he had suffered recently. He wished to get away from Ahsoka, unconsciously blaming her for his confused state.</p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p>Maul went into the field, away from the ship to exercise and test his leg better. But he was doomed to have company again. Ahsoka watched his workout from afar, pretending she was not really occupied by the sight. This was utterly annoying, considering that the whole point of the workout was to redirect his thoughts away from her. But, there she was! Moreover, she was wearing a T-shirt made of elastic fabric, which emphasized her shape like nothing else.</p><p><em>What a perfect distraction! - </em>thought Maul to himself with annoyance, pretending to be occupied with a complex combination.</p><p>Against his desire, Ahsoka moved closer and kept looking at him, with great interest.</p><p>"Are you going to stare at me like this the whole day?" Maul shouted, not hiding his irritation.</p><p>Ahsoka was surprised at his outburst, even hurt by such tone. But did not resign and even decided to annoy him further: she came closer, sat on the hillock in a relaxed position, not taking her eyes off him for a second.</p><p>"Dare to show me something interesting in return?" blackmailed Maul, stopping his actions. The dual context of the question amused him and made him smirk slightly.</p><p>Ahsoka gave him an unconcerned look, and slowly shaking her hands off from sand, said:</p><p>"We’ll see to that if you catch me!" she was already bending her knees, preparing for a run, provoking Maul.</p><p>Maul was surprised at the challenge she threw upon him but accepted it without hesitation. He stepped back a half-step, pretending he was about to resign, but she knew too well that he would use his tricks and bet on the speed, so she was smart and calculative. She was also more nimble, while Maul lacked agility because of his metallic legs.</p><p>She waited for the right moment to come: Maul started to move…</p><p>As soon as his feet pushed him forward, Ahsoka made an instant Force somersault in the air, landing behind him, gaining a small advantage.</p><p><em>Kenobi's tricks?! Bad choice, babe! - </em>he seethed with bile, recognizing the technique she used.</p><p>While Maul barked in anger, raising clouds of dust from the ground while braking, Ahsoka run towards the forest, using the Force to jump on the uneven surface. Maul went after her, at his maximum speed, but could not catch up with her on the bumpy surface and in the thickets, where she disappeared.</p><p>Reaching the forest, Ahsoka chose to go at the altitude, in the trees, and change the course all the time. Maul was bursting after her through the forest like a tank, destroying everything in his path with the Force or his legs. The noise betrayed him, allowing Ahsoka to dodge the pursuit. Nonetheless, his speed was decent, and he was catching up with her.</p><p>Soon he was already right upon her and did not lower his pace. Ahsoka realized that she had underestimated zabrak's hunting instincts and made a desperate attempt to radically change the course, to dash back to the valley. She began to sway on a small branch, preparing for a distant jump in the air, but Maul caught up with her just then. He kicked the tree trunk with his cyber legs, adding the Force into the blow. The tree shuddered, cracking, and Ahsoka lost her foothold and fell. Miraculously, she managed to hang on the lower branch and even hoped for escape, but Maul was not in the mood for games anymore.</p><p>He stopped her with the Force. His grip focused on her throat, as he was used to applying when choking his victims. Ahsoka jerked her hands instinctively to prevent the suffocation, and thus was doomed to fall down the tree. She resisted his grip as far as she could and even managed to put up a semblance of a Force shield, but when Maul's second hand rose – he crumpled her defense with a light move of his fingers. Fortunately, this distracted him for a moment and Ahsoka managed to inhale and send a Force wave towards Maul to knock him down. He persisted on foot, however, his grip loosened and Ahsoka, left with no other options, reflected his actions by attempting to suppress his breathing the same way.</p><p>As soon as she began to imagine the Force hoop around Maul's neck, a loud crack of wood alerted them. The knocked tree was crushing down on them.</p><p>They both dropped the Force grips lose and redirected the Force to stop the tree, which was almost on them. Together, they stopped it from hitting them down. Roaring like a wild animal, Maul threw a huge trunk in the opposite direction - it plummeted into a deep forest, causing the chorus of wild animals' cries. Ahsoka breathed in heavily, almost painfully, to compensate for deoxygenation caused by asphyxia. Maul placed his hands on the iron knees, wheezing, regaining the balance.</p><p>"You've nearly choked me! Catching someone doesn't mean killing it!" She exclaimed, still breathing heavily.</p><p>"Oh, did you not enjoy the side effect of the capture? So sorry about that! I never enjoyed it either!" replied Maul with no sign of regret, remembering his recent restrainment.</p><p>"I beg to differ: choking is not a side effect! It’s a way to kill!" said Ahsoka caustically while pulling up the breast bandage that had slipped down during the chase.</p><p>Her T-shirt was a see-through now due to sweat and humidity. Maul followed her movements, becoming carried away by the sight of her body framed in wet clothing. Her T-shirt was wet, as was the bandage, giving out her breast shape in detail. Her erect nipples propped up the fabric, and rounded breasts bounced slightly at her moves.</p><p>Cursing and reproaching himself again, Maul turned away and headed back to the shuttle. Ahsoka followed him in silence.</p><p> </p><p>Once they reached the valley she got back to the point of the quest:</p><p>"Hey! Mind you practicing a normal capture, without deadly 'side effects'?" She offered him, ignoring the tension which had built up after the three crash.</p><p>Maul turned to her:</p><p>"You've reached the limit of pestering me! Besides, I have seen all your grips! The memory is still fresh!" He replied angrily, turning to face her.</p><p>In would not be Ahsoka if she would give up so easily on her intent: she was determined to teach him a lesson, but a good one. She reached her hands out and began to envelop Maul with her Force field. The Force currents were sliding around his torso in a dual spiral, sending shivers throughout his body. The grip he experienced was half-hearted, had no compulsion as when Ahsoka used this technique in emergencies. He felt it tightening very slightly and a recurrent wave of warmth overwhelmed him. He gave up fighting the goosebumps, did not resist, and let her Force touch absorb him. He defined it as a <em>Force hug</em> and mentally noted:</p><p>
  <em>If anything has side effects – it's this trick of hers!</em>
</p><p>Ahsoka tightened the grip a little more, but then loosened it abruptly, depriving him of the pleasurable sensation in an instant.</p><p>"Simple, you see. Wanna try?" Ahsoka outstretched her both hands, her breast bulging out with the move.</p><p>Maul's temptation kicked in again… He just couldn't help it! He had to stop this <em>stuff</em>. Now. <em></em><br/>
<br/>
"Not today!" he threw over his shoulder, leaving.</p><p>At first, Ahsoka was struck by his answer, it seemed Maul was impossible to persuade… but at the same time - he did not say "NO", so she cherished the hope that they will come back to this some other time!</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Revelation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The holonet was poorly accessible on the outskirts of Hutt's Space. Even if they were lucky enough to catch the broadcast retroactively, it was all about one topic: Imperial propaganda, announcements of executions of traitor-Jedi, or new trade rules aimed to rip the sellers to bone. All frequencies were occupied by Imperial broadcasting. Unable to get the real picture of the state of Galaxy from common information sources, they decided to inquire the Force, to touch upon the situation through it, and decide where to head next. After some doubts, they both agreed to join their Force signatures during the meditation, to remain undisclosed to anyone else, who might be looking into this dimension. Maul knew the Force signature masking techniques and intended to use them. </p><p>The process did not work out well outside due to the heat and humidity, which they both did not like. So they found a place on board where nothing (seemingly) would distract them.</p><p>Maul did not feel confident since he was not yet accustomed to being in a confined space with torguta, sit nose to nose with her, feel her warmth nearby, and pretend it doesn't bother him. The upcoming activity promised to be especially torturous. However, his curiosity prevailed and he spread the mat on the floor of the central compartment, taking a seat on one edge. Ahsoka sat down opposite, keeping the distance, but still being too close. Maul could feel her energy and smell. It was distracting. Very distracting! He had to put a huge effort to initiate a Force meditation.</p><p>Ahsoka also had a difficulty to calm her mind and get rid of weird thoughts. Maul, without much ado, began wrapping Ahsoka's Force Field with his own once they both were in the right state. To his surprise, there was no resistance – just a complete, unconditional submission. And if he sensed it right, she felt good in the current situation.</p><p>Ahsoka was also stunned by the comfort she immediately felt once giving in to his Force field. His darkness enveloped her tightly and imperiously, protecting and beckoning into its depth. Ahsoka drowned in it, not attempting to resist. Finally, they dived into the Force currents of the Galaxy and while keeping in tandem began to 'probe the ground'.</p><p> </p><p>Each of them had seen a unique facet of life but overall the picture was maddening: the Dark Side prevailed everywhere; suffering and pain spread across the world; the glowing signatures of Force users, the Jedi, were fading one after another, disappearing in the clutches of pitch darkness.</p><p>Ahsoka started to panic, realizing what a big risk they were putting themselves into during such an 'expedition'. It was not worth it. Her Fore signature pulsed chaotically, making it difficult for Maul to keep her in his shadow, so he pulled them back into reality.</p><p>“Oooh, stars! I have never felt such an imbalance in the Force. It's worse than I thought. Awful, I’d say. I couldn't bear it. There was no Light… It all had faded…” Ahsoka began, exhaling heavily.</p><p>“There was no light there indeed,” Maul concluded distantly.</p><p>“But… the Light could not just disappear!” Ahsoka wondered.  </p><p>“I have no clue how everything came to <em>this</em>. But I'm sure Sidious is involved in such state of affairs.”</p><p>“So, how are we going to resist him? The whole Galaxy is in grasp! He managed to screw up the Force Balance too!” Ahsoka felt frustrated and powerless.</p><p>“At the moment, I don't see any option but to hide. The right moment to act <em>has passed</em>!” He said emphatically, glancing reproachfully at Ahsoka, “We need to lie down and wait.”</p><p>“If we don’t do anything, Sidious will continue to spread chaos and torment, until we all perish in it!”</p><p>“Sidious desires to control the Galaxy, not endure chaos,” replied Maul, relaxing his pose a little. Ahsoka also relaxed her backbone and shifted a bit forward.</p><p>"Still, his ways are beyond detrimental," She shook her head sadly.</p><p>They both fell silent thereafter.</p><p>Ahsoka enjoyed their encounter and Force field interaction. It made her want to postpone to end this nice gathering and get to know him better. She could not resist but enjoy the new sensations he brought upon her. Excitement…  Intrigue… Wish to explore him… She leaned forward, and looking into Maul's face, asked: <br/><br/>“What about you? What do <em>you</em> want to achieve?”</p><p>Maul mirrored her pose and hesitated for a while, considering whether to cross the line, which he still saw between them, while Ahsoka being reluctant to it. He narrowed his eyes, answering:</p><p>“Curious as ever, young ex-Jedi? I have told you what I want, my intentions regarding Sidious have not changed, if you are asking about <em>them,</em>” finished Maul ambiguously.</p><p>Ahsoka felt as if she was diving into the deep dark water, allowing enigmatic meanings of Mauls' lines to take her mind over and carry her further from the shore. Out of curiosity or stubbornness, she forgot the precautions and intended to dive deeper. She hoped to break the walls of their mistrust by acting so.</p><p>“I just wish to get an idea of your personal goals, to know you better. I'm not going to use this against you or for any purpose other than building trust between us. Would you let me know?”</p><p>Ahsoka sat down on her knees, getting closer to him. She looked into his eyes, hoping that he would feel her, understand, and they will finally be able to trust each other.</p><p>Maul did not recoil, on the contrary, he remained open to her, studying her moves with a bemused gaze.</p><p>Seeing no opposition and becoming a little bolder, she reached out to him, touching his intertwined hands with her palm.</p><p><em>Whoa! What a hottie! - </em>Ahsoka was astonished by the immense heat of Meul's red'n'balck skin under her palm.  She closed her eyes and sent him her light, warm and touchy energy through the Force.</p><p>Maul's eyes widened and the words got stuck in his throat as the pleasant sensation traveled though his body upon the touch. The energy he felt with it was so lenient, so feminine… He had never experienced anything alike. Lust started to build up in his belly, but he suppressed it, not allowing it to overwhelm him and act on emotion. In fact, he could not act, even if he wanted to.</p><p>The remainder of this turned this whole interaction into a grave outcome: a sudden wave of lust was replaced by a tsunami of gloomy misery, which he could not control.</p><p> </p><p>The viscous silence fell upon them.</p><p> </p><p>Just a moment ago, it fell so right and fine to Ahsoka, while now, after feeling a chaotic impulse in his field, she suspected nothing good to come. Misery, like a massive black hole, obscured Maul's Force field. Ahsoka felt uncomfortable and opened her eyes to meet his burning gold irises and see pain deep inside the black pupils. She had to remove her hand and step down from this engagement, but it was too late…</p><p>Maul had already reached the point of no return and now was about to outburst at her. He abruptly stood up and hissed:</p><p>“You won't understand it! Your worldview does not allow it…” he gasped as if losing the enthusiasm to prove something and looked away.</p><p>“Just be frank. Tell me, I will understand. I'm not as dogmatized as you think!” Ahsoka tried to negotiate, standing next to him, feeling that she was losing it… Her voice trembled when she spoke again, noticing Maul’s great distress:</p><p> “At least tell me what’s wrong <em>right now</em>? I sense you're bothered by something.”</p><p>Maul took a deep breath before answering, and leaning slightly towards her. In the lowest tone he could produce, he spat out:</p><p>“Want me to be <em>frank</em>? To say it <em>directly</em>? What's <em>bothering</em> me?! <strong>Get it then</strong>!” Maul made a wave with his hands, his pupils expanding, something wild and sinful flashing at the bottom of his eyes.</p><p>Ahsoka's heart pounded in anticipation.</p><p>“During such intimate moments, when you are trying to get under my skin, to tempt me… Do you imagine what sort of thoughts torment me?” he hissed in a maniac tone, making the context clear by his look. <br/><br/>What followed made Ahsokas' blood freeze in the veins:<br/><br/>“I imagine how I would twist your body under mine and <em>lie with you</em> on this very mat!” his voice vibrated and volume increased, his breath getting awry, “But! <strong>Should I</strong> be thinking about it ?! <strong>Can I</strong>?! <strong>Am I even capable of this act!?</strong>” his voice broke into a cry, “<strong>No! ‘Cause half of My Body With THAT VERY FUCKING PART WAS CUT OFF IN THIS WAR BY JEDI!!!</strong>” He shouted out hysterically and instantly turned away, unable to bear the pressure any longer.</p><p>He took a couple of erratic steps to the wall and pressed his fists into it with such force that intrusions appeared in the steel paneling. Hot tears of sorrow and pain streamed down his cheeks. To his shame, he could not get a grasp on himself, to hide the embarrassment.</p><p>This made him feel even worse and he barked:</p><p>“GET <strong>OUT</strong>!”</p><p>Ahsoka was confused by the revelation that has unfolded in front of her. She remained still staring at the point between his shoulder blades as if paralyzed. She felt her chest squeezing badly and found it difficult to breathe.</p><p>
  <em>How could he…? I am not tempting, just offering comfort…! How could he be so perverted to understand my good intentions in such a way?! </em>
</p><p>Her mind accelerated and soul filled with indignation.</p><p>
  <em>Because I am a fool! What else would one expect from an ex-Sith?! Carnal desires, anger, hatred, lust - these are in his essence! How could I think that he would experience anything else than this!</em>
</p><p>“GO AWAY, please! Or I am in no charge of what comes next!” managed Maul while still facing the wall and shuddering in agony.</p><p>Ahsoka took his words as a warning and hurriedly left the shuttle.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as she exited, she heard the roaring cry, which hurt her ears and soul.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Ahsoka ran across the terrain, away from Maul, away from his madness and gloom. She accelerated, fearing that he would come after her and choke her in his rage. Her throat became dry, lungs ached, and the soreness in the chest grew into irritation… mostly with herself. Her foolish naiveness with Maul felt harassing.</p><p><br/>She kept running until could no longer move. Then, exhausted and in pain, she stopped and fell into the dense greenery. Closing her eyes, she cried out of despair and resentment. The surging feeling of hopelessness flooded her above edge…</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Realisation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahsoka wasn’t up to see Maul after the revelation he made, feeling a threat and a shock. Still, the way back to the ship was unavoidable since all the supplies were there and she had nowhere else to go. In deep thought, she started her journey back.</p><p>The circumstances in the Universe were bothering her but remained beyond her understanding. Therefore, she focused her mind on pressing problems while walking. Her thoughts rotated around Maul. She attempted to imagine herself in his skin, to seek compassion for him, which she was full of in general… But this zabrak was doing everything possible to poison it. <br/><br/>Though, she could somehow understand his anger and frustration: once a mighty Sith, now literally a half of his former glorious being, overthrown and beaten by his Master, with no followers or support, was forced to wander around in the backyards of the Galaxy with her, an ex-Jedi, who had captured him and restrained. He was driven to unite with a former enemy by the circumstances. Although, the term 'enemies' did not really apply to them any longer. They were collaborators. Survivors, benefitting from each other's company. Yet, such conditions were clearly incomparable with Maul's ambition.</p><p>Ahsoka was trying hard to understand what is the basis of their relationship, how was she going to go around with him, and how to react to his outburst. She needed to understand how she provoked him. It was never her intention to remind him of his 'peculiarity', tempt him or call his lust upon herself.</p><p>How in the Galaxy could he see her sexy and treat like a sexual object? Was there anything sexy about her at all? Until recently, she took great care to suppress it, thus there should have been none. The Jedi way did not incorporate carnal issues, such as gluttony and lust. As she knew, Sith's teachings encouraged the use of emotion. Surely, they encouraged suffering as a stimulus too. She imagined the terrible mental anguish Maul spent most of his life in… How did he survive all these years in an exile? Obviously, he was using pain to keep him going. </p><p>She kept thinking of him and analyzing his persona: aggressive, impulsive, wild! His brutal behavior, bestial glances he threw in her direction… These unnerving to the core glances!  Just a day ago, in the forest, his eyes blazed and he looked at her as prey. The same thing she noticed while working on his cyber leg – she felt his burning stare on her skin. And on the way to this desolate planet – no doubt he was staring at her! <br/><br/>Ahsoka realized how inattentive she was to her fellow traveler.</p><p>She came to a conclusion, that his behavior was not inadequate after all. She knew, that despite suppressing her gender calls, she remained female in all senses: young, juicy, and attractive. At her age, togrutas were reaching maturity, mated, and had offspring. Perhaps Maul sensed her feminine pheromones and was confused because of it. That desire and rage were triggered by this and the fact that he could not have her.</p><p>Ahsoka got imbued by the tragedy of the half Sith and her heart sank low. She sincerely felt sorry for him. His issues were overwhelming, with no feasible solutions around. The empath she was, she finally found compassion and sympathy for him. She even sought to restore his faith in good (if he would allow her of course).</p><p>Knowing the ex-Sith a bit by now, she knew, that openness and compassion shall not be forced upon him. She reasoned that it was not tactful to annoy Maul with conversations about his personal issues or feelings – he was not used to this kind of interaction and hardly accepted it. She intended to keep a distance from him, but remain friendly… and avoid tempting him again. With the last point, she was not so confident, since she still didn’t know what tempted him most in the first place. </p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p>It turned out she ran too far away into the unknown land. She did not recognize the area around either did she bother to remember the route while escaping in messed feelings. She was lost on a foreign planet with no communication device at hand. She got preoccupied and began to think of solutions. There was only one way out – to find Maul's Force signature and orient by it.</p><p>She concentrated on the Force and pulled herself together the way she could, sending her desperation around and expecting the response…</p><p>Her efforts were rewarded soon – Maul made himself available to her in the Force. Although, he felt repulsive, probably still not calmed down. Having no other choice, Ahsoka focused on him as she walked back guided by the Force.</p><p>The journey back was exhausting. Darkness approached, humid air became foggy and cold. Ahsoka kept going on her buckling legs, fighting the fatigue. Her stomach was cramping with stress and hunger.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, she reached the familiar landscape and noticed the shuttle ahead. Collecting the last bits of her strength, she rushed there. Maul's emotions became more apparent when she approached the ship: he was still distressed and self-pitying.</p><p>Trying to be quiet and keep calm, she headed for the main compartment. After washing her face and hands, drinking and filling her stomach with some fruits, she grabbed a couple of bars and was going to retreat for the night. Her plan was put on hold. She heard clanging footsteps. Ahsoka got stuck in her place, preparing to face Maul.</p><p>He entered the compartment, gave her a half-look, and grabbed a drink. He also looked exhausted, shoulders dropped, overwhelmed with sadness.</p><p>Ahsoka glanced at him briefly too and directed her gaze on the table thereafter.</p><p>Getting the refreshment Maul hesitated to leave, apparently weighing the option for small talk.</p><p>Ahsoka opened the bar she was about to put in her pocket and got on it at a slow pace, not wanting to run from Maul anymore. Quite the opposite, seeing him in such a state, she wanted to stay and help him out of his anguish. She turned to him and invited neutrally:</p><p>“Please, join.”</p><p>Maul froze, not expecting affection. Nevertheless, he slowly took a seat opposite her and began to sip his drink.</p><p> </p><p>A heavy silence hung between them.</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka noticed a terrible state of his palms: knuckles scratched, cuts with bruises here and there, nails broken. She set her bar aside and went looking for a bacta ointment in the medical supplies. Finding the tube she recently used, she sat back down, giving Maul a pointed look. He returned inquiring one at her, already realizing what she was up to.</p><p>“Here, some bacta for your hands,” Ahsoka commented, twirling the tube.</p><p>Maul did not reply, apparently, still shaken with her affectionate behavior after all that he'd done. Without thinking too much, he laid out his brushed hands on the table.</p><p>Ahsoka took this as a sign for action and opened the tube. She squeezed the ointment onto her fingers and slowly began to lubricate Maul's crippled hands. She started with less damaged areas, though most of his abrasions were pretty bad. He gritted his teeth at weightless touches as Ahsoka moved forward to reach for the scratches on his forearms. Maul did not move, neither did he breathe when she was so very close.</p><p>Once done with creaming back of his hands, she turned his hands over, revealing more injuries. The treatment continued in silence.</p><p>Soon bacta began to take effect and bruises started to seal.</p><p>As soon as she stopped, Maul got up and headed for the exit. From afar he hissed in a husky, broken voice:</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>Ahsoka nodded and he disappeared in the aisle.</p><p>She instantly felt better after this short interaction with Maul.</p><p> </p><p>Despite this, the atmosphere on the ship remained heavy and depressing.</p><p>On the good side, they both cooled down fast and none announced a decision to leave. This fed Ahsoka's hope and pointed to the possibility, that they could get along. Probably, they just needed more time to accept new circumstances and their novel roles. And maybe with time, she would be able to digest everything that happened in the Galaxy and between them… <br/><br/>But right now it seemed one big mess and craziness to her.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Point of Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the memorable incident, neither of them spoke or looked at each other for a while. Ahsoka did not manage to communicate with zabrak as before, after the had boldly confessed his lustful desires she did not return. The situation was particularly dark because of the zabrak in question, who despite the wish could not do anything he claimed he wanted. It wasn't just due to his incomplete anatomy. Ahsoka would not accept intimacy with him, considering who she was… or who <em>he</em> was…<br/><br/><em>Are we still? Or not anymore?</em></p><p>She did not yet fully accept that neither of them was who they used to be.<br/><br/>She stopped the train of inappropriate thoughts of his anatomy. Despite her analysis, the trivial issue <em>'he wants her, but can’t act; while she can, but doesn’t want him'  </em>was not going anywhere and disturbed her to the core every time she looked at zabrak. Despite this, the oppressive atmosphere he created, and his unfriendly behavior, Ahsoka became increasingly imbued with his tragedy. Her mind bent, thinking about how to fix the situation. She sadly confessed to herself having no idea whatsoever. She tried hard to behave cool, and planned to talk to Maul normally as soon as the time felt right… But as she caught his gaze, her guts tightened, and she kept from conversations and away from him.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Maul was also stressing out because of the uncertainty, that was there in the air between them. His mind, though, was focused on another aspect: he thought that their union got endangered because of his stupid actions. In his eyes, he gave Ahsoka a good reason to leave and never look back at him. He was sure, that if he does not reestablish their peace now, she may leave indeed.</p><p>He found it harder by day to catch up with her for a talk, since she avoided being on the shuttle, spending most of the time hiding in the forest. At the same time, she was not acting as a foe towards him.</p><p>Maul got puzzled: how to regain a lady's trust?<br/>He had no experience with relationships, like the one (he was not so sure) he was having with Ahsoka. Still, he did his best to repair it: he offered joint training, hoping to get to know her better in the process. But Ahsoka refused (for obvious reasons). He even thought of common meditation but did not dare to offer, remembering how the last one ended.</p><p>So, the time has come to use wisdom instead of force. The ex-Sith took the effort to study togrutas' habits, to learn about her daily routine and nutritional preferences. This small act of espionage, necessary to achieve his goal, resulted in a good dose of adrenaline and a couple of memorable sights, which he would keep in his mind forever.<br/><br/></p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~<br/><br/></p><p>Returning from a walk in the forest one day, Ahsoka stumbled upon a pile of ripe fruit in the common compartment. She was perplexed by such a phenomenon:</p><p><em>Did Maul collect all these fruits for himself or…?</em><br/><br/>In such quantity, it looked like he was preparing for a long journey. Although, these were not even the fruits he liked but were <em>her</em> favorites.<br/><br/>There and then, Maul caught up with her, entering the compartment, looking cool and casual, blocking the exit with his silhouette. He began the conversation out of blue:</p><p>“Enjoying hiking in the woods lately, are you?”<br/><br/>“The best thing to do on this planet, given the circumstances,” Ahsoka replied calmly, mentally rejoicing at the fact they got to talk. Finally!</p><p>“I do agree. It's not bad there. I’ve taken a walk myself too, collected some food,” he said, pointing expressively to the pile of fruits she was observing. </p><p>“I don’t recall you eating these,” said Ahsoka, already guessing, he harvested them for her.</p><p>“Indeed not. But you like them, don’t you?”</p><p>Confirming her suspicion she got alerted, realizing, that such certainty was gained while peeping after her.</p><p>
  <em>Well, quite expected act of an ex-Sith! I shall watch out better!</em>
</p><p>But that was not the main point now. Maul was obviously up to something… He seemed seeking her attention. Ahsoka just nodded and tasted one fruit, chewing the pulp with appetite, and waiting for his further actions. Maul came by the pile and made a fresh-squeeze for himself. He made a second one for her, offering it in a glass. They proceeded with their glasses to the table. It looked like a 'table of negotiation' was about to commence.   </p><p>Maul started his speech (which he prepared in advance), in a sincere calm tone. He pointed out, that they should set aside the past, let go of their former identities, and forget the <em>moments of</em> <em>misunderstanding</em>. He suggested they decide where to move next and lay low there for a while. Ahsoka agreed, provided, that he would not attempt to turn her to the Dark Side or involve her in his criminal affairs, and, most importantly, – will behave appropriately.</p><p>“I assure you, Lady Tano, you will see no <em>manifestations</em> of the Dark Side from me, unless, you ask for it <em>yourself</em>,” he stated cryptically, attempting to cover all her requests by one answer. It took Ahsoka a moment to grasp the ambiance of his words. She got the hidden meaning and instantly directed the dialogue away from the slippery subject.</p><p>“What about finances? Do you possess any credits?”</p><p>“Finally I hear something rational from you! To my great displeasure, the situation is very bad. What I have is barely enough for refueling and lasting a couple of cycles in the outskirts. What about you?”</p><p>"Me… I… " Ahsoka hesitated, realizing that her case was <em>beyond</em> bad. It was just crap. Bottom of the bottoms!  “I have nothing…”</p><p>Hearing this, Maul cackled loudly:<br/><br/>“Point for rationality canceled! How could you have no reserves, during the war, given… everything?!”</p><p>Ahsoka just bit her lip. Yeah, she had no credits left on her balance. All was gone after Order 66.</p><p>“Okay. Don't be sour! Better think about how do we earn some. Oh, and surely, we do not want to violate your high <em>principles,</em> and whatever are you clinging to.”</p><p>“I thought we are to decide <strong>together</strong> upon our further action,” retorted Ahsoka sharply, realizing Maul's intent to shift the responsibility for finance to her.  </p><p>“Haven't you just made it clear, that I must not involve you in criminal affairs? I have options, trust me, lots of them! Such as forbidden weapons trade, spice business, hijacking ships, bounty…”</p><p>“I get it. No need to go on,” she gasped and got on her drink.</p><p>“Right. Think of it then. I would like to leave this <em>greenhouse</em> as soon as possible!” said Maul in a concluding tone.</p><p>“Well, I actually have one idea…” Ahsoka spoke up, “Are you aware of how much is a togruta worth on the heads market nowadays?”</p><p>“Two hundred and fifty thousand or so,” began Maul to speak, but almost choked on his drink, realizing her plan a second after. He felt a need to clarify:<br/><br/>“Are you suggesting we fake-sale <em>you </em>?!”</p><p>Ahsoka looked at him patiently, expecting his adequate opinion. When the wave of confusion passed, Maul stated:</p><p>“For <em>your</em> head, the rate will be twice as much, considering gender and age… and everything,” finished he vaguely, bypassing the details.</p><p>Ahsoka continued: “So we might gain four to five hundred thousand if the deal goes well?”</p><p>“Yes, that much is possible, if done well. If you play it well! I even know the right place. But! We need a flawless plan and coordinated actions.”</p><p>“I dare say, <em>trust </em>is needed for this, above all!” </p><p>“Yes, you’ll need it for sure, young lady! I have no issue with that. In fact, I am not risking anything in this affair!” remarked Maul rightly, making Ahsoka's mood sink.</p><p>Indeed. She risked being left with nothing and in chains if Maul decided to disregard her. Deep inside, she knew, he needed her at his side, so a sad outcome was unlikely. Also, because she would not allow this to happen. They continued to discuss the plan, looking at the pros and cons again, and concluding, that this was their best bet in the current time. Ahsoka was pleasantly moved by Mauls' intention to cooperate and was looking forward to working with him in this risky mission. Seems, he was minded in the same way and even thrilled by an opportunity to get into action soon.</p><p> </p><p>As the conversation dragged on, they both realized how ruinous their situation was. Ahsoka could not contact her former friends from the Order, Maul also had few options - all his associates from the syndicates laid low or were crushed. No answer to his 'greetings' came from either of them. Dathomir was under Sidious's finger. Both of them would be hunted down, by their former Masters if they ever learn, the two survived Order 66. The only way to stay alive was to maintain the myth of their demise for as long as possible. And stick together, according to Maul:</p><p>“If you like, you can go on on your own, when we get credits. But think twice: by staying together we increase our chances of survival as well as can we achieve more!”</p><p>Ahsoka admitted the rationality of his statement. Currently, their interests overlapped. They were driven by a desire to survive and then to rise and fight against the evil, which their former Masters represented.</p><p>“Let’s cooperate as long as it is beneficial for us.”</p><p>Her last words sounded music to his ears. He was unspeakably happy that they came to such terms after all. Self-satisfaction was expanding inside him, making his chest widen. He managed to talk the stubborn togruta into cooperation, thus recovering a nearly lost chance of getting an ally, he desired. Even given its temporal nature and their differences, he believed that the development was good. He felt better than ever in days. Months, in fact. </p><p>However, many questions remained open… Where shall they go after the deal? How to remain incognito? How will they regain strength while on a run?<br/><br/>Tired of the long conversation and obscurity of their common future, Ahsoka stretched wearily, crunching knuckles in her spine, at which Maul poked her:</p><p>“Turning into stiffy one, hm, with no good training? But go on, weaken up, that will <em>help</em> us greatly!”</p><p>“I do practice, the way I can…"</p><p>“Clearly, you are not using all the available resources! I’d like to have a strong companion by my side, not a bag of cracky bones!” he proceeded to poke, also provoking her.</p><p>Ahsoka chuckled at his bold attempt to offer to train together again but accepted his words without barbing. She needed a stretch.<br/><br/><br/><br/>They found two iron poles, similar in length to Maul's double-edged saber sword, and went to into the filed for training.</p><p>Maul took the lead in the training, making it flow in his style. Ahsoka had a hard time: his forms and combat technique were not familiar to her. On the good side, Maul was cautious, calm, and meticulous. She only received the hits she missed. She also succeeded with blows from time to time, but they had no desired effect: the cybernetics were indifferent to hits and his flesh was minimally susceptible to pain.</p><p>Realizing her disadvantages, Ahsoka had no choice, but to begin using her Force tricks to compensate for her fiasco in the new technique.<br/><br/>Quickly realizing her dirty game, Maul took it up too – with no warning he wrapped a Force grip around her neck, making her moan in awe. This time though, he did not attempt to choke her, just held in peace for a while. He shifted his squeeze to her torso, noticing fury build up in her eyes and loud gasps for air.</p><p>Ahsoka gasped indeed, but not at the loss of air. Not at all! Maul's Force grip was gentle this time, more than she expected it to be. It wrapped, tight and solid, around her breasts and waist, sending strange sensations down her belly. A wave of heat swept over her as he tightened his grip, resulting in her cheeks darkening and unfamiliar sensations in the lower abdomen. The novelty of the sensation confused her a great deal, providing Mauls' win.<br/><br/>He smiled maliciously while offering her a hand of solidarity after the encounter.</p><p>Ahsoka was puzzled with the occasion, wondering whether the ex-Sith did it on purpose …or… <br/><br/><em>What the heck was it!?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Prices Paid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They departed into the depths of Hutts Space, the world of lawlessness and insurrection run by cartels and mafia, as soon as supplies were collected and a plan to sell and rescue Ahsoka developed.<br/><br/></p><p>Landing on the Sleheyron, the slave-trade center of the region, went smoothly. They landed in a private hangar, not far from the trade arena, in exchange for weapons. Next, for two hundred credits Maul hired an intermediary for the heads' auction; a couple hundred more allowed them to get shelter. The room in a provincial inn, which was flooded with criminals and call-ladies, was a true ghetto accommodation: insects from all holes, cold rusty water, nonstop buzz during the day, and sinful moans from every room at night welcomed them with sinful glory.</p><p>Maul insisted Ahsoka stay inside until the auction. She agreed with him on that, not being eager to go on a tour in this dreadful place.</p><p>While spending her time indoors and following the Imperial information flow, which was broadcast on all channels, Ahsoka became increasingly concerned about their lives. Obliterating the Jedi became the mission of the Empire. They were openly hunted and eliminated. For giving up the Jedi, Empire granted a reward of thirty thousand credits; for internment – three times more (90K), and for the capture and delivery to the Empire – fivefold the sum (150K). The list of suspects and real Jedi was immense! Ahsoka did not notice herself or Maul there, but that didn't make her feel better. She had even considered to cancel the mission and go to steal shuttles or do spice.</p><p>Maul's mood was getting gloomier every day. Collecting the information and gathering the supplies alone worked him out, making him irritated and harsh. The tense, gruesome atmosphere in the inn, constant lack of time, and Ahsoka's concerns, which she expressed to him only made matters worse.<br/><br/></p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~<br/><br/></p><p>When the day of the auction arrived, their anxiety reached its peak, making the air dense in the room.<br/><br/>After discussing the plan for the tenth time, taking into account the details of the reconnaissance of the trade arena, they were ready to go. Maul had put black ink over his face, Ahsoka profound makeup and clothes meant for a slave.</p><p>“Tano, whatever the circumstances, your life is more important than credits. If you suspect Imperials on you, run. Forget the plan, forget me. Run and hide. Do you get it?” spoke Maul in a stern tone before leaving.</p><p>“Yes. I'll be fine…” replied Ahsoka and added, “Look, Maul, if we never see each other again… for whatever reason, I just… want you to know…”</p><p>“Drop these sentiments! We're losing time!” he snapped off in an irritated tone, fixing the fabric into a chump on his head, to cover up the horns.</p><p>A lump rose in Ahsoka's throat such attitude. She was already at the edge, so it was impossible to tolerate the brutality coolly. All she wanted was a normal <em>goodbye</em>, since it was very likely to happen, considering the risks they were to take today. She could not let it be his way. She approached him,  when he was about to leave, catching his arm, thus forcing him to freeze in surprise. Taking advantage of his confusion, she closed space between them and hugged him tightly.</p><p>“We could make a cool team after all. Shame, if this is all ends before it even began.”</p><p>She held him in an embrace for a long moment, and then let go with a heavy sigh.</p><p>Maul was stuck the whole time and did not return the embrace. This unexpected act agitated him and…  touched. He got deeply touched by the expression ‘cool team’. Somehow, at this very moment, his certainty that this union is a good thing doubled. At the same time, he sensed her concerns and doubts… So he had to react somehow, to ensure her of his loyalty to the idea:</p><p>“This is not the end. Let us just follow the plan and we will be out of here by sunrise,” he paused, meeting her bright blue eyes, outlined with liners and glitter… that were filling up with tears. He smoothened involuntarily at the sight and added:</p><p>“Ahsoka… Don't you worry, I won't drop you here. We started this together, so we will remain. Till the end.”</p><p>Ahsoka barely held the tears from spilling. She was happy to hear this assuring statement and gently smiled at him. Putting the hood of a cloak and covering her slutty outfit, she followed Maul.</p><p>~ ~ ~<br/><br/></p><p>As planned, a hired middleman guided them to their destination and secured a passage to the auction (for a good share of credits, supplies, and a few blasters). Maul led Ahsoka into the trade zone, holding her by the forearm, instinctively squeezing it harder than he should have. She walked meekly, eyes down, slightly trembling in expectation of the auction. They merged with the general crowd well. <br/><br/>Ahsoka was requested to proceed for the 'values assessment' behind the scenes, while Maul received her barcode and was shown his place in the stands.</p><p>As soon as the arena became full, the auction commenced without a pompous introduction. Such auctions were a norm here, thus no ceremonies took place. The slaves were presented to the buyers in batches of five to eight, rarely by two. At first, males were sold for the workforce in the mines and armies. Next, the stage was lighted with different light and the presentation of females of all races and colors began. The stakes went up, the crowd revived.</p><p>Ahsoka was not yet on the stage… <br/><br/>Time passed by… <br/><br/>Maul began to worry but kept composed.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>At the end of the auction, the most unconventional and exotic females were sold, usually as courtesans for the big bosses of the Crime world.</p><p>Ahsoka was still not seen… </p><p>Maul had gathered the remains of his nerves and was eagerly waiting…</p><p>And the moment came!</p><p>A zeltron female with a glittery, raspberry skin was brought into the arena, followed by Ahsoka. All the spotlights focused on them. The audience started to whistle and hum. All attention was now driven to the scene. No way it could have been otherwise due to the picturesque sight unveiling there! The unfolding show was the culmination of the auction, and literally, of everything that Maul had seen on this planet.<br/><br/>Both Ahsoka and the raspberry-pink lady were dressed in outrageous outfits from see-through fabric. More to that, the zeltron lady played with Ahsoka: she ran her palms along her chest, cupped her breasts, grabbed her waist and hips, and leaned in, attempting to kiss. Ahsoka also touched the pink beauty in the same manner and even pulled her skirt down. This was accompanied by their delicate groans and half-kisses on necks breasts.</p><p>Maul nearly fell out of reality, unwittingly watching the action, which fascinated him. <br/><br/>But deep in his mind, he was at unease… Actually, at a great unease, once the pink lady laid her hands on Ahsoka's lower belly and almost slid her hand into her underwear.</p><p>All this suddenly felt terribly wrong. Maul felt embarrassed… Out of place…  As if he was watching at something he never should have.<br/><br/><em>It mustn't be here. Nor Ahsoka… Not there… Not like this!</em><br/><br/>He closed his eyes and made an effort to calm himself down and concentrate on the plan: <br/>he must not miss the buyer, <br/>gather the credits fast, <br/>then follow him, <br/>immense the place into chaos, <br/>get to Ahsoka or help her out if necessary, <br/>get out somehow<em>… </em></p><p>He got sick at the intensity of the moment. Even had to use the Force to balance his body and mind. It worked out, although with difficulty since the act on the stage did not stop. It seemed that the showman was stretching the time intentionally!<br/>Maul wished he would be blind… But kept he staring despite all, getting more and more messed up… He looked at Ahsoka again and again, swallowing hard and stiffening more.<br/><br/></p><p>The stakes skyrocketed to a million. The crowd was buzzing.</p><p>“<strong>Two million for both!</strong>” A gruff voice bellowed over all the others. The blow of the hammer marked the sale: a pair of ladies for two million credits – SOLD<strong>!</strong></p><p>Maul directed all his attention to the buyer - falleen. He cursed and shuddered with anger: he thought back to the Black Sun and the misfortunes with falleens he had been through. This geek could be one of the current Sun leaders, considering his financial abilities.</p><p>Maul threw a glance at Ahsoka, reasonably noting that she was not herself: she moaned loudly from caresses of the raspberry lady, who was kneeling in front of her, drawing patterns along Ahsoka's lower abdomen with her magenta tongue, while also squeezing her hips.<br/><br/>His mind swayed again<em>… </em></p><p>Clinging to the reality, he focused on his heartbeats and breathing. Forcing himself to take his eyes off the stage, he began to make his way after the falleen.<br/><br/>The ladies were taken backstage, to the hangar of departures. Falleen and a couple of his bodyguards moved towards the counter. Maul hastened to get to the payment station, unceremoniously pushing through the line of customers. As soon as falleen paid, the credits were transferred to his chip. While the operation was going on, he lost the target, catching only the direction it headed to. He hoped that Ahsoka would come to her senses and fulfill her part of the plan. Otherwise, everything might turn out miserable for her.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Meanwhile, Ahsoka was in absolute bliss and unawareness of the surroundings. The reality seemed bright and beautiful to her. She was caressed by the tender hands of the pink girl, and she liked it. She enjoyed it! For the first time was she touched by someone in this way. The tongue of the girl felt amazing on her skin inducing goosebumps and lustful moans. How did this all begin - Ahsoka could not say. She noticed the change of scenery in the background: the darkness of the backstage, voices around, brightness and crowd roars, then dark and fresh again. The pink girl was talking some pleasantries to her, stroking her sensually. Ahsoka was thrilled and lost in sensations, only with the edge of consciousness noticing that everything happening was<em>…</em> Strange. Out of order. Surreal, even.</p><p>
  <em>Who is this nice girl…<br/></em>
  <em>Where were they taken…<br/></em>
  <em>What place is this…?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why is the girl handcuffed…?<br/></em>
  <em>Why am I handcuffed..?! </em>
</p><p>Then reality began to seep into her consciousness. She remembered Maul and their common aim, which she hardly recalled now.</p><p>
  <em>Maul…! Where is Maul?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We came here together…<br/></em>
  <em>Why isn't he with me now?<br/></em>
  <em>Why isn't he holding me, touching me… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I need him so much!<br/></em>
  <em>Where is he?</em>
</p><p>Ahsoka sank back to her real self for the briefest moment: <br/><br/><em>Thinking of Maul like this!?! I'm losing my mind!</em> - she was clearly intoxicated with something.<br/><br/>Her mind and body did not obey her. She tried to put herself together and figure out where was she and how to act now. She called to the Force to see clearer under the dope. The ugly details of the reality around began to emerge: the auction was over, according to the pink lady (who was still affectionate with her). She said, they got lucky: a rich falleen from the Black Sun bought them and they are going to enjoy a luxurious life in his harem. Ahsoka nearly vomited at the sound of it, but it helped to establish her focus. She needed to create sabotage in the departure hangar. Delay the take-off, distract the attention of the guards onsite, make buffer time for Maul to act: to start a full-fledged mess with the release of the slaves and rebellion, during which she had to slip away and infiltrate unseen to the meeting point. So she began!</p><p> </p><p>Maul heard squeals from one hangar and rushed in the direction of the noise. He felt relieved from the realization that Ahsoka was able to act. The guards started moving to the point of flurry, leaving a gap in their ranks in the neighboring hangars. He took advantage of this and staged a mess in a nearby hangar, releasing a crowd of male slaves from the cages. With roars and cries "Freedom for all!" they released even more slaves and went into combat with guards and traders, taking them by surprise.<br/><br/>Buyers retreated in panic. The slaves threw them out of the transports and aimed to fly away themselves. More guards and hitmen rushed to the hangars, firing stupefying shots, sometimes hitting their own folks or the customers. The sabotage was successful!<br/><br/>Maul felt Ahsoka's chaotic signature pulsation in proximity and headed for it, to rescue her. He noticed her soon: she was twisted by the bodyguard and dragged towards the falleen' cruiser. The pink lady was already on the ramp. Ahsoka fought back with all her might, but the handcuffs and poisoning made her task difficult.</p><p>Overwhelmed by sudden rage, Maul launched the Force wave, which hit the hangar like an explosion, as he put all his fury in it. He Force-gripped Ahsoka and managed to pull her closer towards him. She was not yet in his grasp when he got hit by a bullet into the forearm. So he had to take cover.</p><p>Ahsoka rushed to him. She managed to make it, crawling under the bullets, panting hard and sweating, literally falling at his feet when she reached him. Maul pulled her up with ease and dragged her into the amuck crowd of slaves fighting to the death for their way out of the arena.<br/><br/>The forces were unequal: unarmed slaves fell one after another from the gunfire and stupefying shots of heavily armed arena guardians. Maul made a desperate decision to use the Force again: he strangled several shooters, knocking others off their positions above their heads, thereby reducing the fire from above.</p><p>This did not go unnoticed by the rioters and guards. Some of the rioters were opponents of the Empire and probably Jedi fans, and instantly recognized the force-user skill. Exclaiming  “The Force is with us!” and “Follow the Force user!” they began to fight for the exit more furiously. Several guards switched into searching for a Force user, apparently hoping to catch a jackpot for the capture; others rushed away; some continued fire but they were disorganized and low in number.<br/><br/></p><p>~ ~ ~<br/><br/></p><p>After getting out of the arena, Maul managed to navigate into a narrow sidewalk, dragging nearly naked Ahsoka after him. At the first opportunity, he took off his robe and wrapped it around her, providing some cover. His hands were shaking upon the act. He ignored it.<br/><br/>Ahsoka was breathing haphazardly, muttering something indistinct, and barely moving, which was so unhelpful at the moment. Out of her inarticulate sounds, he made out only this:</p><p>“I can not step<em>…</em> legs<em>…</em> Mmhhaul<em>…</em>”<br/><br/>Growling with irritation, he threw her over his shoulder and hurried through the dark nooks in the direction of the shuttle. The shot arm hurt, it spurred him on. Togrutas plummy ass near his cheek troubled him more. Somehow, he was making it forward.</p><p>Midway, an armed battalion began to catch up with them, probably clearing the streets from the escaped riots. He had to turn off the road and take hiding in a random barn.<br/><br/>Hiding there, in a confined dark place with drugged Ahsoka turned out to be <em>extremely</em> torturous: while still high, she behaved, mildly speaking, abnormal. He had put her down and intended to release his hold, making sure she can stand. But she did not distance herself from him, quite the opposite, she hung on his neck, breathed loudly near his ear, her wet lips touching the lobe.</p><p>“So hot!” she whispered, leaning close to his naked torso.<br/><br/>Cursing everything in the world for the umpteenth time for this venture with the auction, he hissed:</p><p>“You're high. Shut up and stand still.”</p><p>Although she kept silent, she continued to breathe heavily and her breasts pressed into his chest with every inhale. Her lips were brushing against his neck. Maul tensed maximally and squeezed his teeth to sustain the moan… Such torture was just unbearable! <br/> <br/>At this time, the battalion was passing by the place of their hiding. Driven by an impulse, Maul grabbed Ahsoka tight, and held her close against him, shutting his eyes and praying to the Force she keeps quiet and they remain unnoticed. Once the guards passed, he loosened his embrace, realizing, he did not breathe all this time. A barely audible moan escaped her mouth on his move, sending a heat wave down his spine.</p><p>He decided to remain for a few more minutes in the hideout, making sure the way is sound.<br/><br/>Ahsoka was still on him, arched like a cat, and made herself comfortable by putting her head to his shoulder and hugging him.</p><p>The sensations he experienced overwhelmed him. The way she rubbed her body against his, the way her heat warmed him up, and her smell made head spin… <br/>He waited for this to stop. All this was becoming truly <strong>in</strong>sufferable… too tempting… <strong>in</strong>appropriate… and so painfully <strong>im</strong>possible…!</p><p>He could not stand this anymore and pushed Ahsoka away.</p><p>“Are you able to walk now?” he asked, not willing to carry her again. To his misfortune, the answer was negative. So he had to carry her on his back all the way to the shuttle.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>When they finally got on board, he groaned loudly in relief, lowering her to the floor gently, where she remained. He tested her for bugs - negative. So was the ship.</p><p><br/>Transports of all calibers were taking chaotically off the planet, alerted by the riot. Thus, their heir take-off did not attract any attention.<br/><br/>Soaring into the atmosphere, Maul saw an orange sun rising above the misty horizon. He allowed himself to relax and exhale. It all turned out as they had agreed: they were leaving this savage place at dawn.</p><p>And leaving it <strong>together</strong>!</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The culmination of the auction could look like this: <br/>http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/43500000/Ahsoka-sold-on-auction-2-ahsoka-tano-43543232-1638-1068.png</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Consequences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Setting the course for the edge of the Galaxy, where all known hyperspace routes ended, Maul relaxed in the cockpit and closed his eyes. What he had experienced today still stirred him. It also pleased him since almost a million credits and Ahsoka alive and more-less well was here, with him. After calming himself in privacy, he headed for the medical supplies. His wound was bleeding and Ahsoka needed attention.</p><p>He found her in the common compartment: she bent over the table, head resting on her hands. Her condition was not alarming and most likely not life-threatening. Nonetheless, he better makes sure:</p><p>“How are you?” He asked, standing next to her.</p><p>“Not sure… what happened to me…” she spoke, slightly raising her spinning head.</p><p>“Did you eat or drink anything while you were under the arena?”</p><p>“Yeah, some water,” she confessed.</p><p>“That's it! I warned you not to put anything into your mouth. Everything there was poised with sedatives.”</p><p>“I was so thirsty… and it was so hot,” came some excuses. Although she knew she made a grave mistake, despite Maul's warnings.</p><p>“Well, let's hope you high passes soon”.</p><p>“Mmmm… yeah. Maul…” she mumbled barely audibly as her eyes rolled. Maul noticed this just in time and outstretched his hands to prevent her forehead from bumping into the table.  </p><p>
  <em>What the heck!?</em>
</p><p>A shot of panic struck him as he pulled Ahsoka from the table and put her down on the floor.</p><p>She trembled a little and did not react to his voice. Her body was soft and limp, breathing quickened. Forgetting how to breathe himself, he began to hastily look for first aid tools: cardiostimulator, oxygen cylinder, antidots, and rescue shots. He also found a diagnostic kit and ran the test immediately. Her body was in the finest condition, with no internal injuries, only hypothermia and low blood pressure were concerning.</p><p>He brought a few thermal suits, covers, and increased the heating of the shuttle. After wrapping Ahsoka up in clothes, he put her on the mat and repeated the test. The result was the same though…</p><p>He decided to use the medications. A few minutes later, he carried out a test again and began to calm down: her pressure increased, temperature too. He exhaled in relief.</p><p>After briefly washing his wound and covering it with a bacta patch, he decided to stay with Ahsoka for a while longer.<br/>
<br/>
Time passed. She lay still, eyes closed.</p><p>He ran the tests for the umpteenth time and was now assured she is alright: her indicators almost normalized.</p><p>At some point, she stirred, curling up on her side, and mumbling: “Maul…”. He expected her awakening, but that was not yet to come. Then he leaned against the wall and gathered the patience, settling into a half-meditative state.</p><p>~ ~ ~<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After some time, Ahsoka stirred under the pile of thermal suits and blankets. He immediately turned his attention to her. She opened her eyes and began to rise up, leaning on her shaking hands. He was about to help her up, but she stopped the attempt:</p><p>"Head’s spinning,” said Ahsoka in a half-whisper.</p><p>“Lie back down, we are still on the way,” he commented and she went back. A blissful smile loomed across her face.</p><p>“What do you find so cheerful?”</p><p>“Thanks for… um…” she pointed to the pile on top of herself, “The nest. Very comfy,” her words amused Maul, he suppressed laughter. She was funny in this state. And fragile. And probably needed more attention, which he was willing to provide:</p><p>“Would you like anything else?”</p><p>“Water, please.”</p><p>He handed her a bottle, taking one himself, and sat down next to her.</p><p>“How did it go? I find it hard to remember anything…” confessed Ahsoka, wrinkling her forehead.</p><p>“Everything went as planned. Credits gained,” and he showed her the amount on his chip (900K) and added, “Except your… poisoning, of course, which seems not all too bad, actually.” He smirked, remembering her public exhibition at the arena.</p><p>“Wow! The gain is good! And sorry for the complications. By the way, what's up with your hand?” she noticed his patch.</p><p>“Caught a bullet during the exit from the arena. Nothing serious,” he assured.</p><p>Ahsoka spent a few minutes, coming to her senses. She touched her body under covers and closed her eyes, exhaling heavily. Maul got alerted. According to the diagnostics, everything was fine with her. What bothered her then? He must know!</p><p>“Did anyone… <em>touch</em> you, while under the arena?”</p><p>Ahsoka, still trying hard to remember the details, held up the answer. Oh yeah! There was a girl, who touched her. All over her body, and licked her and kissed her…  And she did the same to her! They did it the whole time while there… on the backstage, on the stage and afterward and…<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>OH NO!<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What a disaster - everyone has seen it!</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>Maul. Has. Seen. It.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</strong></em>Ahsoka's guts turned upside down as shame consumed her. She wished to disappear in a black hole here and now, to never be seen again. She closed her eyes with the palms, trying to detach from the facts.</p><p>“Ahsoka?” requested Maul for her attention, making it clear that he was waiting for the answer.</p><p>“Yes. I mean, no! <strong>No!</strong> That is, nobody touched or harmed me, except for the pink girl,” Ahsoka blurted out, fighting with embarrassment. “You saw it. All.”</p><p>Hearing this, Maul's relaxed his tense shoulders. He was glad that nobody had hurt her. By her look it was clear though, she was embarrassed to no end. And he just could not stop himself from fueling the case:</p><p>“Oh Force, yes! I saw it! Not only me but a half thousand other creatures as well!” it amused him to the core how cute she looked embarrassed, thus he continued: "You two made such a spectacle there! Well done, I must say! Everyone enjoyed the show."</p><p>Ahsoka was burning from inside with immense shame, while Maul enjoying the moment mocked her badly:</p><p>“Maybe, we should have picked your pink girlfriend up, to go on a journey with us? Would be fun, I guess? What do you think? Will you miss her? M?”</p><p>“Maul! Please, stop this,” moaned Ahsoka, shaking her head. However, his humor made her feel more at ease and she even smiled faintly. Recalling the last words of the zeltron lady, she asked him:</p><p>“The Black Sun. Who are they? Some criminals?”</p><p>The question hit the right person. Maul could tell a lot about this shady criminal organization, which he did gladly.</p><p>Ahsoka appreciated Maul's concern. She was surprised how sensitive he turned out to be: brought her food and water, clothes, talked to her, comforted her the way he could. Soon she felt better under his care and her mind cleared up completely.<br/>
<br/>
Still, the embarrassment remained.</p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p><br/>
Sitting in the cockpit, waiting for the approach to the edge of the Galaxy, they talked a lot.</p><p>Ahsoka revealed what was known in the Jedi Order about the Sith Lord and the Sith secrets. It turned out that Maul was aware of all these 'secrets', half of which were myths, as he said. More precisely, there was some truth in them, but the Jedi interpretation was incorrect. They began to realize that like Jedi like Sith teachings were only partially correct. Facts were either presented in a wicked way or obscured to the extent that no one could understand.</p><p>When the topic shifted to emotions and desire control, Maul became laconic. During the conversation he said that he was never good at self-control, often getting punished by his former Master for disobedience. Ahsoka understood him all too well since she repeatedly went against the orders and was not the best example of a Jedi padawan, which she confessed.<br/>
<br/>
This emphasized their similarities, which Ahsoka took a habit to mentally note down. And the list was increasing gradually.<br/>
<br/>
Same did Maul. His list elongated rapidly as well.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Into the Wild!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The journey to the Galaxy's edge passed in a pleasant atmosphere. Maul theorized about the Ways of the Force the whole time and Ahsoka listened to him with pure interest, impressed by how deep was his knowledge and broad thinking. While listening to him, she realized how narrow and incomplete her training was. Not only because of the ban from the Order, but also due to the limited time and materials. Instead of mind training and digging deep into the nature of the Force, her time was devoted to waving light swords in war zones. She decided to fill the gaps at all costs. And if Maul could teach her something, she would take his lessons. But not as an official apprentice, of course.</p><p>Once they reached the very edge of the Galaxy, an extraordinary view stunned them both: nebulae, trails of asteroids, and colorful plasma mists filled the galactic frontier. Navigation went buggy from time to time due to external electric currents of unexplained origin. The path through the cosmic matter was difficult. It took all their concentration to maneuver between the meteor clusters and bypass nebulae. They changed places at the main helm several times. The thorny path seemed to have no end.<br/><br/>Finally, to their relief, they were thrown into the pure space, which enabled them to take a breath and define the direction. The navigator did not contain the names of systems in the Wild Space. Although, known objects were denoted a number and a short description, when available. There were a couple of small systems nearby, marked 'inhabited', which meant there were planets with atmospheres there. They picked randomly and headed to one of these.</p><p>They headed to the night side of one small brownish planet. The surface scan indicated primitive settlements across the surface, however, no information of the inhabitants was available. The atmosphere was bearable and the climate mild.</p><p>They parked their shuttle in dense thickets, not far from the inhabitation place, and took a long-awaited nap.<br/><br/></p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~<br/><br/></p><p>The planet's population was civilized. The locals were humanoids with pale skin, short statues, and calm. The men were bold, the women had white hair. Colorful aliens, such as themselves, were gazed at and discussed openly on every opportunity. The children pointed and giggled at Maul's horns, putting up a parody on him and running away as soon as he turned in their direction. Nobody spoke the common dialect of the Galaxy. The translator in the datapad did not recognize the local language.</p><p>Maul got annoyed right away by such circumstances. He twitched and kept his guard on. Ahsoka, on the other hand, amused how the children reacted to them, and solved the communication problems using art: she drew everything that they needed on the datapad screen, showing the pictures to locals. Being quite friendly, the latter pointed it the direction where to go, to get supplies.<br/>So they reached the center of the settlement, where they found everything needed. However, they could not buy anything there for their credits - the digital currency of the Galaxy was not recognized in this world. This state of affairs upset them both. But the good-hearted residents agreed to bargain goods for goods.<br/><br/>Maul and Ahsoka had to return to the ship, collect everything available, including the metal plates of inner sheathing, wires, spare parts, light bulbs, thermal suits, and rations. To their luck, metal was highly valued here: for a pile of scrap they could get a square of land or a small house. For shuttle spare parts they got transport which looked like a prototype of the speeder, for thermal suits – fabrics and clothes, for rations - local food. It was quite convenient. And the credits remained intact.</p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p>After purchasing a small house, on the very edge of the settlement, they gathered all their supplies inside and started to settle in their new home. It was a completely unkempt building, in a deplorable state, on the outskirts. Nonetheless, Ahsoka felt comfortable there and began to arrange the interior enthusiastically.</p><p>Maul worked on the facade. A crowd of local children soon gathered nearby, watching him and grimacing. This annoyed him terribly. The little ones were truly insolent: not only they depicted his horns with their fingers, but also twitched his cyber steps, giggling loudly. Ahsoka attempted to reason with him, that they are small and simply want to enjoy fooling around. That there is no need to scare them away, roaring and showing his teeth like a wild animal since this does not contribute to their infusion into the society.</p><p>Did this help Maul to calm down – no.</p><p>He kept boiling from annoyance and was hurt by the insolence of the little ones, taking their bully personally. When the evening came, and little idiots were taken home, their parents took the shift - no one missed a chance to stare at Maul and comment on his appearance.</p><p> </p><p>The house had a small bathtub, a living room with a kitchenette and a bedroom, where, apart from a large bed and shelves for things, nothing else fit. In addition to the bed, they bought a couch. This is where Maul decided to lay down, leaving the bedroom for Ahsoka.</p><p>Despite the intense working day, he could not sleep. New atmosphere, smells, sounds from the street, new home, and conditions excited his thoughts and feelings. Ahsoka was also turning on the bed, without a chance for sleep since the same issues troubled her. Soon, she went out into the living room, knowing that Maul was not sleeping either, for a talk. He sat up on the couch, putting his horny head in his hands.</p><p>“Impossible to sleep here… Don’t you find?” asked she wearily, sitting down beside him.</p><p>“Impossible it is!” gasped Maul in irritation.</p><p>“What bothers you the most?”</p><p>“Above all - the locals! They just piss me off! All these eyes, looks, talks… Mrrr!” he confessed.</p><p>“I understand. I feel uneasy here too,” admitted Ahsoka, noticing that next to Maul she felt slightly better.</p><p>“Maybe meditation will help?” she suggested.</p><p>“I greatly doubt that,” exhaled Maul but sought to try. There were no other options anyway.</p><p>They sat on the floor, in a desperate attempt to clear their minds. It did not work at all. No way.</p><p><br/>Ahsoka was distracted by the strange sounds of the night creatures, Maul - by smells. She felt cold on the poorly insulated floor, while he felt hot because of her proximity. The Force resonated around them wickedly. The attempt was abandoned and they looked at each other tediously, not knowing what to do.</p><p>“I'll go back to bed, relax the body,” Ahsoka said, adding: ”You may come too – the bed is soft and large, and it's warmer in the bedroom.”</p><p>She went to the bed, leaving the door open behind her.</p><p>Maul could not recall when was the last time he slept on a comfy bed, under the blanket, in warmth. Did he not deserve it after all? The temptation was great! And he succumbed to it. He followed Ahsoka a minute later, grabbing the coverlet from the couch.</p><p>Ahsoka lay curled up on one side of the bed, leaving most of the space free for him. There was enough space for the two of them, with no threat to rub against each other at night.</p><p>Lowering his tired body on a soft mattress, Maul rumbled with pleasure.<br/><br/>“Told you,” Ahsoka whispered, smiling.</p><p>He did not find the strength to respond, simply enjoyed the sensations, drowning in the warmth and softness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka hadn't slept for a long time, staring at Maul's facial features in the moonlight. His profile seemed chiseled: sharp cheekbones, pointy chin, straight nose, symmetrically protruding horns…<br/>She was moved by his calm and peaceful expression and wondered, how did she not notice his charm before? Or was it the new light and new air that made the trick? <br/><br/></p><p>In truth, Maul did not sleep either. He felt her glance on him almost palpable but did not interfere. Deliberately. <br/>He was secretly elated by the fact she looked at him this way and did not want it to stop. Pretending he was sleeping, he turned his face towards her, revealing more of his glorious self. He played this little game all along until falling asleep.<br/><br/></p><p>At night, they had unconsciously closed the distance between them and slept nose-to-nose, soothed by the warmth and presence of each other.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. New Settlement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life on the planet was quiet and peaceful. There were no signs of the Empire or any other order they knew. Locals seemed to be indifferent to the big picture of the universe. They had other values: family, home, art, wellness and joy.</p><p>After first encounters with locals, who were not accustomed to the aliens and watched them with interest, the second social phase developed: locals began to speak to them, invited to some events, and attempted to teach the local language.</p><p>As it turned out during communication, they called their planet (or world) Kaoeliyo (<em>Köelio</em>). The locals knew about the existence of other worlds in the Universe only from books and by rare encounters with aliens, who were called <em>Ao-kaoeliyon</em>. There were no spaceships here, the technology was primitive, science developing.</p><p>This turned out to be advantageous for Maul - his knowledge of mechanics and technology was invaluable here, and locals realized it soon. They consulted him on every occasion. He had to open the point of repair in the city: a small workshop. The customer flow was endless. Some came with nonsense issues, not to get things repaired but to stare at him more closely.</p><p>Particularly alluring was the attention of the local ladies. They flirted with him, brought food sometimes, made eyes, and showed off in front of him. It flattered Maul, but he would never confess this, keeping the facade of indifference and boredom at any such exhibition.</p><p>To Ahsoka's ire, she was not able to work: according to local customs, women were not supposed to work at all. The female role was to watch over the house, produce children, harvest crops, deal with art, and magnify beauty. So Ahsoka had put aside her ambitions and was thankful to Maul, who often brought home items to repair. But that was barely enough to distract her from the routine: going to the forest, meditating, studying texts and artifacts of the Jedi and Sith, and playing with the local children, who clung to her as soon as she exited the house. Unlike Maul, Ahsoka got along well with them.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sometimes Maul and Ahsoka went for joint training sessions in the forest. Maul taught her the techniques of disguising the Force signature and protection from Darksiders’ mental attacks. In turn, Ahsoka helped him with the 'Kenobi style' techniques which compensated well for the limited plasticity of his cyber limbs.</p><p>Ahsoka found it difficult to resist the mental hacks Maul organized for her.</p><p>“Pull yourself together! You must resist. Fight me as hard as you can!”</p><p>And Ahsoka tried. Truly. Hardly. But she simply could not resist when the luring darkness of Maul rolled up to her, surrounded and beckoned her. She could not repulse it, could not even detain it. She surrendered before the fight!</p><p>“I can not do this! I don't feel endangered by you. I find your darkness rather alluring…” she broke off, realizing she said it out loud.  <em>Damn! </em></p><p>“Seriously?” sneered Maul, already having sensed it himself during their mental encounters.</p><p>“I mean… I feel like I am invited to it, not attacked, you see? Why should I fight back if I feel no threat?”</p><p>“Then you are easy prey for any Darksider, let alone a Sith Lord!”</p><p> “I realize that. But I think the problem is… that… I <em>know</em> you.”</p><p>“You also know your former Master! And trust me, he will not hesitate to use it against you! He can make his signature attractive to you, familial, dear… the Sith are capable of such tricks! Anything, in fact, to gain information or destroy your mind.”</p><p>“That’s clear. But it’s <em>You</em> here now. I can’t… Arrh… It’s complicated with you!”</p><p>Maul fell silent, trying to capture the subtle meaning of her revelation. He didn't think about it, but surely she could have gotten used to his Force signature during their time together. Perhaps, she even found it soothing, calming, as he found hers. Also, he couldn't exhibit his ugliest side in front of her - the burning anger and hatred he possessed. It just did not work with her! Besides, part of his mind was occupied by sheltering his lust and desire, which hit him every so often in her presence, especially, while they spent time alone. No surprise, that Ahsoka did not feel threatened by his approaches and did not defend herself.  </p><p>
  <em>Or maybe there is something else? Maybe she treats him in a way…? Maybe she is not indifferent? Compassionate? Interested?</em>
</p><p>He squeezed his teeth - if so, then they were walking on thin ice here. One wrong step and they fall into the abyss of Force knows what!</p><p>“Let's finish for today. You are not fit for this yet.”</p><p>Ahsoka clenched her fists but said nothing. He was right. She could not completely gather herself up next to him. Everything about him was distracting - his glowing eyes, deep breathing, voice, muscles, movements…<br/>
And his signature!<br/>
The one she wanted to dissolve in and never emerge again from this vicious, seducing endless darkness.<br/>
<br/>
If that would be it, the trouble would be just half. There was more to the problem. She lost herself in sensations during their physical encounters.<br/>
Maul was hot, very <em>hot</em>! Tough, assertive, rude, wild…<br/>
Under whatever circumstances and no matter how he touched her, Ahsoka trembled inside. It distracted her. She got embarrassed and tensed but kept pretending as if nothing was happening.</p><p>But Maul saw it. He saw her embarrassment. Her tension. Her alertness and excessive composure. And this confirmed his hypothesis about togruta's genuine interest towards him. But he was preoccupied with his own issues in this frontier and did not dare go deeper into it. Letting everything develop naturally.<br/>
By the will of the Force…</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Moments...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once having leisure time, Maul with Ahsoka went to the city for a walk and to gather supplies.</p><p>On their way they came across an antique shop, which Ahsoka took a special interest in and got stuck there for a while, studying assortment. Not seeing anything useful Maul got quickly got bored.</p><p>"How much longer? I'd better go for a speeder ride around."</p><p>"Wait. Look what I've found here! Old commlinks, the ones from the Old Republic times, and some scripts in common dialect!"</p><p>Ahsoka showed him the findings removing them from the shelf. Maul approached and was about to comment but a flabby voice came from behind:</p><p>"Oh my! Ao-kaoeliyon! Alien! A couple of you, even! Incredible!"</p><p>An old woman walked up to them and studied them through the dull glasses, smiling. She continued when they both paid attention:</p><p>“You are from the Big Galaxy, aren't you?"</p><p>"Yes. We are from the Galaxy," Ahsoka answered sweetly, "Have you been there?"</p><p>"Oh yes, yes! When I was young, many, many decades ago. For matters that I should not disclose. Well, you see, those were not very nice businesses I was involved in," the oldie muttered reclusively, narrowing her eyes at them.<br/>"But it's all over long ago! I am a decent citizen now. And you two? How did you get here? Where do you come from?"</p><p>"I am from Shili and my… partner is a Dathomirian. We landed here recently. We are exploring the Wild Space, traveling around, learning about rare cultures and art," composed Ahsoka a legend for them on the go.</p><p>"Interesting. I heard you mentioned the Republic. Is it still holding on? How is everything in the Galaxy nowadays?"</p><p>With these words, the granny waved her hand, beckoning from the trading floor to her backroom, "Would you join me for a drink and we chat? I haven't seen aliens for decades! And you are probably the last ones I’ll ever encounter. Mind you sparing some minutes for an old lady?"</p><p>Maul was already getting irritated by these useless chatter and impending questions, he caught Ahsoka's hand, pointing his gaze towards the exit to which Ahsoka furrowed her brows and shook her head, rounding her eyes with a meaningful expression. She pulled him in the direction where they were heading. Exhaling heavily, he gave in.</p><p>"Well, sweethearts, how are things in the world?" asked the old lady, pouring a reddish drink with divine aroma into three huge mugs.</p><p>Judging by the size of the mugs and the way the lady settled in her chair, Maul realized that they are going to be stuck here for a long time. He threw an ire gaze at Ahsoka, but she just cheered him with a cup.</p><p>To his minimal pleasure, the drink was good. So he focused on it while Ahsoka was chatting with the oldie, composing tales of the current situation in the Galaxy: how the Republic has ended after the turn, which included military conflicts, and now the Imperial order is established in the galaxy. Of course, there are those who are dissatisfied with the new regime, and there are still many problems, but in general, there is not much difference for citizens distant to politics such as themselves.</p><p>Maul almost choked on the contents of the mug when he heard Ahsoka's improvised version about the situation. He was surprised by how well she had presented the state of things. It was almost true. But still a lie. </p><p><em> Incredible! What talents are unlocking in a Jedi in exile! - </em>he amused.</p><p>While he understood the motive of lying about their identity, he could not understand the motive of lies about politics. Why lie to someone who will never reach the Galaxy.  </p><p>"And you, handsome horny man? Tell me about yourself.  What race are you? Nice tattoos, by the way!"</p><p>It was then Ahsoka's turn to choke on the drink. She knew that granny would not let Maul leave without interrogating him.</p><p>The way his face stretched and his eyes widened at the confrontation was priceless! He was clearly at a loss of words, not expecting personal questions.</p><p>In order to look social, he gathered himself and told them about Dathomir, his clan, culture, and customs. Ahsoka listened with care, realizing that Maul missed his home a lot. In return, he asked the lady about the local customs and the history of the planet. The old woman burst into stories about Kaoeliyo. She was born here and lived all her life and was a great connoisseur of history and culture. After the story, she took them around her shop, showing them the most valuable artifacts she had collected throughout her life. Out of courtesy, Ahsoka picked out a few curiosities and made it clear to Maul they are taking them. He disapproved, gritted his teeth, and looked annoyed, but bought everything she picked.</p><p>Finally, the grandma blessed them:</p><p>"Well, darlings, I shall hold you no longer. Enjoy your stay here and hold each other!" She smiled sincerely, "I will be glad to see you around again!"</p><p>Ahsoka smiled, averted her eyes, looking down, blushing. Maul only clenched his jaw. His limit was reached and he was only waiting for the moment to unveil to Ahsoka everything he thinks about this whole… Event!</p><p>~ ~ ~<br/><br/></p><p>After a while, Ahsoka noticed his unease and asked what was wrong. To that Maul hissed:</p><p>"I wonder what it was all about. Hanging out there, listening to the tales of this oldie, lying about politics, pretending to be… <em>partners</em>!?”</p><p>Ahsoka knew Maul was asocial and did not enjoy such events, and another time she would have ironed on it and smoothened all up… <br/>But his tone and attitude spurred her on to wrangle:</p><p>“So, according to you, it’s better to stay asocial and cut everyone off? Frighten fooling children, upset the old woman with a refusal to talk or by laying out the ugly truth. Sometimes you have to invest time into casual sociality! I don’t understand what’s unnerving you so much.”</p><p>“<em>Sociality </em>?! I’d call this hypocrisy!”</p><p>“Oh really? This is probably what <em>you</em> represent! I did what I did out of respect for the old person's feelings. She just wished to talk, to know us, to hear something positive, novel. Why poison her last days with a report on the horror reigning in the Galaxy and our pitiful destinies?”</p><p>“You succeeded in pretending then! About <em>everything</em>. And very convincingly!”</p><p>“Excuse me!?” Ahsoka was getting more and more daunted by his tone.</p><p>“Just think, how twisted your thoughts about our… <em> collaboration </em> are! Why do you blush like that when someone sees it personal? What are you imagining!? And am not your <em> partner,</em> by all means!” </p><p>Ahsoka was dumbfounded from such comment. Her wish to converse vanished. A sad feeling tightened the chest. </p><p>“I am not imagining anything! And it’s just a term! Moreover, everyone here sees us this way, which could easily be a reality!”</p><p>“I thought you already digested the fact that I am not…” he shut up, swallowing the sudden lump in the throat, induced by the thoughts of who he no longer was and what he no longer possessed…  He was at a loss of words for a moment and kept silent.</p><p>“You're wrong! We <em> could be </em> much more than two foreign people forced into collaboration. But you are so prejudiced that you no longer even recognize the possibility, you disregard the option…"</p><p>“That’s enough! <b>Enough</b>!!! Of. This. Foolish. Talks!” he snapped angrily and walked away from her, intending to go raging somewhere alone.</p><p>Ahsoka was left alone hurt.</p><p>She felt upset after this conversation and Maul's dismissive attitude. But it also hurt her to see him in such a state, the basis of which she now understood well. She wondered how to go around it, to help him forget about his prejudice, complexes, distract from his self-grief. She wanted him to believe that he was still worthy. A worthy ally. A worthy partner. A worthy man! She thought that despite all, he deserved to be happy. To feel some joy from life, however complicated it was.<br/>Nothing concrete came to mind though.<br/>Still, she decided not to give up on him. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. (Un)Happy Holiday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite some tense moments, their <em>collaboration</em> went on in its pace as did their life together.</p><p>Maul cooled down after his regular outburst and no longer bothered with relationships/feelings questions, dumping it all down, as deep as he could.</p><p>Ahsoka did not bring it up either to avoid conflicts. She behaved friendly and took care of Maul covertly. His reactions to her tending were hilarious: he seemed to get lost at any expression of affection or care, got stuck when complimented, tensed when offered a hand in anything and avoided close contact. Still, he kept a mask of 'social' on and thanked Ahsoka dryly whenever it was appropriate, instantly retreating thereafter.<br/><br/></p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~<br/><br/></p><p>A season of holidays has arrived. The current day was not an ordinary one: people in the town were bustling, hanging out the decorations along the streets, painting their white faces with bright colors, and playing music. Ahsoka felt the disturbances in the living Force since morning and it pleased her: excited inhabitants were having a lot of fun and spreading joy like fire.</p><p>Maul also sensed a shift but neglected it as best as he could, and as usual, without much talk, went to do his business.</p><p>Ahsoka was tempted and went to see what was going on in the city.</p><p>Walking along the decorated streets, she glanced into the windows of the locals’ houses. The interiors appeared strange to her: the walls in the houses were painted with frescoes, usually reflecting the history of the family; lights and lamps of different colors and shapes were very popular; pillows, rugs, fabrics were plenty in every house, which seemed impractical to Ahsoka. But she admitted that this created comfort indoors.</p><p>Reaching the center of the town, she faced more and more musicians, artists, showmen, barters of goods, and delicacies. She purchased a colorful lamp in exchange for her leather belt and got offered to paint her face to style up for the event. She did not dare to refuse and let the painter deal with her: her cheeks god covered with deep blue ornaments over white pigment and orange skin, lips painted tone darker, and eyelids also covered with blue shades. It looked too lucid and striking, but as the Master of the Brush assured her this was just the way it had to be for this special day. Food stalls attracted her and Ahsoka could not resist tasting exotic dishes.</p><p> </p><p>Maul went to his workshop in the hope to distract himself from the common joy. Despite every shop around was closed and streets empty, he sat inside for the first half of the day, waiting. No clients showed up. All residents were preoccupied with the festivities. Realizing he was wasting time, he shut his workshop and headed outside. The turbulence in the Force prevented him from leaving the city instantly. He was taken by the seething stream of the living Force and felt how the city vibrated with joy and echoes of euphoria.</p><p>In the general stream of joy, he sensed a familiar signature. Ahsoka. Her energy pulsed with unprecedented intensity - she clearly did not stay away from the holiday, having a lot of fun, wherever she was. This caught his attention as well as the alluring smells of local cuisine. Curiosity prevailed and he headed towards the epicenter of the madness.</p><p> </p><p>The scale of the holiday amazed him: the central square was packed with citizens, whose faces were colored and glittered. Everyone was having fun, eating, dancing. Show scenes were spread here and there. Maul felt uncomfortable in such a commotion and sought to retreat but he could still feel the intense waves of happiness coming from Ahsoka, and it made him itch. He dared to find her and see what was causing such a state, he has never sensed her in before.</p><p>When he spotted her, he did not share the emotion.<br/><br/>She was surrounded by local teenagers, who taught her how to dance. Ahsoka did her best to repeat the intricate movements, but it turned out pitifully: her lack of experience and unfamiliar music made her step out of order causing the laughter of the locals. She was laughing along and hugging with some guys around, who clearly had their eyes set on her.</p><p>Maul watched the scene from afar, not knowing what to do. By coming closer, he would attract too much attention, which Ahsoka already gathered in excess. And it strained him. Too many people around her. All these youngsters stuck around her, trying to have a chat with the exotic foreigner, to touch her… The sight was annoying for Maul. Males seemed especially proactive. In fact, most of the youngsters sticking to Ahsoka were males!</p><p>Maul’s Force signature began to pulse with exasperation. He got pissed to no end, although by fact Ahsoka did nothing bad.<br/><br/>She felt him stressing around and soon wrapped up her activities in the young men company. They did not want to let her go, catching her hands and talking into more fun, but she politely declined and disappeared into the crowd. Emerging next to him from the colorful crowd moments later, she commented dejectedly:</p><p>“How nice of you to come around. Did you come to spoil the fun or to have some?”</p><p>She crossed her arms over her chest. Maul got instantly offended:</p><p>“Fun? Is that what you call it? Enjoying yourself in the spotlight being surrounded by all local <em> roosters </em>!?” he hissed, skeptically examining the paintings on her face.</p><p>Ahsoka was baffled with his reaction, but intuitively realized what he felt. She didn't care about how much attention she attracted because of her looks. In this world, she was the first and only togruta. Probably, the only locals will ever see. As was him - the only Zabrak…<br/><br/>She decided not to battle with him now and try to seduce to joining the celebration:</p><p>“You seem troubled. You're hungry? Stomach empty? ” Ahsoka asked with mock concern.</p><p>Maul just grimaced. The smells of local cuisine were hitting his nose since the morning and distracted him from arguments. Ahsoka was right. He has not eaten since he left home.</p><p>“I’ll eat at home! So I recommend it to you!”</p><p>“By the way, there is nothing much at home. Unless you want to get food here, carry it all the way down to our outskirts and eat cold!” Ahsoka retorted sarcastically, causing a new spasm of irritation in Maul. She went back to her initial plan: “I have tried it already! It’s edible. Actually, utterly delicious. You'll see!”</p><p>His gaze rolled from her painted face to the stands with food and back several times. He knew that his stubbornness did not play into his hands, but he could not contain himself:</p><p>“I see you have accommodated yourself well here: tasted the food, hued the face, hooked up with the locals - enjoying yourself, are you? Hoping to drag me into this madness? No way!”</p><p>“That’s exactly my plan!” Ahsoka smiled slyly, grabbed his hand, and pulled him after her.</p><p>Taken by surprise, he stepped where pulled, and then the dense crowd carried them to the food place.</p><p>“Tano, watch your actions!” Maul muttered menacingly, fishing his hand from hers but she grabbed his wrist and was not about to let go.</p><p>Finding himself already near a vat with some local broth, the smell of which was overwhelming so that his stomach curled up with anticipation, Maul forgot about her audacity and began to look around.</p><p>“Try! I promise it’s worth it!” cheered him Ahsoka.</p><p>“I don’t think I may eat this…” said Maul, loosening his guard, letting her lead him along the counter.</p><p>Nevertheless, he scanned a couple of dishes with his toxo scanner and, without detecting incompatibility with the diet, succumbed to the provocation.</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka glowed with joy as they sat at a small table and enjoyed a warm meal. Once tasting the broth, Maul did not regret he agreed.</p><p>“Oh, I've got something for the house!” Ahsoka said and pulled the lamp out of her bag.</p><p>“Is it an amphora or a lamp?” Maul asked. Ahsoka sneered and lit the bulb. Maul scoffed.</p><p>“Will put it in the bedroom,” she said before putting it back into the bag.</p><p>Maul's gaze went wandering around her face. Ahsoka noticing his attention, explained that it was a holiday tradition. The facial paintings were made for fun, imitating the brightness of the flora at this time of the year - the time of flourish and crop planting. The celebration of today was a tribute to the fertility of Mother nature. Maul caught the subtext and wilted slightly. Ahsoka felt his inconvenience and did not go deeper into the essence of the holiday - fertility was praised in every sense today, the upcoming night was an informal wedding night for locals - the holiday served to promote fertility by all means.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>After finishing their meal, they commenced the way home.<br/>Passing through the square, they got carried away from one another by the mass of dancing folks. Ahsoka lost sight of Maul and it took a while to find him. When she saw him, her heart made a flap: he stood alone, leaning to the pole behind one scene, in the shadows, keeping distant from the common joyful turmoil. He thoughtfully examined the darkening sky. She felt the sore melancholy that emanated from him. He looked calm and sad, thoughtful, sorrow…<br/><br/>All that she could think of now was to get to him and hug him senseless, assuring him of the existence of hope, and good, and joy…</p><p>Driven by an impulse, she hurried towards Maul.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chance or Delusion?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Force is there... Everywhere... Always...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahsoka approached Maul, heart beating fast, either from haste or from the sight of him.<br/><br/>As she reached him he directed the gaze at her and his yellow eyes seemed to be burning through her soul.<br/><br/>Music in the background framed the moment into something surreal and special.<br/><br/>Each second stretched into eternity.<br/><br/>Ahsoka risked to approach Maul as close as she could afford and even took his hands in hers.<br/><br/>Maul stepped back from such intimate proximity but kept their hands connected.<br/><br/>Ahsoka's thoughts raced at lightspeed:<br/><br/><em> Now what? Better I stop - it’s Maul here! Former enemy! Brutal and malicious!<br/>It won't work with him!<br/>Well, it's too late to retreat now! </em></p><p>Her mouth was already opening for an invitation she did not expect herself to vocalize: “Wanna dance?” she asked holding her breath.</p><p>She tuned herself to him in the Force: Maul's signature pulsed chaotically, but was not repulsive, on the contrary, there was something obscurely warm in it. The same was in his eyes that glittered with… Interest? Anticipation? Surprise?<br/><br/>Gaining confidence Ahsoka gently squeezed his palms in hers and shook them slightly. Completely puzzled by her behavior, Maul did not react at first, lowering his gaze between them, then dejectedly answered:<br/><br/>“Was it not enough of dancing for you today?” he asked, arching an eyebrow. </p><p>“It was quite plenty. But not with you,” she continued to shake their hands and swung a bit.</p><p>Maul did not seem to object so she led him deeper in the shadow of the scene, where no one could see them.</p><p>“Actually, I do not dance,” he stated but went on after her anyways.</p><p>“Me neither. Had first class today!” answered Ahsoka, stopping in the dimness, away from the eyes of people. She removed a bag from her shoulder, placing it on the ground, and got back to him, slightly bumping into his torso out of nerves.<br/><br/>He shook as if he was hit badly.<br/><br/>She placed her hands on Maul's broad shoulders and began to sway to the music. Maul followed the initiative and put his hands on her thin waist, trying to move in sync. </p><p>“Don’t you step my legs off!” he whispered with a grin, leaning closer to Ahsoka. </p><p>Ahsoka let out a choked laugh, appreciating his self-irony. She brushed her montrals against his cheek.<br/><br/>Maul smiled as well and it lasted for a while.<br/><br/>Ahsoka noticed his unusual expression and reflected it. She felt calm and comfortable in his embrace. Maul also allowed himself to relax, enchanted by the magic of their nice moment.<br/><br/>Ahsoka leaned closer, brushing her lekku against his torso, while his palms slid a bit down and remained on the small of her back.<br/><br/><br/>They swayed to the music for a long time, until the night fell and folks began to leave the celebration. Hugging and kissing, several couples passed by, going home for the night together.<br/>Noticing this, Maul instantly came back to senses, shaking the pleasant slumber off. He stopped their hypnotic dance by straightening up and taking a distance. Once reality caught up with him, he got ashamed of himself, his actions, and of how easily he got lured into such… silliness! </p><p>“Time to go,” he said dryly, stepping away from Ahsoka. </p><p>"Mmm… I don't mind spending the whole night like this," Ahsoka said languidly, reluctantly retreating. Maul was puzzled by her tone and asked ahead of thinking:</p><p>"Are you serious? Why?" </p><p>“I am. Because it feels good. With you." Ahsoka blushed as she spoke, but the nightfall hid her embarrassment. </p><p>Maul kept silent, frantically assessing scenarios of how, without much harm and drama, to defuse a delicate situation. He didn’t have time to formulate anything particular, also finding himself confused… So he just went on with the flow. Ahsoka was the first to fill the silence:<br/><br/>“I’d like us to spend more time together like today… Going out and all,” she admitted. “I know you do not strive for this, but we could just. . . ”</p><p>“Stop this!” he said sharply, “We. Can. Not. Just. We cannot be <em>anyone</em> to each other! And you should have understood that already!” opposed Maul nervously, realizing that the 'might of the Force' which he hoped will resolve whatever-it-was-between-them, was not on his side. Not in the slightest.</p><p>“Why are you so limited?” she said in heartedly, “Look wider! Let yourself feel! Don’t you feel good now?”</p><p>He kept silent and averted the gaze. Ahsoka continued:</p><p>“Well, I do. And not only now. I feel good around you. Every time you are around. Why not enjoy this?” she wondered, shivering, hugging her forearms.</p><p>“I do not… I… Better give up on it now, than let this be and cause pain and regret,” he was getting truly lost, realizing that he was not able to argue with Ahsoka. He was tired to play indifference too while burning inside.</p><p>“What pain? What regret? Are you regretting anything about today?” </p><p>“I am not talking about myself,” he stammered, but proceeded more carefully since the situation was threatening to break into a mess, “But you.”</p><p>“I do not regret any of it. And never will!” Ahsoka said confidently and looked straight into his eyes: “Honestly, I will remember <em> this day</em> with you as one of the sweetest in my life!”<br/><br/>From the realization of the bitterness of their case, she felt tears gathering in her eyes. Making an effort not to spill them here and now, she lifted her bag and hurried to leave, without looking at Maul, who was quiet.<br/><br/>He reacted with a small delay, by roughly grabbing her hand, not letting her go, and pulling close, glaring into her face. She met his burning gaze, full of despair and anger.</p><p>“Listen! The only thing you'll ever get from someone like me is a <b>disappointment. </b>Once you realize what you've gotten yourself into and waste your youth, you will curse me for <em>what</em> I have taken!” with these words he shook her, to make the point clearer, but more so out of desperation.<br/>“If you value your life, back down now, until it’s not too late!”</p><p>“You are speaking as if I have a sea of opportunities on how to carry on with my life! I have nothing! No one! Nowhere to go! I didn't have youth, but war! The only close person I have - is you. Gladly, it <em>is</em> you! You are a <em>good</em> companion. And I feel <em>good</em> with you. And I know you do too! And we <strong>can</strong> be <em>someone </em>to each other if you stop resisting!” her voice broke and tears rolled down over the blue stain on her cheeks. Bitter tears of realization, despair, misunderstanding, which she convulsively shook off, being unable to stop them. </p><p>Of course, Maul understood what she meant. War, ordeals, losses - they took temporary refuge from it on this tiny planet. Together. Created a bubble, where they felt safe. With each other. But this bubble threatened to burst any day leaving them with nothing to hold onto again.<br/>And, oh, how he wanted to enjoy life. At least a little bit of it. To get a glimpse of everything he has been deprived of, punished and beaten for even desiring it… He could just taste it, briefly, before he dies… That won’t make his existence worse! Surely, she could not harm him more than anyone ever before. So he considered… </p><p>“Please, let's just try. We can be good together.”</p><p>“We already <em> live </em> together, <em> train </em> together, even <em> sleep </em> together! We have a common goal. What <em>more</em> do you want?” tried Maul to reason with her and himself, “Surely you have an idea, what being together implies! How does this work!? Or how do you imagine it?!” </p><p>“Living under the same roof doesn't mean being <em>together</em>! You're acting like a <em>cohabitant</em>!”<br/><br/>“How else might I act?” </p><p>“Like a <strong>partner</strong>!” she spat.</p><p>“In what sense?! Are you aware of what you are talking about?” </p><p>“No! But I want to get to awareness! With you!” Ahsoka cried out and smacked her palms to his torso.</p><p>“I am not the one… who may… who can…” but the words stuck in his mouth, never flying out. </p><p>He realized that the argument had reached a dead end. Even his ego turned against him now. The traitorous voice of subconsciousness whispered:<br/><br/><em>If you don’t accept it, someone else will take your place because Tano does not give up on her ideas! Let it be you! You will get her attention, her care, and then… herself!</em></p><p>“You are fine for me…” Ahsoka squeezed out sobbing. Her hot palms dropped down from his bust in a gesture of despair.</p><p>Maul just rolled his eyes at her unprecedented tenacity, at the seemingly absurd idea of 'being together as they are'. Obviously, she meant it! And as he knew her, she was not going to retreat. He had no escape from this too since he needed her too much.</p><p>“Alright then. If you say so. Let us be: you and half of me begin here and now!” Maul waved his hands in a welcoming gesture, smiling theatrically. </p><p>“You accept…” more as a confirmation, rather a question whispered Ahsoka, hardly believing in it.</p><p>“Oh yeah! My upper part consents! And the lower… Wait. It can’t consent! But let’s ignore this <em>small</em> detail, it has nothing to lose either way!” he confirmed grinning at her complete confusion at this moment. </p><p><em> Let this be! Let’s see how she will play a happy life together with me, half-cyborg! There might be some fun in it after all! - </em>he thought to himself. </p><p>Ahsoka froze for a moment, staring into his yellow eyes. They glowed brighter than moons this night. This light beckoned her, as did his darkness, which now hovered around her, probing, causing her to shrink and feel intimidated.</p><p>Maul kept looking at her, expecting a denial or reaction of a sort here and now. </p><p>Ahsoka did not dare say anything else. She just chuckled nervously at his impatience through tears, causing his amusement. Then, she gently took his hand, instantly smiling when he wrapped his palm around hers. He found such changes in the mood hard to comprehend:</p><p>
  <em>From bitter tears into almost a laughter!? What does it suppose to mean?</em>
</p><p>Nonetheless, he kept cool and composed, letting her lead their way.<br/><br/><br/>So they went home, hand in hand, each thinking about what they had just signed up for. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To clarify a bit:<br/>When Ahsoka was feeling 'the magic of the moment' - it was the Force at work. She just didn't realize it being too occupied with Maul, to whom the Force was guiding her anyways. So, kind of hard to differ internal calls from external if the target is the same :)</p><p>The question is - why the Force guided her to him?</p><p>As for Maul, he also heard a call of the Force, which his mind transcribed into "take her, keep her to yourself". But he gets confused at such pushes not being sure how to interprete. His wild carnal part contributes to interpreting it quite literally)</p><p>Yeah... The Force is tricky: pushes you towards (or even links with -referring to Kylo/Rey-) some handsome enemy (usually maximally opposing, daredevil and complicated) and lets figure out what to do with it. </p><p>Cross your fingers now for Maul and Ahsoka, so they can sort this out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Desires or Delusions?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahsoka's plan to 'spend more nice time together' was set in motion in the coming days: she proposed having an evening together at home with snacks and holomovie. Having announced it to Maul in the morning she hoped to get some endorsement. None came. No comment was spared about her idea at all. Nonetheless, she began to bustle with preparations as soon as Maul left the house.<br/>
<br/>
Various thoughts jammed her head: what food to prepare, what to drink, what to put on, what to talk about, how to behave with him. She could not deny that fear of failure was disguised under her extreme fussiness. She could not predict how the evening would turn out and what to expect from Maul who was not tuned to romantics or sentiments and not excited about the whole thing at all. And as experience showed, he was capable of many things… For example, he may not come home. This thought made Ahsoka exhale: it would have been the simplest and most painless outcome of the day! But frankly, she wanted to spend time with Maul, to experience the new sensations that their closeness guaranteed. So she begged the Force to bring him back home tonight and in a good mood. </p><p>She tidied up the house, took a shower hastily, and preoccupied herself with cooking. Maul's diet was selective and specific, she had to dig into recipes and apply creativity to come up with something suitable for him. Once done in the kitchen, she had put on her crimson tunic with an elegant neckline which without belt looked almost like a dress, only being too short. Leggins would be necessary, but Ahsoka did not put them on yet, deciding to stay this way for a while longer. She assessed the house for imperfections one last time and finding none started looking for a movie. </p><p>The task turned out to be overwhelming: she had no idea what Maul would accept to watch… Definitely, they were not going to watch a horror or thriller stuff on their romantic evening, so she thought of something sensual, maybe even erotic. Carnal affairs, erotic and sex were banned topics in Jedi circles. She learned about smut videos during her exile from Order, while surviving on the lower levels of Coruscant in the company of two local daredevil sisters. Quite recently and unprecedently but immensely useful now!<br/>
<br/>
Finding some cashed smutty videos in the datapad memory, she began flipping through the episodes, looking for something decent.<br/>
<br/>
But there was no more time left to study the materials - the front door creaked, Maul entered the house. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ahsoka's heartbeat sped up at once. </p><p><br/>
Trying not to fuss, she exited the bedroom to greet him. He had already thrown off his upper clothes and was heading towards the kitchen. Noticing Ahsoka wearing a tunic that barely covered her ass, he froze for a moment and ran an appraising glance over her features. His eyes sparkled.<br/>
<br/>
Ahsoka realized her terrible mishap with the outfit and retreated back to the bedroom to put on the missing piece of clothes. She spent a minute there and it helped to calm down greatly.<br/>
<br/>
Exiting, she spotted Maul in the kitchen - he was drinking water greedily, not caring about pouring past his mouth. Ahsoka had no comments and kept herself busy setting up the holoprojector by the wall, making it clear that her plan was still in place. Opening the fridge, Maul awed and whistled seeing a great assortment of snacks there. Ahsoka rushed to him to prevent grabbing and eating her masterpieces on the go but was too late. Maul was already chewing one of the intricate snacks, smacking his lips with relish and spreading crumbs on the floor. He reached out for the next one when Ahsoka caught up:</p><p>“Uhm! Mind you washing the hands first? While I am setting the table,” she said hastily, trying to prevent the graceless consumption of the long-sweated-on dishes.  </p><p>“As you say!” came from Maul with put-up obedience in the voice.</p><p>Ahsoka felt more nervous than before: Maul did not share the mood and was generally not predisposed to romantics. Even seeing her preparedness for something special he behaved routinely, not imbued with her idea in the slightest.<br/>
<br/>
Trying not to dwell on the negative, she had set the table, took out a jug of young wine, glasses, laid out chopsticks and tissues. She spread the mats on the floor arranging them closer than usual.</p><p>Maul watched Ahsoka's moves with admiration: togruta was completely absorbed in taking care of the evening, apparently, highly important to her. She jumped between the cupboards and the table, rearranged the tools, constantly straightening and pulling down her tunic. </p><p><em>Pity that she covered her ass with pants. Without would be definitely better!</em> - thought Maul with a grin, continuing to watch her fuss. </p><p>Ahsoka darted to the windows and began to unfold the window shades.<br/>
<br/>
Maul approached her from behind to provoke.<br/>
<br/>
She tensed noticeably but continued to fiddle on the task.<br/>
<br/>
He stroked her back lek slightly, which made her shudder. When the curtain finally fell, plunging them and the surroundings into the dimness, Maul dared to put his hands on her shoulders, and spoke in his velvet tone:</p><p>“Are you going to twirl your ass in front of me for the rest of the evening? Or we sit down and get on the food?”</p><p>Ahsoka felt hot all over her body in a spit second. It was clear Maul was saying this on purpose, intending to poke her, but it did not help her reactions… Her stomach clenched. Keeping visually calm, Ahsoka turned to face aiming to answer snippily, but her tongue got frozen at the sensation of his warm palms sliding down her front lekku. The touch made her throat dry and stomach twist even more. Shaking off her stupor, she could only say: </p><p>“Let us head to the table.”</p><p>Maul smiled smugly and stepped back, letting the tension in the air dissipate. He sat down right next to her.<br/>
<br/>
Ahsoka started babbling about what she had prepared and how to eat it.<br/>
<br/>
Maul listened to her superficially but did his best to look gallant. He did not start tasting the food until she handled him the first piece of something, which she called a by strange name. He swallowed it in one go, savoring the sweet-sour taste. Realizing table manners are not something Maul can cope up with she did not stress it further. Surprisingly, Maul kept himself courtly - ate slowly, used chopsticks, not hands, repeated the order of snacks after her, made no big mess, and even complimented her culinary successes:<br/>
<br/>
“Looks as if you were taught to cook in parallel to saber-wielding. Otherwise, I wonder how do you cook so well.” </p><p>“I am glad you like it. I was just doing my best to prepare something nice. For us,” she answered blushing slightly and smiling.</p><p>She was sincerely pleased with his testimonial and enjoyed the relaxing atmosphere that now prevailed. Maul was in good spirits too, ate with appetite, did not intend his malicious <em>games</em>, and often glanced fervently at Ahsoka. </p><p> </p><p>After finishing the meal, he licked his fingers gusto and hummed with satisfaction. Ahsoka was already fiddling with wine, trying to uncork it. Maul took up the task:</p><p>“Let me!” he offered, taking the jug and removing the cork with a Force, in an instant. </p><p>He poured half a glass for both of them and accommodated himself comfortably on the mat. Ahsoka shifted opposite to him coming a bit closer. Their knees were touching, Maul glared at her: </p><p>“What else is planned for tonight?” He asked sweetly, taking a sip of wine. </p><p>“Hmm, I was thinking of watching some smut,” Ahsoka stated, holding her breath, lowering her eyes to the floor. </p><p>Maul stopped his moves with a glass halfway to his lips. It was already difficult to control himself, and she offered to 'pour more fuel into the fire'. However, her proposal intrigued him:<br/>
<br/>
<em> What was she up for? How did the former Jedi even come up with such an idea?  What did she intend to achieve by this? </em></p><p>“If you object, we may just talk,” she interrupted his thoughts by providing the poor alternative which did not suit Maul at all because his speech and logic were already compromised. </p><p>“Let's go for the first option” he stated, anticipating.</p><p>Ahsoka grabbed the datapad and started flipping through the holo videos she had found earlier.<br/>
<br/>
Maul sipped his wine while waiting.<br/>
<br/>
Ahsoka took time, obviously not knowing what to choose - everything seemed very explicit.<br/>
<br/>
Maul decided to help finish the torture: “Show me, I might aid in choosing!”</p><p>Ahsoka, terribly nervous, walked over to him and lowered herself extremely close. She leaned towards him, showing the choice on the datapad. Maul drained the remaining wine in one gulp, observing what kind of content she was offering.<br/>
<br/>
<em> Sweet Force! Guess </em> what <em> Ahsoka Tano likes to entertain herself with! What an indecency!  - </em>judged Maul by going through the smut she had suggested and sneering to himself.</p><p>He randomly poked at the video with the female twi'leks.<br/>
<br/>
Ahsoka drained the wine fast and set the glasses aside.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
 The tension in the air was palpable when the projection started. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Maul decided not to dramatize the situation and maneuver in it carefully. He leaned his back on the furniture and spread his cyber legs wide, plainly looking at Ahsoka, gesturing to sit between them.</p><p>She hesitated, but took the proposed place, leaning her back on his torso. She held her hands to herself and kept composed. Although the video caught her attention, she did not lose her self-control. </p><p>On the verge of possible, Maul tried not to react harshly and move evenly. He began to smoothly stroke her lek with one hand. Ahsoka relaxed a little at such treatment, so Maul continued with both hands. Oddly, these simple movements helped him calm down his nerves and thoughts. It felt pleasant and cozy to have her close, hold her in his arms. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> The video was more-less decent: ladies were flirting, kissing, caressing each other; no harshness, screams of ecstasy, or explicit scenes were seen so far.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
By closing the eyes, which Maul did for a minute, he tried to detach from what was happening and focus on the warmth of Ahsoka’s body. </p><p>A cold palm settling to the base of his neck made him tremble and open the eyes. Ahsoka was stroking his neck and bust slightly, then moving to the shoulder, causing waves of goosebumps to run over him. Her hand wandered like so for a while, then it touched his jaw. She looked into his face with her magnificent blue eyes and squeezed her palm a bit. </p><p>Maul bowed his head slightly and caught her gaze. He just stared at her in awe, unable to speak. Her hand slid across his chin and her tender slim fingers traced the edges of his lips making him shudder. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> The video continued in the background, the girls there sighed and moaned, apparently reaching ecstasy.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Maul wished for the situation to get into something more solid and concrete, maybe intimate (which he still could hardly imagine) and asked Ahsoka boldly:<br/>
<br/>
”Tell me, Ahsoka, is <em> this </em>what you want?” He shook his head towards the projection where the explicit scene was unwinding. </p><p>Ahsoka did not expect such a question and did not have a clear answer to it.<br/>
<br/>
Yes, she wanted him. To be with him. Wanted him to hug her, kiss her, admire her… But she could not articulate it clearly and mumbled instead:<br/>
<br/>
“I… Ummm… Yeah…”<br/>
<br/>
She began to panic that if he says something awry now, it will doom everything that has built up between them. Her tongue felt tangled, her head became empty:<br/>
<br/>
“Yes. I… want… but…” </p><p>Maul held up his breath not moving, directing attention to her. But Ahsoka fell silent, looking down, nervously biting her lip in confusion. </p><p>“Think of it better, Ahsoka Tano,” Maul said firmly, nudging her away and getting to his feet, “I need to get some fresh air since the wine hit the head,” excused Maul himself the way he could and went into the night, leaving confused Ahsoka home alone.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. (Un)Common Sense</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maul headed to the forest at a rapid pace, head spinning of emotion or wine. All his thoughts merged into one inadequate, crazy stream, fuelling the rage. The only justified decision that he made today was to go deep into the forest and rest alone there.<br/><br/><em>Where is the justice in this world anyways… </em><br/><br/>While he looked into Ahsoka's bottomless blue eyes… observed the desire that splashed there… it meant such a big deal to him.<br/><br/><em>But it makes no sense! She and - ME?!</em></p><p>Was he delusional? Was he ticked? Maybe it was the wine and the video messing up his mind… <br/><br/>But… It didn’t seem so.</p><p>He could be in denial, but the fact remained - Ahsoka wanted him. Definitely.</p><p>The realization encouraged and worried him at the same time. How did he, of all beings in the universe, become the object of her lustful desire? He behaved in any way but predisposing. He did not flirt, did not play it nice, did nothing to arouse her interest, which he had noticed some time ago, and did nothing about it. On the contrary, he consented to get involved in <em>this</em> some time ago and was suffering the consequences now.</p><p>Although, not only he himself seemed to be at unease. Reflecting on Ahsoka's reactions to his proximity: tension, insecurity, fussiness, made him wonder whether she had any idea of what a male would desire with her. Has she ever experienced any fleshly pleasure with a man? What experience did she have at all, if any? She mentioned none. May be there was none?<br/><br/><em>Impossible! This can't be, given her beauty and… everything.</em></p><p>And what had he known about intimacy with women? Besides the point, that it warmed the blood, caused a flurry of lust and uncontrolled surges - nothing much. His previous experience with females was skimpy: a few quickies during his service years under former Master. He could not recall the names or faces of those females only the color of their booties that suffered greatly from his tough approach. To his chagrin, he no longer qualified for such acts physically.</p><p>The realization of this for the umpteenth time caused a wave of deep rage.</p><p>Hurting and burning from within he began breaking branches and crushing trees around with bare hands and then with the Force, groaning like a mad animal. </p><p>Once he drained his powers to exhaustion and broke his voice off, he stopped the destructive actions.</p><p>He sat down on the trunk he had knocked down and tried to breathe calmly. The shoulders and back felt sore. Throat pained after every inhale. This brought him back to his senses and allowed him to regain focus.  </p><p>Thinking about Ahsoka again, he decided not to push her away and let her advance in the way she did. By rejecting her he risked losing a valuable ally. Moreover, it did not feel bad at all to have her around.</p><p>It truly felt nice.</p><p>She was attentive and caring, tender, and sweet with him, as no one else before. She did nothing to vex him nor she intended to. She was sincere and bright, and magnificent and seducing - everything a man could desire. And she was open with him, of all beings. Was welcoming him. So why did he freak out and escape?</p><p>Simply because he did not know how to handle this. He was unsure if she’d like his actions that he had not yet allowed himself to take neither had defined the course of them.</p><p>Summing up, he decided to proceed with his involvement with togruta. In a case they would not go along - one can leave and this farce will be over.</p><p>With such a resolution and a sore body, he wandered in the dark, slowly heading back home.<br/><br/></p><p>~ ~ ~ </p><p>Ahsoka was in total anguish in the meantime:<br/><br/><em>How stupid and inexperienced! How silly I am </em> - screamed her conscious self.<br/><br/><em>What could have been worse than mumbling inarticulate nonsense to the key question!<br/><br/></em><em>It was all for him… To make him feel good, cared for, wanted… And turned out to be just the opposite!<br/></em><em>Everything is ruined… </em></p><p>She darted around the house, accelerating, thinking hard about what to do:<br/><br/><em>Go after him? Stay in? Go away in a distinct direction? - </em>she could not decide…<br/><br/></p><p>None of the options was going to help solve the real issue: she could not define what she wanted from Maul, so he could not give it to her.<br/><br/><em> Enclosed circle! <br/><br/></em></p><p>She had never experienced lust and desire for a man before. Pleasant warmth spread in her chest and stomach was twitching in <em>a way</em> making her lower body tense and back arch. Her insides were tightening in anticipation. She did not know what could she get from Maul but whatever he could do to her - she would agree. <br/><br/><em>Probably. Or not. Depends… <br/><br/></em>She was not sure. Since she had no example to hold on to or compare. And given all his peculiarities - she did not know what to think of.<br/><br/><br/>Still, her imagination was not bad and images of his hands caressing her body and lips wetting the skin flooded her mind quickly. </p><p>Instant pull in the lower abdomen and excess wetness between the legs made her feel unstable. An unusual sense of delight and euphoria surged through the body. A need to lay down from overwhelming sensations became apparent.<br/><br/>She lay down on the mats where they had sat earlier, closing her eyes, thinking of Maul, of his hands on her… <br/><br/>She touched herself: squeezed her breasts, kneading them through the fabric, slid her hand into leggings palping wet underwear. Pressing her hand tighter to her cunt, she began to rub it, impulsively throwing her hips up. With her other hand, she squeezed her breast harder. A couple of minutes of such ministrations resulted in a sensation that overwhelmed her, kicking her spirit out, making her choke the sudden scream. <br/><br/>A wave of ecstasy swept through her body, shaking it from within.<br/><br/><br/>Coming down to balance after the mind-blowing experience, Ahsoka gathered her limp body and trudged off to get ready for bed. Fuss, wine, and sexual discharge knocked her down, she barely kept going. All movements required incredible effort, so Ahsoka did the necessary minimum. <br/><br/>She fell onto the bed, relieved this day was over, and quickly passed out.<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Need or Crave or ...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the middle of the night, Maul returned home. <br/><br/>Ahsoka was already asleep by then, her signature pulsing in the Force steadily. <br/><br/>Avoiding making noises and waking her up he sneaked into the bathroom and doused himself with ice-cold water, hoping to relieve the tension in the sore muscles. It did not provide the desired effect.</p><p>Then, more on autopilot than considerably, he headed to the bedroom, aiming to crash down and sleep it all over. He broke his steps reaching the doorway, realizing that this was not a good idea. It would be wise to sleep elsewhere tonight. <br/><br/>His gaze involuntarily fell on Ahsoka - she was asleep and looked more alluring than ever. She did not curl up on one side but sprawled across the mattress, legs-hands spread wide. The blanket was crumpled at her waist, exposing her slim legs, luscious thighs, and part of her back.</p><p>Both Maul's hearts instantly went arrhythmic.</p><p>The familiar boiling in the veins and a wave of heat followed.</p><p>He shut his eyes and breathed deep.</p><p>Concentrating on the breath, he caught her scent, with a new hue… it stabbed him, causing a wave of desire. </p><p>He realized that from this fight with himself we will never come out a winner, no matter how strong the defense.</p><p>He had already <strong>lost</strong> when he admitted his desires openly. <br/>He was <strong>losing </strong>every time he agreed to her provocations. <br/><strong>Lost</strong> when looked at her, thought of her, wanted her. <br/>He couldn't control it. <br/>And should he?</p><p>He thought for a second that his fate would be so much easier if she wouldn’t be around. No torment, no torture no distress… But he instantly banned thus nonsense because life without Ahsoka did not seem feasible anymore. His fate would be pure misery without her around. Pointless, useless, unwanted he would be. <br/><br/>She managed to change it all by being with him.</p><p>He was grateful for his fortune: Ahsoka was <em>here</em>, lying on <em>their</em> bed right in front of him, <em>undressed</em>…  Just reach out a hand and…</p><p><em> And what!? What should I do with her!? </em> - he silently questioned. <br/><br/><em> What can I provide her… <br/><br/>Does she need me? <br/><br/>What does she really want? </em></p><p>His mind got inflamed going over options.<br/><br/>He stood still and did not dare act. Realizing his immense incompetence and accepting his inability, he exhaled with a low moan, and regretted it at that very second - two sleepy blue eyes shut open and stared at him now with concern.</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka woke up feeling his energy, which sparkled like wildfire. She sat up on the bed, distinguishing his glowing eyes and a silhouette in the doorway. His heavy exhalation testified to the fact that he was not fine. Pushing the sleep away she asked worriedly:</p><p>“You're ok? What happened?”<br/><br/>Maul could not give an adequate answer to this question and stomped in the doorway breathing noisily, cursing himself for poor self-control.</p><p>While he was hesitating, Ahsoka turned on the lamp and hurriedly wrapped herself in a blanket. She moved to the edge of the bed, closer to him. </p><p>Maul caught himself acting stupid: sticking in the doorway in the middle of the night, staring at her, not answering, feeling pitiful and ashamed of himself.</p><p>
  <em>What a disgrace! Cowardness! The shame of a zabrak I am!</em>
</p><p><br/>Ahsoka felt his upheaval and made her mind to do everything possible to get it resolved now. Clearly, Maul was influenced by their interaction earlier, which probably drove his mind into chaos. Like the one, she had experienced.</p><p>“Come over here,” she called in a soft tone.</p><p><em> Whatever will happen will stay in this room… Why be so concerned about it. Ahead! -</em> cheered himself up Maul, realizing that escaping the second time for the night is no option at all.  <em> <br/></em> <br/>With such a mindset, he orderly sat down on the edge of the bed next to her.</p><p>To his pleasure, Ahsoka did not question him about anything, neither reduced to sentimental talks. She just hugged him from behind, pressing her soft lips at the top of his spine. Her arms wrapped gently around his chest.</p><p>It was a sweet, pleasant, and amorous embrace… like nothing, he had ever felt before…</p><p>He found himself in the right place, here, now, hugged by someone kind and dear. He was literally stupefied by her caress, experiencing difficulty breathing. </p><p>“Relax… ” she whispered, sending a stream of her pacifying energy to him thought the Force. </p><p>There was nothing fleshly in her actions. Her signature was pure light and peace.</p><p>Her voice penetrated his consciousness, and energy went through him instantly relieving from pain and tension. It felt as if a huge load had fallen off his shoulders, as he was finally set free from strains… </p><p>He exhaled under her influence and relaxed his muscles and began breathing normally.</p><p>The soreness in his body subsided in a few moments, so did his anxiety and doubts. All bad was gone. Only Ahsoka remained and her warm light all over him.<br/><br/>Feeling him soften, she whispered:<br/><br/>“It doesn't matter what you think of yourself or who you were before. Things have changed. You have changed. It is us here now. You and I. And this moment. And it’s precious. Let’s value it and…” she paused, choosing words “… enjoy it and each other.” </p><p>“Are you enjoying it? With me?” asked Maul whispering in awe.<br/><br/>“Yes. I do. Because you are strong, beautiful, and determined. You are a good partner. And I want… I want you to be with me. Just - be with me.”</p><p>Her words poured into Maul's ears and transfigured the remains of his consciousness into a delightful haze.</p><p>He believed her. A sense of accomplishment struck him: he knew what he had to do - be with her, stay with her, guard her, care for her… <br/>She wanted him - she had him!<br/><br/>He melted in her gentle embrace, afraid to ruin the moment with unnecessary words and gestures. <br/>He enjoyed her hands caressing his torso, her lips pressing small kisses on his neck and shoulders.<br/>He was enveloped in her warmth and compassion, feeling tranquilized and sound.  <br/><br/><br/><br/>Soon the border between reality and dreams got blurred. With the rim of consciousness, Maul realized he still desired Ahsoka, but not only as a female: he wanted her for himself <em>entirely</em>. Her body and soul shall belong with him. Preferably, forever. <br/><br/>After a while, they fell asleep together - Ahsoka still hugging him from behind, breathing warm over his back. Maul drowned in her energy thoroughly as well as in a dream. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As many Light-siders, Ahsoka was able to Force-heal. She never knew she could though!<br/>But tonight she did it for the first time to Maul, not even realizing it. It just came naturally. He was sore and anxious and she cured him in a few moments using her compassion. <br/>Seems Maul did not realize what she did either)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Feeling Complete</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up early in the morning, still half-asleep, the first thing Ahsoka realized was unusual warmth and the sensation of hot skin on her skin. <br/>Maul was holding her tight, almost squeezing, breathing peacefully above the montrals… <br/><br/>His hands over her body felt divine. </p><p>He slept peacefully, his signature was like still lake water, a dark one. Sheer peace. His muscles were relaxed, making his angular silhouette more smooth. <br/><br/>Ahsoka wished to touch him, run her hands on his sides and chest… But the hour was early, and she decided not to interrupt his sleep. Discreetly climbing out of his embrace she left the bed. The energy spurted from her, despite the short sleep at night. She decided to go outside and cheer in the nature that called her with sunshine and fresh forest scents. She felt inner harmony and headed into nature to enjoy it.</p><p>~ ~ ~<br/><br/></p><p>Maul woke up when the local sun passed the zenith.</p><p>It took him several minutes to realize where he was and what was going on with him. His mind was full of inexplicable bliss, creating the illusion of a dream. The body seemed to be renewed, limbs with unprecedented lightness. He stretched, crunching his vertebrae - the muscles of his back and arms were numb after yesterday's tension or long sleep. </p><p>Awareness with the reality around settled in his mind slowly. He recalled everything from yesterday. Everything that happened at night. Slowly by slowly he remembered the details and his hearts almost seizured… </p><p>Ahsoka <em>hugged </em>and <em><strong>kissed</strong> </em>him last night.<br/><br/>And it was <em>not a dream</em>.<br/><br/>He still sensed her smell all over his body.<br/><br/></p><p>Another wave of delight swept through his body. He immersed himself into the pleasant memories and he closed his eyes, fancying the unusual sensation in his chest. Her words echoed in his head and he felt good and safe and… worthy.<br/><br/>Sadly, she was not near now as he’d like her to be. <br/><br/>Maul glanced outside and admitted, she was right to be there. It was a nice day, the forest looked so welcoming. The nature admirer as she was, she would not get back home soon. </p><p>He also decided to go stretch. No work today! The mood was only for leisure.</p><p><br/>He went outside and his legs carried him to the shuttle. He had not been there for a long time, so the small check was in order.<br/><br/>When he reached the shuttle and examined it, he realized that one needed to pay visits more often: spider webs hanging in the reactors, fungus and moss sprouting on the surface and birds nest atop were not doing any good to the ship. It was too stuffy inside as well, so he had to blow the ventilation before going for interior inspection. A bunch of insects flew out of the ventilation shafts during the cleaning.<br/><br/>He rummaged in the drawers, looking for useful things and tools for work. Having found a couple of suitable devices, he checked the supplies of fuel, water, electronics, and shields. Everything was functioning well. He walked to a corner that he had once damaged in a fit of rage. <br/><br/>The memory stung him unpleasantly. He tried not to get absorbed by the past mishaps, only recognizing that his revelation back then became a major stumbling stone on their path to a good relationship with Ahsoka. But he did not regret his doing - at least one of them expressed the carnal desires directly.<br/>In this respect, Ahsoka was still going around the subject. Her abstract ‘be with me’ was too vague a concept for Maul. Ahsoka had something in mind, she perceived them together in some way… But it eluded him.<br/><br/>Thinking casually about Ahsoka, he opened one half-broken drawer. There was a bunch of small things, spare parts, and other junk that could be exchanged on the market for the necessary tools. He went through the contents and came across a flat white stone with a hole and carvings, apparently, the property of the former shuttle owners. The carvings were skillful and the stone fit to be a pendant.<br/><br/>An idea dawned on him: such a pendant would look good on Ahsoka's orange skin.<br/><br/>Having time and motivation, he set to work with enthusiasm: he cleaned up the carvings, made a frame for the stone from wires, found a suitable lace. He wrapped his masterpiece in fabric and laid it on top stuff in the backpack. After taking a last look at the ship, he went back to the house.<br/><br/>Went Home.<br/><br/>Went to Ahsoka.</p><p>~ ~ ~<br/><br/></p><p>Ahsoka spent the day in the forest: stretching out, running, and climbing trees. She tasted the fruits and gathered several to take home - perhaps Maul will also like them.<br/><br/>Her thoughts were constantly rotating around him these days, causing pleasant spasms in the belly. <br/><br/>Although she managed to comfort him yesterday, his behavior still worried her. In particular, the fits of rage, which he experienced. On the way home, she found several trees broken in half and heaps of freshly peeled branches scattered around. In the absence of hurricanes and giants on the planet, only one creature could do this and she knew him well.<br/><br/>She wished to end this. To make him calm down and feel good. But did not know exactly how to approach the subject. How to influence him in a way, he would not dare resist and also feel nice. It seemed that her kindness was not enough to achieve this. Something qualitatively different was needed. But what?<br/><br/>To get distracted from ambiguous thoughts, she gazed around: nature was in bloom - insects circled over her head, small birds fluttered in the branches, flowers of different varieties intoxicated with smells. She liked some, and tore them, taking with her to decorate the house.<br/><br/>Bringing home the gifts of nature, she found herself eager to make the house more comfortable and cozy. So she moved the couch to the window, the rug from the bedroom next to the couch, arranged the kitchen, put the flowers in a glass and fruits next to it on a tray. Glancing around the dwelling, she smiled with satisfaction.  <br/><br/>She felt home. <br/><br/>To complete her utter happiness, only one person was needed… <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Not Everything One Holds Is Palpable!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entering home in the evening, Maul immediately noticed the changes. And he liked it.<br/><br/>Ahsoka was busy in the kitchen, preparing dinner. She chirped about the changes she made, commented on why and what she has done.</p><p>A homefeeling struck Maul, which he had not sensed for many years, since childhood when his Mother was around.</p><p>Now, it was Ahsoka welcoming him, waiting for him at home, talking, smiling, shuffling stuff… <br/><br/>“… like it?”  she had obviously asked him something, coming closer, drawing his dispersed attention.</p><p>“I do,” he replied to look polite though had no clue about the question.<br/><br/>“Great!” she smiled and kept talking, “The food is almost ready, we can eat if you are hungry.”</p><p>Maul nodded and began to unpack the things he brought, also reporting where he was and on the state of the shuttle.</p><p>While listening to him Ahsoka finished cooking and covered the table.</p><p>They sat down and enjoyed the dinner. Maul remarked her superior culinary skills again. He truly adored her food and made it obvious by relishingly licking his lips and fingers from time to time. Ahsoka smiled at that.<br/><br/>After dinner, she started cleaning up. Although not necessary, Maul felt it right to give her a hand in this. It was a small tribute to the efforts she made arranging the house and preparing the meal. He felt harmony from the joint action they undertook.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Ahsoka was feeling happy too. <br/><br/>Maul was around, they had dinner, communicated adequately, he helped her and paid undivided attention. It was unusual but enjoyable. She was getting certain that things would work out between them. Maul also had something for her as he said - he unrolled a piece of fabric demonstrating a handmade pendant. She was caught up in surprise by his gesture: he stood silently and handed it to her, looking pensive. Ahsoka froze in place, mused by the moment.  </p><p>Clearly, it was made for her. It was…</p><p><em>A present? </em> - run through her head, and her chest clenched from the touching gesture.<br/><br/>The last time she was given something was with <br/><br/><em> Master… <br/>Anakin… <br/></em><br/>From the surging memories and emotions, Ahsoka's eyes began to water.</p><p>She stood still, examining the gift, not touching it, incapable of speaking.<br/><br/><br/>Maul looked lost, not understanding her emotional reaction to a simple thing, doubting whether she liked it at all. But then Ahsoka said:<br/><br/>“It’s pretty, I like it. Thank you! It’s just…  … a bit… … unexpected,” she finished already sobbing.</p><p>He felt an instant urge to hold and soothe her. He stepped close and hugged her a bit clumsily, running his hand along her lekku.</p><p>She leaned in, tears rolling down her cheeks and falling on his chest, invoking tickling sensations.</p><p>He soothed her like this for a while, and when she had calmed down slightly, led her to the couch. There he put a pendant around her neck - it fit perfectly and looked nice contrasting with the bright skin.<br/><br/>Ahsoka straddled his cyber hips, lowering her head on his shoulder, putting hands atop his shoulder blades. Her fingers clenched on his back, stirring him up. She pressed tightly against him, letting him feel her every breath and radiating heat.<br/><br/>His palms fell over her lush hips and it took all of his self-control not to squeeze them or pull her closer. Holding such urges back was damn hard while two rounded breasts pressed into his chest, soft thighs framed his hips and warm breath caressed his neck. The temptation to touch her better was becoming unbearable. If he just slid his hand down a little, then he could palp hers… </p><p><em>STOP!</em> <em>Not now. She is not in the right state </em>- he got a grip on himself just before his hands moved.<br/><br/>He could not allow himself to act impudently in the moment of her weakness. It seemed too blatant, too inappropriate. He wished to make her feel good, yes, but his fleshy motives were not going to help it. So he kept holding her just like that… carefully, tenderly, waiting for her emotions to pace.<br/><br/><br/>Soon he felt the pulsation of her signature slow down. It seemed, sleep was taking her over. He began to rise as smoothly as he could master, holding Ahsoka's tiny body on him. <br/><br/>She responded to his movement with a quiet wimpy "Owm-m", hugged on his shoulders, and wrapped her hips around his metal ones.<br/><br/>To be able to lift and hold her he had to squeeze her butt. It caused a stormy wave of euphoria over his readily excited body. <br/><br/>She clasped her legs tighter around him, brushing herself over his cyber groin.<br/><br/><br/>And this. Was. <br/><b>The Only. Time.</b> <br/>In. His. Damned. Life.<br/>When he thanked the universe for being a half-cyborg and absence of male anatomy in that place.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Adorable fan arts from CaptainMazzic which inspired me for some of the scenes of this fic!<br/>Enjoy: https://captainmazzic.tumblr.com/tagged/maulsoka</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Breaking the Restraints</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One bright day, Maul suggested they visit the far end of the settlement, take a walk in the unfamiliar streets, explore the unknown, eat out. He did not have a clear plan of what they were going to do but felt like the day was meant for a chill. Of course, his proposal was based not only on the desire to take Ahsoka out, but also a wish for reconnaissance, which had been put aside for too long.<br/>Ahsoka liked the initiative and was ready to leave in a matter of minutes. As usual, she put on Maul's made pendant over her clothes.</p><p><br/>They began their tour skirting the perimeter of the settlement. <br/><br/>After a couple of hours of walking, they wandered into the area where Maul was so eager to get. It was a local 'underground': uncrowded streets, pubs in basements, local gangs hanging around here and there. Ahsoka didn't like the atmosphere, but did not feel threatened either with zabrak by her side. <br/><br/>Maul was all attention, studying the local contingent with interest. He even dragged them into one of the shady bars, where he asked the bartender, as best as he could, about local gang matters. As he understood, the planet was often visited by a cartel of foreigners, humanoids, but they did not bother locals and did not stick out much, working outside the System, coming here for recovery, hideout, and sometimes fun. Seeing Ahsoka's growing concern and increasing attention to their personas, he decided not to linger.<br/><br/><br/>Leaving the area, they wandered towards better groomed places. <br/><br/>In a civilized neighborhood, they came across a street kitchen and dined there. Time passed in a pleasant atmosphere. Ahsoka shared what she had learned about Sith artifacts, Maul confirmed some of her theories and supplemented them with his subtle knowledge of the Dark side. They agreed to discuss the topics of relics more often and to dig deeper into the issue of holocrons. These artifacts held the most valuable knowledge, likely necessary to defeat Sidious.</p><p><br/>They wandered through the outskirts, rarely meeting any bypassers. <br/><br/>Maul did not take his eyes off Ahsoka, who resoundingly smacked a sweet dessert. It melted on her lips, drops dripping down her chin and onto her fingers. <br/>Oh, how much he wished to lick these drops off… <br/><br/><em>Then lick her lips and mouth… </em><br/><em>… and her body all over!</em><br/><br/>But he mentally slapped himself, trying to focus on something else. Of course, to no avail.</p><p>After finishing the delicacy, Ahsoka grinned at her sloppiness, and slowing down a little, began to lick her fingers from the sticky liquid, squishing loudly. Her red tongue was sliding nimbly over her fingers and wet lips. Her essence was radiating satisfaction, happiness, and joy. <br/><br/>These naughty sounds and the sight itself were the last drops for Maul to become overpowered by the desires that had been holding back so hard.<br/><br/>He spurred to act. He stopped abruptly thus making Ahsoka freeze her steps too.<br/><br/>She looked at him in surprise, blue eyes widening, fingers sliding down her moist plummy lips. Her mouth remained slightly open.<br/><br/><br/>Maul erased the distance between them and cuddled her wet mouth with his own without warning.<br/><br/><br/>Ahsoka let out a strangled squeak, involuntarily bending back from the onset, hooking on his shoulders hastily. <br/><br/>He grabbed her waist to keep her up.<br/>Losing himself, he began to lick her lips and chin passionately, sucking on the delicate skin, tasting its sweetness. Her lips felt submissive and absolutely divine, beckoning to lick them until oblivion. Head spun from the sensation. He did not breathe.<br/><br/>To keep the balance and avoid unwanted gazes, he managed to drag Ahsoka, who suddenly became very limp, behind the closest corner, and there, pressing her to the wall, continued his assault.<br/><br/>He slid his long tongue from the bottom of her chin to her lips, leaving wet marks. He sucked on her bottom lip, biting and licking it sloppily. He did the same with the top one.<br/><br/>Ahsoka breathed fast and frantic, clinging to his shoulders, grabbing them as if she was about to fall back.<br/><br/>His tongue slid between her lips, penetrating her mouth aggressively. She didn't retard though.<br/><br/>When he slowly circled her tongue with his, Ahsoka moaned into the kiss and finally answered: she licked his lips and intertwined her tongue with his vigorously.<br/><br/><br/>The kiss lasted for a while, making them breathe hysterically from the intensity.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Suddenly, Ahsoka stopped and pulled away from him, causing loud slosh of parting lips.<br/>With maximally dilated pupils and visually trembling, she whispered:<br/><br/>“Someone’s approaching!”<br/><br/>This warning crashed on Maul like a bucket of ice.</p><p>He straightened up in a split second, releasing Ahsoka who had pressed her fingers to her wet lips, absorbing what had happened. There was no time to wonder - a company of local younglings turned into the street they just snogged senselessly. </p><p>Maul moved harshly, pretending to be straightening his robes, not doing anything amorous at all. Ahsoka just kept still near the wall.</p><p>The younglings stopped their cheerful chatter and gazed over foreigners with typical interest. They passed by, throwing curious glances over the shoulders as they went on.<br/><br/>Ahsoka didn’t breathe the whole time and was lightly shaking. Still, she managed to step on.</p><p>Maul stiffened from the sudden confrontation and he barely carried on after Ahsoka, who slowly went to the street where the naughty activity started from. <br/><br/>Ahsoka looked back at Maul and chuckled nervously at the sight. He seemed to be stuck in abstraction, eyes blurred, and he followed her on autopilot, moving rather robotically. She stopped and let him catch up with her.</p><p>He focused his eyes on her, considering the next actions and words, looking abashed.</p><p>Ahsoka knew better what to do: she tiptoed, clasped his face with her shaky hands, and licked his lips, circling them with her tongue in even motion.<br/><br/>Maul, although relieved and pleasantly surprised by her courage, felt extremely uncomfortable in the middle of the street with folks passing by, in such a position.<br/><br/>Ahsoka felt him tense and wrapped her action up fast. She hugged him briefly before letting go and taking his hand to go on.</p><p><br/><br/><br/>As they walked on, both were trying to comprehend the case, recovering the breath and regaining self-awareness.<br/><br/>They continued their way in silence.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Unbreakable Restraints!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naturally, it was not possible to return to normality after such an encounter.<br/><br/>The kiss shook them both to the depth of their souls, spilling bliss over their bodies, and making heads spin. All the three hearts were beating stronger, faster, leaped even.<br/><br/>Still, their path out of the city remained quiet. They were both intrigued by what would happen next but preoccupied greatly at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>Maul aimed not to think about the consequences of his intemperance, trying to reduce the tension inside by counting his steps.<br/><br/>Ahsoka was wondering about future perspectives too, being consumed by the blissful mist which spread in her body and head.<br/><br/>Once they got out of the city she dared to break the silence:<br/><br/>“Sorry, if I made you uncomfortable there, in the middle of the street,” she said blushing and fingering the pendant on her neck.<br/><br/>“Excuse me too, I was not myself when I started to…” he stopped and swallowed the next words - <em>snogging you like a madman -,</em> “I got carried away. And we almost got caught.”<br/><br/>“Oh, that was fun!” Ahsoka chuckled recalling their reaction to the inopportune company.<br/><br/>She looked at Maul, who had been quiet and thoughtful all the way. It seemed that something concerned him, but he did not want to exhibit it.<br/><br/>“Maul? Is everything ok? We’re good?” She asked smoothly.<br/><br/>“Of course,” he replied “Better than ever.”</p><p>Ahsoka felt resolved and squeezed his hand tighter.<br/><br/>“Frankly, I felt incredibly good today. Days like these add meaning to my life, motivate me to fight for the future, for peace. Because Peace is so beautiful!” she finished her revelation in a dreamy tone.</p><p>Maul looked at Ahsoka and admired her beauty. Everything about this young lady was magnificent: her statue, her eyes, her skin… lips… hips… legs…  <br/><br/>Beautiful Togruta, who was stuck here with him for rancor-knows-how-long. He admitted: it was truly a special time in their lives. They had an unprecedented opportunity to get to know each other and become real partners. This peaceful planet was giving them this opportunity, that would have never occurred if they stayed in the Galaxy consumed by war. They had each other and could do what they desired not restricted by Orders or rules. </p><p>The anticipation of <em> something </em> beat in Maul’s temples along with pulses - this <em> something </em> was inevitable and promised to be epic. He allowed himself to drain in fantasies for a while until they reached home.</p><p>~ ~ ~ <br/><br/></p><p>However, once at home, the former tension and uncertainty returned. <br/><br/>They avoided intersecting, dispersed to different corners, and pretended to mind their own business.<br/><br/><br/>Ahsoka smoldered with the desire for his caress. She wanted to feel his lips again, sense the heat of his skin, and moan from his touch. But she did not dare to advance or exhibit it. <br/><br/>She locked in the bathroom and fell to her knees under the shower, bending, fighting the rising lust. Her lower abdomen was exploding, she was wet like never before. The shower did not help with this problem - her fresh underwear got soaked within a minute. Every time thinking about Maul's lips, the way he licked her mouth, lustful heat poured over her body, imagining what this tongue and lips could do to her, Ahsoka sighed nervously, squeezing her hips tight.<br/><br/><br/>Maul waited politely until she was done with the much-prolonged shower and disappeared in the bathroom immediately after her, although not much needed it.<br/><br/><br/>Thoughts about their closeness spun Ahsoka's head, literally circling her. Feeling the ground swinging under her feet, she crawled to the bedroom and crept into the bed. She heard her heart beating, her own smell was too obvious, and nerves felt naked. Her panties were damping, becoming uncomfortably moist. She risked moisturizing the mattress too if that continued. <br/><br/>For a distraction, she took up the datapad and flipped through files that she had not yet read. She marked the ones she was going to study the other day, specifically: the holocrons stuff. <br/><br/>She felt chilly, though she caught herself trembling long before. She crawled under the covers, into the cold bed.<br/><br/>She just began to relax, when Maul entered the room. She felt chilled, stung, her fingers ossified. Despite she was happy with him, all her nerve endings were cramping like in panic, although there was nothing to fear.</p><p>Maul was composed, moved measuredly, without a shadow of nervousness, at least outwardly. He felt Ahsoka's prickly energy and was alerted by such a state. He sank into bed next to her, propping his back with a pillow, and opened his arms.</p><p>Ahsoka clung to him and his arms closed around her providing long-waited warmth. He was hot as always and it should have done the magic, but her chills did not go away.<br/><br/>Feeling her physical discomfort Maul asked:<br/><br/>“You're alright?”<br/><br/>“Sure! Just a bit chilly,” she evaded, but the fresh air around them made it sound close to the truth. </p><p>Maul pulled the blanket and wrapped her in a cocoon, tightening his embrace. She seemed so delicate and fragile at that moment - nothing like the warrior-togruta he used to know. </p><p>Ahsoka used all her mental resources to calm her excitement. She managed to reduce the chills, but not the arousal. She then tried to divert the focus to casual conversations about plans for tomorrow and other insignificant things.<br/><br/>Maul responded in a deep tone, listening to her voice but more to her emotions, trying to figure out how to behave.<br/><br/>When he spoke, the vibrations of his voice fuelled Ahsoka more but she did not let desire overtake her. She did not initiate anything, thinking that it might appear too intrusive, too proactive, or even scare Maul away.<br/><br/>In truth, she didn't know how to <em>start</em> <em><strong> this… </strong></em> <br/><br/>And given Maul's physical characteristics the other bothersome question was: how to <em> finish </em>?</p><p>
  <em>Did he even want this to happen…?</em>
</p><p>Seemed yes, but he didn't advance!<br/><br/></p><p>Although Maul knew that Ahsoka was not ready to jump off the bat into intimacy, he still hoped that she would overcome her embarrassment and kiss him again, touch him somehow, do something! <br/><br/>But alas.<br/><br/>Soon, referring to fatigue and an emotional afternoon, Ahsoka shifted from his torso to the pillow and prepared for sleep.</p><p>He didn't mind that by any means, even feeling a bit relieved but slightly set off too… <br/><br/>He let the hope for the <em>something</em> to happen go and accommodated himself opposite to her. His lips touched her montral and he covered her body with one hand. She curled her next to him, placing one palm on his sternum.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Naturally, none of them slept.</p><p>Ahsoka knew Maul was fully awake and not as calm as he seemed. The heat of his chest and the violent beating of his hearts pointed out that he was as excited by their closeness as she was. His energy field vibrated ominously, filled with darkness. He obscured his essence with it, obviously masking the true emotional turmoil inside.<br/><br/>Maul felt Ahsoka’s excitement in all dimensions too. Her signature fussed chaotically, sometimes releasing intense pulses. She seemed to be burning like Supernova but for some reason restrained her ardor. Her scent was intoxicating, tantalizing. But she kept still. </p><p><em>Why!? Why does she back down when her essence screams that she wants</em> <em>intimacy? - </em>Maul wondered, doubting whether she was daunted or did not trust him enough to open up this way.<br/><br/></p><p>So they lay together, listening to each other, dissolving in thoughts until the night took its rights and restless sleep caught up with them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Jealousy is a Path to the...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the kiss, Maul's attitude towards Ahsoka changed dramatically.<br/>Whether the change was voluntary or not, Ahsoka did not bother to find out since it was amazing and represented all that she expected him to be: he became more receptive to her care, even reciprocated it, stopped isolating, was spending more time with her. She was supporting the good atmosphere and enjoyed it, becoming more and more affected by him every day. With the back of her mind, she realized that they both were looking for more. Still, she did not rush headlong into the abyss of passion, giving herself and Maul time to acclimatize with the new circumstances.<br/><br/><br/>Their training sessions have changed too.<br/>Physical contacts and Force tricks Maul attempted every now and then no longer knocked her out of focus. She accepted a reality where she melted at the simple thought of Maul's hands on her, not to mention the sensations she experienced when it actually happened. So she learned to use these emotions, fuelling her strength and increasing the output during the exercises. To her great joy, she succeeded in blocking Maul’s mind attacks since she didn't want to reveal her yearning for him, thus she built a wall that he could not break through. </p><p>In fact, he didn't need to break it, sensing without a doubt <em>what</em> was she hiding behind it. Although her self-control was strong, her unconscious gestures, touches, and glances betrayed her. She was craving for him. Got excited at every encounter. There was thirst, longing, desire in her eyes… But he didn’t push it, knowing that Ahsoka will not give in to bold manipulation. So he kept circling her, patiently awaiting her defenses to fall. At the same time, he was eagerly looking forward to this. He was at the limit of patience, only being fuelled more and more by small tender moments between them.<br/><br/>Ahsoka allowed sweet kisses sometimes, was enjoying the hugs and joint leisure time but as soon as Maul would let his hands or tongue wander, she curtailed all actions and ran away. He did not insist too much, believing that if given free rein, he will displease her. Or even worse - hurt in a rage of passion.</p><p>Yet, he was metal and senseless only by half and his composure was hanging on the edge of the cliff… <br/><br/></p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ <br/><br/></p><p>One day, Ahsoka was playing with local children outside. Small ones surrounded her, chirping loudly. During their games, they taught Ahsoka the local language so she already understood a lot and knew a few phrases.<br/><br/>Moving with the children along the street heading to the city, she noticed a speeder, the same as theirs, parked nearby one of the houses. Looking closer, she got convinced that the speeder was theirs indeed. This alerted her:<br/><br/><em>What is Maul doing in this part of the settlement in the middle of the day?</em><br/><br/>His workshop was much closer to the center.<br/><br/><em>Delivering some orders?</em><br/><br/>Curiosity took the best of her and she slowed down, letting kids run forward. </p><p>A few minutes later, Maul exited the house holding a box of tools in one hand. His other hand was occupied by…<br/><br/><br/>… A woman …<br/><br/><br/>A slim, pale kaoeliyoan lady, looking all mannered and pompous, clung to him like he was her friend.<br/>No - a boyfriend.<br/>She was plainly flirting with him, walking him by the arm to the speeder.<br/><br/>When Maul freed his hand from her grip, she showed off: pushed her white hair from her shoulders in a wavy motion demonstrating her whitish skin, which was covered by an open-neck dress, exposing her voluminous breasts. By hugging herself so that her breasts bulged out high, she smiled playfully at him ending their sweet conversation. Maul nodded goodbye and she walked back into the house, prominently wagging her hips. He watched her till she disappeared indoors and grinned!</p><p>Ahsoka watched the scene blood cooling in her veins.<br/><br/>She got overwhelmed, her chest hurt, and eyesight blurred.<br/><br/>She could not digest what she just saw.</p><p><em> Who is this slut?! What does she think of herself by hanging on Maul like that!? And why is he cool with her acting this way! Why did he grin!? - </em>Ahsoka riled up. </p><p> </p><p>Maul loaded his tools onto the speeder and was about to take off when he felt suspicious vibrations in the Force: negative radiation, the core of which was very close. A half-glance was enough for him to localize and identify the source of the disturbance:<br/><br/><em>Ahsoka.</em><br/><br/>She stood across the street, looking grim, watching him heavily, seemingly for a while. Not recalling anything bad happening, Maul slowly drove up to her to find out what was wrong. </p><p>Ahsoka began expressing herself in a vivid tone instantly:<br/><br/>“I see you are spending a nice day in the company of this pale-skinned… <em>lady</em>?” </p><p>“It’s just a regular day for me. Working as usual,” he replied calmly.</p><p>“Are all your clients so <em>welcoming</em>? Do you get invited to their homes <em> regularly </em>? And, is that also common for them to wiggle their breasts in front of your nose?” Ahsoka mumbled fervently. </p><p>“Have you accidentally fallen from a tree during hiking?! What <em>nonsense</em> are you talking?! Clients are different: some mind the business, some like making eyes - so what!?” Maul began to wind up. </p><p>“ <em>'Making eyes' </em>is mildly put! She was <em>seducing</em> you! Openly! And you…  You…!”<br/><br/>“Yes? What about me? What should have I done?! Push her aside screaming 'a deceiver's upon me! Someone, please, help!' Ridiculous! She's a client. Customer. There are certain rules…”</p><p>“Exactly! There are <em>rules</em>! To keep the distance with customers, stay professional. But what were you doing? Promoting the flirt! It was just <em>disgusting</em> to watch!”</p><p>“So why did you look then? What are you doing here anyway? Are you spying on me?!” </p><p>“I was walking! And - no! Obviously, our level of trust excludes such activities!”</p><p>“I was also thinking that we <em>trust</em> each other. But now I doubt it, considering what have you thought of how I am spending the day!”</p><p>“If there would be NO reason, I would not have thought so!” </p><p>“Sit behind,” he waved to the place behind him on the speeder “Let's go home. We can’t proceed like this in public!”<br/><br/>“I won't sit! And…”</p><p>“Sit behind me,<b> this instant</b> ! And we <b>are </b> going home!!!” he almost yelled, boiling with irritation, “This is my <b>last </b>offer in a polite dialect!” </p><p>Ahsoka almost exploded with rage.<br/>Not only did he behave as if nothing was wrong, but now he gags her mouth and… <em>Threatens!?<br/></em><br/>However, yelling at each other amid the street, under the neighbors' windows, was definitely not an option. They were already overly popular here. She decided to deal with it at home. As soon as she sat down and grabbed his waist harshly, he dashed towards the house.</p><p> </p><p>Upon arrival, Maul broke abruptly and jumped off the speeder. He struck inside, the door handle banging into the wall upon opening.</p><p>Ahsoka followed him. After entering. She slammed the door in annoyance causing windows to tremble. <br/><br/>Skipping the lyrical digressions Maul immediately began:<br/><br/>“If you cannot accept the fact that someone can <em> look </em> at me, then you shouldn't live in a society! A lot of clients behave like this. Shall I escape into the desert now?”<br/><br/>“No! But it’s just disturbing how some are hanging on you! Are <em>you</em> fine with it? Think this is normal?”<br/><br/>“No, I don’t. But considering that I am exotic specie here, I do not see it surprising. Looks, touches, talks - they don’t harm me, thus - no problem. If there is any problem - it’s in your head!”</p><p>“Oh right! Exactly! I am problematic! Because I think such behavior of local females with you is inappropriate, considering that you are… I… We…”  Ahsoka could not formulate. Jealousy had blinded her too much, she was losing the clarity of thought. She decided to back down:<br/><br/>“I didn't realize you were so neutral to this.”</p><p>“Listen, for me, clients are just visitors. Faces. Noone! There can be nothing else. I hoped that <b><em>you</em> </b>of all beings understood this well,” Maul said emphatically, in a more delicate tone. </p><p>Ahsoka considered his words. The first wave of her wrath subsided and she knew that Maul was telling the truth. He was not easily fooled or seduced… It took them a long time to get to where they were, whoever they were now. Even at the current state of affairs, he kept restrained and never advanced on her, giving her freedom of choice. A choice, which she still did not dare to make. </p><p>“I just got uneasy by the… That woman’s behavior. Probably, overreacted,” she said softly, dropping her sassy tone.</p><p>“Well, well! Who would have thought that an ex-Jedi is capable of such burning jealousy! Overreacting, acting as if bitten by a mad fly, due to a few playful glimpses at me! Shame!” Maul said with a grin.</p><p>“It’s not like that!” Ahsoka protested, blushing from being confronted and teased. </p><p>“Hmm? Then what was it?” Maul began to approach her.</p><p>“I just… I do not want anyone to touch you like <em>that</em>,” she stepped back involuntarily. <br/><br/>“So I must remain untouchable for everyone but <em> you </em> ?” with these words he came maximally close to her, “If you wish it to be so, I expect <em> you </em> to <em>compensate</em> for my touch deprivation!”<br/><br/>He lifted her chin up with his fingers, looking into the eyes.<br/><br/>She gave in to his gesture and looked at him shamefaced, panting, and squeezing her lips from nerves. Her cheeks darkened as he placed an arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. She resisted and went tense, but he didn't care at that moment.<br/><br/>He longed for her so much, wanted to kiss her, to caress her body, lick her lips, grab her skin… <br/><br/></p><p>Without delaying a second more, Maul crushed his lips with hers… <br/><br/></p><p>Initially numb due to the unexpected act, Ahsoka then pressed her hands on his chest, pushing him away in protest.<br/> <br/>This only spurred Maul - he began to lick her lips with low growls, pressing her figure against the wall, leaving no way to escape. He grabbed her wrists while sticking his knee between her legs.<br/><br/>Ahsoka parted her lips gasping, surprised by such boldness, and he instantly deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into her opened mount.<br/><br/>Her former rage receded by second, her being flooding with long quenched desire for closeness. She felt dizzy from Maul's actions.<br/><br/>He squeezed her hard, not letting her move, sucking her lips.<br/><br/>Ahsoka felt like caught prey ready to be torn apart by a wild beast. His lurid actions were doing strange things to her: despite her unease, she's set on fire from within. She was burning with wanton.</p><p>She responded to his impulse by voluntarily opening her mouth for him, deepening the kiss, moaning softly.</p><p>He reduced the pressure a bit, enjoying her eagerness. His hands let go of her wrists and lay on her hips, squeezing and pulling them chaotically.<br/><br/>Ahsoka wrapped her arms around his neck and was moaning louder into the kiss, arching and moving her hips lustfully.</p><p>Maul was burning with desire, which took possession of him, as soon as the first moan left her lips. He lifted Ahsoka, grabbed her over the butt, and carried her to the bedroom. He decided that this time he won’t limit himself. Kisses and hugs were no longer satisfactory. He has been waiting for <em>more</em> for so long…<br/><br/>As did Ahsoka.<br/>She was dissolving in his embrace and sensations, getting drunk from his lips and caresses…<br/><br/>And wanted <em>more</em>. Badly. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Point of No Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maul brought Ahsoka into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed, nearly collapsing on top of her due to the sudden adrenaline rush. <br/><br/>He fiercely took off his gloves and clothes, throwing them all over the bedroom. He pulled pants and shoes off from Ahsoka shortly after and crawled over her, almost growling with anticipation. <br/><br/>She instinctively clutched her legs while getting rid of the tunic. Once she was undressed till underwear, she started trembling, blushing like a virgin. In her eyes, besides the desire, anxiety was sparkling. She was a bit struck by Maul’s zeal, but did not back down, chasing fears away.</p><p>Maul let his gaze wander over her body and wonder whether she was a virgin indeed… She was very young and seemed inexperienced, and the Jedi brainwashing was still effective… Thus he considered it possible but did not ask, preferring to have a small intrigue to be uncovered by himself soon. However, he impeded his outrage a little, allowing events to unfold more placidly. After all, this was about her and for <em>her</em>, not him.</p><p>He kissed her lips as gently as he could. <br/>She welcomed it and sighed with a quiet whimper. <br/><br/>He stroked her young body with his large hands softly, admiring the velvet of the skin. He lowered his hand down her abdomen, sliding it slowly between her legs. <br/><br/>She tensed and breathed in sharply.  By spreading her thighs a bit, she allowed him to touch her down there. Her damp underwear reassured him that everything went well so far.</p><p>He glanced over her body greedily causing Ahsoka to blush like never before. He instantly repeated the eye's trajectory with the lips: starting from her neck, chest, and going down to the belly. His hand was still between her legs, massaging her warm, wet core peacefully. <br/><br/>He picked the rim of her underwear and slid his hand inside. <br/><br/>Ahsoka stopped him there, placing her hands on the horny head and pulling up lightly.</p><p>He leaned up laying down next to her and pulling his hand out of her panties for the moment being.<br/><br/>She reached out to his face, stroked his nose, outlined the lips, ran her hands over his neck and chest.</p><p>He also touched her, zealously, squeezing the skin, forcefully massaging her sides and kneading her breasts.<br/><br/>She pulled her panties a bit down after a while, letting him proceed with what he had started.</p><p>He did not need a second invitation! He slid his fingers down and reached her bare core. It was leaking with her juice, hot from arousal. He wanted to advance, but she froze, cringing. So he hesitated to go further, letting his palm rest and soak with her moisture even more. He was almost certain now of her virginity and wished her first experience go smoothly. He continued kissing her mouth, moving his fingers ever so slightly back and forth, as if assuring her he won’t rush or harm her. He sensed her clit tensing underneath. Her haphazard inhales intensified at the same time. </p><p>Ahsoka moved her hips a bit, thrusting into his wet palm and biting at his lip a bit. She stopped for a moment, looking concerned, and asked him:<br/><br/>“Tell me that I'm not the only one here who takes pleasure in this.”<br/><br/>Maul reassured her in his style: “You can't even imagine the satisfaction I am getting from corrupting the former Jedi,”</p><p>Ahsoka sneered, admiring his dark humor. She felt more at ease and shifted again, leaning closer, hugging his neck with tremorous hands. She squeezed his palm between her thighs, murmuring. She shut her eyes dissolving in pleasure induced by Maul's actions.<br/><br/>Maul adored her sensual sounds and realized how extremely sensitive she was, so he forced himself to be gentle and go slow. He kissed her nose and focused on the tactile dimension of the essence,  also preparing for the intrigue to break… </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahsoka blushing and cringing before the inevitable act: http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/43400000/Lady-Ahsoka-Tano-ahsoka-tano-43482941-512-658.png</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. The Act</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fic deserved the tag "Blood Kink" for this chapter (so far!). Just be aware.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahsoka lifted her leg, throwing it over his cyber thigh. Her folds spread and gave Maul’s fingers freedom to move.</p><p>He gently touched her core, admiring the wetness. He traced her inner folds and circled around the entrance with his fingertips.</p><p>She was giving in to him, letting him feel her heat and moisture. She moved her hips slightly back and forth, and grabbed his shoulders.</p><p>Maul did not go deeper yet, taking time to arouse her: he shifted his fingers over her clit and brushed against it. A spasm in her legs rewarded his action. </p><p>Ahsoka sighed softly, breathing with half lungs. She felt juices overspilling from her cunt. And she was eager to continue. But also uncertain. She didn’t imagine it happening this way: with someone like Maul, in such circumstances.</p><p>Maul sighed loudly and pressed one finger to her entrance.<br/><br/>And, stars! It was so tight there. His finger seemed big enough to fill her.<br/><br/>She trembled from astringent sensations, also clinging slightly.<br/><br/>Maul kissed her forehead and exhaled, imbued with the moment.</p><p>“If you are not ready, I will not penetrate you. There are other ways to make you feel good. . .”</p><p>Ahsoka put a finger on his lips, not letting him finish. The next moment, she put her hand over his at her cunt, and pressed his finger tangibly so it slipped inward between the folds. She felt it entering inside her and stretching her barrier.<br/><br/>There was no pain yet. She pressed more. The tension in her core increased. Maul tensed as if he felt it the same way she did.<br/><br/>She held her hand in place for a few more moments and then left him to rein.<br/><br/>Maul focused all his senses on her. <br/><br/>Ahsoka arched her back and shifted her hips downward, taking in most of his finger. The walls of her womb shrank from the unfamiliar sensation of fulfillment.<br/><br/>Maul felt her squeeze and wondered whether such tightness was common for her species or she was special. He pumped his finger slightly, causing lustful moans and waves of tremor in Ahsoka. He was shaking himself lightly, but ignored it, focusing solely on Ahsoka.</p><p>He proceeded to stimulate her, moving his hand a bit faster. Her pelvic muscles relaxed after a while and he dared to insert another finger into her dense vagina. He slipped two fingers in slowly. The knuckle of his thumb rested against the clitoris.<br/><br/>All this made Ahsoka gasp from increased stretch and pleasure.<br/><br/>He halted for a moment, making sure she was feeling good.<br/><br/>“Don’t stop… Go on,” she whispered, barely breathing. </p><p>He pushed in, to the limit, and ployed fingers inside, searching for sensitive spots, observing her reaction.<br/><br/>She wrinkled her forehead noticeably, overwhelmed by unusual sensation, so he decreased the amplitude of his movements. When she started to move her hips eagerly up and down, he decided to go for more.<br/>Adding a third finger, he inserted them slowly, deeply, applying measurable pressure, bursting the walls of her vagina, maximally stretching the hymen. </p><p>Ahsoka shifted her hips down uncontrollably, to get more of the sensation. At that moment, she felt a striking pain at her entrance. It hit her to the soul! She barely refrained from crying but moaned loudly instead. <br/><br/>When the fingers slipped out, the pain receded for a moment and she exhaled, relaxing. But as soon as Maul pushed them in again, deeper and with passion - another flash of sharp pain overtook her, and she could not restrain herself anymore, shivering and crying out in pain. She also breathed in convulsively, opening her eyes and squeezing her muscles, which only increased the soreness and made her eyes go wet.<br/><br/>It was hurting with burning, unbearable pain.<br/><br/>Her nails dug into his skin, making him freeze.<br/><br/>The smell of blood hit Maul’s nostrils. He felt excited as never before. </p><p><em> Bleeding so badly… So, she </em> <em>was </em> <em> a virgin! Untouched and pure - </em> Maul noted, rethinking the significance of the ongoing activity: Ahsoka entrusted him to take her virginity… To give it to him… So he was <em>someone</em> for her after all. She trusted him. The realization fed his ego and made his chest unwind. </p><p>Seeing her discomfort, he took his fingers out and asked with concern:<br/><br/>“Does it hurt too bad?”</p><p>“A little. I guess it’s normal for the first time,” said Ahsoka, touching his cheek with her hand, “I can handle this… Please, let’s go on!”</p><p>He did not want to hurt her more and did not insert his fingers back. He began to massage her clitoris and strike the entrance. Her moisture and blood flowed on his fingers, on her labia, legs, laundry. He enjoyed it.</p><p>"Oh, yes… So good… Maul… It feels so good!" Ahsoka whispered near his ear, moving along his caresses.<br/><br/>She shifted a bit up, stretching to kiss his neck. She kissed it widely opening the mouth and licking his skin in the process.</p><p>From novel tactile sensations, Maul shuddered. He could not restrain his own moan of pleasure when her tongue pressed to his neck and lips slid spreading the wetness as they moved.</p><p>He increased the pressure on her clit and circled his hand over it. Ahsoka arched her back and pressed her hips down, increasing the brushing even more.<br/><br/>Maul pushed Ahsoka on her back, pressing her into the mattress with his body and kissing deeply right away.</p><p>He finally took off her panties, all soaked in her moisture and blood, spreading her legs wide apart. He glanced at her wet and bloody core - the sight took his breath away. He wanted nothing more than to lean on it, to lick her senseless, until she cums, but he had another plan for now.</p><p>He bent over her, looking at her brushed face, and carefully inserted the middle finger inside. His palm covered her clitoris. </p><p>Ahsoka tilted her head back, her lekku and chest shuddering, breathing becoming disrupted more and more by the second. She lifted and swung her hips directing his movements. Despite slight discomfort, such stimulation provided her with unmeasurable pleasure: Maul's palm rubbed against her clitoris, and the middle finger touched a sensitive spot inside the core, causing a wave of ecstasy on every thrust. Her moans became more frequent and louder. Maul silenced them with frequent kisses. </p><p>Waves of arousal rolled through his body. His skin became sensitive. Smells made head spin. Textures came out very clear. The body felt heavy and the belly twitched.</p><p>He tried to abstract himself from the sensations, giving all of him to Ahsoka. He massaged Ahsoka's insides and clitoris with pressure. Her legs clenched convulsively, loud languid moans poured from her lips.<br/><br/>After a prominent spasm of ecstasy, she caught his wrist and whispered rapidly:<br/><br/>“I am… I think I am going to…” She could not finish the statement, reflexively squeezing her hips, capturing both their hands in between them, sensing the approaching climax. </p><p>Maul gave her a couple of strong thrusts with his finger bent and her vagina squeezed so hard that it became impossible to move.</p><p>She shook and moaned at high pitch…</p><p>He covered her body with his, pressing hard on her clit while she was cumming… Her half-moan half-cry was music to his ears. He held her tight when she was climaxing.</p><p> </p><p>A wave of pure ecstasy swept through her, knocking out the spirit.<br/>The world seemed to stop.<br/>The only thing she perceived was the pulsing climax, spreading through her body.<br/><br/>She clenched her hands around Maul, forgetting how to breathe.<br/><br/>Apparently, she held her breath up for too long, so Maul had to remind her:<br/><br/>“Ahsoka, breathe! Out… In… Out… Good. Go on! ” </p><p>She released the air from her lungs and listened to his voice, restoring the breath. Her legs parted and she felt his finger sliding inside her.<br/><br/>He kissed the corner of her lips and moved his finger inside her measuredly, making circular motions, caressing her sensitized walls. She was still shuddering and damping with juices. Maul was looking forward to tasting them…</p><p>Ahsoka melted at such stimulation. The feeling of his finger slowly sliding inside sent bliss through her body. The discomfort from penetration was almost gone. Her breathing became more even. <br/><br/>When Maul's finger slid out of her core, a good portion of the lube spilled out with it, dampening her ass and the mattress underneath. <br/><br/></p><p>Opening her eyes, she met Maul's blazing gaze. His eyes shone like lanterns, pupils dilated, the capillaries especially red. </p><p>She lured him into a deep kiss, sucking his lips into her mouth, licking them passionately. A deep groan came from his chest.</p><p>When their lips parted, he lay down next to her and brought his soaked hand to his mouth, licking it smackingly. Ahsoka rolled to her side to face him. He looked at her expectantly, sucking on his fingers. She licked them too a couple of times. The salty taste with iron aftertaste surprised her.<br/><br/>They then laid in a half-embrace for some time.</p><p><br/><br/>It became fresh and Ahsoka felt like taking a warm shower.<br/><br/>Standing up, she noticed the disaster: the blood was everywhere! It was a lot…<br/>Red, darkening spots<br/>on the bedsheets,<br/>on her underwear,<br/>and her thighs.<br/><br/>She felt dizzy. </p><p>She pressed her hand between her legs, assessing the situation…<br/><br/>And yes, she still bled, her fingers becoming covered in red liquid instantly.<br/><br/>Ahsoka froze in place next to the bed, not knowing what to do. In a fit of passion, she completely forgot about blood!</p><p><em> What carelessness…What shame!<br/><br/></em>She broke her customs and felt ashamed because Maul saw her bleeding, while he shouldn't. </p><p>However, Maul did not share her views. He saw her motionless shock and caught the moment to act: he crossed the bed and knelt in front of her. He removed her hands from her core and licked them, then her folds, cleansing the blood away with his tongue.<br/><br/>Ahsoka just grabbed his horns to steady herself at the scene of it.</p><p>“We shouldn't let the floor get bloody, right?” commented Maul, giving her a small break. </p><p>Ahsoka chuckled, relaxing a bit. She also recalled his customs: blood did not bother him, on the contrary. He was probably enjoying the moment. She felt at ease and spread her legs slightly, allowing him to go on. </p><p>Maul squeezed her butt and stuck his long tongue between her labia, moving it playfully, touching her clitoris. He tasted her blood and juices right from her core and it felt divine!<br/><br/>Ahsoka swayed, barely standing on her feet from the sensation.<br/><br/>Maul kept licking her for a while until she became too overwhelmed and her legs started trembling. <br/><br/>He stopped and let her relax.</p><p>Her body became limp, she did not let go of his horns.<br/><br/>So he picked her up and carried to the shower in his arms. He carried her into the tub and looked over to assess whether she was all right. She was steady, just eyes were out of focus and gaze hazy. Unfortunately, he could not join her for the shower, so he suggested:</p><p>“Freshen up. I’ll deal with the bed in the meantime.”<br/><br/>“Thank you,” Ahsoka whispered, grateful to Maul for his attentive attitude in such a moment. </p><p>She struggled into the shower and surrendered her body to warm water, losing the sense of time and reality.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. So Sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While enjoying streams of hot water on her body, the world seemed surreal to Ahsoka.</p><p>She and Maul…</p><p>She had a hard time accommodating the significance of what they just did. What he did to her. And <em>how</em> he did it. She had never imagined he could be so sensitive and caring. That she would feel so good with him…<br/><br/>So she was spending the time, contemplating what had happened and enjoying the jets of water. An insistent knock on the door brought her out of the trance.</p><p>“You're alive there?” Maul asked through the door. Obviously, she was taking too long showering.<br/><br/>“Yes! I am alright," Ahsoka replied in a shrunken voice “You may come in if you wish!” </p><p>Maul entered.</p><p>In the water vapor, he saw the silhouette of Ahsoka who instantly covered her breasts with forearms and stood half-turn to him. Maul chuckled at her modesty. He gazed at her for a few more seconds, taking in every detail of her graceful body, and proceeded to wash his face and hands. At that time Ahsoka got out of the shower and hastily wrapped herself in a cloth. </p><p> </p><p>Coming out of the bathroom, they settled on a couch in the hall. Maul leaned back, throwing his horned head back, and Ahsoka sat next to him, legs beneath thighs, facing him. Her hand rested on his chest and she began stroking his bust, shoulders, and face.<br/><br/>“It was amazing…” Ahsoka whispered, hugging him lightly.<br/><br/>“I enjoyed it too,” Maul answered languidly, licking his lips, “Especially your taste. I definitely need more.”<br/><br/>“Well, I guess that is possible,” Ahsoka began to provoke him. </p><p>“Now?” Maul was still excited and looked forward to having more of her instantly.</p><p>“I am not sure…” Ahsoka hesitated. She decided to play him a bit, “Maybe it's wise to wait for a cycle or more so that I heal and we can go on with no issues,” she replied oh-so-seriously. </p><p>“Wait, what!?” Maul was taken aback at first but then realized she was teasing him.</p><p>He jumped on her and pinned to the couch beneath him, eyes glittering with need. Ahsoka gasped, through the approaching laughter but Maul looked at her sternly, expecting a serious answer. </p><p>“I think if you are careful, then… Yeah, we can do something now,” she whispered and leaned to his lips, initiating the kiss. </p><p>Her tongue slipped across his lips, penetrating his mouth, swirling patterns there. He responded in kind, but with greater haste. She gave in to him with pleasure. Maul moaned deeply into a kiss and pressed himself against her. A wave of excitement swept from the bottom of her belly to the tips of the montrals. She was getting wet again. </p><p>Maul unfolded the cloth around her and slid his palms over her bare skin, impressed by her softness and heat. His hands cupped her breasts, massaging them gently. He began kissing her neck, then her collarbones, breasts, nipples.</p><p>At the touch of his tongue to her nipples, Ahsoka arched her back and groaned.<br/><br/>Maul lowered his kisses: belly, below the navel, pubis, and reached between her legs. He held her buttocks, covering her labia with his hot breath. The tip of his tongue touched her wet entrance.</p><p>She flinched at the tickling sensation. <br/><br/>He began to lick her folds ever so slowly, penetrating between them from time to time. Her juice started spilling from the core in a matter of moments and it thrilled him. His tongue probed deeper between the labia, immersing into her slick moisture. <br/><br/>Ahsoka spread her legs wider and held on the fabric beneath her, immersed by overwhelming sensations… Her core pulsed at every move of his tongue.<br/><br/>Maul was caressing the clitoris, pressing his entire tongue onto it with his chin. She ached and moaned at this intense caress. </p><p>In a fit of passion, Maul stuck his tongue deep inside her. It was very long and bumpy, which provided special effects, making all the sensations even spicier but on the freshly perforated hymen, such texture felt rather harsh.</p><p>Ahsoka squeezed the fabric beneath her with a grinding noise and jerked her thighs, bringing them together immediately. Her skin crushed against his temporal horns. Had she squeezed a little harder, she would have pierced both her legs.<br/><br/>This made Maul stop and remove his tongue.</p><p>“Shhh…'t hurts!” hissed Ahsoka, groaning with indignation. She wanted this to continue so much! But the sensations were too… uncomfortable. </p><p>Maul spread her legs, taking them away from his sharp horns, and dropped his attempts to fill her hole again. He caressed her outer parts, enjoying the slowly flowing lubricant interspersed with blood.<br/><br/>Having literally sucked all the juices out of her, he licked his lips with relish and raised up himself to enjoy the sight in front of him: Ahsoka lay with her mouth open, breathing heavily. Her arms covered her chest. Her back was arched, legs spread, and her cunt shone of moisture.<br/>He was eager to feel her bliss. He wished to sense how good she felt physically since he could not himself. However, he did not have the energy for such Force tricks now.<br/><br/>Ahsoka noticed that he was staring. She brought her legs together and sat up. She started pulling the fabric to cover herself. Her breasts with protruding nipples bounced with every move, beckoning to caress them.</p><p>Maul could not hold back the impulse. He stopped her movements and sucked a nipple with the entire areola into his mouth. He played with the other one with his fingers.</p><p>Ahsoka froze from a sudden pinch.</p><p>Her groans of pleasure spurred him on. He caressed her breasts with his mouth and hands, making her shudder in ecstasy. He worked on her breasts forgetting himself into the action… until his lips went dry and he couldn’t move his tongue well anymore. </p><p>Ahsoka caressed his horned head, shoulders, and back with her hands, sometimes pressing her nails into the skin. His mount felt amazing on her tits. She felt aroused again.</p><p> </p><p>Exhausted, Maul sat back, pulling Ahsoka to straddle his legs. She put her hands on his neck, pressing her breasts against his bust. They were enjoying the intimate moment.<br/><br/>“So sweet…” Maul whispered, noisily inhaling the smell of her skin on the chest. </p><p>She put her arms around his face and bent lightly kissing his dry lips. She wished to continue, not to let go of him and drown in his caresses until dawn, but his heavy breathing and dry lips pointed it was time to pause.<br/><br/>“Some tonic?” she asked, pulling back.<br/><br/>“Yes, I’d like one. As well as some food,” Maul said in a hoarse voice putting his hand on his sunken abs.<br/><br/>Ahsoka realized the sun was dawning while they hadn't eaten since morning.</p><p>Shivering from the evening coolness, she wrapped herself in dampened cloth and went to dress up. Maul waited until she got ready, and followed her example.<br/><br/>Ahsoka prepared a quick dinner. They finished it in no time, as they were both very hungry.<br/><br/>The evening was quiet and pleasant, as was the following night, which they spent sleeping peacefully in each other's arms.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following day Ahsoka woke up feeling… <em>different</em>. <br/><br/>Her inner world seemed to expand, the consciousness changed. She accepted herself as part of a tandem with Maul. Zabrak, former Sith and the enemy, now became a part of herself.</p><p>Her first partner.</p><p>The first man to whom she gave herself up to… and it didn’t feel wrong. It felt good. She felt confident about this. <br/><br/><br/>Maul also looked at the situation in a new way: he realized with trepidation that he had crossed the line in a relationship, which he had never crossed with anyone before. The sensations reminded flying in a wild space, blind without a navigator. Besides his joy of having her physically, he felt concerned: he was dependent on her emotionally. As was she, which preoccupied him as well. Such circumstances promised a new, hitherto unknown responsibility, and added the complexity of their cooperation. At the same time, the price was worth the experience. In fact, it was worth much more! <br/>His ego inflated from the fact he was able to satisfy it and bring her to ecstasy. He also savored her confession that she liked it. And him. He took it as a personal achievement, a doing on the verge of possible, and made the shoulders straighten wider.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you?” he asked, seeing Ahsoka daydreaming at breakfast. <br/><br/>“I’m good. Just… Different…” she answered thoughtfully, noticeably shifting on the mat. </p><p>“Are you… uncomfortable?” he hesitated, not knowing how to ask about her sensations but still wishing to make sure she was all right after the first time.</p><p>Ahsoka's cheeks darkened as she replied:<br/><br/>“Everything is fine. Nothing hurts. Don’t worry,” she glanced at him underneath her eyelashes, smiling shyly. Maul accepted the answer with relief. <br/><br/>After breakfast, he was about to leave for his usual business. Ahsoka decided to stay at home, to devote time to studying information about artifacts. She caught him before going out and hugged him goodbye:</p><p>“You're amazing!” she said and kissed him lightly into the corner of his lips</p><p>“So are you,” he answered, placing a wet kiss on her cheek before leaving.<br/><br/></p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ <br/><br/></p><p>In the next few days, Maul observed Ahsoka closely, catching every shade of her mood, Force field, and physique. Reassuring himself that all is fine with her and between them, he felt good, even happy. They talked nicely, went for evening walks together, admiring the starry sky, holding each other's arms. They had gone far beyond the settlement a few times by speeder where they indulged each other in the bosom of nature. Despite what happened between them, Ahsoka kept herself collected, occasionally getting carried away into deeper kisses. Once, after intricate caresses, Maul managed to get to her breasts but this was rather an exception. She didn’t give in to passion. <br/><br/>Maul behaved accordingly, not rushing things and keeping his impulses (to grab and have her on spot) at bay. All his thoughts were occupied by her. He was as if possessed: he watched her day and night, looked for her attention, smell, touch. He noticed some changes in her: the way she wagged her hips in front of him; flexed her back when he touched her; paid more attention to herself, preening. She seemed a little stiff, sat differently, walked differently - probably was getting used to her new self. <br/><br/>Ahsoka also noticed such manifestations… But couldn’t help it.  She was overtaken by desire, which accompanied her constantly, and especially bad when Maul was around. Her core moistened at the sound of his voice, when he hugged her, touched or kissed. Maul only contributed to this, constantly being around, not taking his eyes off her. <br/><br/></p><p>~ ~ ~ <br/><br/></p><p>Once she caught his eye and looked inquiringly in response, making it clear that his increased attention did not go unnoticed. He said bluntly that her physique has changed, and she looks constrained. Ahsoka was not willing to give out the true reason for changes, assuring him that it was from decreased exercising and rare training. Maul knew the answer was disingenuous but decided to play along. He suggested stretching to 'release tension and improve muscle tone'. Ahsoka agreed with her heart squeaking, realizing he saw through her and the attempt to lie was a total failure. </p><p> </p><p>Going out into the forest, with snacks and mats, they headed for a familiar place - a clearing far from the settlement with huge thickets around. Settling in the shade, among emerald grass, Maul took the initiative into his hands: he undressed and stretched his back, exposing his chiseled muscular body unabashedly. As expected it captured Ahsoka's attention and she became tense. <br/><br/>“Let us begin. Sit down opposite to me, we'll stretch together,” he guided her and smirked to himself on her attempts to stay distant.  </p><p>Maul was good at bodily treatments. He knew various techniques on how to relieve pain, stretch, and stimulate muscles. He assiduously 'helped' Ahsoka with stretching her shoulders and back. Reaching to the legs, he completely switched his attention to her, since the cyber limbs did not require stretching. <br/><br/>He enjoyed the moments of control over her body: when he bent and pulled her as he wished, and she succumbed, he felt in possession. Making all sorts of intricate combinations and bending her into different poses, he deliberately ran his hands several times over her breasts, hips, and lower abdomen, pretending to be focused on the process of stretching. Ahsoka, although frowning a little, allowed him to proceed. <br/><br/>She liked the way he handled her… skillful and devoted. All it helped her to relax and feel her body better. She almost forgot about her arousal in the process. Almost. </p><p>Getting worn out by his game Maul gave in to the desire: he passionately touched her hips and ran his hand along the crotch. Amazingly, even though the fabric, he felt the heat and moisture of her cunt.</p><p>Ahsoka fidgeted, wriggling out of the pose he had put her in.</p><p>He did not intend to let her go and pinned her miniature body to the ground. Remaining behind, he slipped one hand into her pants.</p><p>Ahsoka crossed her legs in protest and fought his grip, but he restrained her even more. </p><p>“Maull! What are you doing?! If someone comes over here…” she whispered in panic. </p><p>“Relax, no one ever comes here,” he answered in his velvet tone, leaning heavily on top of her, “And do me a favor, spread your legs. Now.” <br/><br/>Ahsoka fell speechless due to his dominant behavior. She could have resisted and thrown him off easily, but she hesitated… She found herself willing to surrender. And she gave up. She spread her legs and lifted her hips, allowing Maul's hand to slip into her underwear and touch her wet folds. </p><p>Maul roared quietly with satisfaction. He slid his hand to her core and stroked her clit slowly, weightlessly with his fingertips. He was bursting with the realization that she was so wet for him before he even touched her properly. <br/><br/>Also, this time he intended to get everything out of their intimacy - he wanted special sensations - to feel her pleasure through the Force. Focusing his energy, which gushed like a fountain from excitement, he began to envelop Ahsoka with his dark Force field, wrapping her up as in a spider web. </p><p>She gasped, stunned at the realization of what he was doing, but did not resist, drowning in his lustful darkness. </p><p>“I want to feel you… to sense your pleasure,” he whispered, letting her know of his intentions. </p><p>Having gained access to her through the Force, and realizing how mad was her desire, he felt like fire. Any remaining breaks in him were crushed and hesitance gone. </p><p>With a growl, he pulled Ahsoka's hips towards him, lifting them higher. He kept driving circles on her clit with greater pressure.</p><p>Ahsoka groaned loudly at the contrast of sensations, giving in to his manipulations. Pleasure filled her fast, she was shaking with passion, her legs involuntarily cramping and moans getting louder from his caress.  </p><p>In one swoop Maul took her pants and panties down, scratching the skin on her butt with nails. He bent over her and kept stimulating her clitoris with one hand while kneading her breasts with the other.</p><p>Ahsoka grabbed the grass around and began bouncing her hips towards him.</p><p>Maul breathed in the scent of her damp skin. He immersed in her desire, burning along with his in the Force. Lustful energy emanated from Ahsoka in waves, feeding their euphoria. He was sucked into the passionate bliss she was in, it even made him breathless. His hearts pounded against his ribs forcefully from the novelty and acuteness of sensations. Growling gutturally, he pinned her upper body to the ground and thrust one finger into her cunt. </p><p>Ahsoka shook with a new frequency - her whole being screamed in ecstasy from his action. </p><p>He alternated stimulation of the clitoris with fingering. Soon he dipped two more fingers into her juices and inserted them deeper inside, pumping with force.</p><p>Ahsoka held back a cry.</p><p>Perhaps, he was too assertive and she still hurt, but having no breaks left he could not stop himself, continuing to fuck her with his fingers from behind, screwing them deep and hard into her hole. He was accelerating the pace gradually. <br/><br/>She squeezed his fingers in and her intermittent moans became one continuous cry of pleasure. Her signature was beating chaotically as was her heart, signifying her approaching orgasm. With a strangled cry, pressing her walls around his fingers it almost hurt, she came undone… </p><p>Maul’s body froze with the sensation of her discharge: it hit him like a lightning, kicked out the spirit. His eyesight darkened - he fell out of reality for a good moment.</p><p>Coming to his senses, he slowly took his fingers out of her and lay down on the ground, regaining balance, breathing heavily. </p><p>After pulling her pants on, Ahsoka curled up beside her and fell silent in his embrace. They lay, enjoying each other's warmth.</p><p>Maul released her aura from his own, feeling emptied right away. </p><p>“Good stretch, right…” he broke the silence, “I hope it helped to relieve tension in your muscles and elsewhere.” <br/><br/>“It helped indeed,” confessed Ahsoka “But… I feel it constantly. The desire, I mean. I want you on me all the time. Some kind of ill addiction…” </p><p>“I wouldn’t say so, considering how much you've been suppressing it. Besides, I am here, at your disposal. All yours!“ he hugged her a bit tighter.</p><p>“'I've never imagined it'd feel so good - to be… driven by desire,” Ahsoka suffered to formulate, “But now I am consumed by it… and it’s… impossible to resist. So good!”</p><p>“Feeling caught up in lust, are you?” </p><p>“Kind of…” she gasped, closing her eyes, collecting her thoughts. “It all changed me somehow. I don’t understand yet how. But I want it to stay with me.”</p><p>“I also wish to feel it… More of it,” Maul said thoughtfully and they fell silent. </p><p> </p><p>They spent the afternoon discussing the Force tricks. Maul revealed what he knew about Force bonds, and Ahsoka added to the story. She claimed that a Force bond could remain after the death of one of the tandem's partners, providing the other one with a link to his Force field or even the general Force dimension. Maul heard something about this but did not believe it. Ahsoka did, and added that there were gossips about it in the Order. Thus, they decided that topic was worth investigating: if it was true, such a Force bond could be useful in war. The opportunities of Force bond were incomprehensible to them, but they assumed they were incredible. <br/><br/>They enjoyed each other and talked about the ways of the Force for a long time. Ahsoka cooled down and took the courage to reflect on their relations. She admitted that their interaction was changing them. She became more sensitive but at the same time more stern and confident in her abilities. Maul confessed his outbursts of rage have stopped and he was thinking more about his life than about revenge. <br/><br/>Their Force fields also changed: Maul's field radiated with warm darkness, not pitch blackness and anguish, and Ahsoka’s with a sizzling light, bright and full passion.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Search for Common Ground</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time on Kaoeliyo dragged slowly. The days were monotonous, the seasons changed smoothly: from warm seasons of flowering and harvests, the weather changed to drier, windy and cold. Frost set in, locals showed up outside rarely, the market became empty, the children stayed inside. <br/><br/>Ahsoka missed warm days, their walks with Maul until morning, and the fun with local kids. However, she did not stay idle: Maul often brought weird heating devices home to fix. Interpreting the texts in the ancient language about the holocrons took a lot of time, the same was true for the manuscripts on The Ways of the Force by old Jedi. </p><p>Spending more time at home, they were finally able to discuss further goals and priorities. They decided to leave the wilds soon and head back to the Galaxy, to initiate the resistance process against Sidious’s Empire. They thought to settle somewhere in the Outer Rim, in the underground, and start gathering forces to overthrow the Imperial regime. Though, Ahsoka was not flattered by the prospect of becoming an accomplice to the leader of the underground, which Maul intended to become. She wanted to find Force-sensitives or former Jedi to revive the Force-user movement. And with their help, one day oppose the Sith Lord. </p><p> </p><p>“Sidious cannot be overthrown in open combat. I am telling this from my own pitiful experience… Because of my arrogance, I lost my brothers and Mother! We have to create a counter-strategy to his plans,” Maul persuaded her in one of these conversations.</p><p>“Strategies, of which we know nothing! And no one seems to be more aware than us.” </p><p>“Surely we will first reconnoiter the ground. For this, we don’t need Force-users, but influential supporters, those who will follow the idea, provide the rear.”</p><p>“Specifically which idea are we talking about now?”</p><p>“To overthrow Sidious! Take the rule! Flourish in anarchy, which will rein in the Galaxy once we free it up from that demon!”</p><p>“Sounds very much like your <em>ambitions</em>.”</p><p>“Excuse me?! Is your mind not the same!?”</p><p>“Not quite,” said Ahsoka sternly, “Galaxy has suffered way too long from chaos and tyranny. If the change is to come it has to bring peace and freedom to all. We need to eradicate the order and the ideas of Sith. Save Force-users from persecution, create a safe harbor for them, train.”<br/><br/>“All these sound like your <em>big dreams</em>! When do you think you'll have time to babysit newbies Jedi? I need you, on my side, <em>by </em>my side!”</p><p>“I get it Maul, but like it or not, we will need Force-users support,” defended Ahsoka her opinion.<br/><br/>“Then how do you imagine us staying together? Are you giving up on it?” Maul asked defiantly, folding his arms over his chest, slouching his shoulders slightly. </p><p>“No, I did not intend to separate…”  Ahsoka kept as calm as possible, although getting irritated from Maul’s stubbornness and desire to rule, “Just our areas of activity will be different.”<br/><br/>“And <span class="u"><em>this</em></span> is exactly what I do not want! The division into sides will weaken us!”</p><p>“We will not take <em>sides</em>, just will be having our own fields of activity.” <br/><br/>“I hoped you are willing to join me. In everything!” Maul started to boil, realizing the truth: Ahsoka never intended to go after him. With him - maybe. Nearby - yes. But not as his closest ally. He felt disappointed.</p><p>“I can't promise that.”</p><p>“Here we go… And this comes from the author of the idea of <em> us together </em>! I can't believe we're back to point zero like on Mandalore!” exclaimed Maul, dropping his head into his hands theatrically. </p><p>“Wow, wow, wow! Our future business has nothing to do with <em> us </em> . Please, get me right: the fact that I accepted <em>you</em> does not mean that I accepted all your <em>ideas</em> as my own!” Ahsoka replied reasonably, disappointed with the course of the conversation, “If you thought that having me at your side will automatically make me a faithful companion in <em>all</em> your affairs - then you have miscalculated. I <em> am </em> willing to help you, but I also have my goals. And I, in turn, hope that you will help <em> me </em>to achieve them!”</p><p>This made Maul think: yes, he hoped that she had become affected by him greatly so she will take his ideas as a priority, become his right hand in the shady affairs and promote his ideas. However, deep inside he knew that such a plot was imaginary. He was dealing with Ahsoka Tano, ex-Jedi, who did not betray her principles. And he respected that. Still, it turned out more difficult to reconcile than he had expected. He continued to push her to his side by all means:</p><p>"Ahsoka, I need more than just your <em> help. </em> I need <em> you </em> with me.“ <br/><br/>“Look, Maul, if you’re saying this to influence me - it won’t work. You’re doing no good…”</p><p>“No. Listen up!” he interrupted her, “<em> You </em> are the only one whom I trust completely. I cannot do what I plan without you.”</p><p>“As I said - I will help you,” She reassured him and added, “And we will find a way to achieve all our goals and stay together.” </p><p>“I hope so…” Maul finished their emotional discussion. </p><p>The conversation imbalanced both of them. They didn't know exactly what their future would look like. This made Ahsoka uncomfortable. She did not want to lose Maul, nor did she want to give up her goals. <br/><br/>He was afraid that she would take her own position and their paths would diverge, he would lose an invaluable confidant, so necessary for his plans! And not only that. <br/><br/>In the end, they accepted that they might not have a chance to live together as a couple, but will remain allies in the coming war. Ahsoka agreed to help Maul with his goals if he helps her in return. Of course, he could not say 'no'. <br/><br/>He wanted Ahsoka with him at any cost. Not only as a confidant, not only as a companion, but he also longed for the complete possession of her. And for this, he was ready to alter some of his ambitious plans.<br/><br/>Ahsoka had long suspected his possessive, power-sick nature, and their conversations only confirmed this. This applied to their relationship too. To her surprise, she did not find it unbearable. She judged that Maul was looking for aid, support, and understanding and found some of it in her, thus projecting it on everything. His desire for control, possession, and domination manifested everywhere. And she was willing to submit herself to him, in some ways. But not completely, as he had expected. <br/><br/></p><p>~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~<br/><br/></p><p>She didn't mind that he dominated and made her submit to his lustful manipulations. In truth, seeing him enjoying himself, getting the upper hand in something, feeling happy from it brought her satisfaction. She played along as she could: by surrendering to his impulses, giving him control over her body, allowing him to demonstrate his dominance. Maul was an exception to every rule, her secret owner, who was taking all of her to himself and giving so much pleasure in return. <br/><br/>Maul was truly amused by the submissive side of Ahsoka and enjoyed their interactions more and more each time. He used the Force to feel her pleasure and possess her for a while, and it brought him inexplicable satisfaction.</p><p><br/><br/>As always, this time, which he initiated on-board the shuttle during 'the regular check', he enveloped her in his field while kissing. Ahsoka was sitting on him, bending, her legs wrapping his sides. She felt his approaching darkness along with the growing excitement and gave in to these sensations with ease. She pressed her cunt against his cyber groin and licked his lips with passion.</p><p>“Take off your clothes,” he ordered.<br/><br/>She blushed and began to fulfill his request. Her tunic with a bodice flew to the side, after which she quickly covered her chest with her hands.</p><p>Maul removed her palms, setting them to his chest. </p><p>“Don't hide. I want to see… how you play with your breasts.” </p><p>Ahsoka, slightly abashed, began to massage her tits, moaning softly. Her nipples were swollen and breast heaved from arousal. She brushed her nipples with her palms without exposing them. At the same time, she pressed her cunt harder to his metal groin and felt it get wet and hot. Her underwear was soaking as probably did the leggings. <br/><br/>Maul sat up and took his robe off, spreading it on the ground. He then stripped Ahsoka and tied her hands with leggings behind her back. She tensed.</p><p><br/>“I asked you not to hide! But naughty you managed to cover up your breasts still! Consider this as a punishment for disobedience,” he said in a half-whisper, tightening the tourniquet.</p><p>He made her kneel on the robe and lowered himself opposite. Kissing her, he had her breasts in his hands, grabbing them and pinching the nipples between his fingers. He licked her lips, sucking them one at a time and massaging her breasts in sweeping movements.</p><p>She wanted to hug him badly and pull him closer, but her hands were tied tightly behind her back.</p><p>“Spread your legs wide,” he said, sinking to the floor.</p><p>Ahsoka obeyed.</p><p>Maul slipped between them, accommodating her over his face and grabbing her buttocks so that her core opened into his mouth. He was sucking her labia and clit with lustful groans. Sticking out his tongue, he thrust it into her cunt as deep as possible and began to bounce her on top of him, swallowing the lube that was flowing into his mouth in a good amount. <br/><br/>Soon, Ahsoka began to swing her hips eagerly, moaning loudly from vivid sensations. <br/><br/>He looked at her from below, seeing her breasts swaying and stomach trembling from pleasure. <br/><br/>“Untie me, please…” Ahsoka pleaded. <br/><br/>“If I do so, I expect you to give me a good view. You’ll touch yourself. Everywhere,” he said, and went for the ties. “I did not hear the confirmation?”</p><p>“I… I will please myself,” she promised.</p><p>The tie was gone and her hands were finally free. She immediately placed her palms on his head, stroking between the horns and caressing the face. <br/><br/>“Caress <em> yourself </em> , not me. Or wanna be tied again?” Maul reminded her. <br/><br/>Ahsoka removed her hands from his face and ran fingers over her nipples. Maul hummed with satisfaction and continued to lick her from below. He held her over the thighs, pushing his tongue inside to the limit. <br/><br/>Ahsoka felt her clit getting tense and sensitize each time it bumped into Maul's nose. It only teased her… so she slid her finger on her clit and massaged it as he continued to work on her hole. It felt indescribably good. She pressed more fingers and kept going in a circular motion, feeling Maul’s hot breath and movements accelerate. <br/><br/>He was admiring the sight of Ahsoka pleasuring herself on top of him and her taste filling his mouth. Waves of ecstasy rolled over them, consonancing in the Force.</p><p>Ahsoka clenched on his tongue and closed her eyes as orgasm filled her.</p><p>Maul was taken by the force of the wave of her euphoria. He closed his eyes too, shuddering with pleasure under her.</p><p>After the release Ahsoka sat back, her wet core touching his chest.</p><p>“May I attend to you now?” Ahsoka asked quietly. <br/><br/>“Let me think…” Maul mumbled, stroking her from the waist to the knees, “You may not. I wish you to leave me alone to rest,” he teased.</p><p>“You are unbearable!” Ahsoka chuckled.<br/><br/>She wiggled her wet bosom over his chest, causing his gasp as she slid over his nipple. Noticing this, she decided to work on his chest after the mouth and neck, which were very sensitive, as she already knew. </p><p>Maul's pupils dilated and his field pulsed around her with a desire for caress, closeness, attention to his body. <br/><br/>She bent over him, placing one hand under his neck, and began to lick his mouth. Weightless at first, she outlined the edges of his lips with her tongue, then connecting their lips together. She sucked on his lips, glided smoothly over them, sometimes biting slightly. <br/><br/>This caused Maul's choked gasps and he grabbed her back, pulling her closer. <br/><br/>She penetrated his mouth with her tongue, running it along the palate and circling his tongue. Then her mouth moved to his cheeks, next - to his ears. She licked his lobes, eliciting his half-cry. She clung to the sensitive places on his neck and caressed them with her mouth, enjoying his guttural moans. Sinking down on the collarbones, she massaged his bust with her hands, passing her palms over the nipples. <br/><br/>Surrendering to her lips and hands, he sobbed of pleasure profoundly, like he never allowed himself before. He felt hot. Euphoria spread in his body causing it to shake. When her tongue brushed over his nipple, he twitched from the tart sensation. It was like a current.  He knew his tactile sense was sharpened but did not expect it to be to such an extent. </p><p>Ahsoka proceeded to suck on his nipples, also tickling them with the tips of her tongue and fingers. Her lips traveled over her chest to the navel, leaving moist rings on the skin. He moaned out loud, which spurred her to give him more. <br/><br/>He drowned in her caress, bending and sobbing, not holding back. He wanted her so badly, longed for her kisses, tender hands, and affectionate care, realizing how much and how long he had been deprived of it. Now, he got it… All he could dream of - Ahsoka gave him. <br/>And he will never forget that.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. The End is The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the onset of winter, life on the planet came to a standstill. The trade stopped and people settled in their homes, waiting out the frost.<br/><br/>Maul insisted that it was time to leave.</p><p>Ahsoka agreed, realizing that their stay here was long enough, as well as obscurity with the situation in the Galaxy. It was time to move forward and act.</p><p>They started packing the stuff one dark cold evening, collecting the utensils into boxes and bags.<br/><br/><br/>Ahsoka wrapped a colorful lamp in a cloth with a heavy heart. Her whole chest seemed like filled with durasteel from the realization that their peaceful life in this lovely place came to an end. <br/>Inevitable end. <br/>Kaoeliyo became a real Home for them. There were so many memories associated with this place: their first evening together, first quarrels, first sex. She had no idea what awaited them in the Galaxy, how their alliance with Maul will look like, too. Will he be with her? How can they stay together at the front of the war?<br/>She didn’t notice when the tears started running down her cheeks from overwhelming emotions.<br/><br/>Maul felt her depressive state and understood it well. By leaving this place, he was leaving a part of himself here. Unable to endure Ahsoka's state, he approached her.</p><p>She was shedding tears, putting stuff messily in a box. He stopped her and hugged, kissing her cheeks wet with tears tenderly, wishing to distract from sad thoughts.<br/><br/>“Don’t cry. We're leaving together, aren’t we,” he said quietly, stroking her grown lekku, “Isn't home where <em> we </em>are?” </p><p>“Yes… Home - yes, but the Peace - no,” She replied bitterly, wiping away the tears. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>After dropping the window shades and closing the doors, they went out with their luggage.</p><p>Maul locked the front door and clutched the keys in his hand, not knowing where to put them.</p><p>“Let's keep them?” Ahsoka suggested, “If the chance occurs, we can return here… Spend retirement together…”</p><p>“Agreed,” Maul said and gave Ahsoka the keys to her for safekeeping.<br/><br/>Deep in their souls, however, they both understood that such a future will not occur. <br/><br/>They loaded their belongings onto the shuttle and flew away under the cover of the night, when no one saw or heard them leave, without saying goodbye to anyone.  <br/><br/>They left the system before another frosty morning started on Kaoeliyo.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So hereby the first part of the story comes to the end. The romantic time they spent together on Kaoeliyo will forever be remembered by Ahsoka and Maul. Memories of this place will serve an anchor, to bring them to their bay during stormy moments in the future. The future, which will prove full of challenges and fights.<br/>They are heading for it together. Are they going to stay together and find their purpose - will be unveiled in the next parts!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Back to the Galaxy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Clarification of the author’s idea about The Force (relevant to this fic (!&amp; not necessarily canon!), to consider throughout reading):<br/>1) Force is mediated by midi-chlorians. These elements serve a physical link between the Force and the mortal dimension.<br/>2) Midi-chlorians are present everywhere, but their properties and concentration vary, resulting in various Force manifestations (e.g. 'compassion' of Light-siders, 'anger' of Dark-siders, magic of Dathomirians; incorporeal phenomena such as the Living Force and the Universal Force, also exist).<br/>3) The Living Force penetrates all the living and supports life. (I tend to imagine the Force-ghosts as entities of the Living Force).<br/>4) The Universal Force is representing the non-living (!but not dead!) realm and is transpassing the Galaxy, planets and all matter. E.g. if a planet is said to be dark or light - here we talk about the particular Universal Force manifestation on it. There are also special places where Universal Force concentrates such as Mortis, but not only. These pools of Universal Force exist throughout the Universe, they shift, change, and may interfere with the living.<br/>5) A comparison of different “Forces” is not relevant. They are all qualitatively different. Dark. Light. Magic. The Living. The Universal.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reaching the edge of the Galaxy, an incredible view stunned Maul and Ahsoka: the galactic core shone with all shades of white, and the worlds circled it. Beauty and peace of the sight were amazing. But misleading. They knew too well what horrors were going on there.<br/><br/>Ahsoka was animated by the sight. She felt light and elevated. Her wish to bring real peace into the world consolidated. She felt strong <em>Force </em>currents around and turned her attention to them. <br/><br/>A strange sensation struck her: she felt the extraordinary energy of this <em>Force</em>, the one that was traversing the entire Galaxy. This <em>Force </em>was somewhat different from the Living Force. It was more powerful, unbridled, enigmatic. She closed her eyes and let it penetrate her. The phenomenal power she sensed once the current passed through her blew up her mind, overwhelming her essence.</p><p>She began to lose a grip on her mind, immersed by the currents of unbridled energy. Her mind clouded, scraps of visions envisaged:<br/><br/><em> numerous red lightsaber blades,<br/><br/>glowing golden eyes watching her with hatred,<br/><br/>a pyramid,<br/><br/>a cube,<br/><br/>a black hall with patterns of light all over it,<br/><br/>a darkening sun,<br/><br/>an enormous green beam, <br/><br/>light and darkness twisting in a spiral that sucked everyone in,<br/><br/>including her.<br/></em></p><p>She was losing herself. </p><p>Suddenly, she felt a jolt, an unexpected fulcrum, which came from nowhere but felt familiar. It held her like an anchor, not letting her fall into the spiraling whirlpool of light and dark. <br/><br/>It was Maul. <br/><br/>He was urging her to return to her senses. He aligned himself in the Force with her, letting her know she was not alone. He was making everything possible to prevent her from losing herself in the wild <em> Force </em>currents. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>After an extraordinary experience - interface the <em> Universal Force </em> - Ahsoka found herself on the floor in the cockpit. Maul sat over her, nagging from worry. </p><p>“What have you done!? Why did you stick your nose into the <em> Universal Force </em>?” began he the rumbling as soon as her eyes gained focus.</p><p>“Sorry, what?” <br/><br/>“The <em> Universal Force </em> . We are passing through its field now. And you had just nearly faded in it!”<br/><br/>“Oh. It just happened,” Ahsoka justified herself, coming to her senses. </p><p>“Do not do this again! It is dangerous. One may not come back alive from such an interface.” </p><p>“The power of this <em>Force</em> is extraordinary!”<br/><br/>“Obviously! We are in its realm now. Probably passing the concentration spot. This <em> Force </em> is not wielded by living beings. It has been known to only a few,” Maul was wondering what did it actually mean, if one had been touched by it, like Ahsoka.<br/>“It's exceptional that it touched you… And! It will not pass without consequences.”</p><p>“What consequences?” She asked fearfully, realizing that something irreparable had happened. </p><p>“I can not tell yet. Those who tried to interfere with the <em> Universal Force </em> are no longer in our world. Legends say they were transformed into another dimension,” educated her Maul, who knew little about it himself. </p><p>“Seriously?! What shall I do now?!” She exclaimed, blinking agitated.<br/><br/>“Do not panic. You are still here, with me. You're fine. And we have to cross the border of the Galaxy. So pull yourself together and let’s get started. Forget about it for now.”<br/><br/>Ahsoka was at a loss of words. She felt overwhelmed by such information.<br/>Maul lifted her off the floor and she took the co-pilot's seat. Their journey to the Galaxy filled with horrors of war commenced. </p><p> </p><p> ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ </p><p> </p><p>The flight across the Galactic boundary was exhausting, resulting in the ship being scratched in several places, draining the fuel and ammunition reserves to zero, last used to blow up meteors on the way. The repair was needed. Refueling too. And a good rest. </p><p>In a miraculous way, they made it to the very edge of the Galaxy - the Centrality sector, the system of Tund. <br/><br/></p><p>Mysterious planet Tund, which was not listed as the target of the Empire, became their new refuge point. Relying on his sources, which Maul did not disclose, the planet served as a harbor for refugees, fallen politicians, misfits, and Force-users with alternative views on the ways of the Force. The repulsive reputation of the system and the feuds that constantly undermined the community there created (according to Maul) the ideal atmosphere for settling in the underground and bringing their plans to life.<br/><br/>Upon arrival, they immediately got the confirmation: the planet was plunged into chaos and civil war. The landscape looked desolate, as after the disaster: no vegetation, no living creatures, no clean water reservoirs. Settlements were sinking in industrial smoke, dust, and dirt. Gloomy faces of local inhabitants and broken lighting in the quarters, where they wandered to find a place for the night, added to the overall poor impression.</p><p>The first night they spent in a brothel-hotel for all rabble. No one asked for identity in such places - money and weapons decided everything here. The credits were safe with Maul, and they could have afforded a better place, but they had to sacrifice luxury in the name of anonymity and nondisclosure. <br/><br/>After receiving the key to the room, they went up and were finally able to relax and inhale. Hours spent in cold space wore them out. To their delight, the room was quite decent: warm water, food, and a spacious bed seemed heavenly after cockpit chairs and rations. </p><p>After almost an hour under the warm shower, Ahsoka went to bed. Maul sensed her tiredness and displeasure and could only suspect it was caused by the atmosphere and not him. Still, he decided to give her some space and let her rest:</p><p>“I'll go inspect the neighborhood,” he stated, intending to go out for a lookout.<br/><br/>“Don't leave me. Please, stay,” Ahsoka appealed.</p><p>“I thought you got tired of my horny persona on your radar around the clock for the past few months,” with these words, he approached her and sat on the bed, framing her face with his hand. </p><p>“Let's go explore the place together, tomorrow. It's too risky to go alone. I won't sleep if you leave.”</p><p>“But we’ve done so before, on Sleheyron. It will be just the same: I go, I come back.”<br/><br/>“Did you think I slept the nights in that gloomy place while you were risking your life for the information and supplies?” She looked at him expressively with a tired look. </p><p>“Does that mean… That you were not indifferent to me already then?” He asked with a grin, moving closer, stroking her neck and lekku.<br/><br/>“Whoa! No, I…” Ahsoka swallowed her tongue for a moment, reconsidering what to say. She saw it fair, to tell the truth to him: ”Yes, already then.”<br/><br/>A silence fell between them.<br/><br/>Maul reflected on that time… He tried to understand, when young Togruta got under his skin and how… How did he get to the point where he wanted her in every sense…<br/><br/>Ahsoka was thinking around the same line: when was the decisive moment that signified the beginning of their union? When did she accept Maul’s help and decided to follow him? On Mandalore? On Dukkhar V? On Sleheyron? On Kaoeliyo? How did they become so close, intimate even, while they were clearly not destined to be a couple, given their upbringing, sides, and in particular Maul’s <em> peculiarity. </em>  <br/><br/>“I realized that you are a worthy person when I first saw you. One look was enough for me to see… And…” Maul hesitated. <br/><br/>His actions upon seeing Ahsoka on Mandalore had no rational explanation. A Jedi! Kenobi's and Skywalker's padawan! True enemy! By all his standards deserved instant death. But he never even thought of killing her. Quite the opposite. He wanted to protect her. To help her. To get to know her, which he did. <br/><br/>“I did not know anything about you at that moment, but I wanted to,” he modestly confessed the superficial truth.</p><p>“The Force. It was the Force that guided us. I also felt it back then, on Mandalore. The push, or pull to you… I couldn’t believe it though, not seeing the bigger picture… Well, no surprise we ended up in a fight. But the Force is definitely involved in our union.”<br/><br/>“Fights and circumstance alike matter no more. We followed the will of the Force and are going to do so further. Together.”<br/><br/>He shifted closer to Ahsoka, inhaling her scent and enjoying her warm hands on his shoulders. Ahsoka pulled him close and kissed. It was a slow, languid kiss, but enough for Maul to ignite with desire. <br/><br/>Ahsoka felt his impulse, and despite exhaustion, could not resist.<br/><br/>Their groans that night merged with sounds alike from other rooms of this sinful place. <br/><br/></p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~<br/><br/></p><p>The arrival of two Force-users did not surprise anyone on Tund. <br/><br/>Many former politicians, Force-sensitives and haunted creatures flew here to seek refuge from the Empire. They were organizing colonies and resistance units. However, due to strifes, nothing significant had been organized. The centralization of forces and resources were necessary. <br/><br/>This was the right task for Maul. Bribing several influential people, he gathered a group of accomplices and dark-siders who were willing to go against the Imperial regime. Many local criminal gangs have joined them, inspired by the legends of Darth Maul and the authority of Force-users. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>Ahsoka stayed with Maul, mostly in the shadow. She was aiming to find the Light-siders, ex-Jedi, or someone who had ties to the (now extinct) Order. However, her attempts were unsuccessful: the Force-users she encountered were not henchmen of a particular doctrine. Many were self-taught, never possessed a saber sword, and used their talents inappropriately. Gladly, she managed to meet several reasonable individuals, who later formed the nucleus of her resistance group.<br/><br/>Some clues about the fate of Obi-Wan emerged: according to Maul's sources, he fell in the Battle of Utapau when Order 66 was executed. Other sources denied this, reporting that he survived and was hiding in the backyards of the Galaxy. The information did not carry any specifics, only raised more questions. Ahsoka withheld from seeking information about Obi-Wan openly, as she sensed Maul's unhealthy interest in the issue. <br/><br/>Data about the surviving clones was also difficult to obtain - people stated they were dismissed from the service and scattered across the Galaxy. Uncertainty and lack of trustworthy contacts were unnerving, making all the processes go slow and burdensome.</p><p>Despite all the difficulties Ahsoka did not feel lost: she had a great purpose. She was constantly on the move, in action. Maul was also busy with dark deeds, but as promised supported her at every opportunity. She was once again convinced that the Force had brought them together. In tandem, they were incredibly productive, even if their interests and principles differed.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you liked the idea with the Universal Force, drop your suggestion on the following in the comments:<br/>1) Why did Universal Force touch upon Ahsoka Tano?<br/>2) What could be the consequences of such an encounter?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Freedom to Choose and Restraint of Choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having settled in Tund's underground, Maul and Ahsoka became leaders of the local rebellion against the Empire: Maul directed the flow of weapons and credits, and Ahsoka was searching for Force-users, artifacts, and disseminating the activities of the rebels in the Outer Rim.<br/><br/>They lived in one of the fortified bunkers, away from the polluted trading area. Their daily routine was tense: they had to act incognito, keep their relationship secret, monitor Imperial appearances in their quadrant day and night, deal with internal conflicts, train the Force-users. <br/><br/>The latter was mainly Ahsoka’s responsibility since she had the relevant experience and patience to deal with younglings. Her teachings were the Light-sider way, which Maul could not leave without intervention. Despite his unwillingness, he sometimes gave lessons on the Dark-side's Force tricks. The youngsters were amazed by his skills, fighting technique demonstrations, and Dark-sider qualities. Still, Maul did not maintain contact with them as a teacher, being reluctant and aloof, openly calling them 'brain-eaters. <br/><br/></p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~<br/><br/></p><p>Once, Ahsoka persuaded him to go on a rescue mission to save kids, who, according to her secret accomplice, were Force-users, seemingly Dark-siders. According to the source, the small ones formed a colony on Thalassia, apparently escaping being sold into slavery. Attempts to get them out of there ended in the near-death of the rescuers - the kids were so aggressive and rave. In addition, the source mentioned that the wildlings had horns. <br/><br/>The last argument caught Maul's interest: </p><p>“Relative proximity to Dathomir and their behavior - it's unlikely, but they may be zabraks,” Maul concluded after receiving the information.<br/><br/>“I sincerely hope your suspicion is true. And it is not the only reason I'm asking for your help. These children seem to be a bit grown-up and dark - they will not follow me. We need someone like them. An authority. They won't understand my good intentions and escape again.” </p><p>“And rightly so! Considering that they were about to be sold for organs or worse.”</p><p>“Will you help rescue them?”</p><p>“Yes. We shall depart at ready,” Maul said without a shadow of a doubt, determined to go rescue the young, possibly his kind. </p><p>“Wow! What zeal! I did not expect that you would wrap up everything so fast and rush to save the 'annoying brain-eaters' several sectors away!”. </p><p>“If there is the slightest chance that these are zabraks, I am willing to cross the Galaxy to rescue them. Our species has been exterminated. I am the last survivor of my generation, quite useless though in terms of reproduction,” with these words he fell silent and buried his gaze in the datapad. <br/><br/>His last words made Ahsoka feel uneasy.</p><p>"Maul, look," she began in a soft tone, forgetting about her former sarcasm, but the right words did not come. </p><p>Frankly, she had not thought about this before: in her view, neither she nor Maul could have children. But if in her case (in theory) she could still choose, he had been deprived of such choice. Under the circumstances - being the last male of the kind - this choice could become decisive for the salvation of the species.<br/><br/>Ahsoka walked up to him, hugging from behind. Her arms encircled his iron belt. To comfort him, she wrapped her aura around him too, full of compassion and tenderness.</p><p>Maul relaxed tense shoulders and back as he exhaled, comforted by pleasant aura. He succumbed to her caress and soon felt a desire creep out of the dark corner of his mind, threatening to postpone their departure. </p><p>Ahsoka slid her hands up to his bust, going under his robe. <br/><br/>He involuntarily moaned and put the datapad aside, giving into the bliss. <br/><br/>Ahsoka saw him welcoming it and continued: she pulled off his robe and rubbed his neck and shoulders, placing soft kisses on his back. <br/><br/>Maul got thrilled from the pleasantries and touchy vibrations of her aura around him. Warmth, compassion, and tenderness surrounded him and filled him with light. </p><p>Ahsoka continued to massage his back, biceps, chest. <br/><br/>He turned over to face her and was about to take off her suit in order to return the caress, but she stopped him:<br/><br/>“We are limited in time. Let’s deal with you for now,” Ahsoka stated, not letting him unbutton her clothes.<br/><br/>“Disagree. I want <em> you </em> to feel the same pleasure I do,”<br/><br/>“I get it when I sense you feeling good,”<br/><br/>“I'm talking about physical pleasure,” he pressed, unzipping her zip, exposing the skin of her chest.<br/><br/>“About that. Um, I'm sorry, but I really can't today,” Ahsoka murmured, looking down.<br/><br/>The conflict flared up in her: she shouldn't have been playing around with Maul now, when they needed to get going, and even more so because she had The days. And by her standards and customs, she must never have sex during the period. Nonetheless, she wanted to comfort him and feel his peace but necessarily intending to achieve it in the most carnal way.</p><p>“Well-well! I can’t believe my fortune today! I just can’t deny myself now!” he paused, seeing Ahsoka’s stunned gaze: “I shall confess, I missed your blood since the very first time with you. And you are good at hiding it from me. But not this time!”<br/><br/>“Maul, I can’t. Seriously. It's against my customs.”</p><p>“But not against mine,” he pulled her closer, eyes glittering, “And believe me, your sensations will be completely different. Brighter. Sharper. Denser,” he whispered, bursting into her, and squeezing her sides.<br/><br/>“Definitely not. Besides, we have to go,” Ahsoka tried to calm his ardor, praying that he would back down. At the same time, she got hit by the desire of forbidden… or was it his voice so seducing…<br/><br/>“I have made an order to load the ship but we have quite some time until it’s ready,” the signal on the commlink prevented him from finishing. The reporter stated that the shuttle was ready now.<br/><br/>Maul got annoyed that the bloody act did not take place, and growled into Ahsoka’s neck, squeezing her body tighter. </p><p>“We'll return to this when we are back. Don’t consider escaping this or tricking me!” he warned at last.<br/><br/></p><p>~ ~ ~<br/><br/></p><p>On Thalassia, they had to literally hunt for the horned kids, that indeed resembled zabraks. But actually, were creatures akin to the zabraks - elomins, horned species from the planet Elom.<br/><br/>Maul set several traps near their hideout. Upon capture, kids were rebelling and gritting their teeth at them, not willing to listen or cooperate. Maul had to calm them down using the Force to gain a moment of silence, to be able to speak. Those who were older understood the common language and informed the younglings that they had been offered help from the resistance and were about to be taken to a safe place. After some negotiations, the small ones agreed to accept help. All thirteen elomins marched onto the ship voluntarily. </p><p>Onboard, the little ones continued to rage, as in the wild: their <em>active</em> games shook the shuttle, the noise did not stop for a second. Maul swung his head in the cockpit, humming and moaning in irritation. Ahsoka suggested they go attend to little creatures before they smash the ship from within. <br/><br/>Coming out into the general hold, which had already been turned upside down, Ahsoka yelled for everyone to stop the mess and gather up. The horned passengers shifted closer to them and looked over a couple of the saviors, whispering and giggling. With the aid of the translator, it was possible to find out that kids were indigenous inhabitants of Elom and wanted to return home. Maul retired to the cockpit, to set a course for Elom and never showed up in the common area again. </p><p>Ahsoka was left alone with a bunch of crazy little elomins. She decided to teach the children the common language. At first, with reluctance, kids accepted her lesson and got the basic idea of the tongue. Then she fed them and showed them holograms with maps of the Galaxy, rare species, and creatures from different worlds. Youngsters took a great interest in monsters and space inhabitants, amused with the diversity of the universe. Soon, some started yawning, tired after the informative day. Ahsoka tucked them to sleep on the shelves. When all of them were lying still, almost asleep, Ahsoka retired to the cockpit, where Maul was hiding. </p><p>Maul was there in deep thought. He saw how well Ahsoka was getting on with children, how cheerful she was among them, and what a great job she did, to keep them occupied. An unwanted lump in his throat rose from the realization of <em> what </em> they were not destined to have and what he was depriving Ahsoka of. He regretted that she would not become a mother because of staying with him.<br/><br/>“Done! Lads are off, sleeping. We have a couple of hours of peace,” Ahsoka said happily, touching Maul’s shoulder. </p><p>“You managed them well. I think you’d be a good mother. In <em>another</em> life,” he noted, looking at her tensely.</p><p>“Well, I have made my choice a long time ago and do not regret it.”</p><p>She sat down in the co-pilot chair, exhaling. The exhaustion from fiddling with small ones hit her.<br/><br/>“You can change your mind. You have all the opportunities…”<br/><br/>“I won't change anything,” she said firmly, “I am who I am. And I am going to be with you. These decisions are not subjects to rethinking.”</p><p>Maul was glad that she was adamant about this, however, it still upset him. <br/><br/>After a brief silence, Ahsoka rubbed her eyes, trying to stay awake, and changed the subject:</p><p>“Tell me, are all horned species so hot-tempered? I have never seen such crazy kids!” </p><p>“You have no idea!” Maul chuckled, remembering himself in youth.</p><p>“Mind enlightening me?” Ahsoka asked him. </p><p>Maul described his kind, how cocky and daredevil they are. He told some stories of his childhood when he was still with his brothers on Dathomir, and with his Mother. He mentioned how Sidious took him when he was very young and made him an instrument of his villain plans. Ahsoka listened with interest, though sorrow taking over it - Maul's fate seemed beyond sad to her.<br/><br/>At the end of their journey to Elom, Maul went to the elomins to determine who of them were Force-users. Two brothers proved to be strong with the Force and confessed that often used it for defense. Maul spent some time with them, explaining that creatures like them are being hunted throughout the Galaxy by the Empire and that they should hide their abilities, especially from strangers. Ahsoka invited the brothers to join the Force-user group on Tund. They refused, stating that without them their relatives would have a hard time surviving.<br/><br/>After releasing the youngsters into the field on their home planet, Maul and Ahsoka headed back to the base.<br/><br/>Maul looked sad the whole way. He reflected on how many little ones are captured by the Empire and turned into the instruments of war like he was once. He was now ascertained by the importance of Ahsoka's mission to prevent kids from being taken and converted into Sidious puppets, deciding to support her by all means. <br/><br/></p><p>~ ~ ~<br/><br/></p><p>Upon arrival to their safe penates, Maul was still moody and flaccid. He made it to the accommodation area without speaking, not bothering to call Ahsoka in with him.</p><p>“So, I guess, I’ll leave you,” she said unsure, whether Maul was in the moods for a company.  </p><p>“No. Come in!” He said shortly, inviting her to pass inside first. </p><p>After entering the data on their mission into the archives, having a bite, and refreshed, Maul finally cheered up a little. However, he still seemed to be preoccupied. </p><p>“I didn’t expect this mission would displease you so much,” Ahsoka commented on his gloomy appearance, sinking down next to him on the sofa.<br/><br/>“It's not that. I was willing to go and satisfied with the outcome. I was just recalling - there were numerous disappearances of children, supposedly Force-sensitives, reported. This leads me to think that Sidious is gathering forces, setting up a Sith Order, or something alike.”</p><p>“It is rumored so. But our strategy to find and protect them is a good counteract to his plans.”</p><p>“Sure. And you're doing a great job,” He turned to her, framing her face with his hand. </p><p>“<strong>We</strong> are doing it together,” Ahsoka covered his hand and kissed his palm.<br/><br/><br/>“Want to know what else is displeasing me?” Mumbled Maul, moving closer and peering into her eyes, “Our rare meetings. And denials, such as the one before departure.”</p><p>“Did I refuse you? Quite the opposite, I offered…”</p><p>“I would never opt for a one-sided pleasure,” he glared at her hungrily, making it clear that he would not back down from his former intentions.<br/><br/>“Oh, stars! How stubborn you are! I am leaving. Now,” Ahsoka began her escape, realizing that she had got trapped. Badly. Maul was already holding her still. </p><p>“I am not letting you go.” Maul said seriously, pulling her closer, “I need you. Today. Always. <em>With me</em>.”</p><p>Ahsoka knew from his stern tone that there was no way for her to leave now. He burned with need: his eyes prayed that she would stay, be with him, give him the warmth and affection.<br/><br/>“I am with you, Maul. Always,” whispered Ahsoka near his lips, kissing them right after. </p><p>She remained in his chambers for the night, relinquishing her customs, setting the embarrassment and weariness aside. It seemed more important to her to provide him relief and help out his longing. The experience that followed fully justified her decision.<br/><br/></p><p>~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ </p><p>Maul untied the white robe in which Ahsoka emerged from the refresher, untying the belt and tossing it to the floor. The fabric parted, exposing her silky skin, but hiding a slender silhouette. He did not take off the robe deliberately, leaving the crystal-white fabric underneath when he laid Ahsoka down on the sofa. Covering her body with his, he began to kiss her, tartly caressing her mouth. Hearing her languid moans, he halted, deciding to add a little more 'seasoning' to the act:<br/><br/>“Tell me, where do you want my tongue.”<br/><br/>“Everywhere.”</p><p>“<em>Specifically</em>,” he asked with pressure, wanting to hear her pleas.<br/><br/>“On the neck.” </p><p>“Good. So you get it.”<br/><br/>He sucked the skin on her neck, biting it playfully. Then, he made a path along it with his tongue, leaving wet traces. Ahsoka groaned and curved under him in bursts of pleasure.</p><p>“Where else?”</p><p>“On the chest.”</p><p>Maul began licking skin between her breasts and around the nipples. Ahsoka groaned, arching so that his tongue would trail over her nipple. But Maul specifically avoided it. She understood what game he was playing and begged: </p><p>“I wish you tongue on my nipples, please.”</p><p>He eagerly went for her breasts squeezing and caressing them. He licked her nipples, running his rough tongue over the sensitive bundles. When Ahsoka's moans became loud and breathing quick, he stopped, declaring:<br/><br/>“Time to return the pleasure!” <br/><br/>He lay down next to her, giving himself up to caress.<br/><br/>Ahsoka licked his mouth gently, kissed his neck, spots behind the ears, and the lobes. Soon she shifted to his chest. <br/><br/>Maul vibrated with excitement as the tip of her tongue brushed over his nipple. <br/><br/>She alternated caressing his nipples with her lips, tongue, and teeth, enjoying him groaning and convulsing in pleasure. She kissed and nibbled his skin on the press, her hands massaged his shoulders and chest at the same time.<br/><br/>Maul could not suppress a smile of satisfaction seeing flushed Ahsoka, head over heels absorbed in his gratification. She was truly captivated by the process. But he was eager to move on to the 'main course' of the evening: </p><p>“Enough. Lie down and spread your legs,” sounded almost like an order for her.</p><p>So she lay under him, spreading her legs with embarrassment. An involuntary shiver went through her body when she felt the moisture from her cunt draining down onto the white fabric. She didn’t want to think about what color the stain would be. She constricted in anticipation. </p><p>Maul hung over her, resting one hand on the sofa, and lowering the other one between her legs. </p><p>“Will you state what you want, or I do what I desire?” </p><p>“Touch my clit,” she asked quietly, with trepidation in her heart assuming what Maul really wanted, where it was all going, “Gently,” she managed to add before biting her lip.</p><p>Maul ran his fingers over her clitoris several times, smearing the moisture between the labia. He massaged it lightly, eliciting her quiet sighs of pleasure. </p><p>“More wishes?” He whispered.<br/><br/>“Yes. Do it harder,” she gave out in one breath, delaying the inevitable as much as possible, “And kiss me.”</p><p>Maul bent to catch her lips in his and pressed his hand harder to her clit. He massaged it slowly, making her lose herself to the languor. <br/><br/>She trembled below him. Her cunt was like on fire. Breasts seemed to get heavier and tense. She wanted more, but could not gather herself to ask for it, realizing how bloody the upcoming activity would be.</p><p>“Just tell me what to do - and I will do it,” Maul hummed in a velvet tone over her lips, continuing to stimulate the clitoris, as if by chance touching the soaked entrance with his fingertips.<br/><br/>"You may…  Do what do you wish…" Ahsoka could not stand this game anymore. </p><p>“Giving up so easily, mmm?” </p><p>Maul licked his lips, and immediately sank down, face between her legs. In the next moment, a hot breath caressed her pussy. His mouth followed. He sucked and licked her labia, running his tongue along them and into the dipping hole, mooing low with satisfaction.<br/><br/>Ahsoka tightened at the realization of what he was doing. She closed her eyes and breathed heavily, trying to reassure herself that he wanted this, it was his kink, and it was alright. <br/><br/><em>All good. Just fine.</em></p><p>Maul smacked her juices and blood, squeezing her hips harshly.<br/><br/>Then, she felt his finger slide inside her. The sensations were knotty - her insides tingled from the penetration, but the overall impression was acutely good. </p><p>Maul flexed his finger inside and moved it pressing against the front wall of her vagina. This caused an uncontrolled spasm of pleasure in her. He added two more fingers into action and continued to move them along her wall.<br/><br/>Ahsoka sighed, feeling well stretched by his massive fingers.<br/><br/>He stimulated her from within with slow, measured movements. His mouth covered her clitoris and he sucked it while pleasuring her with the fingers.<br/><br/>Ahsoka broke into a muffled scream, feeling the stimuli more intense than ever. She shook her hips, bursting her cunt onto his hand. <br/><br/>Maul steadied her moves and continued to lazily move his fingers inside her, sometimes breaking off and licking the wet entrance. His movements were restrained since he waited for Ahsoka to come to the verge.<br/><br/>She arched and gasped for air, wiggling her hips, cunt onto his palm. She squeezed. </p><p>Maul sensed her climax approaching and began to thrust his fingers into her hole at a great speed so that her breasts shook from impulses and blood splattered onto the white fabric. </p><p>After a few moments of such intense stimulation, she screamed and clutched his fingers tight inside her, coming undone, stars exploding behind her eyes.<br/><br/>The wave of her organism struck him too - he jerked from the forceful sensation, as from an electric shock. He pumped his fingers inside her cunt a couple more times, causing convulsions throughout her body. </p><p>While she was shaking from the orgasm, he landed his mouth on her entrance and sucked the lube and blood flowing from the pulsating core. He licked her crotch up and down, then his bloodied fingers, while Ahsoka recovered from the convulsions of euphoria. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>“It was awesome,” Maul said, licking his lips. </p><p>“Yeah… The sensations were sharp,” Ahsoka replied in a husky voice.<br/><br/>She brought her legs together and put her hand on her lower abdomen. She sensed uncomfortable pulling there due to the act.</p><p>“I hope your… <em>bloodthirst</em> is satisfied?”</p><p>“Not at all. Just tasted it a bit. I’d say - the feast is just beginning,” Maul stated with a malicious grin, bending over her, causing Ahsoka to moan. </p><p>“Maul, I can not take it anymore. It hurts too,” she appealed, stroking her lower abdomen. The achy pulling developed into a real spasm, threatening to become a nasty pain at night.</p><p>Of course, Maul was not going to torture Ahsoka more, feeling her discomfort. He wrapped her in a robe and carried to the bath. He did not leave her alone there, as she hoped he would. He stayed, making a bath with bacta and salts for her to relieve the ache.</p><p>When she plunged into the water, he rubbed her neck, back, arms, and legs, massaging specific points on her palms and feet, that made her relax and tension dissipate. The pain receded, only the fatigue and echoes of bliss in the body remained.<br/><br/>After the massage, Maul left her alone to finish up. When Ahsoka exited, he requested her to stay for the night. Ahsoka felt so worn out that she doubted she'd make it to her quarters. So she just went to his bed, which was just a step away.<br/><br/>When they lay down, Maul hugged her from behind, stroking her stomach with warm hands until she fell asleep. He did not let her go from his embrace until the morning.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Denials</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After months of tireless searching, Ahsoka managed to get in touch with the henchmen of the resistance organized by the former senators, as she suspected, Bail Organa being the leader of them. It was not possible to get to the audience with him, he preferred to remain anonymous, but Ahsoka managed to establish the flow of information through intermediaries. Ahsoka sent the resistance data of their intelligence and the coordinates of the Empire's facilities. In response, she received timetables of transport, transaction history, and political outlooks of the Empire. The new channel of information proved to be incredibly useful in Maul's affairs too since most of the transport routes were associated with weapon trade and imperial ammunition mobilization. </p><p>Having accumulated enough resources and supporters, Maul took up plans to overthrow Sidious with a new fuse:</p><p>“We need to lure Sidious's minions into a rigged confrontation. I would like to meet Vader himself, to clarify what he really is, and if lucky, to end at least some of them,”</p><p>“And if not lucky?!” retorted Ahsoka, marveling that Maul was still indulging his old ambitions. </p><p>“You shouldn't be in doubt. Our powers have grown.”</p><p>“If we go for it, then we need a fraudless plan. There is no chance for a mishap."</p><p>“Goes without saying.”</p><p>“Ah, I see. You already have one, don't you? You're waiting for the right timing to present it. But, as I guess, the plan is so mad that you don’t dare revealing it!” Ahsoka provoked him.<br/>
<br/>
She had a gut feeling that Maul wasn’t honest with her lately. He seemed to hide something or tell less than he had in mind. This concerned her. </p><p>“Do not jump into premature conclusions, darling! And yes, I have ideas on how to get the attention of the Emperor and his abject Sith.”</p><p>“Lay it out.”</p><p>“They are interested in the same things as we are: Force-users and relics. If we use one or another as bait, we may hook them. Provided that the Force-user is strong or the relic is significant, then Vader may get interested himself.”</p><p>“The problem is - we do not possess such a relic, and risking the lives of Force-users,” Ahsoka hesitated a little, comprehending something obvious: “Unless we show up ourselves!”</p><p> Maul looked at her dumbfounded, immediately dismissing such ideas:</p><p>“No way! You didn't get it - I was not going to put mine or, for Force sake, <b> <em>Your</em></b>,  life at stake! I was thinking about relics.”</p><p>“But admit, we will be the only ones to capture Vader’s or Sidious’s attention. We are their former students. Those who know them like no one else. They won’t be able to resist chess if they find out we survived.”</p><p>“True. But we will not take that risk for a trial confrontation.”</p><p>“Nonetheless, we should think about it.”</p><p>“I refuse to think about it!” snapped Maul, darkening, “Just a thought of how such confrontation may end - makes me <em>sick</em>!”</p><p>“Sooner or later we will have to do it,” Ahsoka said seriously, staring at him. Maul got very tense. </p><p>“Maybe. But not now. There are other options.”</p><p>“Mind you listing them?”</p><p>“It is rumored that the Empire's mercenaries are looking for knowledge on midi-chlorian manipulation, even possession.”</p><p>“Pathetic!” Ahsoka rolled her eyes. </p><p>“Not at all! Hear it out: the clan of the Nightsisters, led by the Mother, the last of whom was my mom, was haunting the same information. Bit by bit have they been collecting knowledge about the properties and use of midi-chlorians purposefully. I know that there are those who have cherished the theory of their "enslavement", which is absurd indeed. But! The bottom line is: there are ways to interact with midi-chlorians that are not known to a wide audience.”</p><p>“So, you know where this information is stored?” </p><p>“Yes and no. There is no guarantee that it is still where Mother had buried it. But I can verify. And if it’s there, this is our chance.”</p><p>“Alright. When are we going for it?”</p><p>“Not <em>we</em>. I’ll go on my own.”</p><p>“No way I let you go alone!” Ahsoka said firmly, taking a pose. </p><p>“No, Ahsoka, you must stay here. For me.” Maul came closer to her and added: “Your life is too valuable. The risk is too great - I cannot risk you so!” </p><p>“And what do you think will happen to <em>me</em> if <em>you</em> don't come back!?” Ahsoka protested desperately, fighting back the tears.</p><p>“You will become the queen of the underground and the resistance one-facedly.”</p><p>“This is not a subject for jokes!” she let out and tears treacherously welled up in her eyes. </p><p>“Ahsoka, my life will have no meaning without you.”</p><p>“<b>Same as mine without <em>you</em>!!!</b>” She yelled and broke into a cry, surprising herself with such an unbalanced mood, caused by a casual discussion about risks.<br/>
<br/>
They took risks alike all the time. But now she was unnerved more than ever. Her hands began to shake, fingers stabbed, head buzzed. </p><p>Maul also got surprised at her surge of emotion, so atypical for Ahsoka. She was in agony: her eyes like blue kybers, were shining from tears, her breasts heaved, her mouth clenched tightly. The sight was breathtaking! </p><p>Maul knew all-too-well what she was feeling. He suffered the same <em>disease </em>every time when Ahsoka went on her forlorn forays for recruiting supporters or rescuing Force-users without him. </p><p>He pulled her towards himself, hugging her. He was about to convince her that she was young and had her entire life ahead, and while obsessed by him she was missing numerous other possibilities. </p><p><br/>
But instead…</p><p><br/>
He kissed her mulberry lips hotly, forcing her to lean on the table. Ahsoka answered him immediately, desperately sucking on his lips and gripping his shoulders. </p><p>With a wave of his hand, Maul cleared the table of everything that was on it, spreading the objects across the floor. He pushed Ahsoka onto the table, stripping off her clothes so zealously that zippers and buttons snapped off.<br/>
<br/>
Resuming the passionate kiss, he pushed her down on the table and began to paw her breasts and thighs messily, squeezing the skin until it hurt. Ahsoka wrapped her arms and legs around him, pulling his iron groin forcefully into hers, moaning intensely, not breaking the kiss for a second. </p><p>In a fit of passion, she bit his lip until blood, eliciting his deep, guttural growl. The smell of blood hit her nose and the taste of iron filled her mouth. This brought her back to her senses. She broke off, staring in horror at Maul's bloody lip. Realizing what she had done, she pressed her fingers to her mouth to find out that her lips were covered in his blood! Her heart fluttered, skipping beats. Her vision darkened.</p><p>“Well, we are very traditional, according to my clan’s customs. I drink your blood, you drink mine,” Maul summed up, wiping the blood with the back of the hand, and sucking his sore lip in. </p><p>"I… I didn't intend to…" Ahsoka covered her eyes with her palms, clutching at reality as it began to slip away from her. Bloody fingerprints appeared on her white eyebrows.</p><p>“I don't mind,” he said, removing her bloody palm from her eyes, and licking his fingers, “It only distresses you. Still. I expected you had gotten used to it!” </p><p>Ahsoka, shuddered beneath him, covering her eyes with one hand, trying to hold back tears, still squeezing his groin tightly with her hips. </p><p>“I don’t know what came over me. Sorry… ” she tried to justify her behavior. </p><p>To herself, she thought that the stress and constant pressure had unbalanced her. Maul saw it otherwise:</p><p>“Maybe a proper fuck, let’s say, with a strap-on, will aid?” He offered, with a bit of sarcasm, but being serious too. </p><p>“What…!? ”Ahsoka froze.</p><p>“Admit it, you want it,” he bounced his hips forward to pressurize her cunt even more.</p><p>“No! I don't want any strap-ons!” She answered decisively, “I want you. Only you! No dildo perversion!”</p><p>“By refusing, you are denying us both the pleasure.”</p><p>She gave him an indignant look.<br/>
<br/>
Maul gazed at her from above, with an impenetrable calm facade, waiting.<br/>
<br/>
Despite Maul's eerie tastes in intimacy, she sincerely wanted him. Always. She compromised many of her principles: she allowed him to play with her, dominate, drink her blood but she simply could not accept the last offer. So the answer was unequivocal: </p><p>“No.” She said, loosening her embrace. </p><p>Maul realized that she was not ready for such an experiment, and this upset him. He wanted the best for her, vivid impressions, novel sensations. But Ahsoka was quite conservative. Although, with the right approach, he was sure she would succumb to him. One had to figure out how to persuade her to have sex with penetration. </p><p>“Alright,” he answered quietly, grabbing her under the shoulder blades with one hand, with the other running over her cheek, then along her lips, neck, chest. He did not dare kiss her - the bitten lip was still bleeding.<br/>
<br/>
Ahsoka began to relax gradually as he stroked her neck, kneaded her breasts, squeezed her waist. His warm hands were everywhere. </p><p>“How about a massage?” He offered, not wanting to miss the rare opportunity to be with her. </p><p>Ahsoka agreed to have one since in the arts of relaxation, and in particular massage, Maul was unspeakably good.<br/>
<br/>
He ran his hands over her body from top to bottom, flexing her muscles and stretching the joints.<br/>
<br/>
She returned him the favor, which Maul welcomed and really needed it too. His back was chronically aching from the unnatural amortization of cyber legs. When he got relieved of pain and tension, Ahsoka put her mouth to work. They spent the next few hours drowning in each other's caresses.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. The First Confrontation. First Fallen.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maul's planned 'excursion' to Dathomir proved to be productive in terms of obtaining the materials he had set out for. He managed to get past the Imperial posts and land in his homeland unnoticed. He found the manuscripts of the Nightsisters in a secret vault in the catacombs around the temple. He scanned in everything he found, sending the data to Ahsoka for review, and taking the scripts with him. </p><p>After exiting the vault he blew up the entrance to the Nightsisters' Temple, attracting the attention of Imperial patrols. Initially, the explosion was not planned, but he was so eager to lure imperials out to a fight, that he could not resist it. He hoped he could come across the Inquisitor and get to test what they were like.</p><p>Several combat shuttles immediately headed for the place of sabotage. Not finding traces of the terrorist at the scene of the explosion of a particularly important object, which was under the jurisdiction of the Emperor himself, the patrolmen called for reinforcements. Aid arrived fast and the group was led by the Inquisitor.</p><p>Maul immediately sensed darkness emanating from the essence of the Inquisitor, who went after him with a small group of stormtroopers. Maul gave them a hint: a sheet from a manuscript that did not contain particularly important data. The Inquisitor was on his trail and soon caught up with him. </p><p>Maul finished the stormtroopers in no time, they were an easy target. But with the Inquisitor - he had to sweat with him a bit.<br/>
<br/>
This four-eyed humanoid, called the First Brother, was well trained in combat and Force use. He had a double-bladed modified lightsaber with special functions. Maul had never seen such a weapon before. To his benefit, the Brother was clearly not aware of whom he was dealing with. He was exhibiting arrogance and imprudence in a duel. Maul took advantage of this and prevailed. The victory, nevertheless, was earned in a hard way: his cyber leg was hit by the red blade and it did not function. Retrieving the Inquisitor’s saber after the death blow, Maul urgently retreated to his shuttle. </p><p>To his annoyance, the way was blocked by the squadron of patrolmen, who apparently tracked his transport.<br/>
<br/>
Having a saber sword, he managed to put them off, but the malfunctioning leg was slowing him down, thus he caught a couple of bullets in the shootout. The wounds weakened him.<br/>
<br/>
The flight off Dathomir also did not go without issues: he was haunted by TIEs and the shuttle was stricken into one of the fuel reserves, just before jumping into hyperspace. This slowed down the hyperjump and led to a power outage.<br/>
<br/>
Popping up in the Centrality sector quadrant, still far away from Tund, he managed to send a signal to the base from the communicator in the wrist remote, hoping that it would reach the base.<br/>
<br/>
His vision began to obscure and his hands felt weak. The consciousness was fading. He managed to group for a desperate call out through the Force:<br/>
<br/>
“Ah so ka…” before plunging into oblivion.</p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He woke up in the medical bay.<br/>
<br/>
The intense white light and the smell of drugs induced a headache when he opened his eyes. His body was wrapped in sticky bandages soaked in bacta and he was covered with a white sheet. The power in his cyber half was off. Rising his head up, he noticed that one leg had been detached and probably taken for a repair. There was no one next to him, only medical devices emitted irritating monotonous sounds. Maul exhaled, realizing that the mission was successful, and flopped back onto the med bunk.</p><p>His rest was interrupted soon. He heard voices in the bay, one of which he was pleased to hear - Ahsoka. <br/>
Although pleased to know she was around, he realized that he did not want her to see him in such a miserable state. According to the responses that he heard, the doctors shared his opinion, not letting her pass.<br/>
<br/>
Somehow, she broke through.  She flew into his room in mixed feelings, breathing heavily, eyes widened. Her gaze ran over him, then over the monitors, then froze on his face. Seeing that he was alive and conscious, she exhaled noisily, bowing her head, and steadily approached him. </p><p>“How are you feeling?” She asked, bending over him, stroking the horned head.</p><p>“Superb,” Maul laid out a remarkable lie in half-whisper. </p><p>“You are crazy!” Ahsoka said, exhaling, “Doctors extracted several bullets from you. Not to mention that you almost died of frostbite while we were localizing your signal. What were you thinking!? My heart almost broke in half when I sensed your signature fading…”</p><p>“But it didn't fade,” he replied and had to cough to continue: “I'm here. With you. Alive and well. Everything is fine.”</p><p>“Was it worth it?”</p><p>“Undoubtedly. We have the manuscript, the Empire knows about its disappearance from Dathomir. I finished off a bunch of stormtroopers and the Inquisitor. And got his saber sword!” He said proudly. </p><p>Ahsoka was silent for a while and kissed him between his eyebrows, lightly stroking his face with her hands. Then she kissed his nose and, unable to resist, gave a wet kiss on his dry lips. She put her hands on his chest, expression worried:</p><p>“There are some bad news too. We don't know how exactly, but the Empire tracked your hyperjump. Two Star Destroyers entered our quadrant, scouting the situation, although still far from Tund, but our activity had to be stopped, including the supply of fuel and weapons.”</p><p>“That sucks but quite expected.” He hissed with annoyance. </p><p>“The action plan for the case of a blockade is under development,” Ahsoka added, trailing off.<br/>
<br/>
She judged it was not worth burdening Maul with more bad news for today. His figure, gladly without name and face, was put on the wanted list for committing a terrorist act against the Empire. How did he manage to get into such a mess, Ahsoka was perplexed, not knowing yet about the explosion he initiated.<br/>
<br/>
Maul was looking saddened by the news and just sighed heavily.<br/>
<br/>
Ahsoka did not dare to torture him with interrogations right now and simply stayed with him, unable to leave when he was at his weakest. Maul did not resist, knowing that arguing with her was a waste of energy that he needed for recovery. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She spent a lot of time with him until the recovery. Between the procedures, they studied the Nightsisters’ manuscripts.<br/>
<br/>
The information that they managed to decipher was truly intriguing. In addition to an explicit description of the rituals and magic of the Nightsisters, there were detailed articles about midi-chlorians, about their properties, types, interactions with each other and the hosts. These properties were associated with the essence of many bloody rites of the Dathomir clans. </p><p>It became apparent that the blood cult, which was the main religion on Dathomir, was linked to the properties of midi-chlorians. For example, the priestesses of the cult drank the blood of all Sisters and Brothers at initiation in order to acquire a special bond with them. In the process, she consumed the initiate's midi-chlorians, thereby establishing an unbreakable link. Moreover, the priestess enriched and diversified her midi-chlorian population, becoming stronger and more influential. </p><p>When the essence of the cult settled in the minds of Ahsoka and Maul, they got hit by a slight shock, realizing that they had unintentionally mixed their midi-chlorians and their connection, which seemed illusionary, was the most real one. It explained, for example, why Maul felt Ahsoka's physical pleasure so exquisitely. And Ahsoka found a rational explanation for the outbursts of emotions that she had been suffering lately. </p><p>They meditated together, to test the fact… Their Force signatures' frequencies were consonant, vibrating in a unison, reaffirming the connection.<br/>
<br/>
Maul was shaken by circumstances of unknowingly slipping into something they didn't fully comprehend.<br/>
<br/>
Ahsoka fell into a pleasant bliss at the realization of how deep their bond was. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They continued to study the manuscripts in the future too, discovering new aspects of the Force, learning about the synergy of the Dark and Light sides, and the roles of midi-chlorians. This knowledge was passed on by Ahsoka to young Force-users, and then to their students, consolidating in the teachings of the ways of the Force forever.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. On Two Forefronts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fanart made by @Polkafon and me for this chapter:<br/>https://nominolinasinns.tumblr.com/image/629888164353441792</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the wretched mission to Dathomir, Maul's subsequent important forays did not remain without Ahsoka's participation. She was in charge of planning or took part in the process itself. She was usually leading the reinforcements or organizing the logistics, but was never granted a position in the front lines. And she knew why: Maul was against it and set everything up in a way that her role was behind the scenes. Ahsoka accepted his decision, although was not thrilled. <br/><br/></p><p>One day, fate favored her, but with certain sacrifices…</p><p>Maul had to fly out for negotiations with former members of the Black Sun, who broke apart from the pivot due to disagreements with bosses and were now hiding on Mon Calamari. Maul wanted them as allies in the underground movement against the Empire. Negotiations were to be carried out cautiously and the visit kept secret since Mon Calamari had been on the radar of the Empire for some time due to the pronounced activity of rebel groups and mafia. This, by the way, was beneficial for the Centrality sector. The Star Destroyers that had been on their way to Tund were deployed to the Calamari sector, making it possible to resume the business on Tund. </p><p>Departure for negotiations was discussed with special fervor. The decision about the negotiator with the former Black Sun bigwigs has been the highlight of the debate. Maul, who had previous experience with this organization, was nominated as a candidate. Ahsoka agreed that no one could handle this mission better than him. Though she felt anxious as some peculiar details were brought to the discussion: the visit they were going to, had to look diplomatic, according to the Black Sun canon: the delegate was to arrive with a retinue of confidants and escorts, offering something valuable to gain admission into the stronghold. Goods to present could be, for example, rare weapons, slaves, or hyper fuel. <br/><br/>Ahsoka's focus shifted from planning a visit to one single issue: who will become Maul's escort?<br/>To her relief, there was no time to discuss this at the general meeting. Maul dropped jokingly that it is not a problem for a charming gentleman such as himself, to find an escort. Drained after a long-lasting meeting, no one seemed to be interested in this detail. But not Ahsoka: </p><p>“Who will be your escort?” She asked as soon as the meeting was over. </p><p>“You are asking obvious questions, dear,”  Maul replied while turning off the projections and datapad, waiting for everyone to leave the room. </p><p>“Apparently, obvious only to you!” Ahsoka frowned, feeling her irritation growing.</p><p>Maul looked at her with an indicating look. Ahsoka swallowed her tongue, comprehending. </p><p>“Oh no… I understand everything, but… “ </p><p>“You will go to the mission this way or not at all. It'd be difficult to explain the presence of such a young, beautiful, and hot girl in the delegation. This will attract unnecessary attention and raise questions. An escort is a perfect cover. After all, didn't I buy you at the Hutts' auction?” sneered Maul. His last line made a perfect legend in case of questions.<br/><br/>Ahsoka fell silent, trying to come up with something to oppose this plan. However, she had nothing to say. She agreed, that by his side on the front line, she could provide instant support if needed and eavesdrop on every conversation without arousing suspicion. </p><p>“I don’t mind if you refuse. I'll find someone else,” Maul mentioned casually, causing a flash of jealousy hit Ahsoka.</p><p>“No. There will be no <em>other</em>. I'm in,” She said, looking up at Maul with determination. </p><p>He could not sustain a malicious smile. </p><p>“Great. It will be much funnier than I hoped.” <br/><br/>Ahsoka rolled her eyes, realizing that Maul saw some kind of entertainment in this dishonorable (for her) scenario.<br/><br/>“But we need to work on your manners,” he added, “Eye-rolling and lip-pouting are not appropriate gestures for your upcoming role.”</p><p>“Halt it. We are not on a mission yet,” Ahsoka said in a slick manner, intending to leave.</p><p>“And yet,” Maul did not calm down, “You will have to address me <em> Lord </em>during the operation. I suggest you practice this intricate twist of a tongue at your leisure.”</p><p>“Of course, <em>my Lord</em>!” She spat as she walked away with mixed feelings. <br/><br/>Maul only smirked to himself with satisfaction. Ahsoka exhibiting jealousy, anger, or confusion, always turned him on. Lately, she has been like a dope to his mind: she has become a fulcrum in the resistance, influencing activities in a number of Outer Rim sectors. Besides him though, no one else knew about it. She was known as an informant, spy, and youth activist on Tund. Knowing about Ahsoka as much as no one and possessing her like no one ever had, Maul solaced himself with this knowledge at every opportunity. </p><p>
  <em> ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~<br/><br/></em>
</p><p>Their delegation's arrival to Mon Calamari went almost smoothly, apart from a surface skirmish with a local band of marauders who were quickly put to rest by Tund 'delegates' - the finest marksmen and fighters specifically selected for the dangerous mission. <br/><br/>Admission into the residence of the former members of the Ex-Black Sun was bought for a couple of packages of hyper-fuel, which was valued above all during the war. </p><p>Ex-Suns stuck to their traditions: luxury, prosperity, and treasures (obtained with filthy lucre), were evident in everything in their stronghold interior. Elaborately decorated inner halls of the residence were used for entertainment and banquets, as well as gambling.</p><p>Maul was offered to play in one of these gambles before the official negotiations would commence. The refusal was impossible - it could have been considered a weakness or a dismissive attitude. So he took a seat at the table, receiving playing cards and tokens. One of the ex-Sun's representatives sat down opposite. Several criminals joined. The game stretched, Maul was not going to give in or play giveaway, thereby indicating his unshakable authority.</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka enjoyed the atmosphere less and less by the minute. Time lapsed impossibly slowly. It became clear - no one trusted Maul and he had been under unofficial observation. He was casually interrogated about his organization and deals, by those, who had had the information about it in advance. The company at the table was not accidental - interrogation was conducted purposefully, systematically.</p><p><em> “Ahsoka, come to me, please. Otherwise, I will die of boredom from this farce,” </em>She caught his Force message.</p><p>
  <em> “I'd come, and then what?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Sit on my lap and distract the attention of these merchants.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Care giving me a hint of how?” </em>
</p><p><em> “Improvise. You are good at it,”  </em>he then looked at her over his shoulder, waving his hand, calling.<br/><br/>Ahsoka gathered her will into a fist, and approached Maul from the side, slightly bowing. </p><p>“My Lord,” she said in a half-whisper, lowering her eyes to the floor. </p><p>Maul swallowed hard. Such an image of Ahsoka turned him on harder than others. </p><p>“Sit down, babe,” he addressed her imposingly and waved to his knee, “It is becoming boring here.”</p><p>Ahsoka landed onto his knee keeping a facade of politeness while seething inside from such treatment and his manner. He didn't seem to have to play it! He simply gave vent to his arrogance. <br/><br/>Maul resoundingly lowered his hand on her buttock, squeezing it tightly. <br/><br/>Ahsoka looked down and stroked his shoulders, leaning against him. He sensed that underneath her well-played submissiveness she was fussing against this state of affairs. And this turned him on even more. </p><p>His comment that he was tired playing games was understood and the round became the last. Drinks and snacks were brought to the table. Following his example, other members of the gamble also called to their companions, whose status ranged from slave to elite escort. <br/><br/>Everyone began to drink and brag about their recent acquisitions. Someone bragged that they bought the Empire passcodes; someone about the new protective shield installment; someone highlighted the number of new slaves acquired; some - about buying a new moon. </p><p>Ahsoka listened to such speeches with increasing nausea: the world of mercantile businessmen deeply disappointed her. It turned out that their ambitions were personal and based on desires. Money was made for the sake of money. Crave for power and fame seemed to drive it all. </p><p>Maul checked the snacks as usual and nodded to Ahsoka in confirmation that everything was clear. She had no appetite, thus did not touch anything. Maul himself, too, did not rush for food or drinks. Ahsoka took a glass for the show, sipping the content, drinking only a couple of drops at a time. <br/><br/>Maul participated in the conversation insofar. When it was his turn to boast of a certain achievement, he reported that he had eliminated an Imperial Force-user, obtained his superweapon, and intended to use it to cut others alike. This sparked the interest of the weapon dealers and armory lords, who reported that the Empire was specializing in new weapons. There were rumors about a mega-cannon, a shot of which would be enough to destroy an entire flagship. Others began to discuss the Inquisitors, whose squad seeded terror and fear throughout the Galaxy, acting on the orders of Lord Vader himself. The details of this discussion caught Ahsoka's attention, and she began to listen. Apparently being too obvious, because Maul squeezed her buttock and said: </p><p>“Am I going to stay hungry the whole evening? Or will you offer some food to your Lord?”<br/><em> “I focus on the Inquisitors, you - on novel weapons” </em> Maul ordered through the Force,<em> “I need all details about the mega-cannon.” </em></p><p>Ahsoka turned to him, eyes widened at his audacity. Still, they had to act according to the situation. Focusing on the stories, she pulled a bowl of berries closer to them. Taking one berry, she brought it to Maul's lips, looking into his eyes: </p><p>
  <em> “Enjoying the situation?” </em>
</p><p><em> “Absolutely. I think you do too,” </em> he stroked her ass conveying his message. </p><p>He opened his mouth, gripping the berry together with Ahsoka's fingers inside. He licked her fingers lustfully before chewing on the fruit. Ahsoka reached for the next one, straining her hearing:</p><p>“…that is the Inquisitor's Fortress…” - this was Maul’s affair,<br/><br/>“…I have presented my wife a moon for our last anniversary, I am short of ideas what to buy now…” - irrelevant issue, <em><br/></em> <br/>“…what do you think this cannon fires with?” - finally something relevant! <em><br/></em> <br/>“Actually, they say that this is not a cannon, but an emitter. Like a laser, which is blasting all matter.”<br/><br/>“I hardly believe it! If it was true, we would know. Weapon tests must be carried out somewhere. And such development is very expensive…”</p><p>Maul squeezed her thigh again, quite tightly, meaning she had to play it better, to create a true diversion of the eyes.<br/><br/>“Take the berry in your teeth,” he said quietly, and she had no choice but to obey. </p><p>Placing the berry between her teeth, she bent down closer to him, realizing what he implied. At this time, she heard the details that truly mattered:</p><p>“…what about the drain of millions of credits from the Empire's armory reserves to an unknown source? According to my calculations, the leaked funds would be enough to build a new fleet. However, the Empire's fleet has not dramatically increased…”</p><p>Maul imperiously pulled Ahsoka by the neck to him and scraped the berry out of her mouth with his tongue, letting the juice flow down his lips and chin. He did not lick it, leaving this task for her:</p><p>“Lick it up, and go on in the same spirit,” he whispered near her lips. <br/><br/>Ahsoka slowly licked the juice from his chin and lower lip. </p><p>“…if I’d be an Emperor, I would make savings for myself. Who knows, when one will be thrown off the top. Money can provide some security at least…”</p><p>She approached Maul's lips again, closing her eyes, putting the fruit into his parted mouth. <br/><br/>He sucked it down with gusto, along with Ahsoka's lip, biting it slightly at last. <br/><br/>Ahsoka felt her core get wet and constrict treacherously. <br/><br/>Crunching the fruit in his mouth, he nodded to her in the direction of the snacks, not letting her relax.</p><p>“No one will throw off Palpatine. He has rooted way too deep…”<br/><br/>“But sooner or later he will die anyway. He’s old as time!”</p><p>Ahsoka put the next snack into Maul's mouth with her lips, with a pressure he didn't expect. <br/><br/>His eyes widened and then narrowed. He quickly swallowed what she stuffed into his mouth, pulling back slightly. The chance to inject his opinion occurred and he did not dare miss it:</p><p>“This 'chancellor-emperor-ruler of the Galaxy' has stayed in power for too long. Both his career and mortal life are lasting unnaturally long. And definitely, he is not going to die soon. He seems to apply life-prolonging techniques,” all attention was directed to Maul, “He uses the Dark Force to remain in life for more than a hundred years. How long more he will last is hard to say but the credits flow anywhere else but into his pension fund. If not overthrown, his tyranny will reign in the Galaxy, kriff knows how long more!”</p><p>Drunken guests gasped and whispered.<br/><br/>“This is an extremely interesting topic that you raised, my lord. However, let's not depress the public with horror stories about an immortal tyrant. Shall we discuss this in a more private setting?” Finally, an invitation was made for the negotiations at the top. </p><p>“Of course,” Maul answered to his opponent, a blue-skinned twi'lek, who invited him to go to the upper tiers of the residence. Maul pulled Ahsoka with him. <br/><br/></p><p>~ ~ ~ <br/><br/></p><p>“Your servant,” he looked at Ahsoka with an appraising look, “Where did you buy her? I mean, the choice is unusual. I heard that togrutas are adamant and have difficulty obeying.”</p><p>“At an auction in the Hutt’s Sector,” Maul said dispassionately, adding: “And you're right. This girl has a temper. She is still learning obedience. But this makes it more interesting, don’t you think?” </p><p>“You're right. Personally, I am sick of voluptuous zeltrons. I was just thinking about buying a more exotic female. But to my bad luck, there is only a mainstream at the auctions nowadays!”<br/><br/>“If you're trying to make a deal with me,” Maul replied in a deep tone, “I'm not a slave trader. And this lady is not for sale. I'm here on business far more significant than bargaining for courtesans.”</p><p>“Crystal clear,” squeezed out a twi'lek, and pointed at the entrance to the leaders' chambers, “You are being expected.” </p><p>“Perfect. I was being kept waiting for too long!“ Maul gave out before entering the very heart of the ex-Sun’s lair, where he had to convince them to cooperate, or even better - to join him.</p><p>~ ~ ~ <br/><br/></p><p>Luxury here hit the eyes like nowhere else: dishes made of precious metals, chandeliers, and candelabra of gems, tables bursting with food and dopes. Half-naked slaves scurried everywhere. One girl was dancing on a small stage to live music performed by the other two. Maul scanned the room with a wary gaze. Ahsoka looked at the situation with horror in her eyes. </p><p><em>“Put up a proper face, please,”</em>  Maul immediately brought her to her senses.<br/><br/>“Lords, gentlemen. I am glad to meet you personally. Surely, we have common interests worth discussing,” Maul began briskly, not wanting to delay the business. </p><p>One of the authorities, looking like nagai, trumped, “You deserved our attention indeed. And we are ready to hear you out.”</p><p>“As you deserved the attention of the Empire, that is taking you into a dead claw. I am here to offer you help, in return for reciprocal services, of course.”</p><p>“We are aware of your intentions to add the wealth of our clan to your dubious underground structures.”</p><p>“This is not true. I am not interested in your wealth. Only connections. Information. In exchange for which, I will assist you. Perhaps we can even work together. Or - nothing awaits you on this edge of the Galaxy where everyone is tied to me and my businessmen.”</p><p>The conversation went unto business as soon as it began. The crime lords quickly found common ground. Ahsoka marveled at Maul's diplomacy. She did not know he was so skillful in conducting peace negotiations. In fact, their <em> plan B </em>was "aggressive negotiations", however, to her relief, this plan most likely was not destined to come true. </p><p>During serious conversations, ladies were disbanded and the show stopped. Ahsoka found herself in the midst of a harem of beauties from all over the universe. Many chatted carelessly and drank cocktails, while others were sad, silently sitting on couches and pillows. <br/><br/>Ahsoka was unsure where to land: she did not want to talk to anyone nor had a desire to drink. The very idea of enslavement was repulsive to her, as was the concept of a harem. Just a thought of how these girls live, what they go through, and how they are treated made her nauseous. She sank to the floor by the window in sorrow. However, not forgetting about the matter: she strained her montrals again, focusing on what the slaves and servants were whispering about.<br/><br/></p><p>~ ~ ~ <br/><br/></p><p>To her great happiness, Maul negotiated quickly and efficiently. He picked her up soon and they were escorted to the guest quarters for the night rest before heading back. Two slaves were offered as chamber servants, whom Maul gallantly dismissed.<br/><br/>The chambers were gorgeous. However, it did not make Ahsoka happier. In the late evening, she had a snack, since hunger took its toll, but consumed it without appetite. <br/><br/>Maul joined in, maintaining silence, realizing that Ahsoka was not in the best mood. After the meal he hugged her gently, sensing her unease. She was thankful for his embrace but still moody. <br/><br/>Maul then pulled her to the floor, letting her sit atop his iron belt and asked:</p><p>“Come on, speak it out. Tell me what's wrong. Yell at me, if you want to,” he was curious to hear her impressions of the negotiations, the place, and her experience today. </p><p>“I can't believe that such places exist throughout the Galaxy! All this slavery. Harems! Mercantile rabble is flourishing as never before. They don't care about the fate of the Universe at all! Only about the state of their pockets.”</p><p>“True. And False. Everyone has their own goal and priority here. You can’t blame them for it. And imagine, we did find common ground with the ex-Suns. Cooperation will begin as soon as the Empire is pushed out of the Calamari sector."</p><p>“You promised to clear the sector from the Empire!?”</p><p>“Not really. We have only set a plan on how to arrange it,” Maul said, falling silent thereafter, admiringly examining Ahsoka in her unusual outfit. </p><p>Glossy white fabric framed her body, transmitting the underwear. Black leather fittings on her neck, chest, and waist symbolized her position in 'submission'. The thought that the symbolism coincided with the reality somehow, made Maul feel good. His ego blossomed.<br/><br/>Ahsoka looked down at him with sad eyes. She stroked his chest. <br/><br/>Maul pulled her closer by the black leather buckle.</p><p>“If there would not be a need to eavesdrop on what these snakes are talking about, you would look much happier with your legs spread wide and my mouth between them, on this very spot,” he whispered.</p><p>A wave of heat rushed over Ahsoka as she heard such smut. </p><p>“Can't you cope with two tasks at the same time? Or… are you losing your grip? Getting old, maybe?” she snipped him.</p><p>Maul was taken aback for a moment of her causticity, quickly realizing that Ahsoka was taking revenge for today's humiliation. He took her insolent comment, aimed to ruffle his pride, calmly. He knew it would take one word now to set Ahsoka on fire and get into a fight. So he played it cool.</p><p>“Let’s better talk about you. How were <em>you</em> doing on two forefronts today? I could feel your core heating up even with the metal of my cyber leg when you were licking my lips there in public. Can you tell me anything about the weapon I asked you to investigate?” </p><p>“Yes, I can.”</p><p>“I am all attention!” </p><p>“You have to ask me better,” Ahsoka stated. She was playing with him. Playing with fire. </p><p>Maul could hardly believe this. But apparently, his influence bore fruit. Ahsoka was using his own tactics on him.<br/><br/>Without hesitation, Maul threw her onto the carpet, instantly pressing her arms over her head. She was about to kick him, push him off her, but he foresaw it - he blocked her legs with his cyber limbs leaving no opportunity to twitch. During her struggles, the thin fabric of her dress cracked and the gap quickly spread, exposing her legs, underwear, belly. She arched her back, using her all physical power to set herself free, and the dress came apart completely now falling around her a torn cloth. Maul was physically stronger - she lost.</p><p>“Well, it seems tomorrow your outfit will consist of underwear and a leather collar,” Maul poked her.</p><p>“So be it!” spit Ahsoka in response, looking at him defiantly, knowing he would never let her appear in public this way.<br/><br/>Maul growled, overwhelmed by Ahsoka's insufferable temper. He looked at her, eyes sparkling, ready to fight… But lost himself in her bright eyes. His next words fell out of his mouth involuntarily:</p><p>“You are <strong>mine</strong>! Your body… Is only for me! <strong>Only</strong>. <strong>Mine</strong>.”</p><p>He then pressed his lips to her mouth, craving a kiss. </p><p>Ahsoka did not have the will to resist. She held her lust back all day, being close to him, but unable to show the ardor. And yes, he was right. She <em>was </em>wetting of desire when he kneaded her butt, sucked her fingers and lips in front of everyone. Her undergarments were damp now as well, as Maul pressed her to the floor and demanded caress.</p><p>His hand slipped into her damp panties, while his lips were working on her mouth. Moans of pleasure that followed indicated the end of the resistance and win of desires. </p><p>Maul stimulated her sensually, however, not absorbed in the process head over heels. He continued eavesdropping and strained his ears, capturing snatches of conversation. He intended to use the information to his benefit. <br/><br/>Business talks soon ceased, being replaced by languid groans of the slaves and their masters. Only then did Maul fully succumb to pleasing Ahsoka, bringing her to climax several times that night.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. - For The Lady -</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life in the underground and resistance was exhausting. Routine affairs, teaching youth, desperate missions and frequent negotiations occupied Maul and Ahsoka. They had almost no time to meet in private and spend with each other. Even talks face to face had become rare. Nonetheless, their free days coincided occasionally. They were always happy to spend leisure time together, devoting it to studying artifacts, discussing theories about midi-chlorians, Force connections, and enjoying each other. <br/><br/></p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ <br/><br/></p><p>On one such business-free evening, Ahsoka was in Maul’s quarters, sitting on his bed and waiting for his arrival. He was getting late, which was rather expected, so Ahsoka decided to have a look in his files anticipating to encounter some information about clones or former Jedi there. Ahsoka knew that Maul’s desire to avenge himself to Obi-Wan had not ceased and he was investigating his whereabouts, skillfully hiding it from her. She sensed it - he was camouflaging something.<br/><br/>She had free access to all his archives and devices, as he had to hers. She scrolled through the reports of their spies: imperial appearances and new objects on the outskirts of the Galaxy, political missions, weapons delivery. She was looking for something, for a tiny clue… But to no avail. </p><p>Not finding anything useful, she opened the file explorer, hoping to find Maul's latest notes on Force-bond theories, midi-chlorians, and other philosophies. She liked to read his notes, finding there a reflection of his mind. He expressed himself better in writing than in words. Going through the archives, one file riveted her attention. The title read: </p><p>
  <span class="u"> For the Lady </span>
</p><p>Ahsoka's heart skipped a beat. An unpleasant feeling of foreboding rolled over her for some reason.</p><p><em>Interesting… What could that be? Who is 'the Lady'?</em> she thought, opening the file in doubts. </p><p>What she saw stunned her to the core. She felt the blood freeze in her vessels. </p><p>The file contained detailed drawings of the model…<br/><br/>Its main body, two spheres, pipes, mechanisms inside - a 3D model of a cyber penis was depicted in all its glory. <br/><br/>Everything is in detail: cybernetics, electronics, directions of nerve ligaments and electrodes, functional settings, diameter, size, coating.<br/><br/>For several long seconds, Ahsoka stared into the screen, not blinking, eyes glazed, amazed by the tiniest details of the drawing. Shock hit her when she realized that it was a complete project ready to be implemented.</p><p>She dropped the datapad without turning it off and ran out of Maul's chambers, disgusted and shocked, dismissing the idea of seeing him tonight. Seeing him at all, in fact. </p><p>Her brain was fluffed by what she saw. She failed to understand the significance of the whole thing…<br/><br/><em> Why is he doing this? </em> - Flashed through her head, although the answer was painfully obvious.<br/><br/><em> On which <strong>Lady </strong>he intends to use it?   </em></p><p>She felt indignant, suspecting that <em>someone</em>, whom she did not know about, could have inspired Maul for such craziness. She then doubted that anyone besides <em> himself </em> could have imagined such <br/><br/><em>an unthinkable perversion! </em><br/><br/><em> Why had he never talked about it? </em> - She thought with resentment.<br/><br/><em> I wonder who wants to have a cyber-fuck? Because it’s definitely <strong>not me</strong>!   </em></p><p>Her unconsciousness dismissed the idea that 'the Lady' could be about her.<br/><br/><em> What awe! Implausible! <strong>Monstrous stuff! </strong></em></p><p>She was dismayed and felt chill while thinking back to the images she saw.</p><p><em> Has Maul already installed it or is planning to do it soon?!   - </em>The main question surfaced, to which she did not know the answer because she had not seen him eye to eye or laid with him…she could not even remember for how long.<br/><br/>A tornado of ideas and somber thoughts were running through her brain about the intended use and purpose of this bizarre stuff while she ran to her shuttle in frustration.<br/><br/>She took off the planet hurriedly, heading away from Tund where the Force guided her…<br/><br/></p><p>~ ~ ~<br/><br/></p><p>Maul returned to the apartment complex after an exhausting mission that transformed from negotiations about the cooperation to a conflict of interest. Failure pissed him off. He expected to fall into Ahsoka embrace, which he yearned for weeks, and to forget himself in her caresses until morning. </p><p>To his disappointment, Ahsoka was not to be found in his quarters. <br/><br/>He tried to catch up on her Force signature, but she seemed to be too far away to easily grasp on it. This alerted him since they agreed to meet here today. <br/><br/>Maul checked her chambers - of course empty. <br/><br/>He went for her navigational records to see the activity for the day: where she was, where she planned to go, her latest reports. The records indicated that she should have been on Tund, as promised.</p><p>
  <em> So where was she hiding?! </em>
</p><p>He attempted to contact her by commlink - it was not available. Sending a message to her shuttle - no response came either. Such circumstances made him nervous. <br/><br/><em> Where is she and what happened to her? </em></p><p>He returned to his quarters, intending to review the surveillance camera recordings and, if necessary, interrogate the guards. Rushing around the chambers, all disheveled and intense, he noticed his bed being crumpled and a datapad laying on it. The screen was still on. Realizing that Ahsoka had been here quite recently, he got even more bewildered about her disappearance. A bad feeling crept into his heart…<br/><br/>Walking up to the bed, he immediately recognized the file that was open in the pad: his cyber-member projection that he'd been developing for many months. </p><p>Some theories popped up in his head about what could have caused Ahsoka's disappearance. She was not ready to face it and invented some ugly story to herself of the appliance of the organ…<br/><br/>Maul set into meditation immediately, aiming to find Ahsoka through the Force. He gathered all the remaining will. With great difficulty, he focused and felt a thin thread leading to her.<br/>He managed to localize her: she was in space, already far away from Tund, definitely on her shuttle. An unprecedented confusion filled her essence.<br/>He strained his powers and called through the Force:</p><p>
  <em> “Ahsoka, come back.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “<strong>... ... ...</strong>“  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You are putting yourself in a grave danger behaving so recklessly! Come back!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “<strong>... ... ...</strong>“  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Don't you jump into premature conclusions. Let me explain!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Have you already… Got <strong>it</strong>?"  </em>
</p><p><em> “If I did, then what? What's the big deal?” </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> <em> “If you did it - forget about me!” </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> <em> “Alright, I did not! Not yet. It’s just a project. Let me explain myself!” </em></p><p><em> “I do not get you…" </em>  was the last Force message from her, before she had put up a block, giving him no chance to convey anything anymore. </p><p>The conversation downcasted Maul, bringing him to the edge. Extreme irritation and annoyance consumed him, filling his soul. <br/><br/><em> Criff. Criff<strong>! Cri-iff!!</strong> <strong>Rancors dick!!! Suck me up the black hole! </strong>Why did it happen… Why now!? All existing problems were already more than enough… Why fate presents me one more! </em><br/><br/>He slammed his fists into the floor angrily and stood up. <br/><br/>He rushed to collect everything he needed for an urgent departure, snacking on a ration on the way to the shuttle bay. His sight grew dim, either from hunger, or from stress, but he could not wait for a second longer. He hastily flew out after Ahsoka, desperate to resolve the situation as soon as possible.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. The Opposites Attract</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahsoka's trail led Maul to the Iego system. Intense Light energy penetrated this system, especially prominently radiating from one of the Iego’s biggest moons. Ahsoka's signature dissolved there. </p><p>Locating the landing site of her shuttle, Maul landed nearby, on a hill. He used the Force to guide him to Ahsoka, who was scrupulously blocking his messages and making herself hard to find.  </p><p>After wandering through the colorful thickets and dense grass, he ended up at the riverside, at the waterfall. The shore was stony and hard to navigate through. The water in the river seemed black due to the nightfall's dimness. Freshness and coolness were in the air.<br/><br/>Ahsoka was sitting on one of a large rock in the lotus position. She was in light meditation, probably trying to pacify her mind.<br/><br/>Maul climbed closer and halted a few feet behind, waiting for her acknowledgment. <br/><br/>None came.</p><p>He opened his mouth to greet her, but words got stuck halfway. His head became empty as in the Death desert of Dathomir. Ahsoka's energy was repulsive, cold. He had never felt anything alike from her before. </p><p>
  <em> What now? What shall I say? What do I do?  </em>
</p><p>He noticed his insides shaking. He convinced himself it was from the coolness and gathered himself. <br/><br/>Ahsoka broke the silence herself just before he made any sound:</p><p>“I am listening. You wanted to explain something,” she sounded taunting, tone icy. Maul fell chills run down his spine. Again. </p><p>“I don’t know what you imagined… But… I was planning to get new limbs installed soon, with better shock absorption and different gadgets. This would be one of them. I think, quite a justified one,” mumbled Maul.</p><p>“You've never told me about this plan. Why?” She continued coldly and impartially.</p><p>“When have we got a chance to speak about personal issues lately?! We have not seen each other for days, let alone been together!” Maul’s temper was betraying him, so he had to make an extra effort to keep his tone calm.</p><p>“For which <em> Lady </em> is this… <em> gadget </em>?” </p><p>“For you, naturally,” he managed to answer softly.</p><p>“Seriously!? I thought you have realized that it <b>doesn't matter</b> to me!”</p><p>“But it <em> is </em> important to <b>me</b>!” He dumped the truth, as it was. </p><p>“If so, you could have told me about it. I assumed we solve issues of <em> special importance </em> together.” </p><p>“Yes, absolutely so. And I <em> was </em>going to tell you!”</p><p>“Alright. Tell me, in general, why? Why now?  Why… <em> this </em>!? How do you imagine it working… I do not understand…” Ahsoka inquired. She got to her feet and turned to face him. She stared at him, waiting for an explanation. </p><p>Maul kept silent. He was truly lost. In fact, he was not going to tell her, at least for a while, not knowing how to present it, so she’d accept. The current scenario was worst of the worst <em>how</em> this could have occurred. </p><p>The awkward silence dragged on. </p><p>Maul hated the whole situation but had to answer and be frank. Ahsoka could see right through him. If he would lie now, the consequences will be irreparable. </p><p>“Because I wish so. I want it. Badly. Also, for you to feel it. And always wanted to. And I found neuro-cybernetics technologies that can make it possible. I can make my dream come true. It can be real. If you agree…”</p><p>Ahsoka kept still, studying him with a serious look. She knew he was honest. He had always been, from the very beginning. His very first breakdown on Dukhar, that shook her then to the depths of her soul; his statement that he wanted <em> more </em>on Kaoeliyo; the proposal of a strapon lately - everything was leading to this. She simply refused to understand and accept it. </p><p>“Ahsoka, this is for you. For us. I assure, everything is thought through with only one purpose - to please you, so you’d enjoy it.”</p><p>“I feel sickened at the sole idea of cyber dick, Maul! This is… I just can’t…” She said indignantly, clasping her hands on her forearms. </p><p>“I know, it might be a bit… <em>distressing</em> for you since you have never tried it. Let’s be honest - you have never even seen a dick. But having no exposure, not even seeing the thing - you readily reject it! Clearly, these are your <em>prejudices</em>. Nothing to do with reality.”</p><p>“Are you seriously going to do this?” </p><p>“Yes, I'm going to.” </p><p>“Then… I think we should part,” she said sternly.</p><p>This statement stunned him worse than a blow in the stomach. He did not expect that she would be so categorical. His nerves ached from the stress and pressure of the situation. But now was not the time to get lost in emotions. At least <em>one</em> negotiation for this mad day should end in his favor.<br/><br/>“Look, I'm not going to force you to handle it or… anything. If you don't like it, you won't even see it. It’s not going to show,” he tried to reason with adamant togruta, “Just… don't leave.”</p><p>Saying this, he crawled closer to her. <br/><br/>She moved back. <br/><br/>Maul reached for her hands, catching them with his, which were trembling profoundly but he ignored it. Feeling desperate, he squeezed her palms convulsively, looking into her eyes:</p><p>“Please… Don’t leave me. Not now. No like this, for Force sake!”</p><p>“I… I don't know what to say… This idea is just horrible!” Ahsoka softened a bit, noticing his great distress.</p><p>“As I said, this is your first reaction. It will pass. I was going to tell you, believe me. I wanted to talk to you about this but there was no time for such a conversation. I knew it would not be an easy one for you… As well as for me,” he paused and added apologetically, “I just could not find a place and time to discuss this.”</p><p>“How long have you been cooking this idea? Where did you learn such technologies?” Ahsoka asked what bothered her.</p><p>“I learned about neuro-cybernetics a long time ago. Understand me: I could never accept the loss of half of a body, including the manhood. I just couldn’t! Therefore, I’ve been looking for ways to restore functions below the belt,” each turn of the tongue seemed a titanic effort to him now, but he continued:<br/>“And when I found a recipe for how to do this, you and I… We… We were already together. Thus, my motivation increased. Significantly.”</p><p>“And you believed it is wise to hide it? To avoid discussing it with me?”</p><p>“Well, eah. I mean… I knew you wouldn’t take it lightly. But I hope you will accept it.”</p><p>“I don’t know…  how to deal with this…” Ahsoka shook her head, closing her eyes. </p><p>“Just as you’ve dealt with me. You took me the way I am, accepted my character, my bizarre tastes…” He stood very close to her. </p><p>When he aimed to hug her, Ahsoka resisted playing a statue and did not hug him back.</p><p>Maul did not give up and stroked her lek, wrapping his arms around her tightly. He whispered some intimate things and reassured her, he wouldn't force her into anything. </p><p>Ahsoka could not endure such treatment long and wrapped her arms around him.<br/><br/>Maul pressed her tiny body into his as soon as she moved. He breathed in her scent, relaxing, and feeling relieved. He was so glad she did not push him away. <br/><br/></p><p>They stood embracing for a while until they calmed down and the nervousness subsided. </p><p>“Nice place, don’t you find? So calm. Let's spend a night here?" offered Ahsoka.</p><p>“I agree… And… I missed you,” he said, still holding her in his arms. </p><p>“Me too,” she said sincerely, realizing how badly just now, “And let's talk adequately, ok?”</p><p>“Of course,” Maul agreed to endure sentimental conversations, despite the fatigue. He needed to settle this down by all means.<br/><br/></p><p>~ ~ ~<br/><br/></p><p>Ahsoka's shuttle was nearby. There they headed for supplies and equipment for the camp. Tents, mats, clothing, food, and heaters made a standard set on every ship on Tund, for the case of Imperial attack and emergency evacuation. </p><p>Having set up a small camp near the river, they sat down side by side and were finally able to exhale and relax. In the glow of the heater, Ahsoka's skin seemed gilded. Her eyes were shining with warmth but gaze was rather dull. She sat quietly, warming her hands by the heater. <br/><br/>Maul moved closer, putting his hand on her knee, squeezing a little. <br/><br/>She smiled with the edge of her lips, also moving closer to him. She asked:</p><p>“Tell me, how it felt when you had everything in place. How did it happen then?”<br/><br/>The question surprised Maul. This was not how he imagined their sentimental conversation would go. But he understood her curiosity. Still, he was not eager to tell stories of his sexual adventures of youth: </p><p>“What makes you think anything was happening at all?” </p><p>Ahsoka threw a meaningful glance at him, also arching her bows. </p><p>“Okay, okay… Something happened, yes,” he surrendered, unable to withstand her burning gaze. </p><p>“Go on, don’t be shy,” she was grinning slightly. Maul felt somewhat embarrassed. </p><p>“Well… to be honest, I don't remember much of it. It happened so long ago.”</p><p>“Stop going around, please. I know your memory is fine!”</p><p>“Okay. What do you want to know? With whom, where, and how I've had sex?”</p><p>“Not exactly. I want to hear about your feelings back then. Sensations. Experience,” Ahsoka clarified.</p><p>She wanted to understand what Maul was striving for so much that he was ready to risk her trust, their romance, and, most likely, a huge amount of credits. </p><p>“It was… Hm… Really cool. When you are having someone, thrusting your cock inside the cunt till it can take it, and feeling the waves of pleasure overwhelming you…  It seems as if you are acquiring… <em>integrity</em>. Gaining control. Possessing the other being…”</p><p>Ahsoka averted her gaze, focusing on an invisible point in the distance. </p><p>“So you wish to possess me?”</p><p>“Only, and <em> only,  </em>if you want it too.” </p><p>“Maybe. In a certain way…” Ahsoka admitted. </p><p>“You know I do not encroach on your independence. I mean it temporarily, only in bed.”</p><p>They were silent for a while, feeling as their crippled trust and understanding began to recover. But the peace was very fragile. One wrong word or move and it’d be gone again.<br/><br/>“What about you?” Maul asked, nudging Ahsoka slightly with his shoulder. </p><p>“What about me,” Ahsoka replied weakly, knowing it was time to pay for her curiosity with the same coin Maul just did. </p><p>“Have you been with anyone before me? I mean, fancied someone or… donnow, kissed at least?”</p><p>“Yes. Once. With one guy,” Ahsoka mumbled, recalling the circumstances of that incident.</p><p>“Seriously?! Was that while you were still in the Order or in exile?” </p><p>“What does it matter!?” She protested, not wanting to give out more details than necessary. </p><p>“I just want to understand when did you turn to the path of carnal pleasures, that the Jedi are banning so fervently?”</p><p>“There were no pleasures. Just a kiss.”</p><p>“Ah, how sweet. And then what? How did it end?”</p><p>“It ended as it started because I was…” she nearly spat but broke off just in time. Though, Maul got it.</p><p>“You were still in the Order! Hah!” Maul exclaimed triumphantly, looking at her with a grin. </p><p>“Oh, stars! Do you really enjoy embarrassing me so much?”</p><p>“Indeed, I do. Because the sight of embarrassed Ahsoka Tano is true relish!”</p><p>Maul moved to sit behind her, framing her body with his own. He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms under her breasts. She settled in his embrace and continued:</p><p>“Ok, next question. When did you realize that you have a kink for blood? I also want to understand - it is still weird for me.”</p><p>“My blood lust was there for a long time. In my youth, when I was Sidious’s subordinate, it was truly overwhelming. Unquenchable. I strove for bloodshed, looked for victims, searched for opportunities to spill it, and taste it… But I have never done it the way I did with you.”</p><p>“Is there a chance Sidious used your thirst for blood to set you up for murders?”</p><p>Maul wondered if this could be so. He enjoyed the carnages, as did he hunting down the Jedi, and ending anyone Sidious ordered to eliminate. But the lust for blood only grew with each haunt. He did not get it back then, but thinking of it now… Neither bloody battles, nor rough sex right after, with easy victims or call girls, did not satisfy his inexplicable thirst. A burning desire for something. The truth surfaced now: he craved not for the blood spillage, but for the blood of a woman.<br/><br/>There was a tradition in his tribe, he recalled: upon reaching adulthood, guys were allowed to choose a female, haunt her down or lure her, take her and enjoy her in every sense. It was not an obligation to marry her afterward, although if she was deemed a worthy wife by the Mother, it was not prohibited. Sex and blood-drinking served to calm the raging hormones and quench the thirst for one thing or another. He reached this crazy age when Sidious began to send him on various missions. This created the illusion that he was getting what he wanted. But, in reality, he was not getting anything. His thirst only intensified and he got imbued in his unconscious desires. </p><p>"Yes… I think it was so," he answered slowly. </p><p>“I wonder how did you survive it,” Ahsoka commented sadly.</p><p>“Somehow I made it through. Probably with the same efforts as you survived the abstinence,” <br/><br/>Ahsoka chuckled:<br/><br/>“I wasn't really suffering from that. Until a <em>certain time</em>.”<br/><br/>“Are you implying about time with me? Did I induce the torment in your flesh?” He asked, squeezing her tighter. </p><p>“I'm not complaining,” ahe inclined her head back and turned, sliding down. Her hand landed on his cheek, “Time with you has become <em>the best</em> in my life.”</p><p>“Same for me,” Maul was overtaken by the moment.</p><p>He went for her lips, passionately kissing them, moaning in the process. All the bad experiences of the day eased from his hearts. The universe converged on Ahsoka's lips and the warmth that radiated from her body filled his essence.<br/><br/>They fully succumbed to the kiss, mouths banging into one another. They were unable to part for a long time, having missed closeness for way too long. </p><p>At some point, Ahsoka broke the kiss and sat down on her knees in front of Maul, still stroking his face with her hand. She looked straight into his eyes.<br/><br/>Maul felt her brightness enveloping him. Her energy was full of tenderness… and something much brighter, stronger, explicit… He was impressed by the power of this feeling, that radiated from her… It was beautiful!</p><p>“Maul,” she paused, gathering the courage to confess, “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Maul halted a breath.</p><p> </p><p>She went on: “I do. And I will until stars are shining.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Maul's world contracted to her pupils at that moment. In the next, it was exploding like a Supernova. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What did she just say!? Is it a dream!!? This…  this… is beyond possible!!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>SHOCK spilled over him.</p><p><br/>He froze, forgetting how to breathe. His hearts were choking with blood, skipping beat after beat.<br/><br/>“I… I amm…” He began, but the words got stuck in his throat, along with a lump that rose there instantly. A hot tear rolled down his cheek, burning the skin.  He got surprised by his reaction, not remembering the last time <em> this </em> happened to him. <em> What </em>was happening to him he actually failed to define. </p><p>“You need not say anything,” Ahsoka whispered, stroking his lips with her fingertips. </p><p>Then she clung to them, kissing them carefully and tenderly, slightly trembling. She knocked him to the ground, straddling him, kissing, and squeezing his neck and shoulders with cold fingers. <br/><br/>He answered her more on a drive than out of consciousness. Thoughts rushed in his head:<br/><br/><em> How could this happen… </em><br/><br/><em> Is she being serious? </em> </p><p>
  <em> If so… This is dangerous! </em>
</p><p>He froze underneath her, shutting his mouth and averting from kisses. <br/><br/>Ahsoka pulled away, seeing his reaction. She sat down, framing his torso with her legs, tuning herself to him: he was nervous and confused. Shocked. She did not understand why. </p><p>“Ahsoka… what you just said. Nobody should know this. Never ever. This won't turn to your advantage! Love is an <em>addiction</em>, a <em>weak</em> point. You succumbed. You are very <em>vulnerable</em> now,” stated Maul what he knew of love, sounding concerned. </p><p>“Nonsense! Love gives <em>strength</em>, <em>will</em> to live, <em>power</em> to fight. It makes me strive for what is best for you. For us.”</p><p>“Good, if so… But… you… I…” Maul lost the ability to formulate his speech comprehensively. </p><p>“I know you can’t say the same to me. I'm not expecting it. Everything is fine. My feelings won’t change,” she lay down on him, covering his wide torso with her slender body, and wrapping her arms around. </p><p>Words seemed unnecessary so they just lay there, breathing in unison, each thinking of his own issues. </p><p>Through a veil of shock and fatigue, Maul tried to comprehend what he had heard and what it implied, but from emotional and physical exhaustion he simply could not judge adequately. He never understood the concept of love between a man and a woman. He understood what it meant to love Mother or brothers but to love someone else - how? For what? How does this happen? How to clarify if he was in love? What was love?<br/>He wasn't sure if his feelings for Ahsoka were true love. He was delighted by possessing her, cherished the fact that she was only his, that he had her trust and compassion. Now - also her love. </p><p> </p><p>They moved under the tent for the night. Ahsoka leaned against him, breathing into his chest, stroking his relaxed bicep with her hand. </p><p>“We haven't trained together for a long time,” she noted. </p><p>“We can catch up tomorrow,” Maul answered sleepily. </p><p>“And what about our duties?” </p><p>“We deserve a day off, don't you think?”</p><p>Ahsoka agreed. Of course, they deserve it, but they were not in a position to rest neither had time for it. </p><p>“We need a break sometimes. Otherwise, we will go crazy,” Maul added.</p><p>“I’ll rather go crazy from your mad ideas!” Ahsoka chuckled. </p><p>“If you lose yourself, it will occur from the endless pleasure that my <em> mad ideas </em> will bring you!” he said contentedly, making himself comfortable around her, adding: “Just give it a chance.”</p><p>He was gently stroking her body under the coverlet on the edge of dreams.<br/><br/>Ahsoka was still petrified by his idea, but she knew how sincerely he wanted it. Moreover, she was the only one with whom he wanted to fulfill his dream.<br/><br/>“I'll think about it,” she said to peace his mind. </p><p>Maul modestly kissed her forehead. He wanted to caress her, immense in her affection and tenderness but fatigue took its toll.</p><p>“Great…” he was only able to say, before his eyelids felt heavy, then shut, letting sleep carry him away. </p><p>Ahsoka hadn't slept for a long time. Each time she closed her eyes, the monstrous cyber dick model popped up in her mind. In the approaching doze, she even fancied how this stuff protrudes from Maul's iron groin and brushes against her hips. <br/><br/>She twitched in agony, shaking the sleep off and drenching in a cold sweat. Something was poking her tie indeed! She discovered it was just a blaster in a holster, which Maul forgot to take off before laying down. Ahsoka unbuckled his belt, pulled it out, and placed aside. He didn't wake up but wrapped his arm tighter around her in his deep sleep. </p><p>Warmed up in his arms, she finally let go of her fears and prejudices. Digging into herself, she encountered a tiny glimpse of interest. The idea somehow intrigued her. She acknowledged that the model may not be representing reality well and was now wondering how this member would look like and what it would be like in action. She decided to interrogate Maul about its functions and structure in more detail. Also, she got preoccupied: if getting the organ implied new neurocybernetics installment it meant a serious operation. A nerve surgery, in fact. <br/><br/><em>When was Maul going to have time for it? Likely, not very soon. - </em>Thoughts of this kind stirred Ahsoka's mind for some time. <br/><br/></p><p>She realized that the differences between them are like a deep abyss, but these very <em> differences </em>made their union such an interesting life experience.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. One Day Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up in the morning, Ahsoka sensed the coolness of air and freshness from the river. Maul wasn't by her side, but somewhere not far. She walked across the dewy ground to the misty river. The cold water was pleasant to the face and thrilled her, driving a chill over the whole body. Returning to their camping place, Ahsoka started a fire to warm up. The bonfire she set smoked a little because of the dampness but heated the surroundings well.<br/>
<br/>
Maul appeared on the horizon with some loot. He managed to catch a couple of birds. After preparing and roasting the meat on the fire, Maul handed Ahsoka a crispy barbecue: </p><p>“My culinary abilities are not as good as yours, but this should be edible.”</p><p>Ahsoka tasted the crispy piece of meat and shut her eyes with pleasure. </p><p>“More than edible! It’s delicious,” she commented on Maul’s cooking. He half-smiled. </p><p>They ate in silence, basking in the warmth of the fire. Ahsoka noticed that Maul had also brought the saber sword, obtained while slaying the Inquisitor. </p><p>"Did you have a chance to try out the new weapon yet?" </p><p>“Not really. But we'll get to it right now.”</p><p>He then disengaged it into two and threw one handle to Ahsoka. She caught the weapon, weighing it in hand for a while. It was heavier than any lightsaber she'd ever held. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
They chose a vast clearing for training combat, stretched, and took up positions.<br/>
<br/>
“Ready?” asked Maul, igniting the red blade. It shone intensively and sparkled in his hand. </p><p>“As always!” Ahsoka replied calmly, lighting an identical sword, which hummed calmly and lit up with even red light.</p><p>Maul was determined: he attacked, sword at the ready forward. Ahsoka realized he did not intend to be precautious and desired a serious fight. She was ready to give him that. She dodged Maul's attack acrobatically. Once seizing a moment, she did not miss a chance to counterattack.<br/>
Maul blocked her blows, striking his own with enviable frequency and force, hoping to gain superiority the bold way. However, Ahsoka was pretty agile, it was not difficult for her to dodge attacks from unusual angles.<br/>
She used some 'dirty' tricks without hesitation. She was plowing the ground with her blade, dousing Maul with sand and burnt grass, dooming him for a moment of blindness. Maul had no issue fighting blinded and tracked the opponent with the Force.<br/>
He also used all the existing resources to win: he fired from a blaster, forcing Ahsoka to beat off a series of shots, exhausting her. He used Force-tricks and sent her Force-messages to undermine her attention. After a while, when the charges ran out and all the messages were blocked, he decided to complicate Ahsoka's task:</p><p>“Attack as if you want to kill me. You are only counterattacking! Come on, show all your might! Are you able to fight at all or do we keep dancing here till evening?”<br/>
<br/>
He even held back his aggression, giving Ahsoka a chance to show hers. She kept defensive and <em>the desire to </em> <em> kill </em> in her eyes and blows was not present at all.<br/>
<br/>
"Do you think your attack is worth a Dark-sider? An Inquisitor? Vader? It is just <em>pi-ti-ful. </em>They gonna crush you immediately, sensing the slack! Attack to KILL!” Maul motivated her, repulsing blows, giving her the last chance.</p><p>“I can't master such an attitude fighting with you!” Ahsoka yelled, frantically waving a red blade that felt terribly heavy. Unaccustomed, her hands tightened. The swings came out crooked, the blows were weaker than usual. Maul’s pokes were not helping too. </p><p>“Why!?” Maul shouted, knocking her saber out of hand, and advancing on her, for a blow that would have become fatal in a real battle. </p><p>“You know why!” Ahsoka answered before blocking the blow, that Maul crushed on her with the Force shield. Holding his pressure, she tried to reacquire the knocked out blade, but it did not fly into her hand, just twitched slightly where it was, leaving her unarmed.<br/>
<br/>
Maul swung for a second deadly blow and cut the ground a couple of centimeters from Ahsoka, who was able to retreat.<br/>
<br/>
Another swing, another blow - Ahsoka dodged again.<br/>
<br/>
Then Maul changed the angle and swung again, but Ahsoka did a Force-somersault over his head. She flew over him, while hooking him around the neck with her hand, thereby unbalancing. She scratched her forearm badly on his horns while doing this trick. Blood spurted from the cuts. Maul staggered, almost falling.<br/>
<br/>
Meanwhile, Ahsoka knocked the sword out of his hand by Force, sending it flying far out of sight. Maul growled and did not stop his advance. He continued the attack at close range using cyber legs to strike. Ahsoka had to dodge at the limit of the possible: one such blow could kill if aimed at the right place. She was not giving up, despite being wounded. Maul saw her cut and got distracted by her blood that streamed in tiny crimson streams across her skin. He got preoccupied with her wounds.<br/>
<br/>
<em> Are the cuts deep? Serious? Complications from blood loss are highly undesirable.</em><em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> He decided to end the combat and succumbed to her, allowing her to win.<br/>
<br/>
Ahsoka understood the trick but did not insist on continuing. Without the saber swords, the training did not make much sense. Also, the wounds were sore and bled profoundly. It was necessary to deal with them. Fast.<br/>
<br/>
“What was this!?” Maul asked her, recovering from the blow, “Do you understand who we are going against? These imperial thugs are trained to kill! They will do this, at the first chance. And you are making it an easy job for them! We're not interested in catching them alive. We need to destroy them and you must consider this when you fight!”</p><p>“Yeah, we've already talked about this. I understand everything, and I'm ready to go to the end. I can finish the enemy off.”</p><p>“I have great doubts about that.” </p><p>“And why didn't <em> you </em> continue the fight until my defeat? Gave in?! If you wished to show me the real <em> fight to kill </em>, you’d have slain me!”</p><p> Maul was silent at her counterargument. He had no intention nor will to harm. Or kill her - ever.</p><p>“Let me see what's up with your hand,” he skipped the sensitive topic, approaching her peacefully.</p><p>Ahsoka pressed her palm over the cuts on her arm, trying to stop the bleeding. But blood poured incessantly, falling in large drops to the ground. Ahsoka stretched out her hand, wincing at the pain.</p><p>“The wounds are deep. We'll have to sew up. Or…”</p><p>“What? Burn them?” </p><p>“No, no. I can try to heal you. With the Force. But… I only used it on myself before. I'm not sure it can work on someone else.”</p><p>“You shall try. Do what you can. Tell me if I can help,” Ahsoka said hurriedly. </p><p>“You can.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“Do not twitch and calm down!” said Maul, looking at her intensively. </p><p>He suggested they sit down. Ahsoka sank onto the grass they had trampled, resting her unharmed hand on the ground. Maul could not resist the urge and licked the streams of blood from her hand and wrist. Ahsoka did not resist, knowing that Maul would never miss such an opportunity. He deliberately did it slowly, with pleasure, running his tongue over the sensitive skin on her wrist, sucking it in. </p><p>“I am bleeding out, and you are savoring the moment! Or is it part of the healing process?” </p><p>“This is part of the process,” he said without a twinge of conscience, “It gives the healer some extra power.”</p><p>“Really!?” Ahsoka puffed, trying not to look at the blood. But she was already carried by the sight of it.<br/>
<br/>
Maul took her arm into his hands, covering with palms, not touching the cuts. He gathered all his mental resources to do what he aimed for. </p><p><em> I have to do it! I have the strength… I have done much greater things before!  - </em>He motivated himself as best he could, but nothing happened. </p><p><em> She is in pain but she must not suffer. I have to heal her. </em>  </p><p>He felt a tingling sensation under his palms. The Living Force was submitting to his will. </p><p>
  <em> I need to fix this for her… She is the most precious thing in my life. I do it for her… </em>
</p><p>The tingling sensation became quite noticeable and he felt the Living Force pouring through him into Ahsoka, into her arm, taking away the pain. The wound began to heal.<br/>
Ahsoka gasped softly as the cut closed in front of her eyes, under Maul's trembling hand. </p><p>“It works<em>…</em> You did it!” Ahsoka whispered, examining her hand. </p><p>Maul felt sudden fatigue after the healing, incomparable to the one he experienced when healed himself using magic and the techniques of the Dark side. He settled on the grass next to Ahsoka, taking a breath. Sweat beaded on his forehead. Hands were cramping. Turned out that healing others required a greater sacrifice. </p><p>“I need to rest,” he choked out, “Tricks with Living Force are still hard for me.”</p><p>“Want to rest here or we go to the camp?”</p><p>“Here is fine.”</p><p>He sat down in the lotus position and fell into meditation to restore inner balance. Meanwhile, Ahsoka gathered up the scattered weapons and joined in the meditation. She also needed to clear her mind after the emotional events of the past days.</p><p>~ ~ ~ <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After meditation, an influx of strength and clarity of the minds were noticeable. They even decided to train a bit more.<br/>
<br/>
Maul assembled the saber and demonstrated to Ahsoka all the capabilities of the weapon: the blades could be lengthened and shortened according to user preferences, they could be turned on alternately, separated, folded into a one-sided duplex-blade, and even rotated like a propeller around a circle, which was built into the handle and formed an axis of rotation upon activation. <br/>
<br/>
Ahsoka tried the intricate lightsaber in action. It appeared unreasonably difficult to manage it: even one handle seemed weighty to her, not to mention two together. The weapon was pulling her hands down, slowing all movements, exhausting her. It was not her weapon. She stopped soon.</p><p>“It is clear to me that you’ve never held a double-bladed saber in your hands!” Maul snickered, retrieving the weapon. </p><p>“It seems too heavy. Cumbersome. Not my tool, obviously.”</p><p>“We shall look for a proper sword for you. We’re at war and you are running around without a real weapon.”</p><p>Ahsoka agreed. <br/>
They discussed their further operations against the Empire on their way to the camping place. They agreed that the time had come to lure more Inquisitors into a confrontation and put an end to them. However, information about their number and locations was sketchy. Rumors said that a red-blade Force-user was seen on Mon Calamari, but who he was exactly they could only guess. </p><p>“And Ahsoka, you should prepare yourself to kill these imperial dogs. The way I see it, you still cherish Kenobi’s principles: chop, crop, damage, but don't kill.”</p><p>“You may be right. I guess it's rather unconscious.”</p><p>“Then we will need to cooperate. You wear down the bastard, and I finish off.” </p><p>“Sounds an option,” Ahsoka nodded, accepting the idea. </p><p>~ ~ ~ <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Arriving at the camp, they rested, refreshed, and wrapped up the day preparing for the journey back to Tund.<br/>
<br/>
Maul accompanied Ahsoka to her shuttle, taking the long way as if by chance, ending up a little further in the forest than necessary. There he slowed down, catching her hand, making it clear he wanted intimacy.<br/>
<br/>
At first, Ahsoka was taken aback and referred to some weird sounds in the bushes, muscle pain after the training, and the urge to fly back. She felt truly uncomfortable doing it in an unfamiliar wild place, in a hurry.<br/>
<br/>
None of the mentioned were sufficient arguments for Maul not to have a quickie here and now.<br/>
He pressed her against a tree trunk. Without much of pre-play, he began to knead her breasts and crotch through the clothes, causing a blush on Ahsoka's cheeks. He crumpled her luscious breasts, pinching her nipples hard with his fingers.<br/>
<br/>
Ahsoka succumbed to his manipulations becoming horny in a second.<br/>
<br/>
Maul pressed his hand between her legs.<br/>
<br/>
Ahsoka felt the pressure on her clit and labia. The moisture from her core spilled into her underwear. She groaned, accepting the inevitable.<br/>
<br/>
Maul leaned to her neck, kissing and nibbling the skin above the carotid. When Ahsoka responded to his caresses with moans, he thrust his hand into her underwear and began to stimulate her wet core.<br/>
<br/>
She moved her hips, aiding the caress and bellowed with pleasure which now overwhelmed them.<br/>
<br/>
Soon Maul turned her around and ripped her pants off in one swift movement.<br/>
<br/>
She stifled a cry.<br/>
<br/>
He bent her down and accommodated himself behind. He slid his hand between her legs and masturbated her clitoris vividly with one hand, sometimes slapping and crushing her ass with the other.<br/>
<br/>
Overtaken by desire, Ahsoka pulled her tunic up, exposing her breasts. She grabbed one, and Maul immediately squeezed the other. Her other hand rested against the trunk of a tree for balance, which she could barely hold. She could feel his Force signature around and almost choked from the intensity of it… He was all-consuming. He wanted her. Desired to fuck her madly and let her feel it. Moreover, he attempted to penetrate her Force signature with his, for more explicit effect but Ahsoka kept protective. She did not support the idea of violating the Force essences. This did not lead to anything good.<br/>
<br/>
Maul sped up, masturbating her clitoris vigorously without inserting fingers inside. He did it deliberately, deciding for himself that the next object to fill her cunt would be his new cock. And until then, he aimed to torment Ahsoka and deprive her of stimulations from within. No penetrations. He wanted her to come craving for sex, begging him to fill her. This was his way to avenge his torment of the inability to shag her.<br/>
<br/>
Feeling the approaching orgasm, Ahsoka groaned out loud, squeezing her empty bosom to the limit. Dropping one hand over his that stimulated her, she squeezed it, pressing ob the even harder, at the verge of pain. A few seconds later, she climaxed, dropping to her knees as her legs softened.<br/>
<br/>
Maul sank down parallel to her, leaning against her back, kissing and biting her shoulders. He removed his hand, running wet fingers over her labia at last.<br/>
<br/>
It took them a couple of minutes to catch their breath and calm the passion. </p><p>Ahsoka hastily pulled her clothes back on and stood up.<br/>
<br/>
Maul licked his fingers and then immediately kissed her on the lips, letting her taste her own juice.<br/>
<br/>
Ahsoka did not resist. She licked his mouth slowly, savoring each lip separately, sliding her tongue over his palate and sucking his tongue into her mouth. Then she kissed his cheekbones and neck, leaving wet marks all the way down. She was getting into a new wave of arousal as Maul began to moan from her kisses, clutching her hips.<br/>
There she realized that she wouldn't be able to refuse him…<br/>
For the most part, because she wanted him to have fun. To deny him in his natural desire was impossible for her. She decided to try it out at least. And only if it'd be completely unbearable, she would stop him.</p><p>“Maul,” she began, pulling away from his neck, “About your… member… and…”</p><p>“And our <em>sterling sex</em> with my <em>super cock,</em>” he finished for her, already getting what point she was making. </p><p>“Yes, that,” confirmed Ahsoka, “I think, we may try. I know how badly you want this…”<br/>
<br/>
Maul swirled with excitement, interrupting her: “I assure you won’t regret it. I promise to be delicate. And when I will have you, you’re going to fade from climaxes!” His pompous promises poured. He was insanely happy about her decision.</p><p>“Sounds great. But if it doesn't turn out to be as good for me as you think, I need your word that you will back down.”</p><p>“Sure. As I said, I will not force you.”</p><p>“Actually, I also want to know everything about this <em> device </em>, before it gets inserted inside me.”</p><p>“My pleasure to share. Ask anything you wish to know.” </p><p>Maul launched a fascinating monologue about the design and functions of his future cyber dick, that he had been crafting for a long time. Length, diameter, shape - everything was subject to customization. Various bending options, vibration, and even frictional speed were among the core features. Cyber-sensors coupled to his own nerves would allow sensing pressure, friction, texture, and temperature.<br/>
<br/>
Ahsoka listened to his explanation in awe, amazed by his rich imagination. The more he spoke, the clearer it became that this organ, which Maul designed so thoroughly, would become the coolest cock in the Galaxy.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Second Confrontation.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DoomsDay for the Imperial posts in the Calamari sector has come.<br/>The underground organizations and the resistance units gathered together to put down Star Destroyer and imperial planetary outposts on Mon-Calamari, where the Empire has been rooting despite desperate subversions. Rebel forces, such as the Guerrera squad, Twi’lek clans from Ryloth, and criminal groups led by Maul and associates, yearned to overthrow the Empire, each for their own reasons. The fleet of Tund was the main striking force in the upcoming attack. It was heavily armed and ready to relocate to the neighboring sector at any time.<br/><br/>The major goal of the attack was to disable the Star Destroyer and the imperial objects on the surface, in particular - the broadcast tower, which served to propagate imperial transmissions across the Outer Rim sectors. Maul's personal interest was with the Inquisitors, and he headed the entire operation. Ahsoka was officially appointed as his successor and assistant. Their team members have been guessing that Ahsoka was not just a spy or the resistance representative, but her role in the military (and Maul's personal) affairs was much more significant. Now the truth was partially revealed: Ahsoka stood to the right of Maul at the head of the conference table, participating in decision-making. </p><p>Maul reasoned in an imperious tone: </p><p>“The plan is as follows: we start with a prime explosion on the surface, not far from troopers' station, thereby confusing the stormtroopers in the area, and providing our diversion group with a chance to break through to the broadcast tower. At this time, the attack on the Destroyer shall commence. We make these attacks look like a resistance uprising or a rebel riot. While the imperial forces are regrouping, Lady Tano and I will set up a trap for the Inquisitors. We plan to lure them out by transmitting a message to rebels and Force-users at all available frequencies. By the way, do we have access to the Empire's broadcasting system?”</p><p>“As you requested, my Lord, we have implemented a code into the system that will give you access to the Empire's frequencies for a while,” answered the communications chief laconically. </p><p>“Good. So, as soon as the platoons led by the Inquisitors show up, we, that is, me, Tano, and our apprentices, eliminate them. I expect the Star Destroyer undermined by this time, the planetary shield destroyed, and the evacuation of our allies ongoing. And note this: the Empire will not hesitate sparing anything to destroy us, not the Destroyers, not the planet, not even the system."</p><p>“My Lord, excuse me. May I express a concern,” sounded from one of the briefing participants.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“What is the escape plan of the diversion group? Who is assigned to pick you up? If you are going to slaughter all the Inquisitors and there is a squadron of them - it will take longer than the rescue vessels can wait. How do you plan to survive and get away alive?”</p><p>“All the evacuation vessels with allies must jump into hyperspace as soon as they load. Wait for no one, let alone us. As for the plans of the diversion group on the surface: we will lure the Inquisitors to our territory, not far from the capital. There, under the surface, our allies have built a network of explosives. Also, a small cruiser is hidden underground. Our group will use this transport and leave the planet undercover when we finish at least some of the red-blades off. The surface explosion will occur when our shuttle reaches the atmosphere. So watch out for our cruiser - there will be no other warning about the ground explosion than that. After the operation, we will jump to the hideout which is not in Centrality. We will contact all units at the first opportunity, perhaps a few days after the events.”</p><p>“One more detail. If during the operation it turns out that Tund is surrounded or in a blockade, jump into any other system where the Empire has no influence. The list of safe routes and locations was passed on to the group leaders. Scattering, we will buy some time to regroup our forces,” Ahsoka added.</p><p>“May the Force be with us!” someone exclaimed, and many others immediately supported him:<br/><br/>“The Force is with us!”<br/><br/>“We are with the Force!”</p><p>“Yes, the Force will be with us. But we need more than that to win this battle!” Maul announced loudly, “If there are no more questions or suggestions, then it's time to start,” he summed up, looking at the allies seriously. </p><p>Everyone was quiet, folks nodded. </p><p>“Then board your ships and set the coordinates to Mon Calamari!” He commanded at last.<br/><br/>The crowd began to disperse, the holoprojections went off.<br/><br/>The mission was risky, nevertheless, there were chances for success: the diversion group would have support on the ground from the ex-Black Suns. They also provided explosives and a cruiser for the evacuation. A small squad of Force-users, whom Maul and Ahsoka personally trained for such missions, was ready for the confrontation. Guys were eager to fight. </p><p>“Ahsoka,” Maul called her, while the people were dispersing, “Come over here.”</p><p>She walked up to him, keeping her distance although all she wanted was to grab and hug him and plead to be careful in this suicidal mission.<br/><br/>Maul removed the lightsaber from his belt and extended one handle to Ahsoka. She silently accepted the weapon, clinging it to her belt where blasters, stun guns, and grenades were hanging already.</p><p>“The Force is with us. We will make it,” said Maul. </p><p>“We shall go through this together and come out winners,” Ahsoka added before they left the conference room and headed into the hangar for the takeoff. <br/><br/></p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ <br/><br/></p><p>Their shuttle with Force-users and several combatants on board was the first on the Empire's radar that day. They had purchased the passcodes some time ago, thus disembarkation into the imperial area was not an issue. After landing, they turned off cooling and ventilation in the fuel compartment, setting the temperature in the shuttle at maximum. According to their calculations, the fuel tanks would have exploded within an hour. This explosion would serve as a signal for the striking groups to start the attack on the Star Destroyer. <br/><br/>The calculations, however, turned out to be inaccurate, and the shuttle exploded ten minutes later, when they were passing the Imperial check post. Therefore they had to engage in the battle early on. Taken by surprise, stormtroopers in the area had no time to organize a proper defense and were quickly eliminated. The first encounter passed without casualties on their side.</p><p>Soon, they reached the zone controlled by their allies. </p><p>Expectedly, the news about Force-users leading the riot were broadcast to the imperial orbital command center and reinforcements were released from the Star Destroyer to sort out the 'rebellion' on Mon Calamari. The reinforcement was attacked by the striking groups in the space, as was the Star Destroyer. </p><p>Meanwhile, the diversion group made its way to the imperial Broadcast Center for the transmission while Maul, Ahsoka, and charges, provided cover outside. Everything went as planned: the message urging all the rebels and Force-users to join the fight against tyranny and turn against the Empire was uploaded and broadcast throughout its coverage range.<br/><br/>Naturally, this drew the Empire's attention to the broadcasting source. As soon as the message ended, a fiery bombardment of the Center began. No one who was inside at that point survived. Several good fighters were lost.<br/><br/>Despite the losses, the path of the diversion group continued. They moved towards the area where the explosives and the cruiser were hidden. Several local rebels and militants from the Sun joined them, replenishing the ranks. </p><p> </p><p>Up in the sky, the battle to the death unfolded. <br/>The Empire brought forward a convoy of TIE fighters, which was giving the resistance crafts and the Tund fleet a hard time. The shield was not yet removed, the evacuation did not unfold full-term. Ahsoka was getting more and more worried about the fate of everyone who remained on the planet. Although some managed to escape or take a hideout, many civilians still remained in the capital of Calamari, which was under the crossfire.<br/><br/>To her relief, Saw Guerrera's squad reported successful deactivation of the shield by a blow from an electrode cannon. This allowed the rebel ships to descend and provide much-needed support from the air, thus enhancing the evacuation procedure. Saw and his guys were absolutely reckless: they bombed the imperial shield generators into dust, sacrificing their ships; smashed TIEs like flies, and eradicated stormtroopers squad after squad. <br/>Pilots from Ryloth demolished the broadcast towers, however, suffering heavy losses.<br/><br/>The evacuation of supporters from the war zone was in full swing when the Inquisitors finally honored the diversion group led by Maul with their attention. The Second and Third Brother were leading a legion of stormtroopers towards rioters. The Brothers were humanoids, dressed in all black, with masks on their faces. They appeared in the haze between the buildings. Their stormtrooper forces outnumbered the diversion group at least ten times.<br/><br/>Ahsoka felt a chill rolling down her spine as the Inquisitors approached them. These creatures were inhumanly dark. Pure hatred, explicit aggression, and anger emanated from them. All the Force-users noticed this and became quiet and alert. They were caught amid the avenue at the city rim, which made it impossible to proceed forward in one group. Thus, Maul commanded everyone to take up defensive positions and disperse for the escape to their evacuation vessel.<br/><br/>Ahsoka was across the street from Maul. He watched her intensively, taking his red blade into his hand. Ahsoka mirrored his moves. They turned their blades on almost simultaneously. Other Force-users did not have sabers, only electric blades, daggers, and the Force was at their disposal. They all activated their weapons, steading for the battle.</p><p>The Inquisitors' forces began firing high-frequency-wave blows, which shattered matter. Several of their allies fell under the rubble of exploded buildings when regrouping. The Inquisitors were going for Maul, probably, sensing his dark vibes. Along the way, they finished off enemies, choking them with the Force and throwing their bodies around.<br/>Maul set his course towards the evacuation cruiser.<br/><br/>“Ahsoka, let’s leave the stormtroopers to our apprentices, they can cope. Follow me and the Inquisitors. I'll lead them away from our group and we'll finish them off!” he ordered through his communicator.</p><p>“Copy. I am right after you!”</p><p>“To the group: hold the defense as best as you can and retreat to the evacuation spot. Try to get there in one piece!” said Maul into the common channel.<br/><br/>The Inquisitors were almost on him.<br/><br/>“<strong>This is not your saber! It belongs to one of us! You have no right to hold it in your filthy hands!</strong>” the Second Brother barked.</p><p>“It no longer belongs to the bastard. I have killed him and you two will follow!” Maul replied, casually swinging the blade, creating an impression of a haughty upstart, pretending to be overly confident. </p><p>“<strong>This blade will be the last one that you hold in your hands!</strong>” issued the Third Brother, taking an attacking position. The Second Brother copied his action.</p><p>“I disagree. This stuff will end <em>your  </em>wretched lives!” Maul retorted, systematically retreating in the desired direction. </p><p>The inquisitors attacked. They advanced the blows with double lightsabers in turns, leaving not a split of second without attack. Maul found it difficult to resist their pressure having one blade only and no support yet. He dodged at his best. <br/><br/>Soon enough, he was no longer alone. Ahsoka arrived at the scene just in time, calling out to the Inquisitors:<br/><br/>“Hey, thugs! Need some help?” Ahsoka shouted out sarcastically, advancing towards the battlefield. </p><p>The Inquisitors got distracted for a second, wondering what she meant. Maul seized the moment and cut the saber sword of one Inquisitor into half, leaving him with one handle. </p><p>“You wonder how? I’ll help you to die faster!!!” yelled Ahsoka, rushing into the battle. </p><p>One of the Brothers rushed at her in turn. The other, who lost half of his weapon, remained fighting with Maul.<br/><br/></p><p>While they were fighting the Inquisitors, their group, or rather what was left of it, got ahead of them and began to activate explosives.<br/><br/><br/>The Inquisitor who went for Ahsoka was vile and extremely aggressive. She had to make huge efforts to deviate from his attack and to keep moving in the needed direction. Each time the Brother brought down his saber on hers with all his might, she realized she won’t be able to hold up against this creature for long.  She needed to finish him off urgently or she’d be the one dead. But this was a complex task, by all means. </p><p>Maul has already killed his opponent, gaining his weapon. He rushed to help Ahsoka, seeing her struggle under the Inquisitors' attacks, trying to strike him to no avail.</p><p>Maul came with two blades from the side, pulling the attention of the evil creature to him. Ahsoka distracted the Inquisitor with several blows on his impenetrable armor. Maul caught the moment and took off his head with a criss-cross strike of two blades. Ahsoka shut her eyes, unable to bear the sight of the beheaded body. </p><p>Maul collected the sabers of fallen Inquisitors. Looking around he spotted a pair of spy-droids depicting the scene. He crushed these droids without delay. Though, there was no guarantee the data wasn't already sent to the Inquisitorium. This would lead to more reinforcement coming in, which was too much to bear for now. Their forces were exhausted, the losses were great. The group would not withstand another attack on the ground. </p><p>“Group: proceed to the meeting point! We have to get out of here fast!” Maul ordered over the common channel.<br/><br/>They got to the gathering place, not far from the cruiser, meeting the surviving team members.<br/><br/>“Hold the defense! I need a few minutes to pull the cruiser to the surface,” Maul stated.</p><p>“To the air: what is going on!? Where are you? We need a cover at the meeting point to enable our escape. Do you copy!?”</p><p>“Yes, commander. But we are engaged in the fight in the atmosphere, while others are helping to finish off the Start Destroyer. It still persists!” one pilot reported to him.<br/><br/>“How <em>in the universe</em> is it not yet disabled!? Come for us this <em>instant</em>! We are unable to take off if you don’t cover us up!” Maul was indignant, realizing that their forces were insufficient for an effective battle.<br/><br/>“We had disarmed it partially and hit the hyperdrive, it won't jump, but still…” communication with the pilot was cut off after a deafening noise in the channel. The shuttle was probably blown up.<br/><br/>“AIR!?” Ahsoka yelled. The situation was critical. She panicked.<br/><br/>“Yes? We copy. Two fighters are on the way to aid your escape,” answered another pilot from the Ryloth group. </p><p>“Good. Come quick! It's getting tense here!” said Maul realizing that they are trapped and surrounded. Their evacuation was in jeopardy.<br/><br/>His focus began to blur from panic. He was greatly concerned about the safety of Ahsoka and the team. But at this very moment, he needed all the strength to pull out the cruiser, or they would be definitely done.<br/><br/><em> “Ahsoka, help me to pull the ship out, </em> ” he demanded desperately, knowing that the defense will be weakened without Ahsoka's hand. But he saw no netter option - he was not able to accomplish the task alone, with focus gone.<br/><br/>“<em>Alright! Should I pull up or ?” </em> she inquired, switching to the task instantly.</p><p>“<em>Remove the crust, then pull it towards us. I will be pulling up! </em>”</p><p>They gathered all their might and began to pull the cruiser from beneath the ground.<br/><br/>Noticing this, the troopers opened fire at the target. Though, the ship was equipped with a reflective shield, sending shots away in all the directions, endangering to activate the explosive below the ground.<br/><br/>Just in time, the air support arrived for the evacuation zone defense.<br/><br/>A grenade landed nearby the cruiser. Ahsoka noticed, and pushed it with the Force aside in time. The explosion wave swept across the surface, raising clouds of dust and dirt. With air support and a dust cloud, they got a chance to slip to the cruiser and they took it.<br/><br/>Ahsoka and Maul were the last to go aboard, beating off blaster shots with the sabers. </p><p>When the dust settled, an army of stormtroopers was revealed to them. Moreover, the cruiser got hooked with a capture beam, preventing their take-off. The support from the air could no longer provide cover since the chain of explosives was unveiled.<br/><br/>“Go aboard with others and take off. I will push you out of the beam, otherwise, none of us makes it out of here,” Maul stated.</p><p>“I AM <strong>NOT</strong> LEAVING YOU!!!” Ahsoka shouted.<br/><br/>“THIS IS <strong>AN ORDER</strong>!” Maul yelled back, pushing her towards the cruiser ramp with the Force-kick.</p><p>“Let's blow up the zone now! The cruiser may withstand it!!” she screamed heart-rendingly from the ramp.</p><p>“<em>It won’t. The explosives are meant to blow up everything here!</em>” Maul delivered to her. </p><p>Ahsoka could not accept his sacrifice:</p><p>“<em>Ok. Push the ship, and I will hook you and bring you up, and then detonate the bombs!</em>” insisted Ahsoka from the ramp, being most desperate. </p><p>Maul did not answer, sticking to his point and spot. <br/><br/>Ahsoka stuck to hers:</p><p>“Pilot: accelerate the engines to maximum! Take off on my command. And do NOT close the ramp!” Ahsoka ordered by the communicator. </p><p>“Copy. Engines ready!” answered the navigator, setting the engines at maximum, though, they only warmed up, while the ship did not move being captured in a beam. </p><p>Suddenly, the cruiser jerked.<br/><br/>Then again.<br/><br/>And once more - Maul was pushing it out of the capture beam with the Force. </p><p>Ahsoka directed her Force loop on him, preparing to grab.</p><p>“<em>Detonate the explosives on count </em> <b> <em>three</em> </b> <em> ,</em>” came Maul’s order. </p><p>Her nerves were heated to the temperature of the sun. </p><p>“<em>One,</em>”<br/>Push. <br/><br/></p><p>Ahsoka steadied.<br/><br/></p><p>“<em>Two,</em>"<br/>Another push. A stronger one. <br/><br/></p><p>She grabbed Maul in a Force Grip. <br/><br/></p><p>"<em>Three!</em>"<br/>“Pilot, GO!!!” yelled Ahsoka, voice breaking, into her commlink.<br/>Maul pushed the ship one last time, knocking it out of the beam for just a moment. </p><p>As soon as that happened, she pulled Maul up and slammed her finger onto the detonation button. </p><p>The engines, which were almost melting by now, were finally able to get the ship going. It took off with a swing, at maximum possible speed. It was pushed forward by the detonation wave. <br/><br/>Maul was already in the air by this time but the plasma clouds raised by the explosion were catching up with him. Ahsoka could not pull him up fast enough. He got burned.  <br/><br/>She pulled him up with all her might and succeeded! Throwing his unconscious body over the edge of the ramp, she ordered in a hoarse voice: </p><p>“Pilot, close the ramp! And jump away as soon as possible!” </p><p>She brought Maul’s limp body into the ship's lower compartment.<br/><br/>Maul did not come to his senses. His cyber limbs were damaged, controls melted.  The clothes were burned as was his skin. Blood was running from his nose, and his pulse was faint. </p><p>At that moment Ahsoka got to know what a SHOCK really is.<br/>She shook from the thought that Maul could die. Just like this - in her arms. After all, that happened with them… Between them…</p><p>She couldn't take it.<br/><br/>She used all her remaining mental resources to figure out how to save him.<br/>An obvious thought struck her: <em><strong>the Force.</strong> </em><br/>She must heal him with the Force.<br/><br/>But she wasn't sure if it would work.<br/><br/>She pulled Maul to the tech bay, barely keeping on her feet herself, because of the sharp takeoff angle. There, she found canisters with coolant and doused it on his cyber legs. The metal cooled down, hissing, freezing immediately. Cybernetics shut down forever.</p><p>She activated the magnetic field in the compartment, preventing Maul from falling and steadied herself the way she could, settling to sit at his head. She removed his charred clothes and placed her hand on his sternum. </p><p>She forced herself to withdraw from excitement and emotions - to no avail.<br/><br/>She knew she will not be able to help him being such a mess like she was now…<br/><br/>Her soul was tormented, heart - breaking into pieces, and her mind was disobedient to her. She barely acknowledged the reality around her but kept chaotically probing the Force streams around. </p><p>Maul's signature pulsed faintly under her hand. She reached out to him with her essence, ensuring that he would be safe. And she will stay with him. Always! </p><p>Unexpectedly, she felt a tingling sensation throughout her body. Unable to identify the sensation she has got even more frightened, turning into a bundle of uncontrollably raging energy. <br/><br/>Without knowing, she turned into the conductor of the Universal Force, which was gathering around her, beginning to flood her. It was about to start flowing into Maul. But this did not happen just yet.<br/><br/>Ahsoka's consciousness was bursting in a strange way, preventing her from thinking sensibly. Her body felt foreign to her. She shook in agony. It felt as if she was about to die.</p><p> </p><p>She relaxed and let go of everything.</p><p> </p><p>She wordlessly cried out into the vastness of the Universe, that was calling her, sucking her in…</p><p>
  <em> “If this is my end, I will go. But he must live. I LOVE HIM! I sacrifice my life for his!” </em>
</p><p>The Universal Force streamed through her, rushing into Maul. It was filling him up, giving him the power to heal and fuel his Force.</p><p>Meanwhile, Ahsoka's sight blurred and her consciousness left her. The last thing she felt was a searing warmth that poured over her, even when the Force rush ended. </p><p> </p><p>:*:</p><p><em> She passed into a strange state: she saw and heard everything, but not with her body. She did not control her corpus at all and did not feel it. </em> <em> She was seeing through space and matter: </em> <em><br/></em> <em> how their apprentices ran to the door of the tech bay; </em> <em><br/></em> <em> they opened it and pulled out her and Maul’s bodies; <br/></em> <em><br/></em> <em> how their ship was penetrating the matter of the space, maneuvering through enemy front; </em> <em><br/></em> <em> how the Imperials rushed away from the system in panic; <br/></em> <em><br/></em> <em> how Mon-Calamari floated in its orbit, sucking the hit Star Destroyer into its gravitational field; <br/></em> <em><br/></em> <em> how space breathed and shone with the Force, which she was a part herself… </em><em><br/></em> <em> and there were many other beings… like her… The Force-users! </em> <em><br/></em> <em> They were present here, in this strange nothingness… <br/></em> <em><br/></em> <em> Ahsoka began to look for familiar signatures: Anakin, Obi-Wan, Master Yoda? </em> <em> To her relief, there were no traces of them here. </em> <em><br/></em> <em> Then she darted, looking for Maul's signature. </em><em>She was afraid that if she failed, he’d be here too. </em> <em> However, his signature was on the cruiser, still in tandem with his flesh. </em><em>And Ahsoka turned her attention back there. </em></p><p>*</p><p>Before jumping away from the Calamari sector, their charges, who successfully broke through the enemy lines and shoot a lot of imperial TIEs along the way, pulled them out of the tech bay. She and Maul were laid side by side on the floor in the medical cabin. </p><p> </p><p>:*:</p><p><em> Ahsoka saw how their apprentices were concerned for them. </em> <em> Saw it from all angles simultaneously. </em> <em> She could feel Maul - his spirit hovered nearby. </em> <em> It all seemed inexplicable, strange. <br/><br/>Her dear student shook her body, calling out to her, trying to wake her up. She had to answer him! Calm him down, say that everything was fine, they made it, and he panics in vain. The next moment, her spirit spun and the focus of the vision converged in one point.  </em></p><p>
  <em>*</em>
</p><p>She looked at her student from one focus point, from the floor. The sensation of her body returned to her, she was able to speak again. <br/><br/>First of all, she reassured the students that everything is fine with her and will be fine with Maul. Then she bent over Maul, urging him to wake up. She called him out loud and prayed to the Force for him to return, to be with her, and to stay with her.<br/><br/>A few moments later, Maul woke up: his eyes flew open and his pulse galloped. Ahsoka dismissed the students, stating that she can cope further herself. As they left, she spoke to Maul, who was slowly coming to his senses:</p><p>“You are alive. We’re Safe. I’ve got you.”</p><p>“Where am I? I mean, we are?”<br/><br/>“Evacuating on our cruiser. We are about to make a jump.” </p><p>“Ok. How are you?” asked Maul, focusing his mind and gaze on Ahsoka.</p><p>“I am alright. Maul… Your legs…  they could not be salvaged, I am so sorry!”</p><p>“It does not matter. I was going to replace them with new ones anyways.”</p><p>“Do you want to replace them now?” </p><p>“Yes,” sounded the response, which Ahsoka already knew. But it still puzzled her. </p><p><em> Where was he going to do it? How long will that take? How will they be able to maintain order and rebuild the fleet if they do not go back to Tund soon? </em> </p><p>“Do not worry. We had no plan to return to Tund right away,” as if hearing her thoughts, Maul replied, “We will spend a few days in the Kamino system. I need to get to one of Kamino's moons. There is a discrete clinic of the cyber-surgeon.”</p><p>Ahsoka informed the navigator of the new course while Maul examined his injuries and freshly healed burns, which were smoothening in front of his eyes.<br/><br/>Next, they requested a report on losses.<br/>The news was sad: out of thirty members of the diversion group, only five survived, being Force-users. The two fighters who were now on board with them were rebels from Mon-Calamari. Nearly one-third of the Tund's fleet was destroyed. Though the shield and the imperial broadcast tower on Mon-Calamari were destroyed, too and the Star Destroyer taken down. A small number of imperial servants managed to escape, the rest were finished off upon departure by the rebels who joined the battle after hearing the broadcast.<br/><br/>Maul and Ahsoka were haunted by the sad news. But pleased, that the Empire was wiped out of the Calamari sector and two more Inquisitors were eliminated.<br/><br/>They left the medical bay, providing it to those who truly needed it. They occupied a standard cabin on board. There was a lot for them to discuss while heading to the Kamino system…</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. The Impossible is Possible -1-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the ship was heading for the Kamino system, the survivors on board were getting to know each other and celebrating the victory together. They did not maintain communication with the Tund base, but the report which came from there indicated that the fleet and the allies had gathered there to celebrate the victory and recuperate. Also, the empire has not meddled in either the Calamari or Centrality sectors this far. <br/><br/>Maul and Ahsoka did not participate in the celebration, being physically and mentally out of shape for cheerful conversations and amusement. They conversed quietly in the semi-darkness of the cabin:</p><p>“Ahsoka, that… trick you did back on Mon-Cala… I don't know how you managed, but… Thank you, that you rescued me. I had said farewell to my life before the explosion,” Maul was confessing sincerely from the shelf where he lay flat, barely moving. <br/><br/>“You won't be getting rid of your life <em> that </em>easily, Maul, at least, not when I’m still around!” she said with a faint smile, not wanting to dramatize the situation. </p><p>She sat down next to him and put her hands on his shoulders. She was insanely glad that he was alive and well. </p><p>“What do you think of the Inquisitors?” Maul asked, stretching his hands for the sabers received in battle. </p><p>“I've never encountered creatures darker than those,” Ahsoka said weighing and examining the swords in her hands. The weapons seemed even heavier than the one she had to handle before. </p><p>“I warned you. They are kill-machines in humanoid bodies. I do not dare imagine what kind of training and conditioning they went through to become what they are.”</p><p>“Were you also like them once? In the past…”</p><p>“No. Not really. I was trained by Sidious, and their Master is Vader. I sense a big difference.”</p><p>“What did he do to them? How can a living being turn into such darkness?”</p><p>“I think they are literally brainwashed. How - I am not sure, I may only guess. And trust me, you won’t like hearing about it.”  </p><p>“I feel sorry for them…” Ahsoka burst out, to which Maul gave her a reproachful glance, “What are we going to do with their sabers? Shall we keep them for ourselves? Shall we give to our students?”<br/><br/>“I take one double saber for myself. You can take those that you like and remake them according to your taste. We will definitely find the spare parts on Kamino's moon. The remaining two are to be used for training the forms. We risk causing envy of others if we give them to specific students.”</p><p>“I'm not sure if I can make a saber for myself with these kybers. They are too dark,” commented Ahsoka.</p><p>“It is possible to convert them. They will become yours and serve you. I am sure you can do it. It is no more difficult than healing with the Force, which, as I see, you have mastered well.”</p><p>“Actually, I suffered some side effects from the process. I was knocked out of my body… I felt… Everything around. I felt the Force itself! I can't even explain what happened…” Ahsoka admitted, putting the saber swords away. </p><p>“It happens when you play tricks with the Force unprepared. Maybe you motivated yourself in a wrong way, or were distracted by emotions, improper thoughts or ego issues,” Maul enlightened her. </p><p>“I thought about you. About how much you mean to me… That’s how I did it. So, I wouldn’t say emotions or feelings interfered.”</p><p>“I did not mention feelings,” Maul noted.</p><p>“So you need strong feelings for healing? Is that how you do it? How you did it on me?”</p><p>“Yes… And, no. I… Perhaps…” it felt extremely difficult for Maul to confess what was on his heart… Even to Ahsoka. <br/><br/>“Not that wish I get under your skin or anything. I ask out of interest,” Ahsoka added, noticing Maul's genuine confusion at her simple question. <br/><br/>In truth, she sincerely desired to know the answer. As many other details about the healing process. But now was probably not the best time to question Maul. She refrained from further inquiries. <br/><br/>But Maul was already provoked. He froze, realizing that he still hadn't told Ahsoka how much <em> she </em>meant to him. And could have never got the chance to do so, again, if not her aid. </p><p>“It’s alright. I was going to tell you. That is… Mhm, you see, I never treated anyone like that, it's hard for me to express it,” he began, hopelessly getting lost in words. <br/><br/>He admitted he was not skilled in talking about feelings at all. Completely incompetent in truth. And it sucked right now. Ahsoka sensed his unease and inserted:</p><p>“You express everything by your actions. This is enough.” </p><p>“No. It’s not enough,” retorted Maul, gathering himself to finally confess: “You are dear to me. Very dear. Definitely more precious than my life.”</p><p>Ahsoka did not move, getting stuck as she was. She did not expect Maul to make such revelations, but he continued:<br/><br/>“And… I would like… I really wish to say that I love you. But I'm not sure if this is true. You see, all my life I've been taught to avoid affection, ban compassion and feelings alike. Such thoughts and feelings were being beaten out of me in every imaginable and unimaginable way. I don't know if I am capable of it now…” he paused, noticing how cute Ahsoka looked surprised, "But I know what <em> you </em>are capable of this. You have shown it to me, and I haven’t sensed anything more <em>pure</em> and <em>beautiful</em> in my whole life.”</p><p>When he finished, tears filled Ahsoka’s blue eyes. <br/><br/>These were tears of happiness. <br/><br/>She sensed an accomplishment of the impossible: she had managed to convey to Maul a part of her light, make him feel loved. And he understood and accepted it!<br/>She brushed away her tears, smiling at him, framing his face with her palm. Maul covered her hand with his and kissed it, squeezing her fingers. He looked determined. <br/><br/>“And Ahsoka, I want us to be together. Forever,” he began a proposal…</p><p>“I am with you, Maul. Just try to live long, so that <em> forever </em>part comes true,” Ahsoka replied, not yet realizing what Maul really meant to say. </p><p>“I mean, I want you to be my woman. My wife. To unite with you, according to Dathomirian customs. You will become mine and I - yours, and I will devote my life to you.”</p><p>Ahsoka's heart fluttered at these words. She could not imagine Maul wanting this. She thought that marriage celibacy (they both had accepted long ago) meant something to him. Apparently, his views have transformed. She looked at him with wide eyes, not knowing what to answer to such a proposal, the one she never expected to hear in her life. </p><p>“You don't have to answer right now. I do not desire to push you to the decision. But… I hope,” Maul defused the heavy silence.<br/><br/>Hearing this Ahsoka was able to breathe out. To be polite, she had to say something, so she did:</p><p>“This is rather unexpected. I need to think about it.”</p><p>Maul listened to her, breathless. He exhaled noisily after a few seconds, squeezing her hand, and stretching the other towards her. He wanted her close, wanted her warmth, her body on his. Wanted her,  wholly for himself. To have her by his side for the rest of his life. <br/><br/>Ahsoka bent down and kissed him lightly on the lips. Maul pulled her closer, breathing heavily and hugging her eagerly. He deepened the kiss, sucking Ahsoka's mouth into his with a languid groan. Ahsoka did not let this impulse overtake them at such a time and while they both were in mixed feelings. She pulled away, causing Maul's disappointment, which reflected on his face.</p><p>“Not now. We are not alone. Don't forget about other Force-users on board. They might sense what we are doing here.”</p><p>“Let it be! And I do not intend to hide forever.”</p><p>“I know it's difficult. But we have to keep the secrecy. We are an example to all our apprentices.” <br/><br/>Maul only growled in annoyance, however, realizing that Ahsoka was right. If they would openly declare about their relationship - everyone would follow their lead… The consequences of such a scenario Maul did not wish to imagine.</p><p>“I'll freshen up. Should I get you anything?” she asked.<br/><br/>Her concern brought Maul back to reality, reminding, that at the moment he was an immobilized half-cyborg, on the run, feeding on a hope that the cyber-doctor will accept and fix him. <br/><br/>“I don’t need anything. Just rest,” he issued bleakly.</p><p>“Maybe a towel and water to wipe the soot and dust off?” Ahsoka suggested. </p><p>“You know what,” Maul suddenly cheered, “I’ve changed my mind. I want to take a shower,” he declared seriously.</p><p>“I beg a pardon?” Ahsoka was amused. Maul never used a water-shower, but ultrasound or wet towels. His cybernetics did not tolerate water procedures.<br/><br/>“My legs are anyways rubbish now. I can wet them as much as I like. And this is my only chance to have a shower with you,” Maul rose on his elbows, looking at Ahsoka beggingly. </p><p>“Incredible! You’re not serious!” She laughed at him, “You don't think that I will… in front of you… No. Just no. I will take you to the shower, but that's it.”<br/><br/>Maul made a <em>face</em> and said, tone serious:</p><p>“Right. Well. I'll call someone else to help out a wounded man, who can barely move, with a shower!”</p><p>“Ok! Stop it now. I enjoyed the joke!” </p><p>Maul squeezed his eyes and grabbed the communicator. He aimed at the SOS call button, determination written on his face.</p><p>“Wait, wait! No! Fine!” Ahsoka exclaimed, laughing at the comedy unfolding in front of her. A manipulator will always be a manipulator, she realized, even in the most desperate situation. <br/><br/>“We go together. But with a condition: you keep your hands to yourself,”</p><p>Maul smiled nastily:<br/><br/>“Sure. Yours will do just fine for both of us!” he felt a small win as she gave in and smiled. <br/><br/>Ahsoka just sighed out, rolling her eyes. <br/><br/>She helped him up off the shelf and accompanied him into the shower. Maul was capable of moving on his own: he was able to control his legs with the Force, although his joints were not bending well, he could still move and stand. However, getting the chance to enjoy Ahsoka's care - he just could not miss it. <br/><br/>They showered together. <br/>Maul was enjoying the moment with all his being, since such chance may not occur in his life again. He understood this, as did Ahsoka, who agreed to his provocation for this very reason. A provocation turned out to be very pleasant for both of them after all.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. The Impossible is Possible -2-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Upon arrival into the Kamino system, Maul contacted the cyber-surgeon and applied for an unscheduled operation. Such an unplanned service cost a great number of credits, but Maul was desperate and could not wait.<br/><br/>After signing all kinds of documents, starting from confidentiality agreements, and ending with a legislated decision on what will happen to the body in case something goes nuts, the operation was scheduled in a couple of days' time. Health checks and preparation of the cyber extremities commenced instantly.<br/><br/>The doctor offered Ahsoka the role of a patient attendant in turn for a discount. Maul flared up but had to accept the terms since the surgeon explained that the clinic was overcrowded, unscheduled operations were rather a daily routine presently. There were not enough nurses to attend to patients and satisfy their needs. The med droids were also overwhelmed. Moreover, given the complexity of the upcoming operation, which, by the way, the surgeon had never performed before, Maul would need constant, special care and overseeing, for which, as the doctor said frankly, there were no resources.<br/><br/>Ahsoka accepted the terms too, with no much hesitation. Nevertheless, she had a ticklish feeling that the surgeon had recruited her not only for the mentioned reasons. Considering what organs were going to be installed, she suspected that the 'special care' and 'overseeing' would be a challenge for her.</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p><p><br/><br/>After two days of waiting Maul was finally called to the surgery room. Hours-long surgery included a complete reinstallation of all cyber parts plus the attachment of freshly assembled cyber-penis to the nerves of the spinal cord through artificial electrodes.<br/><br/>Upon completion, Maul was recovering in an intensive care unit, under induced nervous paralysis and analgesia. Ahsoka was allowed to stay with him but prohibited to touch him or disturb. Their Force bond was a huge advantage in such circumstances. Despite full numbness, Maul could communicate with Ahsoka.<br/><br/>Hours later, that seemed like an eternity to Maul, the cyber-surgeon visited them and informed about the order of the recovery:<br/><br/>“I intend to stop the paralysis and weaken the analgesia so that the brain starts getting used to the entangled nerves and new cybernetics. The process will be complex. Various side effects are possible, which cannot be foreseen in your case, especially. Neuralgia, cramps, fever, nausea, dizziness, and coordination issues are the most common of these. Report on any undesired effects immediately,” requested the surgeon from Maul, and  turned to Ahsoka:<br/>“And you, young lady, please, be vigilant. Contact the nurses, if anything unprecedented happens, and follow the recovery plan instructions.”<br/><br/>The surgeon wrapped up the visit by typing in the rehabilitation and treatment protocols into the datapad. Maul could not even nod or ask anything.</p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p>The recovery process, as the doctor predicted, was complicated.<br/>Torment and horror began, as soon as painkillers and paralytics were eliminated from his body. Endless nerve pain (the toothache type) in the spine and limbs were bothering the most. Pain attacks penetrated the body from the groin to the very center of the brain. Every movement, even of a finger, caused spasmodic pain. Eating or drinking was not considerable, because, at every opening of his mouth, the skull pricked from a piercing headache. Fever and blurry vision added to the range of 'unforgettable experiences'. <br/><br/>“<em>Ahsoka… Talk to me… Or I'll lose my mind to the pain…</em>” Maul addressed her plaintively after a routine check by a med droid. </p><p>“Was it also this bad the last time your legs got installed?” Ahsoka spoke up</p><p>“<em>It was uncomfortable… But not </em> <em> this </em> <em><strong>bad</strong>! This… is just horrid. I can't even describe how dire it is!</em>” </p><p>“The doctors said you should try to move your fingers and palms, then your arms and legs. The pain will decrease more after every attempt. Are you ready to start?”</p><p>“<em>I’m not ready at all!</em>” </p><p>“Do you want to get stuck here for a few planetary turns, and lose the grip on everything we are building now?”</p><p>“<em>Ok. You convinced me. I'll try…</em>”</p><p>Ahsoka removed the coverlet from Maul’s torso and hands. He began to raise his fingers, a millimeter at a time. Coping with the stabbing pain from these tiny moves, he wrapped his palm into a fist. That was noticeably more painful. It was unbearably painful to rotate the wrist, not speaking of the legs. Lumbago hit him before he even made a move. Maul mowed quietly from the terrible sensations. However, after a few trials, it got better indeed.<br/><br/>He was able to move his arms and speak within a day; move the neck, shoulders, and legs - after two; and gained complete control over the body and moved without paralyzing pain stabbing him - in another couple of days. Although he got used to his new body half and was nearly recovered, he felt strange within his new body. It was not the same as before, that’s one. Secondly, the nociception and the overall sensory reception had changed. The nerve endings became more sensitive, the vision changed from cloudy to crystal clear.<br/><br/>Moreover, he was constantly feeling Ahsoka. Her emotional background became his second mood, her thoughts were easy to guess for him, he could predict her words before she uttered them. This puzzled him more than anything, and he decided to discuss it with her as soon as possible.<br/><br/>Ahsoka also felt unusual. She could not master any logical explanation for her strange condition. To calm her mind, she concluded that this was due to the new gravity and stress that she was going through now.<br/><br/>The acquired innovations pleased Maul: the new cyber legs were lighter and more functional than the old ones, the amortization was chic, and the stuff that was hidden in the groin delighted him.<br/><br/>Seeing his incredibly fast recovery, the doctors allowed him to eat and move, but with restrictions.<br/><br/><br/>The monotonous regime of the clinic bored Maul, but he found his ways to have fun. For example, he exercised to dress and undress using the Force. He tried it on Ahsoka as well, which she allowed since the other option was be listening to his endless complaints about how concerned and bored he was. He also assembled and disassembled the saber that he chose as a weapon, tunning it in his own way. Ahsoka kept this activity on hold so far. </p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p>As soon as the doctor decided that cyber parts and nerves with electrodes had taken root in Maul’s body, he suggested functionality tests. The leg tests were easy to pass, but the penis test was a bit more delicate. Direct stimulation was recommended to test the sensuality and measure the brain's response to new nervous inputs. </p><p>Maul gave Ahsoka a meaningful look when the doctor instructed them. He then handed the measuring equipment to Maul and left them in privacy.<br/><br/></p><p>Ahsoka felt a surge to storm out after the doctor and leave Maul alone to deal with this. Despite her first urge of panic, she stayed where she was. She promised to support him in this, thus, she would stay no-matter-what.<br/><br/>Maul twirled the measuring pads in his hands for a while, then began to undress.<br/><br/>“You may leave if you want to. I can handle this, I guess,” Maul issued, intending to take off his pants.<br/><br/>Ahsoka twitched, looking at him, then at the instruments, then to the floor several times. She experienced conflicting feelings: she was interested to see the cyber-member but scared at the same time. For the most part, her fear was about seeing it and disliking it from first glance. That would break Maul's heart. So she had to figure out a compromise:</p><p>“I'll stay with you. But I won't watch you. Ok?”</p><p>“Do you intend to just stand here with eyes closed?” </p><p>“If you do not mind?” Ahsoka asked uncertainly. </p><p>“I don’t mind. But do not be furniture. Come here, you might help,” Maul offered Ahsoka to sit down on the bed in front of him.</p><p>“I doubt it's a good idea… to involve me in this…” Ahsoka muttered, sitting down on the edge.</p><p>“Just take off the top,” Maul requested. </p><p>Ahsoka did not argue (since the decision to stay and help was hers) and took off her jumper and a bra. As usual, she covered her breasts with her palms.<br/><br/>Maul dimmed the light in the room and stood opposite her, watching her every movement with an animalistic gleam in his eyes. His new installment in the cyber groin was itching, almost getting sore. But the feeling was more pleasant than sour. All his natural nerves were also on edge: the situation excited him terribly, especially regarding Ahsoka's opinion.<br/><br/>Ahsoka looked up at him, waiting for his further directions.</p><p>“Still certain, you don’t want to see it?” </p><p>“Quite certain.”</p><p>“Alright. Then, close your eyes,” Maul ordered, “I'll tie your eyes, just in case. You know, if you open, and faint. Wouldn’t be nice, right?” he said sarcastically, looking for something to blindfold her. </p><p>“Don't dramatize. Get down to the business,” Ahsoka answered with a grin, trying to look calm while Maul blindfolded her with the belt of his robe. </p><p>As soon as the blindfold was in place, Maul rushed to take off his pants and fixed the measuring pads at the indicated points on his body and cyber parts. Ahsoka sat unmoving, squeezing her bare chest in her hands slightly. </p><p>“Put your hands away.”</p><p>And she did. Coolness swept over her nipples and they swelled.<br/><br/>Maul watched this happening, getting more and more excited.<br/><br/>Ahsoka lifted her shoulders and squeezed the sheets. She licked her lips nervously and fidgeted on the edge of the bed in anticipation. </p><p>A wave of heat washed over Maul, accompanied by a pleasant spasm in his belly. He exhaled and was ready to start. His cyber penis was hidden inside the groin and extended from there to the desired length, upon activation. He pulled it out to its full length, in the largest possible diameter, without bending. The sight captured breath. Black, huge penis with impressive spherical balls underneath looked gorgeous. It was covered with a soft material that felt like delicate skin. As he took it into his hand, it barely fit into the girth of a palm. <br/><br/>Slowly, without pressure, he palpated it along the shaft, testing out the sensitivity. He was struck by the sharpness of sensations. He could even feel the texture of his palm: all the pads of the fingers, irregularities even the patterns of the skin - he sensed them clearly on his dick. He squeezed a little tighter, clasping the zone under the glans, where millions of tactile microsensors were concentrated. He began to massage it tenderly, trying out different pressure. The sensations were surreal. He gasped, making Ahsoka fidget a bit. </p><p>“Well, how is it going?” she could not resist asking, hearing his gasps and quiet moans. </p><p>“This is… Awesome…” said Maul, barely breathing.<br/><br/>Using the lubricant, he began to move his hand along the cyber penis, going over the glans and touching the scrotum.</p><p>“Remove all your clothes, please,” he managed to squeeze out next.</p><p>After a moment of hesitation, Ahsoka stripped naked and sat down on the bed again. </p><p>“Go on, touch yourself,” inquired Maul, feeling how the tension converged in the groin, making his body vibrate from the desire.<br/><br/>Ahsoka lay down and placed a hand on her labia. She focused on Maul's choppy breathing and muffled groans, and her cunt tightened. She slid her hand between the legs up and down with moderate pressure, enjoying herself.<br/><br/>Maul melted with lust nearby.</p><p>“Do you want to touch it?” he asked, not hoping much for a positive answer.<br/><br/>Ahsoka hesitated a little. She knew that sooner or later she would have to do it, she decided to cut this short. Sitting up, she nodded. Her hands were trembling with anticipation.<br/><br/>Maul was glad she consented. He added more lubricant and approached Ahsoka. She held out her hand and he slowly placed it over his new organ.</p><p>Ahsoka twitched slightly at the first contact and sighed convulsively. Slimy lubricant wetted her palm as she began to enclose her hand around the cyber cock. She twisted her hand slightly to adjust the grip, trying to grab the organ, but this was not possible for her. It was too wide.</p><p>“Is this a penis or a fifth limb? It’s enormous!” she commented after a few gasps.</p><p>“Hold on, I will make it smaller. Don't let go…” Maul whispered, breathing haphazardly.<br/><br/>He twisted the diameter adjuster until Ahsoka’s thumb met the other fingers over the shaft. While making it thinner, the length increased. He compensated for it by engulfing a few centimeters of length inside the groin. He then put his palm over Ahsoka’s and began to move her miniature hand in his, making sensual longitudinal movements. </p><p>Ahsoka absorbed all the sensations, feeling a bit weird but fascinated. Without a visual picture, everything seemed so surreal that for a moment she thought that it must be her wild dream…<br/><br/>Maul began to moan audibly at the pleasure that Ahsoka's hand was provoking, moving without his help along the cyber penis. Pleasure cramps running down his back and languid heat rising from the lower abdomen to the chest were only the tips of the iceberg of the variety of his tactile experiences at that moment.</p><p>“Do faster,” he hissed half-breathing, bouncing his hips into her palm.</p><p>Ahsoka quickened her pace, and Maul groaned desperately. He could not hold back anymore. By clasping Ahsoka's hand in his, he began to jerk off in rapid moves, each accompanied by his explicit moans. He accelerated to the limit… </p><p>“ 'Soka… Ohm… Mmmmrrr…” he vocalized as he made the last jerks before a wave of bliss rode over him, causing convulsions and pain shots through the body right after.<br/><br/>His new nerves become overloaded. Despite some unpleasant pokes her and there, he felt some relief. He fell to his knees, gripping the edges of the bed around Ahsoka. He squeezed the blanket, almost tearing it. His whole body shuddered from the discharge. His consciousness faded, and he clung to the bed, even more, to avoid falling down, facing an unexpected attack of dizziness. </p><p>Ahsoka pulled the bandage down, unsure of how to help him. She wrapped her arms around his head, framing the temple horns with her fingers, lifting his face upwards. One glance into his eyes hazed by bliss, however, was enough to cancel all her worries. She had never seen him in such a delightful condition. His gaze slowly focused on her eyes and he squeezed her thighs, kissing the skin on her knees. </p><p>“Are you good?” she asked a little later. </p><p>“Unprecedently good,” Maul breathed out with a soft smile. </p><p>He placed his head on her leg, cheekbone just above the knee. His hand was stroking the inner side of her thighs, sliding along the pubis playfully. </p><p>“I wouldn’t go for it now… Sorry,” said Ahsoka, blocking his nimble hands. </p><p>“I won’t penetrate you. Only lick,” he suggested.</p><p>Ahsoka hesitated. She wanted this procedure to end sooner, get dressed, and go out for some air. But seeing Maul’s lustful look and being already wet, she turned up to continue. </p><p>“Lie down,” Maul told her, remaining on his knees by the bed.<br/><br/>Ahsoka closed her eyes, avoiding the slightest chance of seeing what she was not yet ready to face, and lay down, spreading her legs.</p><p>The hot breath and wetness of Maul’s mouth made her forget all the hesitation right away. He was unusually gentle: he did not pump her hard with the fingers, caressing only her clit and entrance with his tongue and lips for a long time. He squeezed her buttocks and stroked her pubis in the process, making Ahsoka tremble with leisurely caresses. </p><p>Ahsoka lay across the bed, resting her feet on his shoulders, arching involuntarily. Her cunt was wet and hot.<br/><br/>The only thing that Maul wanted in this very moment was to insert his dick inside her, balls deep, and fuck her madly until her desperate moans and screams would fade. But he held back. The art of manipulation required sacrifice. A shameless manipulator as he was, he did not plan to put an end to her languor just yet. He continued until Ahsoka began to shiver in pre-climax, and then stopped the process.</p><p>She froze along with him.</p><p>He pulled back, saying:</p><p>“Sorry, I feel dizzy. I better lay down,” Maul made a face of true suffering and exhaled with a wimp. </p><p>Ahsoka became alert. She couldn’t tell if he was telling the truth or not. On the one hand, it seemed to her that Maul was playing a certain game. On the other hand, all things considered, he could be suffering side effects. A soft moan of indignation escaped her lips. </p><p>“By the way, I would enjoy watching you finish yourself off, if you want to get there, of course,” he added. </p><p>“No. We will finish it another time,” disappointed him Ahsoka. She suspected that Maul was cunning. Though, she did not wish to dig into his pursuits deeper. She just closed her eyes.</p><p>Maul cleaned his organ, hid it inside, and put his pants back on. He lay down next to her, lightly stroking the soft skin on her breast and stomach, then pressing her whole body against his, squeezing her thighs gently. They lay in silence, warming in each other's embrace. </p><p>“I'm glad you're with me,” broke the silence Maul, “It helps. A lot.” </p><p>Ahsoka kissed him on the chest and replied,<br/><br/>“I’m happy to be useful. And for you. Gald, that you can enjoy the carnal pleasures you desired to have for so long.”</p><p>“The real pleasure is still pending,” he retorted.</p><p>“Be patient. Things happen when it’s time,” answered Ahsoka, smiling to herself: Maul was stubborn and impatient as always.<br/><br/>His anticipation of sex permeated the air, not giving Ahsoka a chance to forget about it for a second. He constantly rammed her with the look of a predator, ready to pounce on prey. Ahsoka, having a lot of experience with him, knew that in such a state, Maul was especially emotional and impulsive, and needed to be treated gently. Therefore, she avoided arguments at any cost, even if she had to compromise her interests. </p><p>“The time has <strong>come</strong>, Ahsoka. It is already upon us! There is <strong>no</strong> sense in delaying.”</p><p>“Let's first ask the doctor’s opinion about your new organ functionality, and report the side effects. By the way, are you still dizzy?” Ahsoka asked seriously, avoiding the slippery topic.<br/><br/>“Just a bit,” he lied, without blinking, having recovered some time ago. </p><p>He sadly realized that Ahsoka does not intend to experiment anymore today. He took off the sensors and sent the testimony to the doctor for analysis. They remained in an embrace, waiting for the doctor's opinion.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. The Verdict</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The feedback from the doctor came fast:<br/><br/>“May I congratulate us all! According to the indicators, everything is functioning perfectly. Rewired neural circuits are well connected with the electrodes, meaning the cyber parts were integrated into the body's nervous system. Although, sensory integration might require more time to normalize. I see no signs of inflammation, rejection, or other problems. During the test, the cyber-sensory system was loaded by about fifteen percent at the peak. May I ask, how have you manipulated the organ?”<br/><br/>Maul hesitated with the answer. The positive news pleased him. <em>But what did this “fifteen percent” load mean!? That without loading the system and up to half it almost blew his roof off and resulted in side effects?</em></p><p>“Manually. It was manipulated manually, I mean… “ Ahsoka answered into the communicator, seeing Maul's delayed reaction. </p><p>“This explains the low load, I guess,” the doctor commented,</p><p>“Wait. Do you claim <em>THIS </em>was a low load? I almost fainted from the discharge, my head was spinning terribly. What is going to happen if I reach the full potential? Achieve full load?” inquired Maul. </p><p>“I understand your worries related to side effects but do not become concerned yet. This was the very first trial and the effect you experienced is rather expected. Now, I shall clarify: you did not achieve a discharge or climax or how else you like to call it, it was just an impulse, which, as I said, corresponded to 15% of the system's sensory potential. Dizziness is caused by the nervous system's recent rewiring and acclimatization to new sensory inputs. Your body is getting used to new parts. The process of harmonization is still ongoing, it will take time. More stimulations are needed to harmonize the connection between the groin neurocybernetics, nerves, and brain centers they are connected to. Further, it is not possible to load the system up to 100%. You will feel climax at 60-70% of load, everything beyond this is likely to be perceived as unpleasant, that is, it may result in pain or even shock.”</p><p>“Clear,” Maul mumbled, thinking rapidly what else to ask: “Doctor, tell us, how often and in what ways would you advise to stimulate the organ for the fastest… Uhm… harmonization?” He looked at Ahsoka, who narrowed her eyes slightly, understanding what game Maul was playing.</p><p>“I would advise not to be zealous,” the doctor began. Ahsoka arched her eyebrows, returning Maul a <em> look. </em>“Especially at first. Approach the process with patience. Try all the possible methods available over a course of several days,” here Maul raised his index finger, trying to emphasize the point even more, also drilling Ahsoka with a hot glance.<br/>“I recommend you stay in the clinic for a few days so that the first experiments are completed here, and if something unexpected happens, I may immediately take action. Subsequently, I hope for your feedback, at least once in a while. Your case is unique and important to medical practice. Perhaps, your experience will help others if you share it.”</p><p>“Copy,” came from Maul unwillingly, and he corrected himself right away, “I mean - clear.”</p><p>“If there are no more questions, I will leave you to rest. You have free access to all floors of the clinic. The recovery diet is not needed anymore, you may visit the regular cantina, spas, entertainment areas, and do whatever you want. Dear lady, thank you for your support! Enjoy your time!” Ahsoka smiled at the doctor's last words.<br/><br/>Maul noticed how incredibly beautiful she was smiling. He could not help smiling himself at the sight.<br/><br/>When the communication with the doctor ended, he was eager to discuss the methods and the plan of how they are going to test the new organ… But he stopped himself imagining that, most likely, Ahsoka had enough of him for today. And instead offered: <br/><br/>“Since we have access to all floors, we should get the most out of it! You are hungry? Let's go eat some real food and celebrate our great success?”<br/><br/>Ahsoka was happy to realize that Maul had set his unsatisfied carnal instincts aside for a while and intended to have quality time.<br/><br/>“I’ll go for it with pleasure.”</p><p>They went out to enjoy the local cuisine and other pleasures offered in this secret place.</p><p>~ ~ ~ </p><p>After exploring all the recreation areas and bars of the 'clinic', which was worth the sin city title (due to the nature of entertainments offered), Maul and Ahsoka returned to their ward, which was tidied up and the interior improved. It no longer looked like a sterile hospital ward, but a cozy room: bright paintings on the walls, dim lights, accessories, and bedding in dark tones - the room appeared an expensive suit in a good hotel. Maul fell down on the widened bed, in a star pose, swaying on the cushioned mattress, savoring the moment.<br/><br/>Ahsoka sat down beside him. She took off the belt and a pendant, the one Maul presented her, and which she was used to wearing in her leisure time.<br/><br/>Maul imperiously put his hand on her thigh, squeezing it sensibly.<br/><br/>The further course of events was easily foreseen, but Ahsoka, as usual, did not intend to rush into the maelstrom of passion. She covered Maul's hand with hers, removing his palm from her thigh.<br/><br/>He looked at her questioningly:<br/><br/>“Tell me, how do I seduce you? Is it possible to bring you to the point of wanting me as badly as I want you?” Just tell me… I fail to understand…” he begged, truly puzzled by her modest approach while she had a sea of opportunities to explore with his new organ.<br/><br/>“I want you… I just need a little time to accept… <em> this </em> ,” she gently put her palm on his groin.<br/><br/>Maul's golden-red eyes widened at her gesture. Such manifestation pleasantly surprised him. He believed it indicated her readiness to accept it. He looked at her with a lustful gleam in his eyes:<br/><br/>“I am glad you are getting ready for it. And just know: I am at your disposal. You can do anything you like to me. Just. Don’t. Hesitate. <strong>Do it</strong>!” He lamented, burning with impatience.<br/><br/>Ahsoka didn't seem to share his fuse and lowered her eyes. She had a vague idea of what reaction she would get seeing cyber manhood… Although…<br/><br/><em> Looking at it is not necessary at all - </em>suddenly dawned on her. She saw it as a compromise: </p><p>“Alright, let's try something out… But, I’d like you to blindfold me. It will be easier for me this way.”</p><p>Maul jumped at her words. He sat up abruptly and began undoing his robe, striving to proceed at once.</p><p>Ahsoka cooled his eagerness down, by placing one hand on his chest, suggesting he lays down. She sent a calming impulse through the Force to get his chaotic energy to balance. She straddled him and pressed his hands to the mattress over his head, making it clear that fuss is out. She kissed him on the lips, then on the neck, slowly removing his robe, massaging his exposed chest.</p><p>Maul gritted his teeth and held back a growl. He arched his back out of impatience, raising his hips, giving out his unbridled desire.</p><p>She felt his desire and it turned her on. Maul fuelled her arousal by bending under her and moaning, not holding back his horny exhibition. Ahsoka licked his nipples, causing him to jerk his hips from sensation.<br/><br/>Maul used all his willpower to continue laying down still and prevent himself from jumping on her and taking all he wanted so madly… But he knew: Ahsoka would not appreciate such a gesture, and it was worthwhile to act meticulously, according to his former plan. Though it was extremely complicated since every movement of her lips on him echoed with a spasm in his going, shooting right into his cock, that was hidden inside. He felt a maddening urge to take it out and use it.<br/><br/>“Ah'soka… Yesss… So good… Keep going… Please,” he hissed indistinctly when she nibbled his skin on the lower belly, moisturizing it with her tongue.<br/><br/>His hands found the fasteners on the trousers. He tugged on them so that they crackled.</p><p>Ahsoka helped him open the intricate clasp, saving his new pants from being torn unceremoniously. She automatically closed her eyes as his pants were pulled down.<br/><br/>Maul had relieved himself of all clothes in a moment, throwing them to the floor around the bed. He blindfolded Ahsoka with a sash belt from his robe. Once in place, he pushed her onto the bed, stripping her ferociously as she went down.</p><p>Ahsoka resisted his fierce manipulation, trying to prevent tearing her clothes apart, intending to stretch the foreplay.<br/><br/>Maul did not even consider slowing down. He surrendered to passion completely. He pressed Ahsoka into the mattress with his strong hands, then grabbing her breasts and sucking hard, as if trying to swallow. He did the same with the skin of her neck, leaving suction marks all over. The marks quickly took violet shade. He was biting her shoulders, not caring much whether it was painful or not.<br/><br/>Ahsoka let him advance for a while this way, being slightly shocked by the intense energy he was putting into his caresses.  She squirmed, squeezing her legs into a tight cross. </p><p>“Maul… Maul!” she exclaimed once he had bitten her breast painfully, “You are forgetting yourself! Calm down.”</p><p>He lowered himself onto her, exhaling into her lek.<br/><br/>“You’re right. Sorry… It’s just… You’re driving me crazy,” he justified himself, taking a breath.<br/><br/>His groin was buzzing with tension and dick sore from the wild excitement. It was time to deal with it. But he couldn’t trust himself, so he let Ahsoka take the lead. He was sure it would be better this way.<br/><br/>Ahsoka thanked the universe which seemed to hear her prayers - Maul's reasoning prevailed over lust and he finally calmed down. He had surrendered to her mercy: he lay on his back, breathing heavily, calming his frenzy mood.<br/><br/>Ahsoka sat down beside him, stroking his chest. A barely audible mechanical sound heralded that his cock was now out and she had free hands to deal with it in a way she wanted. Maul was breathing deeply, patiently waiting for her actions.<br/><br/>Ahsoka slid her hands down his torso, up to a protruding cock. Sitting on top of his shins, thus limiting the freedom of movement, she wrapped her hand around the shaft. It seemed the same size as she remembered, fitting in the girth of her hand perfectly. She weightlessly palpated it. Without lubricant, the texture of its coating felt like velvety leather to the touch and had a folded relief. Due to lack of comparison, such texture seemed rather intricate to her. She ran her palm down, touching the balls, and then up again. Her fingers rested below the glans. A slight squeeze of this area elicited Maul's sinful sigh. Deciding that this was a particularly sensitive area, she concentrated on it, wrapping her hand around it and squeezing a little tighter.</p><p>Maul jerked. </p><p>She realized it would be good to use lube, but she had no idea where it was hidden and it seemed inappropriate to start looking for it not, blindfolded. The solution came by itself: she bent and wrapped her mouth around the tip of the cock, framing the sensitive area with a ring of her wet lips.</p><p>Maul could not sustain a muffled chuckle, twitching from the sensation like from an electric current.</p><p>Ahsoka halted her movements, giving him a moment to get accustomed to the feelings. She then moved her mouth down the shaft while circling the head with her tongue.</p><p>Maul sobbed and shuddered perceptibly.</p><p>She continued to caress his cock without pressure, not daring to take it deep into her mouth, avoiding scratching it with her teeth. She moved her mouth up and down, spilling saliva over the cock. She was licking and sucking it, immersed in the process.</p><p>Maul breathed convulsively and grabbed the coverlet, squeezing it until the fabric creaked.<br/><br/>Ahsoka quickened her pace a little, and applied her hand: she grabbed the base of the shaft and ran her enclosed palm along, parallel to her mouth. She was breaking off with a pop to catch her breath from time to time. She rested another hand against Maul’s abs, to get a better sensation of him trembling from the experience. She got excited by his explicit reaction and moans that were becoming longer and louder. She imbued his cock deeper and deeper into her mouth.</p><p>Maul decided to change its shape from nearly straight to curved. He arched the shaft downward, which allowed it to slip into her throat deeper, even too deep. Moreover, he twitched his hips, driving his cock up to Ahsoka's larynx. This caused an involuntarily spasm in her throat and elicited tears of suffocation.<br/>With another strong jerk of the hips, the cock went all the way long into her throat, causing a strong spasm. Her throat shrank below the glans. At that moment, Maul let out a strangled cry, and Ahsoka's vision darkened from lack of oxygen. She coughed, quickly raising up, choking with thick saliva that spilled all over the cock and balls.</p><p>Maul grabbed his member and jerked it off frantically. After a couple of rabid moves, he moaned loudly and began shuddering, his whole body shaking. </p><p>Ahsoka was regaining breath while wiping her lips from saliva with the back of her hand.</p><p>As soon as the shaking subsided, Maul knocked her down onto her back, and pressed to the bed with his weight, crushing his dry lips with her hot and wet ones.</p><p>She barely had time to breathe in a series of kisses that Maul was crushing down her mouth. She threw her head back, exposing her neck covered in bluish bruises, in order to get a chance to breathe normally. She felt his penis poking her belly near the navel. He was still wet after the blowjob and glided over the skin like a slime, threatening to slide into her cunt any moment. She did not manage to inhale normally, on the contrary - her breathing became haphazard and superficial. Sparkling in the eyes followed. Ahsoka squeezed her thighs, and pressed hands against Maul's shoulders, stopping him:<br/><br/>"Let's take a break? I need to regain my breath.”<br/><br/>Maul hovered over her, taking a moment to come to his senses. The bed seemed to sway under him like a boat in a storm.<br/><br/><em>Damn dizziness. Again! </em><br/><br/>He silently agreed, sinking down next to her on the bed, still trembling from the experience.<br/>Ahsoka tried to pull the cover from beneath him in order to create more comfort. Maul understood her intentions, and crawled under the covers himself, moving swingingly due to dizziness. Ahsoka removed the bandage and noticed his unsteady movements.<br/><br/>“Feeling dizzy again?”<br/><br/>“Yes, something like that,” he admitted. </p><p>She settled under the cover next to him and hugged him, making every effort to ignore his cock pressing into her belly.<br/><br/>He grabbed her like a lifeline, placing his chin between her montrals, trying to regain balance. The tremor in his body subsided and after a couple of minutes the dizziness stopped. But temples felt pressurized.</p><p>“What you did with your mouth… Was bloody awesome. I've never experienced anything like this before,” he commented, relaxing.</p><p>“Me too,” Ahsoka retorted, without going into details, that this was about the fact she experienced suffocation due penis in the throat for the first time in her life.<br/><br/>Despite some inconvenience, she felt good about the act, especially since Maul enjoyed it. She was relieved to be able to finally repay him for all his caresses and orgasms that she experienced from his mouth.</p><p>They dozed off soon, lying in each other's arms, enveloped in a pleasant bliss.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Resolutions and Gratitude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the last day in the clinic (rather, a resort, as they found out, but officially it was a medical institution) Ahsoka was in the right mood and had the energy to deal with the lightsabers. Maul helped to gather the spare parts and design the mechanical outlay. Their joint efforts resulted in new lighter handles, appropriate for Ahoka's grip. The sabers only lacked the kyber crystals now.<br/><br/>Ahsoka carried the eerie dark kybers with her most of the time but did not dare to interact with them yet. She informed herself about the conversion process, but crystals seemed repulsive since they were obtained from the former owner post-mortem. Nonetheless, this was what she had and there was no point to procrastinate further.  </p><p>After assembling the swords with the kybers in the hilt, Ahsoka sat in the meditation hall, trying to align herself with the kindest and lightest vibrations. This appeared particularly difficult: her thoughts swirled around Maul, his <em> innovation </em> ; his offer to become his <em> wife </em> ; her recent <em> out of body experience </em> - all this was buzzing in her head, alternating, overtaking the peace of mind, thus making it impossible to renounce the mundane. </p><p> </p><p>She had to think about her concerns seriously to eliminate at least some of them.<br/>The most worrisome was Maul’s new organ. She acknowledged that sex with a cyber dick is inevitable and most likely will be a traumatic experience for her. At every intercourse, Maul was losing control more and more. In fact, she had taken the same habit. Their last oral pleasures session ended up in her wounding inner thighs by his sharp horns, when she squeezed her legs around his head and jerked in a fit of passion, forgetting about the precaution. Not only did it hurt, but Maul also tormented her with bloody games, until he finally showed mercy and sealed her cuts with bacta patches.<br/>In turn, Maul liked to squeeze everything that he could grab during the blowjob, and her lekku were no exception. Winding them around his hands and squeezing until she screamed was one of the latest mishaps, he promised to never commit again. As he hurt her, Ahsoka tugged her nails into his skin, cutting through the flesh until the drops of blood emerged. As a result - they had both suffered and the blood got spilled again. </p><p>She also thought about his proposal. Slowly by slowly, it had settled in her mind, and she reasoned that actually, the ritual Maul proposed to go through would be purely symbolic, because they were already married, in almost all respects. The only thing, which was prescribed in the Datomirian wedding ritual, that they did not complete, was normal sex. They have already brought oaths to each other (each in his own time) and drank each other's blood. Maul fulfilled the last point especially diligently.</p><p>Next, she thought of the mysterious Force World, she had interfaced and the fact that she hadn't sensed Obi-Wan or Magister Yoda there. This meant that they were most likely alive and hiding, probably staying disconnected with the Force. Given her developed abilities it wasn't hard for her to find them if she wanted to. But the issue was to get the time and the opportunity to so this… She did not want Maul to find out about Obi-Wan or Yoda, and it was impossible to avoid his company.<br/><br/>He was always around. In fact, he did not leave her alone for a second. His libido swelled to the size of a superstar. He did not let her pass near him without touching, licking, sniffing, demanding caresses, or persuading to have sex under whatever circumstances. Sometimes in unimaginable places like an elevator. Duty elevator in the clinic! Where they got caught cuddling and snogging by nurses. Or in the spa area, in the zero-gravity room, where Maul was undergoing back pain therapy sessions… He dragged Ahsoka into this room, blocked the doors, and began his assault. Ahsoka had to Force-press him into the wall and run away. Gladly, the indignant squeaks of med droids were the only consequences she faced. She thanked the Force for not being kicked out of the clinic in disgrace yet.<br/><br/>Another phenomenon she noticed was some sort of connection between their essences. This puzzled and excited her altogether. She was able to feel and understand Maul as never before. She knew exactly what his mood was like: thoughtful, mischievous, flattering, lying, or rejoicing. She often perceived what he was thinking of and what he wanted from her (except for sex, which was the default). For example, she sensed when it was appropriate to leave him alone, or when to hug, as if feeling his unspoken wishes. Maul seemed to be experiencing the same thing. For example, he did not aim to help or hinder her attempt to deal with the kybers, finally leaving her be by herself.<br/><br/>Having analyzed her issues enough, Ahsoka switched her attention back to the kybers. They were buzzing in the Force next to her, calling, inquiring attention. Their call was like begging for salvation or the cry of abandoned children. Ahsoka's gut clenched at the shrill.<br/>She took the swords in her hands and held them for a moment, soothing the crystals. She directed her energy over them, as if embracing, caringly, tenderly, with love…  Just like she hugged Maul. Before she had a chance to think of him again, getting tender feelings in her gut swirling up, she hurriedly ignited the sabers.<br/><br/>What she saw made her freeze:<br/>the blades sparkled and shone with a dazzling, crystal-white light, so bright that it hurt the eyes. She turned the swords in her hands a few times, listening to their pleasant hum, accommodating with their vibration. The crystals consonated in unison with her signature, glowing brightly in the Force.<br/><br/>She had succeeded! </p><p>~ ~ ~ </p><p>Maul was pacing in the neighboring meditation hall where he did not even attempt to meditate. His mindset in the last days was incompatible with meditation. He sensed Ahsoka’s determination to <em>turn</em> the crystals and believed that over time, she would succeed. However, to his surprise, less than half a day had passed and he felt a strong light interference in the Force, after which Ahsoka rushed to him, eyes wide.<br/><br/>“Here! Check it out!” She exclaimed and held both swords in front of her ready to ignite.</p><p>“Show me what excites you so much,” Maul asked, turning all his attention to the swords. </p><p>Ahsoka lit them both, illuminating the entire space around them with a bright white light. <br/><br/>Maul squinted at the intensity of the radiation. He saw such blade color for the first time: the blades were shimmering in shades of bluish-white and plasma-yellow, creating an overall white glow. They also seemed to radiate warmth. Though, it was rather his phantom feeling, which he often experienced in Ahsoka’s presence lately. </p><p>“Cool, aren’t they!” admired Ahsoka her work, shining with joy like a star.</p><p>“You did great indeed. Cracked it down form the first attempt! I am surprised…”</p><p>“Do you want to hold them?” </p><p>“Certainly. Let me check how balanced they are.”</p><p>She handed the blades to Maul. He waved them, rolling each one in his hands, trying out some lunges and tricks.</p><p>“In my opinion, they are too lightweight and smallish. Not my type. But, they are balanced just fine and buzz like brand new. May they serve you well!”</p><p>He returned the sabers to Ahsoka and she turned them off.</p><p><br/><br/>It became dark in the hall. </p><p> </p><p>Complete silence hung in the air. </p><p> </p><p>The gold-red eyes of an ex-Sith became prominent, glowing, and glittering with something wild. He approached Ahsoka with his usual intentions: to fondle, caress, kiss, and incline to intimacy. But Ahsoka had already 'stuffed bumps' on such tackles, made it clear that she had had enough:</p><p>“Look, this has to stop. We are here under confidentiality agreements, thus no one’s gonna gossip about us. But when we get back to duties, to the business - you can’t look at me like <em> this </em> and touch me whenever and wherever you please. Get a grip on yourself!” said Ahsoka seriously, taking a protective stand.<br/><br/>Maul felt dismayed at first. Then irritation sparkled in him and he burst out: </p><p>“You know…  <em>Everything </em>that I have done so far, <em>all of it -</em> is for <strong>you</strong>. I’ve got to believe that you <em>accepted </em>me the way I am and that you were ready… Ready to give in to me, <em>wanting </em>me, as much as I want you - ‘till pain in the groin. But you! You always pose some <em>pretexts </em>and find <em>arguments…</em> Anything to prevent us from doing what we are supposed to do. What <em><strong>I</strong>  </em>want to do so much… But maybe that doesn't apply to <strong><em>you</em></strong>? Or I just don't understand you anymore! What's bothering you? Tell me. How shall I plead you? Shall I beg? What shall I do? <strong>Tell me!</strong>” he almost yelled, then lowering his voice to the whisper saying the next:<br/>“And, Ahsoka, keep in mind, I may break down at some point, and we both will regret the consequences, which will be irreversible!” He finished with a strain in his voice.<br/><br/>“First, calm down. I get you. But get me too. You are not letting me be. You are everywhere, all the time with and around me. Your eyes and hands are on me, your aura is constantly buzzing around mine. Your zeal desire has permeated me inside out! I am <em>drowning</em> in it, <em>choking</em>. I can't even think clearly!”<br/><br/>“Exactly! This is how I feel too. I'm not just overwhelmed by my own desire, I also feel yours. Your pheromones are <em>screaming, </em>kriff knows for how long, for you to get laid! But you dodge. I wonder why?! We had so much time on this moon, we could have fucked for the rest of our lives! But look, where we are now! Just <em>pathetic</em>!”<br/><br/>“Take it easy, Maul. I'm ready to do it, but not the way you are trying to arrange it. Sorry, but I really do not see it fit to 'fuck for the whole life' in the service elevators or procedure rooms. There are certain customs on how and where to do this!”<br/><br/>“Ah, I understood. You want to do it in the bed, under the cover, in the darkness. I agree with that. The bed is in our ward, the blanket is also there…”<br/><br/>“Do not exaggerate, I didn't say so!” Ahsoka interrupted him, defending her position.</p><p>“Okay. Let's forget about sex for a moment. What about the proposal to marry me? Have you thought about it?” </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“<b>And...?</b>” </p><p>“Are you intimidating me?! You won’t get the answer you hope for this way!” Ahsoka resisted the pressure Maul was putting on her.</p><p>Maul growled irritated, throwing his head up. </p><p>“Here! Again you are not being frank!” He could not sustain himself and continued to push through: “Why do you make it so <em> uneasy, </em> delaying with the answer? Why not tell me directly <b>now</b>? If yes, then great. If not, then we'll shut this topic forever! Surely you have already decided about it for yourself!!”<br/><br/>“Stop it. We are not going to achieve anything like this,” she desperately tried to be diplomatic in a difficult situation. </p><p>“How do we achieve <em>anything</em> at all?! If you just keep averting the talk and dodging from me! I'm beginning to think that you… That…”  he slammed his mouth, avoiding stating something insulting. With a sigh, he continued a little more calmly:<br/><br/>“Ahsoka… You know how I feel about you… Maybe I did not make myself clear… Maybe I didn't do something…? Tell me! I will do it. Just tell me!” requested Maul falling into despair. His mental limits were exhausted and manipulations seemed to bring him to a dead end. </p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka kept gazing into his glowing eyes for a while. She saw how deep his anguish was… She could not let this go on.<br/><br/>“Come here,” Ahsoka said, stretching out her hands to him and stepping closer. She was unable to reason with an angry zabrak any longer.<br/><br/>Maul crossed the distance between them in one sharp step and nearly fell into her arms, clutching her like drowning man a straw. Ahsoka hugged him gently, stroking his neck and back, swaying slightly. When his breathing leveled off and he stopped squeezing her until the pain in the ribs, she said:</p><p>“I had thought of your proposal,” she paused, admiring the sudden shift of Maul’s back muscles from soft to stone-hard, “And, yes. I will be yours. We can marry.”</p><p>Maul shuddered in her arms, exhaling in relief. He relaxed his back.<br/><br/>“Finally, I hear a clear answer. And I feel much better now!” He said, looking at her with a soft expression. </p><p>“And… for the rest…” she hesitated, realizing that the moment of truth has arrived and there was no point dodging from Maul or denying him, “I'm ready. Now.”<br/><br/>Maul hardly believed his ears. He foresaw the answer about the marriage, but the latter caught him by surprise. But such a pleasant one!<br/><br/>“Right here and straight away?” He asked, making sure he perceived it right.</p><p>“Yes,” Ahsoka replied, confirming. </p><p>She began to take off her accessories, belt with swords, and undo the zips…</p><p>Maul stood glued to the spot in the silence of twilight of the meditation hall. Faint orange radiation from beneath its dome was enough only to outline their silhouettes in the dark. Ahsoka slowly removed her belt with swords and folded it on the side, kneeling down. Remaining on her knees in front of him, she slid her hands over his cyber legs up to the hips and stopped at the fastener of his pants. She nimbly undid it and pulled the pants down. Next, she worked on his robe: she untied the belt and pulled the fabric down his shoulders and torso, slowly sliding her hands over the red tattooed skin.</p><p><br/><br/>Maul was still in a daze from the realization that they were finally doing it. And that Ahsoka consented… That his dream was about to come true!<br/><br/>And what of him…<br/><br/>He stood there, body stoic as a pillar, staring at Ahsoka with a numb look.</p><p><br/><br/>Mentally cursing himself for the stupor at such a moment, he finally appreciated what was happening: Ahsoka had already stripped him naked. She was stroking the patterns on his torso sensually, lowering her hands down his belly.</p><p>He threw off his pants. Burning with desire, he grabbed Ahsoka around the waist and pulled close to him, kissing her eyebrows, nose, cheeks, and lips.<br/><br/>She threw her arms around his neck and began to lick his lips gently, pressing herself into him.</p><p>He eagerly sucked her tongue into his mouth, breathing noisily. His hands descended from Ahsoka's waist onto her rounded butt and squeezed her halves, pressing her body against his even harder. He pulled up her jumper with a couple of sharp movements, exposing most of her back. His hands grabbed her bare skin and slipped into the leggings. Pressing her thighs to his groin, he felt her becoming stiff. He continued to stroke her body, massaging her lean muscles with warm hands. </p><p>Ahsoka groaned softly as Maul’s hands squeezed her breasts, first through the cloth, then bare. He knew from experience that she was already wet and ready to have him, but given what was at stake, he was not going to make harsh moves and continued systematic caresses. He pulled her leggings down, leaving the underwear. He knelt in front of her and ran his fingers over her damping panties. He pressed on her labia without taking off her underwear, simultaneously squeezing her buttock tightly. Ahsoka grabbed his horns and moaned from the pressure on her sensitive areas.</p><p>Setting the fabric aside, Maul slipped his fingers between her wet labia and touched her clit. She could not stand up at such manipulation and sank down next to him, catching his lips in a kiss. Maul gave in to her mouth, keeping his hand in her panties. He drowned his fingers in her moisture, inserting the tips inside her cunt. He moved his hand around her entrance, smearing the moisture over her lips, sometimes teasing the clit lightly.<br/><br/>By this time, his penis was burning from excitement inside the groin. He needed to take it out. Breaking the kiss, he halted for a moment, letting Ahsoka know of his intentions. She nodded almost imperceptibly and he released his cock instantly. The tip thrust against Ahsoka’s pubis which made her tremble. But she did not move away.<br/>Maul pulled her panties down to her knees. He massaged her clit for a while longer, also making sure she was well moistened. He moved close to her and spread his knees wider, so that his penis was exactly between her legs, under the bosom. He pulled Ahsoka towards him, wanting her moisture on his dick.<br/><br/>She understood his idea and moved closer wrapping her arms over his shoulders. She parted her legs slightly, allowing his penis to slide along her crotch. </p><p>Maul's head spun when her warmth and moisture doused his organ. Forward and backward movements that he performed with his penis, not moving his hips, made his whole body shudder from sweet sensations. </p><p>Ahsoka trembled in his embrace, gasping every time his cock brushed over her clitoris. Maul crumpled the skin on her sides, swinging her body forward along with his penis movements. Ahsoka squeezed his shoulders tighter and moaned louder with every thrust. Her juices were flooding her cunt, leaking onto the cyber cock.  </p><p>Maul accelerated his movements, slightly bending his penis upwards so that its tip would slide inside the cunt. At the first penetrations, Ahsoka tensed noticeably and squeezed her muscles so that he poked his glans into the rigid wall. He had to calm her down:<br/><br/>“Relax… Laze your muscles. Otherwise, the penetration will be unpleasant.”</p><p>“Okay. I’ll try. Could you… reduce the diameter? It seems too…”  </p><p>“Too big, fat and unfit?” Maul asked with a small grin, relieving the tension that Ahsoka had created shaking and contracting, “Of course I can,” and he stopped to twist the diameter half a centimeter less. <br/><br/>During the pause, Ahsoka took off her panties and managed to catch a glimpse of cyber manhood before they continued. It did not seem hostile, although due to the darkness it was vaguely visible. She was glad of her mellow reaction. Tension in her body reduced.<br/><br/>After a couple of minutes of rubbing against her cunt, the head of the penis began to slip inside it. Ahsoka held back a moan of pleasure from the unusual sensation.</p><p>Maul found himself on the verge… He was holding back, overcoming himself, from tearing her apart on the spot, keeping his moves smooth and modest. </p><p>Ahsoka was rubbing herself against him actively, gasping for air, and squeezing his shoulders. Her nipples swelled. He could sense their hardness as her breasts brushed against his torso. He knew that she was on the edge, and did not accelerate on purpose, stretching the pleasure.<br/><br/>He bent his penis a little more, making it arc up.</p><p>Ahsoka tried to straddle it, but it was inconvenient when kneeling. So she lay down on the floor and spread her legs in invitation. <br/><br/>Maul got low and licked her cunt, absorbing her moisture, enjoying the taste of it. He then loomed over her, resting his hands on her shoulders. She clenched her palms around his wrists, squeezing them hard, trembling.<br/><br/>“Relax and enjoy,” Maul advised, resting the tip of his cock against her entrance.<br/><br/>Ahsoka nodded sharply and made an effort to relax her pelvic muscles. Her gaze halted on his shining eyes. She was in great awe, in anticipation of the unknown.<br/><br/>Maul pushed his penis inside, feeling how her wet cunt clasped in the process. Her palms clenched his wrists almost painfully. A low moan escaped her mouth. She continued to look him in the eyes intensively. With the pupils maximally dilated, they seemed bottomless. Maul was drowning in this gaze full of passion. He was attentive to every intermittent breath that she took and half-moan that escaped her lips, trying to comprehend her sensations and follow them.<br/><br/>He slowly pulled out of her, taking a cosmic effort restraining himself not to thrust back immediately with all his might. From such unbearable attempts of self-control, he started shivering. Nonetheless, he forced himself to hold on, continuing in the same spirit: he inserted the head of his cock into her again, entirely, feeling Ahsoka squeezing it tightly. The sensation was wonderful. Mind-blowing! But he could not move on like this - the clunch was too strong. He repeated slow thrusts several times, sensing how Ahsoka’s cunt was shrinking to the limit of possible at every penetration.<br/><br/>He placed a finger on her clit and massaged it, eliciting a moan and distracting her from penetration. She moved her hips, thereby absorbing his penis inside half the length. Despite the distracting maneuver, her muscles were still too tense, causing him an unprecedented pleasure but making it barely possible to move.<br/><br/>Ahsoka grabbed his arm with both hands.<br/><br/>Without removing his cock, Maul continued to caress her clitoris, pressing and drawing circles over it. Ahsoka swayed her hips up and down and finally relaxed her pelvis a bit. When her hips began to twitch upward more often, he allowed himself to swing his groin against her, preserving minimal amplitude. His body was already shaking explicitly from sensations and attempts to restrain the thrusts. His hand slipped from Ahsoka's clavicles to her neck, but he did not notice it. The other hand was playing with her clit.<br/><br/>Ahsoka groaned and closed her eyes, arching her back. Her cunt pulsed before the orgasm, consuming his entire cock inside it at the same time. Her juice spilled onto his balls and her ass.<br/><br/>Maul enjoyed the blissful sight: Ahsoka moaning and arching on his penis in pre-climax… And…</p><p>His brakes went loose. He could no longer restrain himself.<br/><br/>He sagged back a little, and then, grabbing her over the hip bones, quickly crushed her body onto his, thrusting his penis inside all the way with a loud slap. Her breasts shook at the impact and she cried out.</p><p><br/>At that moment, Maul’s world swayed and a feeling of accomplishment overloaded him. His sight became dim and guts went rollercoaster.<br/><br/>Intense stimulation from within finished her off and her insides pulsed with orgasm, which rolled through her body like a blast wave, from bottom to top and back. Her muscles in her legs and abs twitched uncontrollably as she was experiencing the high. </p><p>Without waiting for another second, Maul began to thrust wildly into her, holding her in place over the hips. Her cunt was so hot and tight at first that he had to push inside it forcefully. But a couple of moments after the climax Ahsoka went limp and he was able to fuck her properly, enjoying full control and possession of her body.<br/><br/>Slaps of his iron groin over her heated ass echoed through the hall. Ahsoka's squelched cries and sobs complemented the symphony of their first, real sex.<br/><br/>Maul felt his nerves heating up and twitch in the waves of upcoming relief. He continued to drive into her ardently, moaning full-voice, breathing haphazardly.<br/><br/>Ahsoka, still trembling from her release, lifted her hips up, changing the angle of penetration for a more comfortable.<br/><br/>Maul felt the climax approaching. He dug into her violently, so her breasts swung and her whole body shook.<br/><br/>Ahsoka looked longingly as Maul, shuddering, almost screaming, pushed into her a couple of last times before literally falling on her, almost piercing her sternum with his horns. He did not take his member out when the discharge hit him, on the contrary, he stuck it inside, stretching her vagina maximally from within.<br/><br/>Ahsoka sensed the ultimate filling and tension in her cunt, but it didn't seem unpleasant.<br/><br/>It was… Cozy.<br/><br/>To be filled by him like this. <br/><br/></p><p>Maul trembled perceptibly after the great discharge and breathed shallowly, sometimes slightly groaning. <br/><br/>Ahsoka threw her arms and legs around him, wrapping him tightly, kissing him on the neck. It took him a couple of minutes to recover and regain the breath. Still, he did not move, remaining still on top of her. She also did not let go of him, squeezing his torso and cyber hips.<br/><br/>They were inexplicably intimate… Ahsoka noted that she was feeling such an incredible closeness with someone for the first time in her life. With Maul.<br/><br/>A moment later, she perceived something hot dripping onto her collarbone, rolling down her neck, falling on the mat underneath with a quiet thud. Then again… And again…</p><p>First of all, she thought it was…</p><p>
  <em> …Blood!? From the nose? Maul is bleeding?   </em>
</p><p>But she realized being wrong as he sighed convulsively, shuddering, and squeezing her tighter under the shoulder blades with his trembling hands.<br/><br/>She tuned to him: he definitely wasn't hurt or feeling sad. He was happy. Infinitely happy!<br/><br/>The same emotion instantly filled Ahsoka. Her chest tightened with the power of the feeling. Hot tears of happiness rolled from her eyes too, running down the temples and lekku. She sighed and leaned against Maul's neck, kissing his salty skin with tremoring lips.<br/><br/>He inhaled convulsively again and caught her lips with his own. He kissed her smoothly, enjoying every millimeter of her lips.<br/><br/>Their tears mixed, continuing to flow, though, they didn't care. Between kisses, Maul whispered almost inaudibly against her lips:<br/><br/>“Thank you…”</p><p> </p><p>They lay in each other's arms, kissing, for a while.<br/><br/><br/>Gradually, their kisses became passionate again. Ahsoka felt her nearly calmed arousal intensify with each breath that they shared. She shifted under him, swaying her hips and squeezing his cock rhythmically inside her horny cunt.<br/><br/>They made love again, enjoying it more than before. <br/>Maul let go of his restraints completely this time. Ahsoka was screaming out loud with pleasure, shaking from his harsh approach. They climaxed together and remained in each other's arms for a long time, drowning in the extraordinary sensations that intimacy brought upon them.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Returning to the Base.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The journey from the Camino system to the Centrality sector went smoothly. Apprentices, who missed them during their absence, occupied them with talks. Despite being forced to live on a shuttle, in a hangar, with no access to the clinic or surface, they were not displeased and expressed sincere joy upon seeing them. They interrogated them about their conditions, being especially concerned about Maul. To all the curious questions, Maul sparingly reported that everything is fine with him and Master Tano and they are going to be better than ever.<br/>
<br/>
Remembering how exactly they spent time in the clinic (especially the last few hours) Ahsoka’s cheeks darkened treacherously. She had to retreat for a while, referring to the urgent need to check the condition of the systems.<br/>
<br/>
Having cooled down, she returned to the company. She demonstrated her new sabers to everyone on board causing united delight. She also mentioned that from now on, the training of Force-users will be carried out with real sabers. Maul demonstrated two red blades acquired from the Inquisitors. He did not participate in the discussions further, listening to the communications from his corner, watching Ahsoka with a characteristic sparkle in his eyes.<br/>
<br/>
The students and new members of the team piled on questions about the Inquisitors, Dark-side, and other hot topics, which they gossiped about among themselves, making all sorts of speculations. One of the students stated that he would like to become like Master Maul: super-strong and dark so that the Inquisitors themselves would be afraid of him. Maul saw it appropriate to reason with the silly one: </p><p>“You shouldn't strive or try to turn into darkness if it does not call to you, which, by the way, I doubt,” he said, getting up and moving to the spotlight,<br/>
“Each of you has a gift, a unique Force-signature, a special talent. You must develop what <em>you</em> are strong at. Forget the sides. This old-fashioned terminology and dogmas are crap. You must seek balance within yourself, find your <em>own</em> path in the Force. This shall be your goal! And frankly, I do not wish any of you to suffer my fate and become someone like me.” </p><p>Everyone paid attention to his words. The short pause hang, after which a thread of questions resumed:</p><p>“What talents do you and Master Tano have?”<br/>
<br/>
“And how to understand what I am talented at?”<br/>
<br/>
“For example, Master Tano is skilled to heal and purify with Force,” said Maul without going into more detail.<br/>
<br/>
All the students gasped with enthusiasm. All eyes were now on Ahsoka, awaiting her comment. She flushed from such intense attention.<br/>
<br/>
“Hm. Yes… I am able to use the Force for such purposes, because… I am compassionate.” She stopped there, saving the rest of the truth only for Maul to know, “And Master Maul, for example, has an excellent command of the Seventh Form, not to mention his own ones, which he honed with both a double-bladed saber and with two blades. And I thought, since we now have real weapons, Master Maul might give each of you an individual lesson aimed to determine the fighting technique you are comfortable with,” Ahsoka turned the arrows back to Maul. </p><p>
  <em> “You’re serious?! Maybe I shall also tell each of them a fairy tale for the night too?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Another great idea!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ahsoka!!”  </em>
</p><p>She ignored his indignation and smiled mischievously at him before proceeding: “Oh, and do you guys know, which extremely dangerous creature Master Maul can defeat in one-on-one combat?”<br/>
<br/>
“Nooo! Which one!?”<br/>
<br/>
“A howler?”<br/>
<br/>
“A rancor?”<br/>
<br/>
“None of these. But the rathtar!” issued Ahsoka, being sure Maul would have a hard time to figure out a story of how to defeat the most dangerous creature in the galaxy. If she only knew, how wrong she had been on this one. </p><p>“Master Maul, is that so?”<br/>
<br/>
“I must admit it <em>is</em> indeed,” he replied without a second of hesitation. </p><p>“<em>I almost believed you! You’re doing great! </em> ” Ahsoka smirked while commenting inverbaly. Maul narrowed his eyes.<br/>
<br/>
<em>"You</em> <em>have no idea how you screwed up! I killed a flock of rathtars when I was in training by Sidious! And everyone here will get to know about it in detail now! </em> ” He enjoyed the expression of genuine confusion washing over Ahsoka's face.<br/>
<br/>
“So, he will tell you about these creatures, and… how to defeat them!” Ahsoka said, looking unconfident.<br/>
<br/>
“Lady Tano, are you <em>sure</em> younglings may listen to such horrors before going to sleep?” He quipped. </p><p>“Hey! We are <strong>adults</strong>!” all their students yelled in chorus, although they were truly way too young to be called mature. Definitely younger than Ahsoka.<br/>
<br/>
The folks made themselves comfortable in the common compartment and got ready to listen to the horror story about Maul hunting rathtars. They pulled Ahsoka to sit among them, and the youngest took her hands, surrounding her from both sides. Ahsoka accommodated herself in the midst of them, smiling. She was a bit disturbed by her mishap but was also interested to hear what Maul was going to tell about the terrible creatures.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Maul gave the audience a promising look and began his story. His exclusive voice alone captured the attention of everybody. And the way he (obviously hyperbolizing), described his adventure, invoked goosebumps. However he was dramatizing, he did not forget about the methodical moment: the essence of the story was that every opponent, even the most savage, has a weak point; that during the fight, one has to probe it and then use it against the opponent, while carefully obscuring own weaknesses.<br/>
<br/>
After a while of feeling uneasy in front of curious younglings, who eyed him as if he had changed the color, he became flattered by the general attention: all those glowing eyes fixed on him… Oddly enough, he enjoyed the looks of awe and admiration. He even felt calm at the end of his monologue.<br/>
<br/>
His gaze lingered on Ahsoka, which was probably one of the reasons for his calmness and harmony with the situation. She did not stand out from the group of young apprentices. Maul suddenly wondered how old was she. He mentally kicked himself for never bothering to ask or find out this detail. As well as the date of her birth… and her family history… and about her training… and about a whole list of items she knew about him, but he did not about her. He realized he was absorbed in carnal matters and almost ignored that Ahsoka was an interesting, full-fledged person, most likely with a difficult past. Deciding to make up for such ignorance as soon as possible, he embellished the ending of his story and then saluted everyone good night.<br/>
<br/>
While listening to his talk, Ahsoka wondered which part of it was not true, since everything seemed too logical and detailed to be a lie. She became horrified by the cruelty of Maul's training. She wondered, what Sidious's assignments looked like in this case?! It seemed to her, she was safer remaining oblivious to such truth. Still, she could not suppress the sorrow for Maul and his victims, which definitely suffered a horrible end.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~ ~ ~ <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>When the youngsters retreated into their cabins for the night, Maul felt emptied… He enjoyed the company of the students more than he had perceived. It was challenging to answer their tricky questions, formulate the proper advice, and teach about matters he had recently discovered himself. But overall, he found this activity useful for personal development. He could not but notice how fast their apprentices grew up and gained strength, how their harsh life and battles tempered them. </p><p>Then, again, he thought about Ahsoka and her fate. How did her former Master train her, if at such a young age she was able to kick his ass on Mandalore? Not just win the duel, but also capture him and use him for her own purposes! One thing was clear: such circumstances indicated that he did not know much about her. Pieces of memoried that he pulled out from one of the clone's brains, were obviously insufficient to understand her complex nature. Especially considering their current state of affair and the plans he had for her, he needed to know more. He became ashamed realizing how little he knew for certain about his future wife. It also occurred to him that manipulating a person, with whom you one intends to spend the rest of life, is not a good idea. </p><p>“What are you thinking of?” Asked Ahsoka, observing thoughtful Maul, who was preparing for the rest. </p><p>“About us,” he answered truthfully, preparing for the touchy conversation to occur.  </p><p>“I think about us too. I mean…  About your proposal and the details…”</p><p>“It’s rather simple. We will unite on Dathomir, in the Nightsister's Temple. We will perform the magical marriage ritual that will bind us.”</p><p>“I wonder what kind of bond will we create? Because, as you know, we are already connected, in a way… And, isn’t Dathomir under the Empire?” </p><p>“Aren’t these the excuses you are looking for to decline me politely?” He asked sarcastically, although, admitting that her questions were relevant. </p><p>“No excuses. I'm just worried about how we will achieve what we plan to if the planet is occupied?” </p><p>“By the time of the ritual, I promise to end the imperial occupation of Dathomir. We'll kick their forces far away from my homeworld well in advance. Just like we kicked them out of Calamari and Centrality.”</p><p>“Are you going to <em>regain</em> Dathomir?!” Ahsoka was stunned by his ambitions.<br/>
<br/>
“Of course! I must do it. This is my <em>home</em>. I am the legitimate Son of Dathomir and I am not going to tolerate Sidious's pawns there!” stated Maul passionately. </p><p>“Clear.”</p><p>“And yes, to some extent we are connected, but this is only a superficial connection. The ritual will create something else. A deeper, stronger bond,” Maul explained, although not being absolutely sure about Force bonds and magical connections they had and were going to create, respectively. </p><p>“I would not call our bond a superficial phenomenon,” Ahsoka inserted.</p><p>“Honestly, I don't know how to define it,” Maul sighed.</p><p>“Me too…” Ahsoka felt uneasy at the face of unknown Force phenomena. She frowned.</p><p>“What makes you concerned? Tell me, what worries you. I can feel your turmoil,” Maul asked her with genuine interest. He wanted to discuss their bond with Ahsoka for a while, and now the moment had come, but she hesitated.</p><p>“You see, after this incident on Mon Calamari, with your healing, I feel strange. Sometimes I feel like I'm not myself, in the literal sense of the word. But that's half the trouble. I sense you as well as I do myself. Imagine!”</p><p>“How is that?”</p><p>“For example, I am imbued with your emotions. I can almost <em>hear</em> your thoughts. I perceive when you think about me. I can't explain how this works. Maybe it’s because you were constantly around me lately. Remember, when I complained that I was choking with your lust - I did not embellish a bit, nothing I said was figurative.”</p><p>“Same is true form my side,” Maul admitted.</p><p>“Well, given our unprecedented union and the fact that we mixed our midi-chlorians, I think we created a sort of a Force-bond, and it strengthened in the course of our closeness, or after healing, or rather healings, or I don't know when and how… But it continues to gain power and transform us.”</p><p>He didn’t find what to answer, reflecting on her words and analyzing himself: he also felt Ahsoka as a part of his essence. He understood her emotions with a half-glance. When this ability became especially prominent, he did not recall. It seemed to always have been this way… <em>Or not?</em> </p><p>“You're right, our connection is manifesting itself. I can feel it too. About the same way as you do.”</p><p>“Hmm… Do you find it advantageous somehow?” she asked. </p><p>“Naturally! And I use it to the advantage. Don’t you?”<br/>
<br/>
“I, yes… but not for any selfish purposes!” Ahsoka commented.</p><p>“Let me guess how you use it then: you dig into my soul, when you sense my weakness, and then pull the right strings? Right?” Maul said playfully, however, reflecting the truth.</p><p>“Not! I don't… I would not… ” She trailed off, delving into the essence of his statement. Although said with irony, it was accurate. <br/>
“Well, it turns out so… “ She admitted and thought, that in fact, that’s what she was doing now.</p><p>“Relax! I have nothing against it. On the contrary, I think it is useful for me, to a certain extent. It helps to find myself again.”</p><p>Maul fell silent, staring at Ahsoka, who was sitting a couple of meters away from him, on her bed-shelf. His mind revolved around their relationship, and what he was gaining from it. In fact, how much he had already gained and will in the future…<br/>
<br/>
<em>But what of Ahsoka? What is she getting out of it? What does she value in me? Why does she value it?</em> - He had to find out. </p><p>“And you? What does our connection provide you?”</p><p>“The connection, as such, can not provide anything, my dear. All that I have, that is important to me is <b>you</b>.” </p><p>“Why? What did you find in me? How do you put up with me in general? A bad-tempered, anxious, and mischievous half-Sith?” He provoked her, eager to find out the truth, he could not tackle down. </p><p>Ahsoka left her place and came close to him, kneeling between his legs.</p><p>Maul was taken aback by her intimate action, but kept the calm facade, clinging to the essence of the question raised, trying not to think about the warmth that radiated off her hands.</p><p>Her glance was full of kindness.</p><p>He felt hypnotized.</p><p>“You… Are majestic…” her palms landed on his face, gently stroking the cheeks, “Your eyes, your skin, and patterns on it - are magnificent. You are stunningly strong, and it inspires me and gives me the stimulus to become stronger too. I feel sound when you are with me. You are experienced in so many things. I find it interesting to be with you.” She paused, outlining his tattoos on the forehead, and gave out the sweetest part:<br/>
<br/>
“And I feel so <em>good</em> with you… I had never imagined such pleasure possible. I am grateful to you for this and for everything that you have done for me and keep doing.”</p><p>She pressed her lips on his unable to resist the thrill.<br/>
<br/>
Maul felt blessed hearing her compliments. He believed that her words and feelings were true and it made him euphoric. His consciousness became clouded with a voluptuous haze, in which only Ahsoka mattered: her lips, blue eyes, her hands on him… He dragged her into a deeper kiss, pulling over himself on the shelf.</p><p>Ahsoka stopped his initiative. Her cheeks had already highlighted with blush and breathing quickened, but she slowed down in time because they were not alone on the cruiser.</p><p>“I can only make a massage for you for now,” she suggested, already circling sensual points on his forehead and temples with her fingers. Her ministration made Maul melt.<br/>
<br/>
“Arrhh…  can’t wait until we arrive back to the base!” he mumbled hornily, closing his eyes at the pleasure of her touch.<br/>
<br/>
“Patience, sweetheart. Everything comes at its time!” Ahsoka replied, sitting on top of him and continuing to massage his forehead, cheekbones, chin, ears, then neck and chest…<br/>
<br/>
Maul sighed softly from the caress, relaxing under her skillful hands. </p><p> </p><p>The flight to Tund passed by fast for them. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
The first few hours on the base they spent together, putting off all the business, and rocking the bed, couch, and table in Maul's chambers till squeaks.</p><p> </p><p>~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So... hereby the first part of Maulshoka's love story ends.<br/>They had grown to care for one another and enjoy the carnal part of their relationship. But do they really understand each other and accept? Do they know each other well? That will be explored in the second part of the trilogy!<br/>Please review, comment, and feel free to criticize my work!<br/>Enjoy some hot Maulshoka illustrations:<br/>https://nominolinasinns.tumblr.com/image/629888164353441792<br/>https://nominolinasinns.tumblr.com/image/629888912364601344<br/>https://nominolinasinns.tumblr.com/image/629888700902457344<br/>https://nominolinasinns.tumblr.com/image/630172942550106112<br/>https://nominolinasinns.tumblr.com/image/630549906481922048</p><p>Also, here are my favorite fanarts on Maulshoka that inspired me for several episodes in this work:<br/>https://captainmazzic.tumblr.com/tagged/maulsoka</p><p> </p><p>Thank you all for reading &amp;</p><p>~ May the Force be with you! ~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>